Don't Stop me Now
by Sprout76
Summary: A rewrite of Season 8, inspired by othe writings but with my own twist. Jackie has a secret she has been trying to tell Steven, of course Sam's arrival throws things off
1. Chapter One

Author's note, I have read so many Jackie/Hyde fanfiction stories over the years, and just recently the thought of this story came to me. It picks up at the beginning of Season 8, yes that hated season, yes she is pregnant and has tried to tell Steven, but she wants to know he is there for her and not just out of obligation. She wants a life different than what she grew up in. I have taken inspiration from several other stories, but hope that this shows some originality. Jackie will leave Point Place, but the person she leans on is someone that hasn't built a close relationship with Jackie before. I have written a lot of the story, and have an idea of where I am taking it, but would love feedback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Jackie had a secret but there was only one person who had to be the first to know, and he had left the week before. Left her alone in a motel room after that stupid misunderstanding with Michael. She had tried before she left to let him know, but he had said to have a nice trip. She was going to tell him the night he came to her in the motel room but Michael Kelso had to ruin it, he took off and none of her begging for him to stop could keep him with her. She didn't want the baby to be the only reason he stayed with her, if he only stayed with her because of the baby then she would have no different marriage than what her parents had, loveless with resentment and a child stuck in the middle. She wouldn't do that to her child, she would love this child and would raise it on her own than parents that was just together for the child. She took and went back to Point Place to talk to Steven, why had he shown up? Was he ready to say he loved her and saw a future with her? These where questions she owed to not just herself but the baby she was carrying.

A month had passed she stayed in her parents' house that still seemed as cold and empty as it did growing up. Pamela had taken off for parts unknown right before Jackie graduate high school. Noone even knew, noone even asked where her mother was. She checked in with the Formans daily for any word on Steven. She came close to sharing her secret with the woman who was like a mother to her, but knew Steven had to be the first to know. She did talk her into cooking lessons, if she was going to be doing this on her own she needed to learn how to cook, and she needed to be eating better than the hub and take out.

Luckily her morning sickness was actually only happening in the mornings. Her afternoons was going through her father's office at the house to see what she could find of any savings that would be in her name, her trust fund in particular. Was it there? What was the terms of her getting the money? Finally she found the safe and the documents of her trust fund, to be given to her on her 20th birthday, just a few months away. It would be enough to be comfortable and take care of her child.

Kitty was loving having someone to dote on, with Eric in Africa, Steven and Laurie both MIA the rest of the basement gang really didn't come around. Michael was working on the Point Place police department and his time off was spent in Chicago with his daughter Betsy. Fez was busy working in the salon and going to beauty school to become a hair stylist and not just a shampoo boy. Donna was still working as a DJ and avoiding the house of her boyfriend and the hurtful memories that was turning into resentment that he was off doing something with his life and traveling while she stayed in the same place she had since she was 5.

Jackie and Kitty was working on dinner in the kitchen when Steven came through the door.

"My baby!" Screamed Kitty, taking him into a tight hug.

"Hi Mrs Forman, missed you too…you can let go now" Steven said as he pried her arms off of him.

"Steven"

"Jackie"

"So where have you been?"

"Vegas"

"Oh, about what you think you saw…" Jackie started but Steven cut her off.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you left, I shouldn't have tried to follow you."

"But why did you come to Chicago?"

"Like I said it doesn't matter anymore, look you wanted to get married and I am just not ready, not sure if I'll ever be ready"

Jackie could feel her heart breaking, but then Donna, Kelso and Fez all walked in. Having seen Hyde pull in the driveway, Donna had called Fez and Kelso over.

"Hey man great to see you" Donna greeted Hyde, her first smile since Eric left, everything had seemed off and maybe now it would start to get back to normal.

Fez grabbed Hyde like Kitty had earlier, "Hyde never leave me like that again" he cried.

Kelso was unsure what to say after the last time they saw each other, and before he knew it he was met with Hyde's fist to his face. Picking himself off the floor he looked at Jackie and remembered her cries in the hotel room that night and the beating he got from her when she came back a week later. "Dude I guess I deserved that, probably should prepare for more of that"

"No man, said everything I needed to say in just that one punch, we're good" Jackie gasped, she expected Steven to beat the hell out of him, one that would make her beating look like a tickle fest.

"So where have you been?" Donna asked having missed the Vegas announcement earlier

"Vegas, don't go to a Don Rickles show with an afro" Hyde told the group.

"Steven, we really need to talk" Jackie pleaded

"Jackie, look we can talk later" he answered, just then the doorbell rang and Kitty went to answer it and a tall busty blond stepped in.

"I'm looking for Hyde?" she said as she walked in

Hyde looked up, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"We got married silly, don't you remember? Of course we were pretty drunk"

"WHAT!" screamed Jackie, "you just said you didn't think you could ever get married to me, but you married this stranger?" Not giving him a chance to respond Jackie ran out of the house. While everyone else stood there in stunned silence.

Leave it to Kelso to break the silence, "Wow dude, talk about a burn"

Kitty was next with her signature laugh, "hahaha, Steven how did you two meet?"

"Sam worked at a club I hung out at in Vegas" Steven said still in shock

"Dude you married a stripper! This keeps getting better!" Kelso kept it up.

"Steven, what do you want to do with your wife" Kitty said, almost choking over the word wife. She herself was feeling Jackie's heartbreak, after this past month with the small girl she was thinking of her as a daughter she wished Laurie was, and she had a suspension of her secret that she was keeping, but never shared with her. She knew she would tell when she was ready, and figured she wanted to tell Steven first. Silently she prayed that Steven would tell Sam to leave and get an annulment and work things out with Jackie, for his own sake and the sake of their baby. She also worried what this news could do to Jackie in her condition.

"I guess she stays" Steven said, thinking well if he was married he wasn't going to be like Bud and bail on his marriage, even if it was one that he didn't even remember. "I'll show you to my room" as he picked up Sam's suitcase and showed her to the basement.

Kitty's heart broke even more, as she watched Steven show Sam down the stairs and noticed that none of Jackie's friends bothered to go after her and check on her. Kitty quietly went to the phone in the den to call Red and fill him in on what had just happened.

Red was in his muffler shop holding a weeping Jackie when the phone rang, he was able to get an arm free to answer, "Forman and Son's muffler shop, what can I do for you?"

"Red, Steven just got home from Vegas, apparently he got married to some stripper while drunk…"

Kitty was cut off by Red, "HE DID WHAT! I am going to kick his ass when I get home. I hope he kicked her out"

"No, he just took her down to his room" Kitty was trying to hold back the tears "I am worried about Jackie, she ran out of here right after the girl showed up, not one of those idiots chased after her to check on here"

"Kitty, she's here, but she hasn't been able to stop crying long enough to find out what was wrong"

"Red take care of her, I am worried about her"

"I'll calm her down and get her home"

Meanwhile in the basement, Hyde showed Sam his room, she was less than impressed that it looked like a cross between a storage room and a bedroom with a cot for a bed. The only time it looked like a full bedroom was when Jackie had decorated his room, God he missed that look even if it was a little girly, for once he felt like he had nice comfortable things. And then Jackie took it all away, what little of Jackie's things had been left were moved out the night he went with the guys and got drunk in the beer warehouse. He knew the moment Sam showed up his destiny had come true, whatever he had with Jackie was done and over with. The past 2 years was for nothing.


	2. Chapter two

AU: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Red had told Jackie that it looked like Steven was going to be keeping his stripper wife while he took Jackie home. Red noticed when they got to the house there was no sign of Pam, and he wondered if she was gone again.

At the door, Red looked at the girl that he had come to like over all his son's friends and the one he loved like a daughter, "is your mom home? And don't lie to me"

Jackie looked at the man she wished was her father and knew she couldn't lie to him, "No"

"How long has she been gone?"

She knew he was going to be upset with her answer, but she couldn't keep this from him. "She left right before my graduation"

"You have been living here by yourself for 5 months? Did Steven know?"

"Steven never bothered to notice this time around, I am working on getting my own place that is smaller and more homier in a few months when I have access to my trust fund."

Red let it go with that but didn't leave till he made sure that every window was locked and the doors were locked. He wanted to bring her home, this time he would give her Laurie's room like Kitty had suggested the first time she was on her own, but he knew he couldn't ask her to live in the same house as Steven and his wife. Though the thought of kicking the two out was crossing his mind, but he knew even with them gone that house had too many memories for Jackie. He was going to have to come up with a new plan.

Jackie went up to her room and got into her pajamas and tried to sleep, but really all she could do is cry.

Steven sat in the basement with his wife who was bitching about the living arrangements, he hoped that maybe this would be cause for her to walk out and end this farce of a marriage since he didn't have it in him to do it himself.

"There are other bedrooms in this house not being used, why on earth are you down here?"

"Well one is Forman's, and the other is Laurie's, and I am not about to go near that room"

"Well if I am going to sleep on that cot with you I best be drunk"

"That sounds like a plan, and grabbed beer out of the deep freeze"

Jackie woke the next morning to the phone ringing, "Hello"

"Jackie, I wanted to check on you this morning, how are you doing sweetie?" Mrs. Forman asked

"I am doing as well as can be expected since I have no boyfriend and no friends it seems"

"Well honey know that you always have me and Red if you need anything"

"Thanks Mrs. Forman, I am not sure what I am going to do today, but I do think that our cooking lessons probably will be over, it is going to be too much to come over there, I hope you understand"

"I understand, maybe I can come over to your house a few times a week"

"But you have a house to cook for over there, it would be too much" Jackie was going to miss hanging out with her surrogate mother, but she couldn't ask her to cook over here and at home too.

"Nonsense, if anything I'll have Red come over when dinner is done and we will just all eat over there like we have for the last month, just the 3 of us." Red had told her about Pam being gone, and it broke her heart all the more. Her son didn't show up for her to watch him graduate, while Jackie's mom was the one that missed out by her own doing watching her daughter graduate.

"What about the others in the house? Who is going to cook for them?"

"Well if he can run off and miss my cooking for a month then maybe he can miss more, he's married now, his wife can cook for him, if she knows how"

Jackie thought about it, if anything she knew that the Formans had her back, she thought about her secret, maybe she should let them know during dinner. "OK, when do you want to come over? And I'll go grocery shopping"

"How does tonight sound?"

"OK see you tonight, how does roast and vegetables sound?"

"That sounds great, and maybe we can try cookies for dessert"

Steven woke up with a hangover and cramped in his bed, he looked over at the blond next to him and the details of yesterday till he had gotten wasted was coming back to him. He could smell Kitty's breakfast from above him. He hadn't had a decent home cooked meal since before he left for Chicago. Getting up and getting dressed Sam rolled over and started to wake up.

"What is that smell?" she asked

"That would be Kitty's famous breakfast, she maybe making up for not cooking much for her and Red for the last month"

They came up the stairs and both took the seats at the table as Red came in with his newspaper to join them at the table. He couldn't help but frown at the blond wearing too short shorts and a tube top at his kitchen table.

"Red this is Sam, my wife" Steven said making the introductions

Red could only grunt, as he watched Kitty bringing everything to the table alone, breakfast had been just the two of them and Jackie always gave her a hand with setting the table for the dinners she was here for. Red got up and started to help his wife, he could see the hurt in her eyes as the other two in the room just sat at the table waiting to be served.

As the four began to eat Sam broke the silence, "Wow this is good Kitty, I can't wait to see what you do for dinner, Hyde told me how great of a cook you was. I don't know anything about cooking and really never felt the need to learn"

Hyde piped in, "Yea her roast and vegetables are the best"

Red noticed Kitty's eyes grow a little sadder, and then she said, "Well I am not going to be cooking here tonight, so you are on your own."

"So I guess that means Red is picking up the Colonel then?" Hyde asked

Red could read his wife's body language that she had other plans for the two of them tonight, and she looked at him and said, "well Red and I both have plans tonight. So I guess one of you will pick up the Colonel or learn to cook!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

Red turned and looked at Steven, "you are lucky you still have a place to stay, but maybe if you are responsible enough to get married, you are responsible enough to find your own place" and at that Red stormed out

Hyde felt that he had been punched in the gut, "Well I hope she doesn't expect me to clean up after all that, I can't get my hands in dish water anyway, do you know that does? Plus I need to see about jobs around here, are there any strip clubs?"

At that his head felt like it was going to explode, his wife was going to keep stripping even though she was married? But then did he care? He got up and started cleaning the kitchen, he already felt the need for a beer.

Red came back in on his way to work, "You have really gotten yourself in a mess, maybe it is time you cleaned up your life" looking at the beer in his hand, and stepped out the door.

Later he finally made it into work at Groove's to find it closed, unlocking and opening the door he was greeted with thick smoke, he found Leo surrounded by a bunch of hippies and kicked everyone out. The place was a mess, maybe he shouldn't have taken off for a month and left Leo in charge. While cleaning up the mess a guy walked in with a help wanted sign in his hand.

"Hey I was looking for a job and saw this help wanted sign"

"Leo you put out a help wanted sign?" Hyde asked the dirty hippy

"Yay dude I needed help opening a jar of pickles…Hyde man your back!" Leo said despite Hyde had been in the store for the last 2 hours with him. "What happened to the loud girl?"

"Its over with Jackie, Loud girl, I am married to a girl named Sam now" Hyde told Leo. He turned the new guy, "So you want a job here? What is your music tastes? In other words what is your thoughts on disco?"

"Well disco sucks, and my name is Randy"

"Well Randy you're hired, welcome to Grooves, call me Hyde"

Later that day Fez, Kelso and Donna all walk into Grooves, it was starting to look back to its old self. "Hey we haven't had a circle since you left man" Kelso said as they walked in.

"Randy, watch the store, we will be in the office" Hyde said as they walked into the office.

Right after they walked in the office Jackie came into Grooves, she looked up at Randy "excuse me is Steven here?" She thought maybe if she could catch him alone sans stripper they could have the talk they needed to have.

"Steven? I don't know a Steven?" Randy answered her.

"Steven Hyde, this is his store" Jackie replied

"Oh, well a blond chick and two guys just showed up and they said they were going to have a circle and went into the office."

"Ok" Jackie's heart sank, she didn't need to expose her baby to that and there was no talking to Steven while he was high. "well if you can tell him Jackie stopped by" she took and turned to walk out. She wondered if Steven was going to end up like Leo, drinking and getting high the rest of his life and the only clear thought of a car that ran on water.

As she stepped out of the store she ran into WB, he had been trying to call his son for the last month, sales reports were missing along with inventory lists and such. He knew Angie did all that when she was working with her brother, but Steven had been doing pretty good on his own until the last month. He noticed a sad look on Jackie but was frustrated with how his son was running the store he gave him. "What has been up with that boyfriend of yours?" He asked Jackie.

Jackie took a deep breath, she couldn't break down in front of WB, "I wouldn't know, he's not mine anymore, he married someone else sometime in the last month, he disappeared and spent the month in Vegas, some stripper followed him home said they got married."

WB looked on at Jackie, this wasn't the same girl that went off on him when he first met his son thinking that he was after money, or the same girl that still encouraged a relationship with him, this girl was broken and he didn't have to think hard to figure out who had broken this girl. "Jackie, let me go yell at my son, but I still want to keep in touch with you." He watched the girl walk away, he could feel his blood boil at what his son had done to that girl, and then what could he have done to the store he had put him in charge of.

"Welcome to Grooves, how can I help you" a strange pretty boy greeted him

"I am looking for my son and the reports he was supposed to turn in on this store he is supposed to be running. I am WB, who the hell are you?" This wasn't one of his son's friends and wondered where the boy was.

"I'm Randy, Hyde just hired me today, he's in the office" unsure if he should keep him out of there, but had a feeling there wasn't going to be any stopping this guy.

"STEVEN HYDE! WHERE ARE THE REPORTS I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET WEEKS AGO?" WB yelled as he walked in to see his son with his friends all stoned. Donna, Fez and Kelso bolted out the door.

"Hey WB, welcome back"

"Actually I think I am the one to be welcoming you back, gone a month in Vegas when you have a store to run, and reports on how you are doing are late. But I am guessing they are not done at all. I am going to give you a week to get this mess straightened out. And I am not just talking about the store, apparently you need to clean up your life.

Hyde slumped down in his chair as WB left, for the second time that day a father figure has told him he needed to clean up the mess of his life. He gathered the papers on his desk and tried to make sense of the numbers before him. Jackie had been the one to take over the paperwork and accounting after Angie moved back to Milwaukee, but now he had to do this on his own.

Several hours later and the numbers still didn't add up, Hyde went home. As he reached the basement door he found Fez and Kelso sitting on the couch, the wife that followed him home from Vegas no where to be seen, maybe making dinner he could only hope since he hadn't ate since breakfast that morning.

"Hyde there's a stripper in your room!" Kelso shouted excitedly

"Yes we came by and she said she needs to practice and we get to watch" Fez said

"Great" was Hyde's only reply

"Hey baby" Sam said as she came out of the back room "I was going to practice my Taps routine and needed an audience"

Hyde needed a drink, grabbed a beer and sat down on his chair, this day was getting worse.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3

Kitty was in love with the huge Burkhart kitchen, state of the art appliances, top of the line pots and pans. She knew she still had to wait for Jackie to open up about the baby, and went about helping the girl cook dinner. Once it was in the oven, they started on the cookies. Jackie made sure that they wouldn't be fixing the same cookies that she had tried to fix for Steven when his sister started dating Michael. Right as dinner was almost done Red knocked on the door, Jackie went to answer it.

"Glad to see you are keeping this door locked, you need to make sure it is locked at all times, even when you have someone here" Red said as Jackie opened the door.

"Yes Sir, you are just in time, dinner is almost done" Jackie showed him to the kitchen.

Red took a seat at the kitchen table, as Jackie and Kitty worked to put everything on the table. Red couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Kitty's eyes that was missing this morning.

"So Jackie we really didn't get to talk while fixing dinner, how was your day?" Kitty broke the silence.

"It was ok I guess, I stopped by Grooves, ran into WB" Jackie answered

Red couldn't help but wonder what WB was thinking of all that was going on. He made a mental note to call him tomorrow from the shop.

Red asked, "did you talk to anyone else?"

"Not really just some new guy Randy that started working, Steven was busy in the office so I just left"

Dinner went on and Kitty couldn't help but brag over Jackie's abilities, before they left they both made sure to hug the girl and Red reminded her to make sure the doors were all locked.

Jackie got up and went to her room and got ready for bed, tomorrow she had a doctor's appointment, she wished she would have been able to tell Red and Kitty and see if Kitty could go with her, she was 3 months along now and each appointment was alone. She knew she would be needing to find her own place soon and wondered if she should stay in Point Place or somewhere else away from the heartache. Chicago was out she didn't think she could ever step foot in that city again.

WB got back to his place in Milwaukee, and greeted his daughter, his drive back from Point Place he could think of what he was going to do with his son. He had missed so much of his life already, would he accept the fatherly advice, or more of what he wanted to bring down on him the fatherly discipline.

"So dad did Steven have the missing reports? I can't believe they are so late" Angie asked her dad as he sat down pouring himself a drink.

"No, apparently he's been gone to Vegas for a month"

"Wow, I never thought Jackie would be a Vegas girl, or that she would let Steven be away from his store that long"

"Well I am not sure that Jackie was with him, she was walking out of the store when I got there and she didn't look too happy, and your brother well he was stoned when I talked to him, actually yelled at him, not sure how much of what I said sunk in though."

"Maybe I should check on Jackie, if they broke up that would explain why the books are not done, she had been taking care of them for him."

"What makes you say she was doing the books? From what I know the only one that he had working for him was that useless hippy Leo, but he just hired a new guy, some pretty boy I never saw before."

"Well for one the handwriting was too pretty to be a guys, or even Donna's, and she called me a few times in the office to ask some accounting questions, ever since that time I went with Kelso to her show we have been getting along and talking more. I know she got a job offer in Chicago a little over a month ago, but I actually haven't heard how that went. I guessed she turned it down"

About that time the phone rang, WB got over and picked it up, "WB here"

"WB this is Red, I hear you talked to that son of yours today"

"Yea not a long conversation, I have been missing reports and paperwork for the store for the month, he told me he had been in Vegas for the last month, but I didn't get much more details than that, was too upset over the way he was treating the store I handed to him to run."

"Well I am in the shop right now so I could have the privacy needed for this call, plus I need time to calm down before I go home and put my foot up his ass. I guess you didn't hear what dumbass move he made when he was in Vegas?"

"What did he do? I saw Jackie coming out of the store and she didn't look happy, what did he do?"

"Dad who is that? What did Steven do?" Angie couldn't help but want to know what was going on.

"Hold on Red, maybe just tell Angie and me at the same time. Angie get on the other phone in the kitchen"

Angie walked into the kitchen grabbed a stool and picked up the phone and sat down, "I'm here"

Red took a deep breath and started on the last months events from the job offer, ultimatum, Chicago to Steven being gone for a month, when he finished at the point when the stripper showed up at the house announcing they were married Angie and WB both went "WHAT?!"

"Yea my thoughts exactly, he accepted her and took her to the basement"

Angie interrupted she could feel her stomach in knots, "Where is Jackie? How is she handling this"

Red sighed, he knew that Donna hadn't gone and checked on the girl, and even if she had Kitty she still needed a friend closer to her own age. "She is at her parents' home right now, I am afraid she is going to run and leave town right now, but I am worried about her doing that, she is so young. Not to mention what it would do to Kitty"

WB could sense Angie's feelings and wanting to check on the young girl, "Angie why don't you take a week and go to Point Place and check on Jackie. Maybe check on that brother too, maybe you can get the paperwork straightened out. Also I want to know if he was paying his bookkeeper, he owes that girl a lot more than what he has dealt her. Without her those books would have been a mess and he wouldn't have that store. Red thanks for the updates, I am going to guess it is going to be best to call you at the shop during the day?"

"Yes at least while those idiots are in my house, I believe she is getting a job at a strip club here in town, and such. I still can't understand why he is keeping her around"

Angie was in her room packing her bags when WB walked in. "I can't believe he did this to Jackie, I know I don't know him that well but I really thought he loved her, I know she loved him."

WB sighed, he wondered what his son's life would have been like if he had been able to be a father to him from the beginning, "That is the problem, we really don't know him. From what I have heard from Red and Kitty and even some from Jackie, he didn't have the easiest life growing up, I guess he has built walls, and has not let anyone break through"

"I can't promise I would slap him when I see him, I have never felt for a guy the way Jackie felt about him, so I couldn't imagine the hurt. I will definitely slap Michael when I see him."

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning, I know where her house is, I went over there once and we had a sleep over not long after I moved back here. We learned we had a lot in common growing up, aside from the fact that neither of her parents was there for her, and still not. I think that is why she was pushing Steven, she was alone in that huge house and she hated being alone"

Jackie woke the next morning to the doorbell going off, Kitty and Red was never here this early as she looked at her clock. She rolled out of bed steading herself as the dizziness that came every morning with her morning sickness. She carefully looked out the window and recognized Angie's car, out front. After the week since the stripper showed up, someone besides Red and Kitty was checking on her, she figured she probably heard the news. As she opened the front door she was pulled into a hug right away, she had to pull her off and run to the bathroom, she would be so glad when she was passed this stage.

Angie followed her and knelt down beside her and pulled her hair back for her as Jackie hurled, "Jackie are you OK, has this been happening since Steven came back? I know these events have even made me a little sick to my stomach"

Jackie sat up and leaned her back against the tub and faced Angie. She knew she was going to have to tell her but she still didn't know how.

All of a sudden Angie could read it in her sad eyes, "Have you been to the doctor?"

Jackie could tell that Angie was putting the pieces together, "Yes, I have an appointment this afternoon, and Steven doesn't know, I haven't had the chance to talk to him to tell him"

"Dad said he saw you yesterday coming out of the store, and that Steven was pretty stoned"

"Yea I thought maybe if I caught him alone at work we could talk, every time I have been by the house, that tramp's car is there so I haven't gone in"

"Well I am going to stop by the store, may try to smack some sense into that bastard brother of mine, and then I am going to go with you to the doctors if that is OK, dad told me to take the week to stay with you and see if I can fix some of the mess he has made with dad's store."

Jackie could feel the tears start to flow, not sad but bitter sweet someone was wanting to be there for her. "just don't tell Steven, I don't know how or when but I am going to tell him myself, actually I haven't told anyone yet"

"Of course, it should come from you anyways, I am going to try and play dumb, that I don't know anything other than what dad told me when he got home yesterday, Red called last night and filled both of us in on the rest. Dad only known that he had been in Vegas for the last month leaving the store in Leo's hands"

"Right now I don't know what I would have done this past week without Red and Kitty"

"What about Donna? Or the others?"

"Well Michael is the one that had a big part of this mess, Eric is in Africa, who knows where Donna and Fez are, I haven't heard from anyone really since I got back from Chicago, minus the ass whooping I gave Michael when I ran into him."

Angie was stunned, they seemed like such a tight knit group, to let her go through this alone, even if they didn't know about the baby, and they still should have been there for her. "Well you have me and I am sure dad will give you any support you need, I think he really likes you, he knows without you there would be no relationship with his son, even after the smack down you gave him when you all first met. I think that and getting him in the suit for work he knew you was just what he needed"

Jackie began to pull herself off the floor and laughed at the memory of following Steven to his first day of work with lunch, his suit and a troll doll. "Sorry for the rumors I tried to start back then, I was pulling from my bitchy cheerleader days, and well Steven asked me to do it"

"Hey that was forgotten back when you worked on that cable access show, sorry for depantsing Michael on your show"

"Hey that is OK, someone is usually taking his pants off of him, not that he minds, normally its your brother. So would you like some toast or something for breakfast? I can't eat much in the mornings but luckily it passes by lunch time"

"Sure, so do you cook? I heard about the cookies you made when I first started dating Michael"

"Yes, can make toast! And well Kitty has been giving me cooking lessons, so I can make cookies, actually made some last night and I think we have some left…" Jackie was interrupted by the phone so she went over and picked it up. "Hey Red"

"how did you know it was me?" Red asked

"Well I am just guessing you drove by and saw a strange car over here, Angie is here going to hang out for the week check on the store and keep me company, and I see you drive by on your way to work in the mornings. My house is not the short cut from your house to the shop"

"You got me there kiddo, just checking, wasn't sure if maybe your mom was back or what"

"Thanks for looking after me, so you and Kitty coming over tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Yea I know she hates it, but she figures she has to cook at home a few times a week, but I'll let her know Angie is in and you're not alone"

"Thanks again Red, see you both tomorrow"

AU: This is one of the things I have never seen, a bond between Angie and Jackie, they both grew up in similar backgrounds, with the differences of Jackie's parents


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4

Angie walked into Grooves with a purpose, but she had to keep the feeling of killing her brother, and maybe just bring him down. Hyde looked up from the register to see his sister walk in. Great he was too sober to deal with this… "If you are looking for Kelso he is at work, so try the donut shop"

"No actually I could careless for that Jackass, but if it would tick you off. Maybe I will hook up with him while I am in town this week"

Ignoring the jab, he picked up on her being here for the week, "so WB send you to check on me?"

"Right now it's his store he wants me to check on his store"

"That figures"

"Well if you are big enough to go off for a month to Vegas without letting anyone know where you were, then I guess dad doesn't feel the need to check on you. I'll be in the office, please tell me it is fume and hippy free"

"Yea to early for Leo or circles"

Angie went into the office without another glance at Hyde, closing the door she hoped he would stay out while she started to go through the papers lying around.

A few hours later she came out, Hyde and the new guy was at the register, a few customers was wandering about the store. "Well I have stuff set up, I'll be back tomorrow to work some more but I have somewhere to be soon."

"Wow not even putting in a full day?"

"No like I said I have somewhere else to be, I'll be here most of the day tomorrow" and Angie walked out.

Randy eyeing her as she did, "who was that?"

"Angie, my sister and keep your hands off, Kelso already went there and that was bad enough"

Donna walked in at that moment, Randy eyed her even more than he had Angie just minutes before.

"Hey Hyde was that Angie I just saw?" she said as she walked up to the counter.

"Yea, WB sent her to fix the books"

"Ok, well do you know how long she is in town? I thought about having Sam spend the night one night when she's off so I can get to know her better, maybe Angie would want to get to know her sister in law too?"

Hyde took a moment and finally snapped out of it, "Yea she something about being around for a week or so, not sure where she is staying, she left for the day and is coming back tomorrow and would be here most of the day tomorrow"

"OK I'll check with Sam and see when she is free and then be back to talk to Angie tomorrow, truthfully I never really spent much time with her and should get to know her too."

Hyde felt his stomach knot up, he couldn't see Angie getting along with his stripper wife. He told Randy he would be in his office to check over what Angie did in there and he wasn't to be bothered.

As he walked in he noticed the papers was stacked neatly and organized, it looked like it did when Jackie would take care of all the paperwork for him. He opened the bottom drawer, pulled out a bottle and took a swig. It seemed the only thing that would help him forget the mess his life was.

Jackie was finishing getting ready when Angie came in. "Hey Angie, I am ready how was things at the store?"

"Well it will take me the week to get it straightened out, but I should be ok"

"Hey if you need to go back and work I can go by myself"

"No I needed this break, before I went out and broke something of his. Besides this is my niece of nephew, I want to be there for you"

Taking a deep breath of thanks, Jackie gave Angie a smile, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" They walked out to Jackie's car.

The next morning Angie was in the office at Grooves when she opened a drawer and noticed several bottles of hard liquor, it was one thing for him to be getting high in the office, but to be drinking hard too? There was no glasses around to suggest he was sharing in a social setting, like their dad had in his office, this was hidden. Before she could put more thought in it there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" she called out

"Its Donna, I wanted to talk to you while you were in town"

Angie didn't know what to think about Donna right now, while she seemed to be Jackie's best friend she knew she hadn't been there like she should be. Donna should have been the one holding her hand yesterday at the doctors, Ok in truth her brother should have been there and heard the heartbeat of his baby for the first time, but neither one of them had checked on her. She was upset and disappointed in both of them. She took a breath and hoped for the best, "come in"

Donna stepped in and sat down across from Angie, "Hey heard you was in town for a few days, thought maybe having a girls night and get to know each other and catch up at my house tomorrow night"

Angie now really didn't know what to think of her suggestion. "Just you and me?" They really hadn't hung out much at all when she was in town running the store with her brother. She had a vibe back then that they wouldn't get along and now with everything going on with Jackie she knew that feeling was stronger.

"Well I thought would be good for you and me to get to know your new sister in law"

Angie sat back and thought over what she just said, she couldn't believe what she was saying, then it hit her, Steven hadn't told her or WB about his marriage, no that was Red and only Jackie knew about that phone call. So Angie thought she would play this off and see exactly where Donna's loyalties lay. "Steven got married? He hadn't said anything to me about it. I knew he went to Vegas for a month, I never took Jackie for a girl to have a Vegas wedding."

Donna realized her slip up, Hyde hadn't told her or probably WB about the marriage. "Oops, I didn't realize you didn't know, but Hyde ran off after seeing Jackie and Kelso together and spent a month in Vegas and got so drunk he doesn't even remember getting married, but she followed him back here and he's going to work on keeping her, so thought maybe the girls in Hyde's life need to get to know each other, thought of asking Jackie to come over too"

Angie was taken back, she really was going to ask Jackie to spend a girl's night with her ex/baby daddy's wife? What could she do, she needed to get over Jackie's ASAP, yesterday the doctor was worried about her blood pressure being a little high, she needed to avoid stress and be careful of her diet. "look, let me check my schedule and I'll let you know tomorrow, right now I need to get going I have somewhere I have to be. Are you going over Jackie's today?" She needed to know if she could get to Jackie's and hide her car before Donna got there and how much time she would have.

"No I figured I would just call her after I got done with my shift at work, I need to be going too"

Angie let out the breath she was holding slowly to keep her from noticing. "well I'll walk out with you, I need to talk to my brother before I leave" She stood up and followed Donna out of the office. She waited as Donna walked out of the store, Hyde was the only one working in the store and luckily no customers were around, he was sitting in the listening pit reading a magazine when Angie came over and sat down, "When was you going to tell me that you got married?"

"I guess Donna told you, so now I don't have to, yea went to Vegas got drunk came back and Sam showed up and said we got married"

"So did you see the paperwork, you know the wedding certificate?"

Hyde thought about it, didn't realize he never asked to see it, but he did have some fuzzy memories of the ceremony, "No but after she said it, I some pieces of the ceremony started to come back to me"

Angie didn't know what to think of that, but was getting suspicious of the whole thing. "So Donna invited me over to her house tomorrow night to get to know my new sister in law"

"Yea she said something to me yesterday about it, not sure Sam is the same class as you, but who knows you might get along"

"I haven't decided if I am going to go," Angie began to stand up, "I have somewhere I need to be, I am going to take some stuff with me and work in a more comfortable space, that office is stuffy."

She was out the door before he could respond.

Angie went and let herself in Jackie's house with the key she had given her. She knew Jackie wasn't expecting her so early. She found Kitty with her in the kitchen.

"Hey Jackie, Mrs. Forman" She knew that Kitty was teaching her how to cook and Red would be over later for dinner.

"Hey Angie, I didn't think you would be back till later" Jackie looked up from where she was at the stove.

"yea well I had an interesting visitor today and well just figured I could bring the books here and work here with less interuptions"

"Was it Michael? I knew when he found out you was in town he might start stalking you, are you sure he didn't follow you here?"

"No it wasn't Michael, as far as I know he doesn't know, and I hope it stays that way. It was Donna, she wants to have a girls night tomorrow so we could meet my new sister in law. Yea she told me before Steven did, so I acted like that was the first I heard of it"

Kitty decided to jump in, she wasn't sure what to think of her son's girlfriend, to claim to be a feminist and decide to hang out with a stripper all the while ignoring her best friend? She just gave her signature laugh, "hahah, that sounds like fun"

Yea the other two girls didn't believe for a moment that Kitty really thought that true.

"Well there is more, Donna is calling you later and asking you to come too"

"WHAT!" both Jackie and Kitty said at the same time

"yea I wanted to give you the heads up, so you could prepare yourself. She said she was going to call you after she got off work tonight"

Jackie took a deep breath, glad that Angie had her back and was watching out for her, "Thanks, that is going to be an interesting call"

That night as Red and Kitty got home they noticed Sam was out and looked like Steven had himself hold up in his room. Kitty looked at Red with a concerned look, "What are we going to do with them?"

"Well I talked to WB and he is having a PI investigate Sam, something just doesn't sit right with him, or with me honestly. Who knows what they will find. I am still trying to figure out what is wrong with Donna, this whole girls' night idea."

"Its like since Eric left Donna and Steven just are different people, who knows what he is going to come home to in a year?"

"I don't know Kitty, have you let him know what is going on?"

"No, actually I think he is supposed to call tonight, maybe if we have some privacy we can let him know."

Jackie and Angie sat in the living room trying to watch TV waiting for the phone to ring. Angie thought back to the bottles in the desk at Grooves, "Jackie has Steven had a drinking problem?"

"No, all I have ever known of him was drinking beers, but never really getting drunk, not until the night they went to the beer warehouse while I waited for him to answer me before I went to Chicago…and then apparently I guess he stayed pretty wasted in Vegas. Why do you ask?"

"Well going through the desk at Grooves today I found a drawer of the hard stuff, it just like trying to hide it, I never noticed it before"

"No, he told me he stayed away from the hard stuff because that was what Bud and Edna drank and had around the house all the time, I can't believe he would drink that stuff. I stopped drinking myself much after mom left this last time, that was all she was doing and I really don't want to follow in her footsteps. That was part of why I gave Steven that stupid ultimatum, I didn't want him to be with me out of obligation that is what my parents' marriage was about, I didn't want that."

Before Angie could respond to the new information the phone rang. Taking a deep breath Jackie answered, "hello Jackie speaking"

"Hey Jackie how are you doing?" Donna asked.

Jackie even though she was expecting the phone call was not prepared for that question, did she answer truthfully? How did Donna expect her to be? She hadn't called or anything in weeks. Pulling from her learned zen, "Fine just getting ready for my next stage of life"

"So are you going back to Chicago soon?"

"No that door closed when I left, but may take a break go on a vacation with my mom or something for a little bit" Jackie lied

"Oh I didn't realize that"

'Duh Lumberjack of course you didn't you haven't talked to me really since I have been back' Jackie thought to herself. "So what did you want? I haven't talked to you in forever it seems"

"Well I thought of having a girls' night tomorrow at my house just hang out and catch up."

Jackie noticed no mention of who else had been invited she still even though she had several hours to decide still hadn't decided what she was going to say. "Let me check my schedule and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know" She knew she had to get off the phone, this was not going the way she expected, "I need to go I have some laundry that I need to take care of"

"Wow she bought the laundry thing without question and all that other crap you told her?" Angie questions Jackie.

"Yea I guess she's not as smart as she likes other to think she is. Especially inviting me over to this dumb sleepover, the only other time she has ever done that was back when the tramp Michael picked up in California came here" Jackie begins to think back how that turned on Donna.

"So have you decided about the sleep over?"

"I sort of think I might go, if anything to get to know my baby's step mom, maybe it will help me figure out how to tell Steven, or what I should do about him. Ya know?"

"OK, I am just worried about your stress levels, it if gets too much just know I am getting you out of there, I'll think of something."

The night of the sleep over, Hyde found himself alone in the basement for the night, Kelso was working and Fez had a secret date. So he plopped himself on the couch and tried to forget what was going on next door.

The Pinciotti living room was Donna, Sam and Angie. Sam didn't realize that Hyde's sister was black and was taken back when first introduced. "So I guess my brother forgot to mention he's half black when you met?"

"Well we didn't do much talking" Angie could feel her gut twisting and was thankful Jackie hadn't gotten there yet, she wasn't sure how much she could stomach spending time with this woman herself.

Just then Jackie let herself into the room.

"OK now that everyone is here I guess we all know each other, I have tons of salty snacks and ice cream, I thought since we are getting to know each other we could play 20 questions, each of us could ask 5 questions to the others in the room." Donna stood up and addressed the girls.

Angie and Jackie both sat back and took a breath wondering how the night will go. Jackie grabbed the ice cream knowing that with the way the night started she needed to stay away from salty foods to try to keep her blood pressure in check, she knew if it got bad Angie would have her either next door with Kitty or in the ER, she wanted neither.

Jackie took a breath and looked at Sam, "So how long did you know Steven before you guys got married?"

Sam eyed Jackie, "Steven? Oh you mean Hyde? Yea we met his first week in Vegas and got married the night before he left"

"So why didn't you come back when he did?" Angie asked, she was like her dad, there was something fishy about this whole mess.

"Well I had to quit my job, and I had more to pack" Sam lied, she wasn't going to tell them that he left before she woke up the next day and didn't even leave her a note.

Donna deciding she needed to get the heat off the new comer, "Jackie, what happened in with your job in Chicago?"

Jackie took a breath, took her long enough, it had been almost 2 months, "Well I got there and hated it, Michael had stopped by on his way to visit Betsy and was doing nothing but hit on me when I really needed a friend, I thought I had gotten rid of him and Steven showed up, and I then Michael being a Kelso came in with only a towel and Steven left. I quit the next day and came home to talk to Steven once more…" Jackie looked at Angie who gave her a comforting smile.

"Yea Hyde was pretty wasted the night I met him, going on about a girl and his best friend that had probably been screwing behind his back for years." Sam chimed in.

"Jackie turned to Sam, "I have not been with Michael that way for about 6 months or so before we broke up, nor would I ever go there again. So I haven't been with Michael for over 2 years. Not that it is really anyone's concern.

Angie decided to change the subject, play ignorant and ask Sam what she did for a living, "So Sam Donna talked like you work nights, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a stripper, that's where I met Hyde at a strip club in Vegas, got a job here and the strip club here"

Angie turned to Jackie with a smile on her face, "Jackie remember when you was spreading that rumor that I was a stripper at Groove's headquarters?"

Jackie begins to laugh with Angie of the memory, "Yes that was hysterical, you didn't need to do it for the money, but because you wanted to" No one knew that they had gotten over that incident and got along, or was actually close friends now.

Donna and Sam just stared at the two. Sam realized she hadn't asked any questions, and had to break up the pair, "So Jackie what are you doing now that you have no boyfriend and no job?"

"Well right now I am stepping back and making sure I don't jump into any life altering changes without thought of what is best for me, maybe a book keeping job or something simple for now. I realize I don't need a man to complete my life" Wanting to change the subject she looks at Donna, "So how are you dealing with Eric in Africa?"

"I am OK, thinking it is time to move on with my life and not wait around for him, not sure what exactly I am going to do." Now Donna's turn again to get the focus off her, "Sam is that your car that I have seen parked in the street in front of the Forman's house?"

"Yea that's my Trans-Am, Red said too many cars in the driveway already, not sure since it seems no one drives that ugly station wagon, who would even want to ride in that thing?"

"Sam that is Eric's and we all have rode in it" Jackie answered, sure the Vista Cruiser wasn't the best car around, but it held many memories of the six of them riding around.

Sam wanting to move on looks at Angie, "So do you know when I am going to meet your rich daddy?"

Angie and Jackie both was shocked at the question, "I honestly don't know, Steven really hasn't said much about you to dad, so I am not sure if there is going to be a big family get together. Dad is pretty upset with him as is with the way he left the store for a month and the mess of the books. I don't think he is happy that he got married to a stranger either." Angie took a deep breath.

Donna decided that this was missing alcohol and went and grabbed 4 beers, her and Sam each took a beer, and Donna noticed Jackie and Angie hadn't touched theirs, "what the rich princesses too good for beer?" addressing them both.

"Yes, you should know I never drink beer, actually if you ever paid attention I never really drank at all, the one time I did get drunk was that Christmas Laurie spiked the punch."

Angie chimed in, "I am not much of a beer drinker myself, so Donna since that was a question, does that count as question 3 for you?"

"Sure why not, so Sam by chance did you get any of Hyde's stash to bring over, Jackie may not drink but I know she participates in circles?"

"No, I haven't been able to find where he hides it"

Jackie couldn't help but smile, she always knew where he kept his stash, but also relieved that she wouldn't have to find a way out of participating in a circle. This night was going slow, and she was ready for it to be over with. She got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

On her way back to the living room she heard Sam ask "Why are you friends with her anyways?"

Jackie stopped in her tracks to wait for the answer.

"I honestly don't know anymore" she heard Donna answer.

Angie just sat and watched and couldn't believe what she was hearing, and watched as Donna and Sam began to bond over the Trans-Am and other stupid stuff, she heard the back door open and close, she knew she would need to make her own exit and check on the small girl, but she had one more question she thought of, she knew for years this girl had looked down on Jackie for cheerleading and other anti-feminist things, "So Donna I guess your feminist group accepts strippers, I mean isn't that a little down grading to women?"

"Wow you know, I thought we could all get along and such, maybe you should leave if you are going to look down on the other guest like that!" And with that Angie picked up her bag and Jackie's without the other two in the room noticing. And stepped outside to look for Jackie, she noticed the outside door to the Forman's basement close and walked over.

Jackie found Steven on the couch clutching a bottle, looking completely out of it. "Wow is this your life now?" Her chest pulled tight at the sight in front of her.

He looked up at her, she was still beautiful, but the reminder of Kelso and her in that motel in Chicago was still in his mind, he hated her for all those feelings. "Aren't you supposed to be next door getting to know my wife?" he spat at her.

Jackie sighed, there was no talking to him with him like this, she had thought maybe with the knowing they could be alone to have the much needed conversation. "Well one day we need to sit down and talk about some things, preferably when you are sober enough to remember and have a normal conversation with me"

"Yea doll don't hold your breath waiting on that conversation, everything we have to say was said when I saw you with Kelso in your motel room"

"Wow you are never going to let it go what you THINK you saw, nothing happened and nothing was ever going to happen. But you never trusted me, even if I was never the one to cheat. Even if I told you I love you all the time, when you only told me ONCE and that was after YOU CHEATED!"

"Look all this is going to be is an argument, let's just go back to before and just act like the last 2 years never happened, you go on with your life and I'll go on with mine and my wife"

Jackie felt like he had just taken a knife to her heart, pretend the last 2 years never happened? She was carrying a constant reminder of the last 2 years, and he was making it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. It was time to move on, she had to leave, she wasn't sure where but she couldn't stay here. He didn't want to know and she would make sure he wouldn't know. "Well if you are going to be nothing but a drunk bastard, well I want nothing to do with you," She knew her last parting shot would hit him hard, and she hoped it did, "I never thought I would see you turn into both Bud and Edna"

Before he could respond she was out the door, and those last words hit him like a ton of bricks, he was trying not to be his parents, he was going to live up to his commitments, even if he was too drunk to remember making them, he just sat there in stunned silence.

Jackie ran up the stairs and into Angie's arms, she took the small girl and led her to her car and they drove back to the Burkhart mansion.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5

Jackie woke up the next morning and made her morning trip to the bathroom, she was almost done with the 1st trimester and the doctor said this part of the pregnancy could be ending. Maybe then she could take and decide what her next move would be.

Angie woke up and heard a car pull into the drive, she sort of hoped maybe her brother came to his senses after last night and came to talk to Jackie, Angie went down to answer the door knowing Jackie was dealing with her morning sickness. She greeted Kitty at the door, "I thought I would come check on Jackie, I heard her conversation with Steven last night. I can't believe Donna thought a get together with that Sam and Jackie was a good idea? How is she doing?"

"She is doing OK, she is getting ready in the bathroom right now" Angie knew she couldn't give too many details, she knew Jackie had only told her and knew that she wasn't ready for more people to know for it to get back to Steven before she could tell him herself.

"Is it still morning sickness?" Kitty asked

Angie was taken back at the question

"I am a mother and a nurse, I saw the early signs before Jackie left for Chicago, part of the reason I have been making sure to check on her. Along with Red."

At that Jackie made her way down the stairs to Angie and Kitty, "Hey Kitty I didn't hear you come in are you stopping by on your way to the grocery store or something?"

"Jackie sweetie, I heard you and Steven last night, I know what you wanted to talk to him about, and I wanted to check on you, stress is not good for your condition" Kitty stated plainly.

"Condition?" Jackie tried to play it off, but the look Kitty was giving her let her know that the older woman knew her secret, Jackie broke down in tears and was immediately enveloped in Kitty's arms. Somehow they managed to make it to the living room. Jackie took a deep breath and knew it was time to tell Kitty everything, even stuff she hadn't told Angie yet. Pulling out of Kitty's arms she sat up and looked at the woman she wished could have been her mother. "I had a scare earlier last Christmas, when I pushed Steven if he could see a future with me, I wanted to know if he would be with me because he loved me, I didn't want him to be with me because he felt obligated, he told Eric that the only time to get married is when your backs against the wall like the girl is pregnant. That is the marriage my parents had, that was even the marriage the Pinncioti's had, and look how both of those marriages turned out, that is not what I want. But then I found out I was never pregnant, but the thought that when I asked if he saw a future with me and all he could answer was 'I don't know' I figured then I needed to get out and move on, but you both know that didn't happen. We got back together and he refused to talk about our future and I guess nothing got resolved, then I found out I was in fact pregnant, and the job offer. I figured if I could get him to commit to me and know where I stood in his eyes I would stay here with him, and then tell him about the baby, I had thought of telling him that night they went to the beer warehouse with Charlie, but when he was passed out from what Eric told me. I was about to tell him everything when Michael decided to come to my room in a towel when he saw Steven's car in the parking lot"

Kitty took the girl in her arms again, "Do you know what you are going to do? Are you going to stay around and try and talk to Steven again?"

Jackie stayed in Kitty's arms, "I think I need to get away from Point Place, but not sure where"

Angie had a thought, "well you need to get away, but you don't need to be alone right now with all this, and you still need to stay somewhat close to Point Place, why don't you come back to Milwaukee with me? I am sure dad would love to have you stay with us."

Jackie sat up again and looked at Angie's smiling face, she knew she wanted to stay close to the girl, and after last night she was her one true friend she had, and she didn't want to be alone. "You know that sounds like a good plan, it's not like Steven visits his dad too often, and I'll keep in touch with Red and Kitty. Kitty how is Eric doing? Donna didn't say much last night about him"

"Well he is doing OK, but he is lonely and getting homesick, I talked to him last night and he hasn't heard from Donna or anyone else since he's been gone, it seems Donna is avoiding his calls, he doesn't know what is going on with her, maybe you should write him?"

Jackie thought about it, when she had her pregnancy scare years ago with Michael she talked to Eric first and really when she needed comfort if it wasn't Steven, Eric was there, even if they picked on each other. Maybe it was because she wanted parents like Kitty and Red that she saw Eric as a big brother. "You know that might be a good idea, I had a good conversation with him before he left and I miss him more than some of the others"

Before they knew it Angie's week was up, she had straightened out the books at Grooves and show Steven what he needed to do from now on, with a promise she would check in for a few days in a month. Jackie had gotten a doctor recommendation and her files transferred from Point Place to a doctor in Milwaukee, she had packed up her room and was ready to load her car and Angie's. Kitty and Red came over for one last dinner and was surprised to find WB had come up as well, and would caravan with the girls tomorrow. He had stopped by Grooves and everything seemed to be in order. He promised that the next time he was in town he would take the time to meet his daughter in law, but secretly hoped she would be gone before the time came.

Dinner was nice both girls helped Kitty and they cleaned out the refrigerator afterwards, while Red and WB packed the cars. When Kitty and Red left after a tearful goodbye and promises to keep in touch and they would be there when the baby came, Jackie sat in her room one last time holding a t-shirt and paper and pen, WB stopped and came in the room.

"How you doing kiddo?" he said taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"OK, I have a feeling I am never going to be in this house again, and I found this tucked away" she said pulling out the shirt, "Steven gave it to me for my 17th birthday, he said it was his favorite and that I was with him and he wanted me to have it. He never said how he felt with words but there was gestures that let me know. But those seemed to stop some time ago, it became one sided and just didn't know how he felt anymore, I know I pushed but I was so desperate, everyone had walked out of my life, just like he had everyone walk out of his, I tried to assure him I wouldn't be one of them, and hoped he could do the same for me." WB moved closer and put his arm around her "I don't know if I should give this back to him or not, part of me wants to keep it, if anything for the baby to have something of their father's."

"Give it back, maybe when the time is right and he gets his head out of his ass maybe the baby will have a father and not just an old t-shirt."

"WB thank you for everything, I think I have given up on the fairy tale, it just hurts because I love him, or at least the him that he used to be, not this person he is now."

"You need to get some rest for you and that grandbaby of mine, we have a long day tomorrow" with that WB got up and left the room.

Jackie got up and sat at her desk and wrote her 2nd goodbye letter to Steven, and possibly her last.

Steven,

I guess this is goodbye, I figured it was time to give your shirt back to you. When you gave it to me all those years ago it was because I was your girl and you wanted me to have it. I know it is your favorite, so I am giving it back to as I am no longer your girl. Looking back now I wonder if I really was your girl. I know that you want to pretend that the last 2 years never happened between us but they did and we can't change the past. I like to think that the last 2 years caused me to grow up a lot and I hope become a better person. I am sorry for pushing you, I saw more in yourself than you ever did. I may have grown up with money but even now you still have more than I ever did growing up, you have the Formans who see you as their other son, you have a biological dad that wants so much for you and you have a sister. Mom has been gone for months, and I don't know how much longer I can stay in this house, so I am getting out of here before I am forced out. I knew I was stretching my stay when I came back from Chicago, but I thought things would turn out differently. I once told you that you was worthy of love, well I am too, and I hope one day I will find that. I just wanted you to love me as much as I loved love you.

Take care of yourself, you don't have to be your parents, you don't have to be this drunken shell of a man. It hurts too much to see you like this and Point Place is too small for us to avoid each other, so it's time for me to leave, there isn't much holding me here anymore.

Love,

Jackie

Jackie sighed, and put everything in a box, she would stop the box by Red's shop tomorrow on her way out of town. She pulled out another sheet of paper and began another letter.

Dork,

How is Africa? I miss you, it seems no one is themselves with you gone. I am sure your mother has informed you of everything going on here or most of it. Well the first time I thought I was pregnant you was the first one to know, sorry not the first one this time, and it is true this time. But so far Angie, WB and your parents know, but if you notice you know before the father. I have tried to tell him, before I left Chicago, that night in Chicago and several times since he's been back. But I can never find a time when he is alone and sober. The other night he told me he wanted to just pretend that the last 2 years never happened, getting sick every morning is sort of a constant reminder of the last 2 years. I am asking you to keep this a secret more than you did last time. I am not talking to Donna right now, she had a sleepover a few nights ago, invited Steven's wife and Angie. There was some tense times, but the worse was when I heard Sam ask Donna why she was friends with me and Donna couldn't think of why. Forget all the times I was there for her when you screwed up. Or was there when her parents was fighting or the divorce. That is one of the reasons I wanted to see where I stood with Steven without the baby, I know what he said to you and didn't want that to be the reason we are together. And right now he is drunk more than sober and I will not subject my child to that, not to mention a stripper for a step mom.

The doctor has been concerned about my blood pressure and stress levels, so I am moving to Milwaukee, WB and Angie want me to live with them, WB even has offered me a job a Grooves headquarters he found out I had been doing the books for Steven since Angie left so he wants me to working with Angie in the accounting department.

I wish I could update you on Fez, but I really haven't seen or heard from him since I came back. I kicked Michael's ass when I saw him when I returned, but I haven't seen him since. If you want you can write me at WB's, I just ask that if you talk to the others you don't say anything about me. Not that anyone will ask, Donna never called or anything till she invited me to the sleepover, I think she and Sam are hanging out together, some feminist…cheerleading is anti-feminist but stripping is OK? I hope everything goes good for you, what you are doing do for yourself. I've learned that others are just not worth bending over backwards to please. You be the man that your future niece or nephew can look up to.

Love,

Jackie

Eric reread the letter several times, the first letter that was from someone other than his mom since he arrived. He was thinking of those he left behind, he had wrote letters to everyone, but Jackie, he wasn't sure what to say to the Devil after everything that had happened. But now he felt like he needed to write her, she needed all the friends she could get right now. He was furious was Kelso and that stupid stunt that now has ruined lives. His heart broke more for the girl he left behind that he hasn't heard from since he left, and now he is wondering if the girl he left behind is the same girl he fell in love with years ago. His heart ached for Jackie, sure he joked that she was the devil, but she was a really good friend, just a little too blunt at times. He had noticed how much she had grown up over the years, and that they really did talk just the two of them at times. She had once been his hero when she took down Laurie. The thought of her alone in that huge house of hers, maybe moving out of Point Place would be good for her, he knew he had a few letters to write home as well, the first to the girl he thought he left behind.

Donna,

It's been over 2 months and I haven't gotten any letters from you, and you are gone every time I have tried to call you. I guess despite the thought I was doing this for us, in truth I am doing this for me. I am doing this so I am more the Red and Kitty's twitchy son, the dork of the group of my friends, and more than just your boyfriend. I need to grow on my own and I wasn't going to do that there. I needed to get away and be my own man. I need to see for myself what I am capable of without the burns and taunts or the pressure of my dad. Things are amazing here as I have told you in past letters if you even bother to read them. I have come to realize that you have changed to, the girl I left behind would write me, would take my calls and would be standing by her best friend, and you are not doing any of that. I am not dumb to what is going on while I am gone, I am aware of you ignoring Jackie after Hyde has ripped her heart and tore it to shreds. Maybe it is time I learn that you and I are not meant to be and time for us to move on, may you find someone worthy of you, but I need to find someone that is worthy of me and encourages me to be better.

Eric

He had written a few short letters home to everyone, but had not heard back from anyone, it hurt that the man he felt was his brother hadn't wrote him back. He couldn't believe he would marry a stripper and that they were living in his home, the basement was sacred, they did everything to keep Laurie from hanging out there, and a stripper was a step below Laurie. He wasn't holding his breath that he would get a response, or that it would make a difference but he needed to get it out of his system.

Hyde,

So despite the fact that you can't take time out of your busy life and let me know what is going on others have. I can't believe you, I thought when I left you was on your way to get Jackie back. That girl has been the best thing that has ever happen to you, and despite what you say you was HAPPY with Jackie. Without her you would have never gotten to know your real dad and have a job that I know you love. You was on your way to getting as far away from the curses that your mom had put on your life. Kelso was right in choosing you as Godparents over me and Donna, we are never going to be happily ever after, but back then you and Jackie could have had it.

On top of that you have married a blond stripper that you don't even remember? Jesus dude, talk about a step down from Laurie. And we know Laurie's slutty life, what VD is a stripper carrying? The basement is sacred and we spent most of our lives making sure to keep Laurie out, but you bring down what seems to be her clone? So is she acting like Laurie did when she cheated with Kelso too? You didn't have to go all the way to Vegas to find a slut like that, just look for my sister. I am glad I am not home right now, not strong enough to kick your ass, but I am getting stronger, and if Red hasn't killed you yet I promise I will when I get home.

Foreman

He knew that Jackie hadn't been around Sam and Hyde much like when Kelso was dating Laurie, but just from what he had heard from his mom and Jackie's letter, but something about this girl just reminded him of Laurie. Too bad Jackie couldn't kick her ass like she had Laurie's, but she needed to be careful with the baby. Now he had one last letter to write and send off, but this one would be weird, it wasn't going to Point Place like all his other letters.

Devil,

It is great to hear from someone other than my mother, heck I have even gotten a few lines from dad, but that has been it. Your letter broke my heart, I am so sorry for how you have been treated. I wrote one last letter to Donna and broke it off with her, she is not the girl I fell in love with and I am not sure who she is anymore. I am excited to be an uncle, and I will keep it a secret. Things are changing here for me, I am not the same I was when I left, I am hoping I am a better man for what I am doing here. I am building muscles and could probably do those stupid ropes in gym now. I still can't believe how much has changed, the thought of you not in Point Place is so strange. So how is it living with WB and Angie? I had noticed that you and Angie seemed to be getting along before she moved back, I know right now you need good friends right now, I hope Angie is that for you and I hope you look to me as one as well. The last few months before I left you was a great friend in helping me. I am not going to be a guy living in my parents' basement reading comic books all the time. You helped me to try and do something, even if I fail. You are going to be a great mom, you have learned what not to do, you are going to be there for your baby and love that baby like no other. I have seen how you love, you love with everything in you even to those that might not deserve your love. I want that, I want the love my parents have and I realized I would never have that with Donna. I still have hope that you and Hyde could find your way back to each other, but I am an eternal optimist. He does love you, he has just became scared of love, I don't know why.

Yours,

Dork

Hyde came in the basement to find it empty, it normally is since Forman left, despite the Formans being upstairs, there was an emptiness that he hadn't felt since his mom left years ago. He noticed that there was a box on his chair, he picked it up and sat down. He opened it and noticed the t-shirt he had given Jackie for her birthday, and a note on top, he read the note and threw the box and everything across the room. She left him again, left him with a note. Only this time he doesn't know where she is going, was she going back to Chicago? Was she really facing homelessness and being forced out of her home? Did she not know how much he loved her? He thought back she told him all the time she loved him, and he never said it back. He tried to show her, but he knew he was doing a crappy job of showing her. She wasn't his girl anymore, he had a wife that wasn't her, a wife he didn't know the first thing about. He sat there with his head in his hands as footsteps were heard coming down the steps, he didn't have to look up to know Red.

"So you got your box?"

"Jackie gave it to you?"

"Yea, she stopped off at the shop on her way out of town to let me check over her car. She wanted me to make sure you got the box"

"So she's really gone this time? Or is it like last time and she's still here hiding from me?"

"No she's really gone, I don't know when or if she will come back to visit, I know Kitty is going to miss her. Hell she was the only one of you dumbasses that was really any help working on cars aside from you"

"I don't want to be Bud and toss Sam out, I am trying to live up to responsibilities"

"Well if you think that whatever fling you had with Sam in Vegas is more important than what you and Jackie had over the last 2 years that is your decision. I know that girl loved you, and she couldn't stay here and watch you with your wife. Women are stronger than we give them credit for most of the time, but each woman has her breaking point, and Jackie was almost at hers." With that Red walked back up the steps.

Hyde was again left alone with his thoughts, he went over and picked the t-shirt and note back up. She had believed in him, more than he had believed in himself. She was right she had nothing but money growing up, she didn't have people like the Formans growing up as a second set of parents, even with moving in with Bob and Donna she didn't have that bond with Bob that he had with Red and Kitty. He looked around the room, it was full of nothing but memories of Jackie. Their conversation that led to dinner at Sizzler and her buying his boots, the ones he still wore to this day. Teaching her zen and watching her kick Laurie's ass, he wondered if she would have kicked Sam's if she had stayed around, but then he realized she was broken, it wasn't the same as when Kelso strutted Laurie around the basement. Where he had promised he would never treat Jackie the way that Kelso had, if he ever had the chance, he had surpassed him. He remembered that day that summer when it all really started, her running to him when she found out about her dad. The first time she spent the night in the basement after he found that she was alone in that house, how worried he was of something happening to her. Why hadn't he worried before Chicago, why had he not realized her mom had once again taken off. What if something had happened to her, she is so small why did he not fight her going to Chicago alone like he had when he first found her alone in that house? Something could have happened to her in Chicago. The girl couldn't even go to FunLand without being accosted by a stupid guy in a dog suit. It was like a knife in his gut, he needed to drown out the memories and hide the shirt and note before anyone saw, he went to his room and reached under his cot and pulled out the shoe box of all the notes from high school and other mementos from being with Jackie he had in there, before he laid the new items in there he picked up her framed senior picture, she was smiling back at him he put the shirt and note down and put the picture back on top, closed the lid and slid it back under his cot. The thought that there might never be anything else to ever add to that box hit him. He knew he had to pull himself together before the wife showed up, so he reached out and took out a bottle that he had and began to drink, there was no other way to drown out the memories that was hitting him.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6

Jackie was going into her 4th month, things had calmed down for her as she adjusted into living with WB and Angie. Angie was becoming more of a sister than anyone before, WB doted on her and was there in a drop of hat for any craving she might have. For the first time she was feeling loved. She would work with Angie during the day and she was keeping up with letters to Eric who had become a confidant. Phone calls to the Formans was scheduled when the others were out of the house. WB's maid had even stepped in to continue her cooking lessons, even if she had a maid for now, she wanted to know that she could take care of herself and the baby. She knew that she could never be too far from her baby's family, that was becoming her family.

Back in Point Place Hyde and Sam was sitting with Red and Kitty for dinner, conversation was tense and everyone was aware of it but Sam. "So Hyde our 2 month anniversary is tomorrow, since we didn't do anything for our 1 month we should do something special" Hyde was floored, this was something he would have expected from Jackie, not from Sam. He took her for a simple non demanding girl. He was at a loss of what to say, but Kelso barging in with his uniform on saved him.

"Guys do you know where Jackie is? I just heard that the government is foreclosing on the mansion for back taxes or something and when I went over to see Jackie and Pam no one was there"

'So Jackie was right, she couldn't stay at that house much longer, she probably without Pam was doing good to keep the utilities paid much less the taxes' Hyde thought to himself.

Sam chimed in before anyone else could say anything, "I haven't seen her since she snuck out of the slumber party at Donna's, probably couldn't handle the shame of not being able to keep a job or a boyfriend and went to somewhere where no one knows her and her loser life"

Before Hyde to respond, Red who looked madder than he had ever seen him before stood up, "Sam I suggest you get your crap together and get out of this house now, you have over stayed your welcome, and Steven you can go with her if you want"

Hyde took a second to think and realized that he may never get Jackie back but he did want out of this marriage. "Go Sam, I'll get with WB and see about getting a lawyer to draw up the papers needed, go back to Vegas, I'll send them to you." He stood up and pulled Sam up and took her down to the basement.

Kelso took Hyde's vacated chair, with a serious look on his face, "Do you know where Jackie is? I sort of snuck into her house, her room is about empty of all her stuff, and it looked like Pam hasn't been there in even longer"

Kitty looked at Red who was still fuming and couldn't say anything at the moment, she saw the true concern in Kelso's eyes, she took his hand and looked at him, "Jackie moved out of Point Place a month ago, she couldn't stay here it was too much. But she is doing fine and we have made a promise not to tell anyone where she is"

Kelso looked up and realized that he went too far that night in Chicago, "This is all my fault isn't it, if I hadn't done what I did in Chicago, this wouldn't have happened?"

"Michael, Jackie knew she was going to lose the house before Chicago, there was nothing she could do, so that wasn't your fault, but making Steven so angry as you did, that was your fault, but then Steven has to own up to his own mistakes as well."

Kelso got up and walked down the stairs, it was time that he gave a true apology. He found Hyde sitting in his chair, the screeching of tires signaling that Sam had left. Donna came in from the outside door not knowing anything of what just happened, "Hey where is Sam going we was supposed to hang out?" Donna took a seat on the couch while Kelso sat in the lawn chair. "I really need a girl to talk to, Eric sent me a letter and broke up with me"

"Wow, not hearing from you for months and he breaks up with you, I figured you broke up with him the way you have been hanging around the store with Randy, and Sam is gone. Red finally did what I didn't have the balls to do and kicked her out."

"What?! Why did he do that?"

This time it was Kelso to answer, "Well I came in to ask about where Jackie is since the government is taking the house, her room is cleaned out. But Sam got bitchy, I guess no one bothered to let her know that Jackie is Red's favorite, and well he kicked her out, Hyde decided to stay."

"Wow how could you just let him kick her out like that?" Donna exclaimed

"Simple, his house his rules, I didn't fight him when he was kicking me out, why should I fight him on someone else" He thought back to the night that they found Jackie in his room, he was ready to fight them then, but they didn't kick her out and they worked on trying to find her somewhere to stay and find her mom.

"Well where is she going, you can't just let her go on the street?"

Hyde couldn't believe the questions coming out of Donna's mouth, she was showing more concern for this stranger than the girl that was supposed to be her best friend. "Well she has her own car, and her own money, WB is supposed to be in town tomorrow, I'll see if he can help me with a lawyer to draw up divorce papers"

Donna stared at her friend, "So you are just going to throw you marriage away just like that," she stood up and started walking to the door "I thought I knew you better than this"

Kelso stood up and confronted Donna, "Really? Sam is who you are worried about? How about the girl that was supposed to be your best friend, the girl you took into your home when her dad went to prison and her mom ditched her?"

Donna looked for Hyde for help, "Donna he has a point, we know nothing of Sam," thinking back to his letter from Forman he read yesterday, "She was another Laurie, nothing but a slut I should have kicked out as soon as she arrived. I still don't remember getting married. I wish Jackie would have kicked her ass when she first showed up instead of running off like she did"

"Well I am going to go home in case Sam shows up needing a place to stay" and with that Donna was out the door

"Wow no wonder Forman broke up with her, that is not the same Donna we grew up with, she felt more guilt when we were in California over leaving Jackie and riding with me instead of making me talk to Jackie and not run off like I did" Kelso said as he sat back down.

"Is there something you want Kelso or can you leave me in alone for a while? Aren't you still on duty?"

"I just got off duty, I was getting off when I saw the eviction notice for the Burkhart mansion, had went over there and found it empty. I do need to talk to you though, something I should have done months ago"

"Well if you can talk fast, Sam trashed my room and I need to get to sleep, tomorrow was already going to be a long day with WB coming to check on everything now adding to working on this divorce on top of it"

"First I want to say I am sorry, I am sorry for getting between you and Jackie for all these years, like I said when I picked you two for Betsy's godparents I had faith in you two, and yet I still messed things up for you. I was trying to cheer Jackie up that night, she had been so sick that morning before we left, I was worried about her, I had joked about us doing it, she laughed and told me been there done that, and not going there again with you. It was the first real laugh she had in a long time. We had soft drinks that had gotten warm and I went to get ice" Kelso stopped he knew as he continued Hyde would possibly kill him with the rest of the story. Hyde has his glasses off and he had never seen a more deadly glare, taking a big gulp he knew he needed to hear the truth, "I saw you pull in and it was meant to be a joke, I figured you would hit me in the eye and I would go ahead and head over to see Brook and Betsy, I never thought you would react like you did. I didn't even know what happened till a week later when Jackie found me down here and beat the crap out of me"

"You realize you ruined my life that night and Jackie's as well? All I could think of since I knew she left a month ago was all that time she was alone in that house and if something could have happened to her, or when she was alone in Chicago if something happened to her then, or even now wherever she is.. I use to protect her, I watched out for her, I tried to keep her safe and I screwed it up. I should have never let her go to Chicago in the first place. I should have told her I saw a future with no one but her when she asked me earlier this year. I should have let her know that she was loved, I have failed her more than ever before and from what Red says, I broke her. And now she's gone and I may never see her again."

"Hyde I am going to do everything I can to find her, I just don't know where to start."

"I think the Formans know, but I am not sure if they will ever tell us, like you said Jackie is Red's favorite and he will keep her secret"

"Well we can only hope that we can find her, I stopped by the station after Jackie's, they think Pam has left the country, it looks like she could be facing charges on tax evasion, they doubt she will ever come back. Jack has not been behaving and so parole is not looking like something coming his way" and Kelso left.

The next morning Hyde was working on the accounts for Grooves in the office when WB came in. He had gotten an update from Red when he stopped by the shop before coming to Grooves. He had his own information on Sam that he had found out yesterday. He had given Red an update on Jackie to give to Kitty, she was starting to feel movement and Angie was just itching for being able to feel the baby herself. He was excited as well, her health had greatly improved now she was away from the stress of Point Place. But he was worried about how she would react to the information of her mom and finally losing the house, along with the drama of Steven and Sam from the night before. "Hey son how are things going?"

"A lot better than they were a month ago, sales are up and I think I have the books figured out if you want to take a look"

"Well this is a lot better, I'll take these back to the accounting clerks in the office to double check them."

Before WB could say anymore Kelso and his great timing came in the office, "Sorry to disrupt you two, but Hyde just got word you are going to be served divorce papers later today, Sam is asking for butt load of money in alimony"

WB couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Alimony for a 2 month marriage?"

"Well something about moving expenses and I don't know what else" Kelso added

"I guess this means I don't have to file, since she did, but really pay money?" Hyde looked at his father

"So another reason I came up here today was I had some investigation done on Sam, Steven did you ever see your marriage certificate?"

Scared at where he was going with this, "No, why?"

"There is no marriage certificate ever filed under your name, we even ran it under Steven Barnett since you used my credit card. But I was able to find that Samantha Lawrence married to a Larry Lawrence and from what my PI found out, she saw dollar signs when she saw your credit card. And once you get these papers served, we can file charges against her for fraud"

Hyde never felt more like a dumbass in his life than he did at that moment. He had been conned, not only had he been conned, he let it destroy Jackie. He wanted to hit something. WB noticed the anger building up in his son, "Hey let's get out of here that new guy can watch things for a while."

"Randy we are stepping out for a bit, watch the store" Hyde said as he stomped out.

He started to head to the El Camino, when WB stopped him, "how abut we take my car, not sure you should be driving right now." He guided him to his car, "How about lunch and we will talk if you want to."

Hyde sat across from WB, and was brought back to the first time they sat there, that first lunch when Jackie showed up taking pictures, they wasn't the greatest pictures of them but they were the first pictures of the father/son together. Then he thought of the PI that WB talked about, "So could your PI find someone for me?"

WB knew who is was probably wanting to find, and knew he wasn't prepared for seeing Jackie, and he wasn't going to give him any information, he needed to distract him from Jackie, "You want to find your mom, I think I could help you if you want"

Edna? That was the last person Hyde wanted to ever see again. "No Jackie took off and I am worried about her" he took his glasses off and looked WB in the eye.

WB was taken back, he could see the look of concern in his eyes, and caught himself telling him right then where Jackie was, "Steven, I saw Jackie not long before she took off, I didn't get to talk to her long, but I have never seen a girl so broken before. If you think that now that you have gotten rid of Sam you can get Jackie back, I don't think so. Now if you maned up 2 months ago when that girl first showed up," he had to stop himself before he said too much.

"I know I screwed up, I should have never let her feel the way I did, I should have told her I love her, I should have never let her go to Chicago in the first place, I should have never taken off out of the motel room like I did, and I should have thrown Sam out the moment she walked in that door"

WB could see the regret in his son's eyes, but he knew he was going to have to have more than regret. But his gut twisted as he thought of the regret he had once he learned of his son's existence and the way he had grown up. But he knew he was not ready to be there for Jackie the way she needed, not yet. It was going to take a lot more than regret and even if he loved the girl, he needed to make changes to prove himself to her. "Son why don't you focus on yourself and get your life in order before you try to find Jackie?" He could only hope this would buy time, and maybe a wakeup call for him to get his life together. The stoner living in a basement on a cot was not father material, he wanted more for his grandchild, he wanted more for his son as well.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7

Jackie and Angie was getting ready for dinner when WB came through the door.

"Hey dad, how did things go today?"

"Well they all know that Jackie is gone, looks like Kelso found out about the foreclosure and noticed all of Jackie's stuff gone. Sam apparently said some nasty remarks about Jackie and Red kicked her out last night, Steven let her go. I think he was planning on divorce when I showed up this morning, and was pretty upset to find that the whole thing had been a scam, she apparently filed and was asking for alimony"

Jackie was in stunned silence, she bet Steven felt like an idiot and had passed all of Michael and Eric's idiotic stunts.

"She wants what?" Angie said, "One they were not married what 2 months, and two it wasn't even legal?"

"Yea and the request for the money in a the farce of the marriage might just be her down fall, talked to my lawyer and they are going to talk to the DA in Vegas, she might be up on fraud charges for trying to do what she did"

Finally able to put words together, Jackie spoke "How did Steven handle all this?"

"Well he was pretty upset about being conned, as I can imagine. But there is something I need to let you know, he asked if my PI could locate you. I didn't give away I knew where you was or that I would help, I did tell him he needed to get his life in order before he tried to find you." WB took Jackie's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I want you to think about it, and start preparing yourself for when you might see him again"

Jackie looked up at the man, she wished that he could have been in Steven's life years ago, maybe some of the edge that was Steven wouldn't be there. She knew he regretted not being there and the life Steven grew up in, and she knew that Steven would have regrets of his own for not being there for his child. But thinking back to the man that was too busy getting drunk in warehouse with his friends, and hadn't noticed that she was living alone. That broke her heart without thinking twice. He would have to do a lot to prove himself worthy to be in her life and their child's life.

Suddenly the phone rang, the maid came in after answering it, "Ms. Jackie there is a Mr. Eric Forman on the phone for you."

Jackie stood up and excused herself to take the call, "Eric? You are the last person I expected to hear from. Is everything OK?" They had been writing back and forth since that first letter and she knew him to be a good friend but figured it would stick to just letters.

"Well I just got off the phone with dad and he filled me in on everything that has happened over the last few days, and I wanted to check in and see how you was doing"

Tears started in Jackie's eyes, yea Angie and WB along with the older Formans showed they cared, but none of her other so called friends, "I am doing OK, just a lot to take in, knowing that I will never be able to go back to the house I grew up in, that Steven in ditching me was conned by that skank. WB said he wants to find me, but I am not sure I am ready to face him."

"I understand, he has finally written me back, he realizes how bad he messed up with you. He said that when Sam showed up he figured he had done the ultimate screw up with you and didn't want to turn his back on her, he thought that would make him like Bud, said he needed to live up to his decisions and that was why she stayed."

"That is what I figured, but I would have thought our over 2 year relationship was worth more than being trumped by a drunken marriage ceremony, Ok enough about me, have you heard from anyone else?"

"Well Donna sent me a letter finally, but it was so not so nice in telling me what she apparently has really thought of me all those years. From what Red said Bob is trying to get her to go to her mom's for Christmas and maybe cool down or whatever, Fez finally wrote me the other day too, it seems he has been thinking about moving back home. It seems Kelso is busy, you and I are gone and Hyde and Donna are not the same people. He wishes he knew where you was so he could see you one last time before he leaves"

"Did he say when he was possibly going back?" Jackie knew that Fez probably just got caught up in the fact of the stripper in the basement that he forgot her, she would like to see the crazy foreigner again.

"I believe maybe at the first of the year, so maybe if you spend Christmas in Point Place…" Eric trailed off, he wasn't sure if the girl would go back there ever

"I don't know Eric, I am already starting to show a little, so come Christmas it will be even more obvious, I can't run into Steven like this, I have to figure out what I am going to do. The holidays are going to be tricky. I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how anymore"

"Are you making plans for the holidays? I know mom is going to miss you if you are not there"

"I know, we've talked and right now I am just spending Thanksgiving with WB and Angie here, luckily Steven is going to be needing to stay in Point Place to get ready for the big sale at Grooves Black Friday, along with the 1 year anniversary of the store opening. WB is heading to Point Place after we eat, and Angie and I are staying in Milwaukee and shopping,"

"I hate not being home for Thanksgiving, last year was probably the saddest Thanksgiving I could remember, it was just my parents, Bob and myself, everyone else was so busy with the store and such. I hate that I even tried to get out spending it with my parents now that I am so far from home this year."

"So much has happened this year, it's hard to believe that the 70s are almost over. I know I never would have thought I would be facing the 80s working in an office and being a pregnant and not married" Jackie voice started to get softer and quieter.

"Well look at it this way, you are a long way from where your parents were, I might be coming home sooner than I thought, I may have a scholarship lined up, but I am going to keep that quiet till I have everything worked out, so don't say anything to my parents, I don't want anyone to know till I have everything settled. Look I better be getting off the phone here, Take care Devil and take care of that little one, I am trying to find a someone to make a miniature Jedi robe for my nephew or a Leia dress for my niece, too bad we don't know what yet."

"You better not think of turning my precious baby into a Star Wars geek like you!" Jackie yelled, "And thanks for the phone call, I miss you"

"Miss you too, sadly" At that they both hung up.

Angie had stood by the door waiting for Jackie to get off the phone with Eric before she walked into the living room, taking a seat by Jackie, "How is Eric doing?"

"He's seems to be doing good, I would say he is no longer the geek I grew up with, but then he talked about getting Star Wars outfits for the baby"

"Aw that sounds sweet that he is wanting to get the baby something, how much longer is he over there for?"

"It's supposed to be a year, he talked about Thanksgiving last year, and it's hard to believe how much has changed, we really didn't celebrate Thanksgiving last year, we spent most of the day getting everything ready at Groves"

"Yea other than the time you guys went out and stole the milk crates to make up for the bins I forgot to order, that was the first time Steven did anything brotherly to me, covering for my mistake"

"I asked him about it later that night, he said he figured he had to work with you and you was his sister, and just like he saw Eric like a brother and would cover for him he would try and cover for you."

"Wow I never would think of him being so deep, I really never have gotten the chance to really get to know him, he seems to have walls up and doesn't let anyone in."

"Yea, he's been like that since we were kids, I think it started with when Bud left and only got worse over the years. Before we got together it seemed that he would let down his walls for me. But I remember when I picked him up for prom the hateful things Edna yelled at him, only the week before he had gotten into a fight during career day, I don't know if he ever realizes I heard his conversation with Red, I was under the Vista Cruiser working on it. The look on his face was priceless when I rolled out from under it" Jackie laughed at the memory, then saddened at the memory that followed, "It wasn't long after all that Edna left for good"

"Hold up you work on cars?"

"Yea I ended up that career day working with Red, I was a sophomore and didn't participate in the career day, even if I did it wasn't like I would go to work with either of my parents. Red started teaching me about cars, I have helped him since over the years. Steven and Eric have been the only ones to see me working on a car."

"Maybe Steven liked what he saw when he saw you working on the car and that is why he took you to prom?"

"HAHA, well maybe, but really I cried, back then he couldn't take a girl's tears, he fixed it up with Michael and we got back together and he took off with Michael's date, honestly I was disappointed with him that night. Looking back I never should have gotten back with Michael that night, of course the other times we got back together I never should have either"

"Yea, I should have never gotten with Michael either, I thought he was different than the other guys I had been with, and yea he was a lot dumber than the other guys, but still he was a guy and I think part of him going out with me was to get back at Steven for you"

"Honestly I wouldn't put it passed him, even when he tried a relationship with Brook he seemed to still have need to get at Steven, I don't know if he ever let it go. And look at what it led to, that stupid prank in Chicago" They both got quiet, that what ifs going through both their minds. "I think I need to get to bed, it's been a long day" Jackie got up and made her way to her room.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8

Thanksgiving was coming and Hyde could only hope that it would mean the return of a certain burnet, it was going to be strange with Forman gone, Bob was in Florida and Donna was spending Thanksgiving with Randy and his family. He was still trying to adjust to Donna with someone else, Randy was working for him and seemed OK, a lot better than Casey Kelso. Donna seemed like a different person and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Kelso was going to be there for Thanksgiving, that he knew. He was bringing Brook and Betsy, they had been spending a lot more time together.

They still hadn't found Jackie and if the Formans knew they were keeping tight lipped about it. WB wasn't being much help in offering to get him connected with his PI, he was beginning to wonder if he knew something too and was keeping tight lipped as well. He was getting frustrated with Forman gone there wasn't really anyone for him to really talk to he had started responding to his letters but it just wasn't the same. At least he knew that they would get to talk tonight. And if Jackie didn't show up for Thanksgiving he had one place he hadn't checked and he would do that Saturday.

Upstairs Kitty was working on Thanksgiving dinner started, she turned when she saw Steven come in. "Morning, are you going to be at the store today?"

"No, I don't need to do anything today, I get a full day off"

"Well would you like to help me? We have a full coming today, at least for the most part."

"Who all is going to be there?" he held is breath trying to hold back from the thought of Jackie showing up.

"Well it will be you and Red, Fez, Michael, Brook and Betsy" she paused as she realized it wasn't going to be a full house after all. "Well I guess compared to last year it is a full house. So would you like to peel the potatoes?"

Grabbing the potatoes and the peeler he went and sat at the counter. "Sorry about last year, that was a busy day. We didn't even make it over for Pam's dinner party that night. Angie ended up going and picking up Chinese takeout for all of us while we worked on getting everything set up."

"That doesn't sound good, well at least you are here this year. Eric tried to get out of dinner last year, I think Red threatened him. I wasn't going to make my yams"

He decided he was going to bite the bullet and bring up Jackie, "Have you heard from Jackie? I thought she would come back for Thanksgiving"

"Well what makes you say that? I think you of all people made it clear you didn't want her around anymore when you let Sam stay and broke her heart, none of her so called friends ran after her when she ran out of the house that day. I hope wherever she is she has found some true friends"

He couldn't help but feel his gut twist remembering that day, but he couldn't fix anything if he couldn't talk to her.

"So you and Red don't know where she is? I need to talk to her. I tried to get WB to help me but he hasn't, I was hoping that maybe she would come today, if anything to see our goddaughter for Thanksgiving" Had Jackie made contact with Brook? Maybe that would be another person to check with, he had a feeling he was getting nowhere with Kitty.

"I'll be honest I do know she is doing better since she left here, everything was falling apart around her when she left, but I have been under strictest orders not to tell anyone where she is, and I am not going to break my promise I made to her."

He felt hope, something he hadn't had in a long time, "Do you think you could talk to her for me? Maybe get her agree to talk to me, I want to apologize, there is some things I never told her and I should have, and some things I told her I never should have said"

Kitty was taken back , this is what they had all been waiting for, "I'll see what I can do, but not today we have other things to get through, but I'll talk to her this weekend. Now let's get this Thanksgiving dinner done, Eric should be calling after we eat tonight if everything goes on schedule." The two began working in silence while Steven thought of what he was going to say to Jackie when he finally saw her.

Jackie, Angie and WB was having a quiet Thanksgiving dinner. Jackie broke the silence, "Well this is definitely better than last year"

"Yea last year we spent most of Thanksgiving in Grooves getting everything ready, dinner ended up being Chinese takeout"

"Ok why did it take so long to set up? Most of the other stores only took half a day. I thought I planned it so you all could be done for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Angie and Jackie shared knowing looks, it took so long because of the breaks for circles, and then the bins not being ordered.

WB interrupted the girls' thoughts, "I can imagine what took so long, that idiot and the foreign one was there, and Donna, I guess that would take all day."

Angie finally decided to let her dad know of her mistake and how her brother covered for her, "Well I realized I forgot to order the bins and they all went out to find the milk crates for the records to cover for the missing bins, that is why they are not in the bins, I forgot to order them and Steven covered for me"

WB was taken back, he knew there was more to the story of the milk crates than he was given, but he didn't even think that after everything Angie and Steven had been trying to do to each other that that would be the story. "Wow he actually covered for you? That is so unlike him"

Jackie knowing Steven and all he had done for her and Eric over the years, "Actually that is just like him" WB gave her a look of disbelief, "You are talking about a guy that got arrested for me when I bought pot years ago before we were together when I liked him and wanted to prove to be cool. Or he pulled a fire alarm all night at a hotel to keep Donna from having sex with Casey Kelso when Eric and Donna was broken up, he did that for Eric. Then yea he may have taken Eric's money but went and bought him a plane ticket to California to go after Donna and then tried to cover for Eric to his parents while he was gone."

WB was in shock, over a year and he still hadn't gotten to know his son. "I had no idea, so how did Red and Kitty handle the arrest and everything?"

Jackie took a deep breath, her immature self didn't see back then the damage she caused and how things could have gotten worse, it is amazing after the truth came out she was even allowed back in the Forman's house, though she did get a huge lecture from Red in the garage when she came back the first time. "Well Red was kicking Steven out when they found out he was covering for me, Red let him stay, but Eric and his big mouth of course made it worse. He got even more strict with curfews and such, I got a huge lecture from him about the dangers of pot and I should just be myself and not change for any guy. Back then I was a little immature to understand that, but yea I know now what he meant. He got away with the fire alarm, no one ever knew it was him. And I let it slip to Kitty about Eric being in California, she had caught us kissing and we had been keeping our relationship or whatever it was at the time a secret"

"I wondered what you saw in that boy, so what did your mom say about missing Thanksgiving with her?"

Jackie thought back, though she and her mom never had the best relationship, and taking off after her dad got arrested was no help, the fight that started Thanksgiving last year and ended when she took off again. Jackie looked at the man that was being a huge help to her and felt that he and Angie both needed to know about how her parents handled finding out more of Steven's family.

"To be honest I don't remember how she handled it, I never even told Steven about the fight I had with mom after Thanksgiving, I thought Steven would finally have her approval now that he had a rich dad and was running a record store. But that wasn't the case at least it was till I told mom your name."

WB wondered what the woman who from what he heard of took so much stock in social standings and money have against him? And then it hit him, social standings, he still wasn't allowed in many of the country clubs and places around because of the color of his skin.

"She had heard of you of course since you are rich, but she also knew you was black, and no daughter of hers would be with a boy half black, those where her words. We lived in the same house but anytime we talked it led to arguments. I was able to keep Steven from coming over, a stupid excuse of making sure he didn't see her topless again. That happened when she moved in with us at the Pinciotti's. Finally she left for good right before I graduated, dad didn't take the news well either when he found out, I haven't visited him since. I knew they looked down on people and never cared for Steven, but that just seemed like the final straw. When I realized I was pregnant I knew I couldn't go to either of my parents, both seemed to disown me and will for sure now. I have not had contact with them since right before I graduated, so I am completely alone"

Jackie began to breakdown, before she knew it both WB and Angie were on either side of her enveloping her in a tight hug.

WB looked at the girl and wiped her tears, which almost came harder when she thought he did it exactly like Steven use to. "Sweetie have you not told anyone about your parents?"

"Actually I talked to Eric about it after Thanksgiving, but I know he didn't tell anyone, I had came to the basement to talk to Steven and he was out and Eric was alone. It's strange but over the years he has been the one person other than Steven I could really talk to. I just could never bring myself to tell Steven, he just thought my parents didn't like him because he was a burnout living in someone's basement."

Later that night Jackie was laying in bed when Angie came to check on her, "how are you doing?"

Jackie sat up "OK I guess, just thinking of names for the baby"

"Well what names have you thought about?"

"Honestly, I am thinking of last names…I can't let this baby carry on the Burkhart name, but I can't let it carry on the Hyde name either. I know that sounds bad since Steven is the baby's father, but Hyde as a last name is a link to Bud and Edna, they don't deserve to have their name carried on"

"Um, I never thought about that, and I understand where you are coming from"

"Your dad has been so great to me and even to Steven, it seems a shame that he doesn't have his name carried on"

"Are you thinking of giving the baby's our last name?"

"Yea, I mean it's his grandchild, and should have his last name, the only other name I would think of would be Foreman, but at least they have Eric to carry on his name if he ever find the right one, ya know?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, and dad will be head over heels with the news. He just left for Point Place."

AU: I hope you guys like this idea, I have never liked the idea of Steven carrying on Hyde as it is a link to Bud and well he's not his father and never really was one growing up. Also someone asked about Jackie telling her dad, I had already had this Chapter done.


	9. Chapter nine

A/N Part of why so much was posted over the weekend is because I had that already written and just learning how to upload and such. I am still learning. Thanks for all your reviews.

I go back and forth from Steven to Hyde, it sometimes depends on who else is in the story. To his friends he is Hyde but to Jackie, the Foreman's, and WB and Angie he is Steven. Will he always go by Hyde?

Chapter 9

Jackie had a renewed energy as her and Angie shopped in the mall, Jackie was loving the bigger mall of Milwaukee vs the mall in Point Place, the only down side this shopping trip was for maternity clothes. She was trying to avoid thinking of her conversation with Kitty this morning, she agreed that next weekend she would go back to Point Place and go to the Christmas festival with everyone. Luckily everything would be outside so for the most part she would be able to hide the bump under her coat and do her best to keep it on all day. And then get back to Milwaukee, she wasn't holding much hope despite what Kitty said about Steven wanting to apologize. Angie knew that Jackie wasn't ready to talk about next weekend. She felt anxious herself for her friend and prayed everything worked out next weekend, she was going to be going over the books at Grooves while the rest went to the festival.

Grooves was pretty busy with a cross of black Friday sales and one year anniversary of the store. Hyde was also anxious himself for next weekend and seeing Jackie again. A year ago Jackie and him were the last ones to leave and close up the shop, they ended up spending the night in the listening pit, getting up and getting dressed just before WB came in that morning. He was beginning to realize he was missing Jackie more than he missed anyone else that had left him, and unlike the others that had left him he had driven her away.

WB came up to him "hey a little too busy in here to be day dreaming don't you think?"

"Yea, sorry just anxious thinking about next weekend, Jackie is supposed to be coming in and I'll finally get to talk to her" He was doing his best to be more open, figured it would help be more open when he talked to Jackie.

"So do you know what you are going to say?"

"Yea, but I'll spend the rest of the week revising it. Right now just so many memories around, good and bad that keep adding to what I need to say to her. And then I am scared something will happen, I'll say the wrong thing and push her away more or she doesn't even show up."

"You just need to relax, get busy with work and take your mind off it for now."

Saturday Hyde decided to go on with his plan in case something happened and Jackie didn't come to Point Place. Kitty and Red said nothing, Brook said that Jackie had sent some things to Betsy but there was no return address for her to send thank you cards, she still had the thank you card on her and was going to leave it with Mrs. Foreman in case she could get it to her daughter's godmother. So Hyde was taking a trip he never thought he would on his own accord, driving to the state prison. He would check with Jack Burkhart and see if he would tell him anything about his daughter. He never had much contact with Jack before he went to prison, and knew he was happy his daughter wasn't dating the idiot Kelso.

After going through all the proper channels and finally sitting across from Jack, Hyde could tell he was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" Jack almost shouting"

"Jackie left and I am trying to find her, I figured she still talks to you and you would know, I am begging you to help me"

"I haven't heard from her in almost a year, though I guess she finally took my advice and moved on from you. I hope for good this time. You were never really good enough for her and even more so now"

Hyde was taken back, he would expect this over a year ago, but now he had a rich dad and running his own record store, sure he still lived in the basement but that was because he wasn't ready to leave the Foremans so soon after Eric left and he still enjoyed the parental role they played in his life that had been missing for most of his life.

"I don't understand? I know I had some issues in the past but I am actually doing pretty good financially, of course not what you had before prison, isn't it all about money to you?"

"Boy it has nothing to do with money, Pam and I don't agree on much but we both agreed that no daughter of ours should be tied down with a half black boy when we found out who your real father is"

Hyde was dumbfounded, as he stared at the older man. Sure most people were uncomfortable with WB when he first came into their lives, but that was just because they were not prepared and really didn't know any blacks living in what WB called 'lily white community' Hyde still didn't know what to say.

"When she visited me last she I told her she needed to end things with you or I would see she was homeless, I knew she would no longer go back to the Pinciotti's and that you still lived in the basement of the Foremans', Pam wasn't going to stay around much longer so I talked to my lawyers and once Pam left funds for the upkeep was cut, of course I had already stopped paying taxes on the house. I'll give Jackie kudos, she paid the utilities herself longer than I thought she would. But I guess she finally came to her senses and broke up with you, if I knew I would start the payments, even pay the back taxes. I can't believe that she didn't run back here when she finally let you go"

Hyde was taking all this in, was this why she was pushing for commitment, because her daddy cut her off again like he had done with Kelso years ago? What was left to say to this bigot? He was further away from the answers he was seeking', and now had more questions. "Well I guess you can't help me after all, I'll just leave" Hyde stood up and walked out.

The ride back Hyde was processing everything he just heard, why didn't Jackie just tell him? Was she trying to find was to push him to break up with him to be in her parent's good graces? And he thought back over the year and the first part from the Christmas fiasco and fight to the break up. He was getting angry, she had kept this from him and the only reason he could come up with. Oh he was definitely revising his speech for when he saw her next week. He also knew to make sure he could give that little burnet a piece of his mind he was going to have to play off that he was going with his original plan to make sure she showed up.

Kitty was excited to see Jackie, she knew for the most part she was going to be hiding the pregnancy but she hoped she could get her alone and feel her grandbaby kick sometime. Everyone was going to be going with them to the festival and she prayed everything would go smoothly. She wasn't sure With Donna and Randy coming how she would handle that, from her talks with Eric he was fine with Donna dating someone else. Her main concern was Donna and Jackie, they hadn't talked since the disastrous sleepover. Donna had been harsher than normal with Jackie since Steven's fake wife showed up. She knew Eric had been furious with Donna and it just showed him her true colors really coming out, he had seen the way she had treated Jackie in the past and now that he had been removed from everyone with a chance to reflect on everyone in his life. Him and Donna was never going to work, he wasn't what Donna wanted or needed in her life and she wasn't what he wanted or needed . He hoped he could still be friends, but he wondered, even Kelso had finally sent him a letter with some crayon scribbling from Betsy. Kelso was working and wouldn't make it, but Fez was more than excited to see Jackie, she figured he hadn't put thought of how awkward everything was going to be.

Friday night before going to Point Place by herself in the morning, Jackie was getting everything ready warm backing clothes and a heavy jacket, it had been planned to leave as soon as she got there so there would be no excuse to go inside and need to take her coat off. Angie knocked on her door to let her know Eric was on the phone. Jackie went down and sat down on the couch and took the phone. "Hey dork what do you want?"

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I know about tomorrow and well want to wish you luck in dealing with everyone. Also wanted to ask if you could maybe pick me up at the airport Sunday and bring take me home?"

"What are you done? You are really coming home?"

"I am just coming home till after the first of the year, I tried to get home today to be there to watch everything happen tomorrow, but I couldn't get the flights together. I haven't told anyone else so feel special"

"Well now I do, I can't believe you are coming home. Kitty is going to be so happy to see you and have you home for Christmas."

"So are you going to finally tell Hyde your news tomorrow?"

"Just get right to the point why don't you? Yea I am but I am making sure he follows through with his apology first"

"yea that is why I wanted to get home today, a Steven Hyde apology, that is less frequent than Hailey's comet"

"I don't know his last one was for the nurse and that was a year and half ago, but hey we have to actually have this one happen first before it counts"

"I think he knows how badly he screwed up and is man enough to admit it. So I have faith that he will, he is just not right without you. I told you this before when you were broken up at the beginning of the year, he is happier with you even if he calls it less pissed off, he was happy with you."

"Thanks Eric, I was happy but then I got so insecure where I stood with him, would he just replace me at the drop of a hat? And then he did. Even if it was a con he let her stay before he knew that, he threw away what we had. I still don't want the baby to be the reason he is with me. Michael and Brook are working the parenting thing together without being together. I guess maybe I need to reach out to Brook and maybe she could help me figure out this co parenting thing with parents that are not together"

"I don't know how much help she would be, from what I got out of Kelso's last letter they are talking more, but it's been hard with him in Point Place and her still in Chicago, he is looking to transferring to Chicago to be with Brook and Betsy. But you don't know that, he told me I was the first to know. He wasn't ready for how the others might react to the news. Fez is already pretty distant with him for spending most of his free time in Chicago. And he doesn't want to hear the comments from the others."

"Yea we have a group that loves to throw in their 2 cents in other's relationships"

"Yea the words Creepy and unnatural spring to mind, sorry about that by the way. I think it was just the shock of it, the man who was like a brother to me was keeping this huge secret from me. Sorry about that"

"It's not a big deal, Steven said if our relationship wasn't just a little creepy and unnatural he wouldn't be in it, it was the first time he acknowledge we were in a relationship"

"HAHA, glad I could be of help in the progression of your creepy and unnatural relationship"

Before hanging up, Eric gave Jackie all his flight information and she promised she would be there when the plane landed. She was excited to see him again, over the last few months he had really proven to be a great friend and she really needed those right now.


	10. Chapter ten

A/N So Hyde and Jackie finally see each other, of course sparks are going to fly and not the good kind.

Chapter 10

Hyde woke up with a killer hangover, too keep from his mind from reeling last night over the thought of seeing Jackie again today he had hit the bottles hard last night, trying to drive out thoughts of Jackie from his brain. It really didn't work, his dreams were plagued with memories of her and strange enough what could only be a future thoughts with her. He had to brace himself, over the week he had been able to play off his original plan with the others to apologize, while inside rage was growing. She leaves him with a big secret and only leaves a letter? She should have told him about her parents. He couldn't wait to get her alone and confront her. He would just have to play nice till he could get her alone, she should know him by now if he was going to talk about feelings he wouldn't do it in front of others so he figured she would be ok with waiting till they were alone.

Fifteen minutes after they were supposed to leave Jackie finally shows up with everyone waiting in the driveway. "Sorry I am late, there was some traffic from an accident this morning on my way here."

Hyde wouldn't buy her lie, but had to remember to keep calm and zen, of course she was late, she was the one that said to always be fashionably late to make an entrance. But no need for him to day anything Donna said it for him, "Of course we had to wait on the princess that can never be on time"

She was cut off by Red, "Well she's here now everyone get their asses in the car or we leave you here."

Red and Kitty got in the front seat of the Vista Cruiser, Jackie noticed that Kitty got in the middle and motioned for her to sit next to her. Steven, Donna and Randy sat in the back seat and Fez climbed into the very back, "Oh so the foreigner sits in the back by himself no one sits with Fez"

"Can it Tanto of you sit tied to the roof"

The tension was already thick, Kitty reached over and grabbed Jackie's hand and gave her a little squeeze. Jackie gave the older woman a smile.

Donna started with the interrogation of where and what Jackie had been doing "So Jackie where did you run off to, couldn't even tell anyone that you was leaving or where you were going?"

"I did tell the ones that mattered where I was, I have been staying with some friends out of town, got a good job so I have been busy building a new life away from here."

Kitty had hoped that would be the end of it or that maybe Steven would step in and put a stop to this, but he didn't

Donna continued, "Wow you have other friends? I didn't know that you knew anyone besides us or anyone else would put up with you?"

Red was ready to throw the fake blond out of the car right then, he pulled over and slammed on the brakes and everyone jolted forward "That is enough! You leave her alone or so help me you would wish I would only put my foot up your ass" Everyone was in shock, yea they knew Red liked Jackie, but he had never threatened any of the girls with the foot in the ass. The rest of the ride was quiet, everyone was scared to speak after that.

As they started getting out of the car, Fez came up to Jackie and gave her a hug and pulled her away from everyone. "I am so glad you are here, I have missed you, I am sorry for not being a good friend, so much has changed" Jackie could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry I left like I did, I needed to get away and I didn't want to have you try to keep where I was a secret from everyone, plus you are not the best at keeping secrets"

"This is true, so where have you been?"

"Didn't I just tell you that you can't keep a secret?"

"Well I thought now that you are back it wouldn't matter?"

"I am back for the day, I don't know if I am going to stay or what right now, so where I am living is remaining a secret."

"OK I don't understand, now that Sam is gone why you can't come back?"

"Fez, didn't you hear, I have no home here anymore. My father made sure of that. At least where I am I have a place that I am welcome in and a decent job that I am really liking, I have made friends with several co-workers."

"We miss you, I hope you know that, Hyde is not the same since you have been gone."

"Why does it matter to you? Eric told me you are moving back home after the first of the year?"

"I am thinking about it, but if you moved back I might stay, so much has changed right now my friends are not the same people I met in high school. Everyone is leaving me behind, so maybe it's time for me to go home"

"Oh Fezzy I am sorry," Jackie pulled Fez into a hug, despite the many layers it didn't keep Fez from feeling Jackie's stomach and a kick.

"What the hell!" Fez's eyes got wide, "Did something kick me? Why is your stomach round?"

Jackie panicked threw her hand over Fez's mouth looked around to make sure the gang was nowhere to be seen and when she didn't see anyone looked at Fez, prayed quietly that the loud mouth no secret keeping foreigner would keep at least one secret.

"You can't tell anyone, but I am pregnant. I have been trying to tell Steven since before Chicago" She slumped down on a bench "everything just keeps falling apart. I hope I can talk to him today. I just want him to choose me for me and not because of the baby, if that is the only reason he wants to be with me, it's not going to work." A tear slips out, she had a feeling today this would be filled with more tears.

Fez sat beside her reached up and wiped her cheeks, "My goddess, I can't leave here now, you are going to need me. I'll be there for you."

Jackie looked up and smiled, "Thanks Fezzy, you are always needed. Now I need to find Steven, I know he wanted to talk to me, that is what he told Kitty, but I know he won't want an audience when he does" She leaned in and gave Fez a kiss on his cheek. "Now remember to keep this quiet, or I'll tell Red if you let anyone know, he's always looking for a reason to put his foot up your ass" Jackie gave him an evil smile, stood up and walked off to find Steven.

Steven had seen Fez take Jackie and talk to her, he left to let them catch up, and he needed a drink before he talked to her. He couldn't believe how big of bitch Donna was on the way there. As soon as they all got out of the car she and Randy took off. Red had gave him a glare why Kitty gave him a hopeful smile. If things went the way he was thinking it was going to be an even longer ride home than it was here. He found a beer tent near a pond got a beer and sat down. He was already on his 3rd beer before Jackie found him and sat down.

Jackie sighed as she found him in the beer tent drinking, wasn't this what got him in his mess to begin with, was he going to apologize for how he had treated her? She wasn't ready for the fight that was to come. She went over and sat down, "I came because Kitty said you really wanted to talk to me. So here I am, I heard you've been looking for me?"

He looked up at her, drinking as fast as he had was already giving him a buzz. "Yea I was until I had a little visit with your old man last week, he told me your secret, so is that why you left? So you could get in good graces with daddy again?"

Jackie was taken back, secret? As far as she knew her dad had no clue as to her secret. No one she was in contact with would get word back to her father in prison. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my parents both wrote me out of their lives for good, and I really could care less about ever talking to either of them again!" Jackie was furious she didn't want anyone to let her father know anything about her, Steven never offered to go with her when she would visit when they were together, but now he reaches out to the man. "What are you trying to get in good graces with Edna? Is that why you have started drinking like a fish, maybe mommy will come back to you and be your drinking buddy?" She knew she had pushed too far, both of them had parental issues, but while Hyde had the Foremans and even now WB, she still had no one, of course now she had WB but he didn't know that.

"What I was going to say when I found out my ex left me because her parents had issue with the color of my real dad's skin! And she never bothered to tell me that was the reason! So I started again, why not. It doesn't matter I now have my own record store, now that you know I am half black you find a way to leave me! I loved you, I wanted to marry you"

Jackie was shocked at his declaration, what she had always wanted to hear, but her heart broke, he was speaking in past tense. "You seriously think that is why I left? I left because you could never tell me what you just said, those were the words I waited 2 years for. If my parents could turn their backs on me for who I love then I don't need them. They never loved me and that proved it to me. They only cared about their reputations, even after my father goes to prison he worries about his tarnished reputation of his daughter with someone whose father is black, what a joke he is"

Steven was taken back, that wasn't what he was expecting, now he didn't know what to say. He looked at Jackie, she was flush with anger he wasn't sure how much was directed to him and how much to her parents at the moment. Jackie was starting to stand up, he knew she would leave again and this time she might never return. He knew despite the emotions this past week he still loved her, that is why he felt like he had this week. He took off his glasses and sat them on the table and reached out to grab her hand, "Jackie I am sorry I should have talked to you, I thought that…I don't know what to think anymore, but please don't leave"

As he let go of her arm, she saw his eyes clearly, they looked like they did back when he told her about the nurse, a rush of emotions was going through her at the time. She could feel her heart beat increasing, she knew she had high levels of stress, she needed to calm down. She didn't need to get stressed, she had been so good since she left and went to Milwaukee. The tent was getting stuffy with the heaters and she needed air, now was not the time to take off her coat. "I have to get some air" and she ran out of the tent.

She wasn't looking where she was going and didn't notice the pond right there and went straight in, Steven was right behind her and watched helplessly as she went into the ice cold pond "JACKIE!" and he went in after her, she had lost conscious others around was there to help him get her out of the pond, he looked up and saw Fez. (yea the sneaky foreigner had heard the whole conversation, hiding in the background like he always had) "Fez get the Formans!" Paramedics that were nearby took Jackie from his arms and blankets were thrown over the both of them, before he knew what was happening ambulances where pulled up and Jackie was being put on a gurney just ask Red and Kitty ran over.

Kitty was frantic, this was not how the day was supposed to go, Steven was fighting the paramedics around him wanting to check on Jackie, but they were trying to make sure he was OK and get him warm. Kitty went to the guys loading Jackie into the ambulance, "This is my daughter and I am a nurse at Point Place General, can I ride with you there, that way I can fill you in on her medical records?" She knew she needed to let them know about the baby so they could treat her properly and save them both. They told her to get in and before everyone knew what was happening the first ambulance took off.

Steven was still fighting the paramedics until Red came up to him, "Steven calm down get in that ambulance, Kitty is with Jackie and if you calm down you can be right behind them." Steven climbed into the ambulance. As it was pulling away Red turned to Fez, "Fez go get Donna and hair boy and meet us at the car"


	11. Chapter eleven

A/N A long chapter, but I wanted to work my way up to Steven finding out finally. I have debated several different directions to take this story to get to this point.

Chapter 11

Kitty gave the paramedics the run down on what she knew of Jackie, "She's 19 and 5 months pregnant, she has had issues early on of her pregnancy with keeping her blood pressure"

"Thanks, we need to get her out of these wet clothes and warm her up"

They kept trying to put an oxygen mask on Steven and get him out of his wet clothes, he was of course fighting both of those, "Can you check on Jackie?"

"Sir if you promise to keep the mask on and help us get you out of these wet clothes we will see what we can find out"

Red was waiting at the car as Fez came running, with Donna and Randy trotting behind. Fez was panting when her reached the car, slowly making his way to the back, "Fez get in front" Red ordered

Donna and Randy finally reached the car and looked at Red with no idea what was going on, "What is going on? Fez was making less since than normal" Donna asked

"Jackie fell in the pond and Steven went in to get her out"

Donna couldn't help but laugh, "Jackie fell into the pond and I missed it? I bet she's upset about messing up her hair"

Red was seeing red at this point, "look once we get to the hospital you call your dad or someone to come get you and get out!"

After they got Jackie in a room she was ordered out, she wasn't on duty and they wouldn't let her work on someone she was so close to, feeling helpless she went over to call WB and Angie to let them know what was going on. She heard WB pick up the phone "This is WB"

Kitty took a deep breath as she looked up to see Steven being wheeled in, she knew she would have to be quick and get to Steven. "WB this is Kitty, there was an accident, Jackie fell into a pond, Steven went in after her, they are both right now at Point Place General, Steven is awake, but Jackie hadn't regained consciousness since she fell in"

"I'll get Angie and we'll both be on our way"

WB stopped by the house after getting Angie, she ran up and packed a bag for herself and Jackie. Then saw the paper on her bed, she knew that tomorrow Jackie was picking up Eric and no one else knew, she grabbed the paper and stuffed in her pocket. WB grabbed his overnight bag, he wasn't sure how long he was going to be in Point Place, but he wasn't leaving till Jackie was OK. He doesn't think he has ever driven as fast as he had before, he needed to make sure his grandchild was OK along with it's mother that was almost like another daughter to him.

Kitty watched at the nurses fought with Steven, they all knew who he was and looked relieved to see Kitty walk in. "Kitty can you help, he needs out of these wet clothes"

He looked up and Kitty gave him a look only a mother could to a son misbehaving, "Steven we are all going to step out of this room, you have 1 minute to strip out of those wet clothes, put the gown on and get under the warm blankets, when Red gets here, I'll send him to get you some dry clothes"

With a defeated sigh, "OK, but how is Jackie? I just want to know how Jackie is?"

"I'll go see if there is any change if you promise to do what I said"

"Yes Mrs Foreman"

Kitty closed the door and went next door to see if she could find out more about Jackie, the doctor looked up, "Nurse Kitty the paramedics said that you was this girl's mother, but I know this is not Laurie"

"This girl is like a daughter to me, she is carrying Steven's baby, so she is carrying my first grandchild"

The doctor looked up knowingly, they all knew Steven was basically her other son. "Well according to her charts here she has him listed as next of kin, so I can go talk to him, where is he?"

"He's in the next room, he went into the pond to pull her out, so he is being checked over as well"

"OK, how is he doing OK?"

"Aside from stubborn and cold, he is fine, doctor before you talk to him, I don't think Jackie has had a chance to tell him about the baby. It's a long story they have had their problems which is why she went to Milwaukee, the stress of everything was getting too much."

"OK, I won't tell him about the baby, but we are putting a fetal monitor on her, from what I can tell right now the baby is fine and has a strong heartbeat. Do you know how she fell in the pond?"

"No Steven was the only one with her at the time"

The pair was interrupted by Jackie's small voice "How is my baby?"

The doctor went to her bedside and patted her stomach, "So far everything seems normal, strong heartbeat. Now we are going to keep you at least overnight and monitor you and the baby. I am going to go check on Steven now, but don't worry Kitty can sit with you and I won't tell him your secret" The doctor winked at her before going out of the door.

"Jackie how are you doing?"

"Cold and still wet"

"They are working on getting you warmed up, I am sorry they had to cut your clothes off you, you had to get out of those cold wet clothes."

"Why did the doctor say he needed to check on Steven?"

"You fell in the pond and he went in after you, sweetie what happened do you remember?"

"We were fighting, Steven went and saw my father he found out I never told him what my parents thought of WB being his real father"

"They had a problem with Steven being the son of wealthy man?"

"They had a problem with Steven being half black, that is why mom left, and my father basically disowned me. I haven't seen them since. I talked to Eric after it all came out and asked him not to say anything. I had just told WB and Angie about it at Thanksgiving. I don't know why I never told Steven. I just didn't want him to think I had a problem with him being half black, like it didn't matter to me that he was wealthy, though I did think that it would be what would finally get my parents approval of him, but they would only approve a rich white guy"

"So what happened after you two fought?"

"I was getting hot and needed air, I knew that I was getting stressed, and being bundled up in that tent with the heaters was getting too much. I remember Steven apologizing and asking me not to go, but I had to get out of there, I don't even remember falling in the pond, I just remember the cold air hitting me and everything going black"

"Sounds like you fainted and then fell in"

At that moment Red and Fez stepped in the room, "Hey loud one, you trying to give me another heart attack?"

"Sorry Red" She could see in his eyes a glint of humor in his statement

"So are you doing OK now?"

"They are going to keep her overnight, WB and Angie are on their way. Can you go home and get some dry clothes for Steven? He doesn't like wearing those gowns"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "Last time he had the gown on over his jeans, he said he wasn't taking his jeans off so the nurses could check out his ass after he fell off the water tower"

"Ok I'll take Fez with me he can go touch Steven's clothes"

"Mr Foreman, I don't think I have ever heard you call him Fez"

"Well he did good today, getting Kitty and I and such" Fez had been quiet at the door beamed with pride Red Foreman almost never gave a compliment, and he would never think he would get one.

Kitty stopped Red in the hallway, "where are Donna and Randy?"

Red and Fez exchanged glances, Red spoke, "I don't know and don't care, they rode with us to the hospital and I told them to stay away and find a way home"

"I cannot repeat the things Donna said about my goddess" Fez looked down on the ground wishing Donna had never agreed to come today.

"Let's get these two well and we will talk about Donna later" Red gave Kitty a kiss and went out with Fez to the parking lot.

Kitty went in to check on Steven, he looked up as he heard her come in, "There is something the doctor is not telling me about Jackie when he was in here, and do you have any idea why she has me down for her emergency contact?"

"Well Steven her mother left her, her dad is in prison, she might have put it down after her mother left and just never changed it after you two broke up, it might have been something she didn't think about" She hoped Steven bought that story it was close to the truth, but the other part left out was because she was carrying his child. She was there when she had to fill out the paperwork before she left. She had told Kitty if something happened to her and the baby made it, he needed to know. "I guess the doctor told you that Jackie was awake, do you want to see her?"

"Does she want to see me? I never got around to fully apologizing to her before everything happened, in fact he had a pretty big fight, truth be known. She was trying to get away from me" Guilt weighed heavy, her running away from him led to her falling in the pond.

"I will talk to her and see, they are getting ready to move her to a room upstairs for overnight observation, so you may have to wait till she gets settled"

"That might be best, maybe Red will be back with my clothes, cause I am not getting out of this bed without some pants"

Red and Fez had their own issues when they got to the house, Bob came out when he saw them pull up and stormed out to them, "Red why did I have to pick my daughter up at the hospital if you was coming home?"

"Fez go get Steven clothes and be quick" He turned to Bob and figured he had no clue of his daughter's actions towards the young girl that caused the anger that led him to make Donna call someone to get them, "Bob I really don't have time, Jackie fell into a pond at the festival, Steven went in after her and Jackie was unconscious till she got to the hospital, Donna said some things I didn't really appreciate towards Jackie. I didn't know I was coming back home, but Steven needed dry clothes"

About that time Fez came out with the clothes and another pair of boots. "Mr Red, I have everything he should need"

"Bob we need to get back up to the hospital, just keep Donna away from our house."

"She hasn't been herself, I think I may see if she can get extra time off and send her to Midge sooner"

Red pulled into the hospital parking lot the same time as WB and Angie. WB was the first to speak, "How is everyone?"

Red looked to WB they had been spending a lot of time talking lately about everything going on with Jackie and Steven, they all cared for both of them, "They are ALL doing good, both needed warmed up we just went to get Steven some warm clothes. I believe he will get to go home but they are keeping Jackie to monitor her overnight." He hoped they got the message when he emphasized all, he was unaware that Fez knew about the baby.

"Thank God, I picked up some clothes for Jackie as well, I figured she didn't have any other clothes with her" Angie said relieved to pick up on that Jackie and the baby was OK.

The four walked into the hospital, Angie stayed back as WB went with Red and Fez to get him his clothes. She saw Kitty at the nurses station, "Mrs Foreman" She went to get her attention.

"Angie!" Kitty pulled the girl into a hug.

"Dad went with Mr Foreman and Fez to see Steven, but I wanted to check on Jackie and give her clothes without anyone noticing"

"Ok, good she was worried about that, they just took her up to a room so I am sure she would love to see you"

The two walked to the elevators to go up to the maternity ward where they took Jackie so they could keep an eye on her and the baby. Kitty led Angie into Jackie's room. "Jackie, Steven wants to talk to you, I told him I would ask you if you wanted to see him"

Jackie took a deep breath "I don't know, but I guess he did go in the pond after me so I owe him something, so I guess I can talk to him."

"OK he was waiting to get dressed anyway, I'll go down and get him" and Kitty went out the door, leaving the girls alone.

"First, I brought you clothes and stuff to get by for a few days"

"Great I really want to brush my hair!" Jackie grabbed the bag and pulled out her hair brush and started brushing her hair, "So the doctor says I need to take it easy for a week or so, wants me on bed rest, I guess I need to talk to the boss"

"I don't think the boss will mind, you know dad's main concern is for you and the baby."

About that time a nurse came in with a cart of machines, "Ms Burkhart, I am Lisa I am going to be your nurse this evening. Right now we need to get you hooked up to monitor you and the baby. The doctor has ordered an ultrasound to check on the baby in the morning more thoroughly."

Jackie sat up as Lisa began hooking up things to her, explaining what each thing was for as she did, her heart rate and blood pressure along with a fetal monitor. When she turned on the machines the room was filled with a noise that could only be described as horses racing in a wooshing sound. Jackie and Angie's eyes both went wide. Lisa spoke up, "That is the sound of the baby's heartbeat"

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Jackie asked she hadn't heard the heart beat before.

"Yes baby's hearts beat a lot faster than ours starting out, everything sound perfectly normal. I can turn the volume down if you want"

"No I love it, its soothing"

"Ok if you need anything let me know by pushing that button by your bed, and you can have visitors till 8pm, so you have a few hours, just make sure you stay calm" and Lisa left.

Angie and Jackie both sat back just listening to the baby's heart beat smiling at each other, they didn't notice that Steven and WB was at the door.

The first thing Steven noticed was the weird sound in the room, "What the Hell is that?" he asked walking in.

Jackie knew she had to tell him now, "Your baby's heart beat"


	12. Chapter twelve

A/N don't hate me for the way I ended the last chapter, but I am giving you this one. The long awaited talk

Chapter 12

Angie gave her dad a look, and knew they needed to leave these two alone to talk. She stood up and grabbed Jackie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving her a small smile she turned and looked at her brother, "I am going to be right out this door, you better behave" and she walked out.

WB gave him a stern looked that echoed Angie's words to him, he nodded at him and walked over and took the chair that Angie had been sitting in. "Right now I have so many questions I don't even know where to start" he looked at Jackie. "How far along are you?"

"Six months, the baby is due in March. I have tried to talk to you but you didn't want to talk about our future."

"Damnit Jackie, you left for Chicago carrying our baby and didn't think to tell me?"

"Steven I tried, I wanted to know if you saw a future with me. I wanted you to be with me for me and not because of the baby. I had give up that hope and was going to tell you the night you went to the beer warehouse. I had a job offer with better money for me to provide for our baby since it seemed like you didn't want me" tears were forming in Jackie's eyes. Steven was looking directly at her. His glasses lost somewhere.

"Jackie you should know I would be there for our baby" He reached to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Steven you was the one that didn't see a future with me, how was I supposed to know, and then before I left for real you told me to have a nice trip, you ripped out my heart that day, I couldn't stay after that I had to get out even if that meant getting a ride to Chicago with Michael at the time. When you showed up in the motel room, I was getting ready to tell you about the baby, because you coming for me showed me that I mattered to you, but Michael and you left."

Steven was looking back and knew he should have never let her leave. "So I don't understand, you was trying to get me to commit to a future with you, why didn't you just let me know about the baby? You should have known I would never leave you with a baby."

"Sure because the only time to get married is when your backs against the wall and the girl is pregnant right?" She quoted the speech he had given Eric when they found out about their engagement.

"What is wrong with that? It would get you the wedding you wanted right?"

Jackie shook her head, he didn't get it, "sure get the wedding, but not the marriage I want, I don't want a marriage that is only because of the baby. Those marriages don't work, I want a marriage where two people love each other and that is why they are together, they aren't together because of a baby and to keep up the standards of society. I would rather be a single mother alone. I don't want the marriage my parents had or look how well that worked for the Pinciotti's. Sure Bob loved Midge, but it didn't go both ways and she was miserable and left Bob heartbroken. I'd rather deal with heart break now instead of wait for the years to go by and you decide to leave me"

Steven just sat there, it made since, sure once upon a time shallow Jackie was immature and dreamed of big fancy weddings without thought how things worked out after. He had always been afraid that one day Jackie would wake up and realize that he wasn't good enough and leave him. This time he grabbed her hand and held tight and she didn't pull away, "Jacks I have been so scared over the last 2 years that you was going to realize I wasn't good enough and leave me. Even after WB and the record store. When Chicago came I was going back and forth on everything with us. I had bought a ring, but chickened out and went drinking with the guys. I was so hurt when Kitty gave me that letter that you left, when I saw you again I was letting that hurt turn into anger so I said have a nice trip. I was letting you go instead of waiting for the years to come and you to leave me later. I talked to Foreman before he left and he told about your phone call, I was actually sitting there when he was talking to you. I thought for a minute he was going to hand the phone to me, but then he hollered to Red. I guess you hung up after you talked to Red. We talked alone and he convinced me to go to Chicago. I was so angry what I saw, that I couldn't look at you and I left. I drove till I hit Vegas that was the worst mistake of my life." He looked at Jackie's eyes, tears were forming in his own "I am so sorry for Sam, I figured when she showed up we were done for good and I wouldn't be like Bud and leave her. I should have checked things over, I should have kicked her out right away. I should have ran after you. I was Bud, you should have been more important."

"I had a scare with the baby that night, I thought I was having a miscarriage, was in the ER and kept overnight. I had to fight them to make sure Kitty never found out. I thought for sure that night I was going to lose the last link I had to our relationship from the last 2 years" At this Steven got up out of his chair and began to pace the room. His stupid actions could have cost his baby's life. Jackie would have never forgiven him if she lost the baby. And right now he wondered if even now she would forgive him. He wanted a future with her more than anything, he didn't think he could have a future without her with him. He walked over to her bed and this time sat beside her on the bed and took her in his arms, "Baby I am so sorry for everything, I am sorry I didn't get right to saying this earlier today. I love you more than I have loved anyone, you are my future. Please forgive me"

Jackie relished the feel of being in Steven's arms again, forgiveness might come easy, but trust in his words that was a different story. She pushed herself out of Steven's arms, this caused Steven to worry he looked up at Jackie, "Steven I have been waiting so long for you to say everything you just said, but I am not sure I am where I can trust what you said to be true. I don't know if it's what you have really felt all these years or you are just doing the right thing because of the baby. I am going to need time to believe you."

"Is this like the summer after I graduated? Me or Kelso and then you chose yourself for the summer?" Anger was evident in his tone

"No and yes, there is no choice of you or someone else, but I need to take care of me right now"

"So after everything you don't want me?"

Jackie could feel her stress going up, he wasn't getting it, about that time her monitors started going off, Lisa rushed into the room "Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave so we can take care of Ms Burkhart"

WB had stepped in the room knowing he probably would need to help get Steven out, grabbed his arm, "Son you have had a long day, let's get you home, I am sure you can come back tomorrow"

They made their way to the hall but Steven stopped and stayed by the door as a doctor and another nurse rushed into the room. "I'm not going anywhere till I know they are alright"

Kitty came up to the three in the hall, "Steven lets go down to the waiting room right down the hall, they know we are there and when they have word they will come talk to us there" Steven let WB and Kitty guide him down the hall to the waiting room, Fez and Red were already there sitting and waiting.

Fez knew that the parents needed to probably talk to Steven, "I am going to walk down to and get some coffee for everyone" He stood up and started to walk out

"Wait Fez I'll go with you and help you" Angie also realized that her dad and the Foreman's needed to deal with Steven.

As the two left it started to sink in that Angie was with Jackie in her room when he went in, he looked at WB as the pieces were starting to come together, "She's been with you this whole time hasn't she? I asked you to help me find her and you was hiding her from me the whole time!" He had stood up and started to pace again, "You all knew where she was, and you knew about the baby!" He couldn't believe they had all kept this from him.

Red was the first to speak up, "Yes Steven you are right, Jackie was going through the early stages of pregnancy and Kitty picked up on, but she also knew how you was treating her and how it was effecting her body and the baby."

Steven looked at Kitty, "She said that you didn't know what happened to her"

Kitty knew what he was talking about, "Steven when I realized she was pregnant I could see the stress that she was carrying. She doesn't know but I checked her medical records I hadn't even told Red that I found out she ended up in the ER the night that Sam showed up. I had just found out myself right before she moved away, I knew it was better for her and the baby to get out of Point Place. Angie had went to a doctor's appointment with her, and Angie said the doctors were concerned about her blood pressure. That was when it was decided that she go to Milwaukee"

WB stood up and went over to his son, "Don't be mad at us for keeping a secret that needed to be kept, we were all worried about Jackie's health, the night that Donna through that sleepover, Jackie tried on last time to go over and tell you. We had to get her away from here."

Feeling defeated, Steven sat down in the far corner of the room, put his head in his hands, he couldn't be mad at Jackie, he was the one that screwed up every time she tried to tell him. "So who else knows? Am I the last person to know?"

Kitty walks over and sits in front of him on the table, I know Eric knows, but I believe that is it"

Fez and Angie had just returned with the coffee for everyone, "I just found out before she went to talk to you at the festival. I was hugging her and her stomach kicked me and I noticed the roundness of her stomach under all those layers"

Kitty looked up at Fez, "You mean you got to feel the baby kick? I was so looking forward to that today and haven't gotten to feel it yet"

"So she is showing already and the baby is kicking, how did I not see it?" everyone could see the hurt in his eyes.

Angie came over to sit next to her brother, "Jackie planned it that way, for no one to notice until after she talked to you and told you. She made sure that she would be outside and would have no excuse to take her coat off."

"Steven that is why she ran out of that tent, she was getting overheated with those heaters they had in there and needed air. The doctors believe she passed out from being overheated and that is what led to her falling in the pond." Kitty explained

At that time Lisa stepped into the room, "Ms Burkhart is doing fine now, her blood pressure spiked to a level we don't want, we have her calm and she is sleeping now. We are going to have to ask everyone to go home for the night. She wanted me to give Steven a message to be here at 9am when she goes for an ultra sound"

Steven looked up, "What is an ultra sound?"

"It's something that will be able to see the baby in the womb, the doctor just wants to double check everything and make sure the major organs are functioning as they should" Lisa answered him.

Red looked at WB, "Are you and Angie going back tonight? Or do you want to stay at the house?"

"If you don't mind we would like to stay with you guys"

Angie walked over to speak to Lisa, "Can I write a short message to Jackie, I need to let her know I will take care of something she was going to do tomorrow?

"Sure here is a pad of paper right here and a pen, I'll make sure she gets it"

Angie took the paper and pen and scribbled a short message for Jackie:

Jackie,

I'll take care of the surprise visitor tomorrow, I grabbed the flight info when I got your clothes

Love ya,

Angie

As they were walking down the hall Steven realized then they were on the maternity floor and stopped at the nursery, he couldn't help but stop and look at the babies. He couldn't help but think in just a few months a baby he and Jackie created would be in this nursery. Red walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "They start off small but they are a lot to deal with even that small. But before you know it they are grown, marring some guy for him to get his green card or taking off across the other side of the world leaving his mommy or you take another in only for him to disappear for a month without a word, you think your relationship with Jackie is filled with heartache? It's nothing like that baby can cause." Before Steven could turn to respond Red was walking with Kitty hand in hand. Watching the two of them he knew that is what he wanted, turning back to the babies he could only hope his baby wouldn't do the stuff to him and Jackie that Laurie, Eric and himself had done to the Foreman's.

When they got to the house Fez left to go back to his apartment and said he would meet everyone at the hospital the next day. Steven went down to the basement, he tried to lay down and go to sleep but found he couldn't. He thought that these times he would reach for a bottle to help him forget and sleep, but he knew he couldn't forget and he wanted a clear head in the morning when he saw his and Jackie's baby for the first time. He decided he needed to maybe get a snack from the kitchen, he really hadn't ate all day. As he got to kitchen he found WB at the table alone.

"Kitty made some sandwiches before she went to bed if you are looking for something to eat"

"Yea, really haven't had anything to eat all day" he took two sandwiches out of the fridge and put them on a plate and poured him some juice. Walked over and sat across from WB at the table.

"Son, I think it's time we talked, spending the last few months with Jackie I have learned more about you than I have in spending time with you."

Steven took a bite out of his sandwich, he could only imagine all the awful things Jackie has told WB about him over all this time. WB looked at Steven and his uncovered eyes he could see the worry of what has been said by his ex. "Steven despite all the heartache you have caused that girl, she never put you down. She told me of all the things you did to help her over the years, even before you were together. That girl stood by you despite what her parents thought and even her so called friends. She talked about the friend you have been to Eric and the others over the years. That girl still has you on a pedestal, and from what she has said rightly so. I know you are not one to talk, especially about yourself, but I realized that as much as I have learned about you, you don't know much about me. And it's time for you to know.


	13. Chapter thirteen

A/N I think for Steven to come to terms with who he is he needs to know more about his parents and their relationship, just as Jackie doesn't want to become her parents, Steven doesn't want to be his. Other stories have addressed both Jackie and Steven afraid of becoming Jack and Pam or Bud and Edna, but never getting into the roots of WB and Edna. I know even watching the show, some might find it hard to think of there ever being a relationship between the two, but drawing from real life I could never see one set of grandparents ever being together, they had divorced when my mom was a teenager, so I never saw them together. But to the story I have had several different ideas of where to go, and still working details out in my head, so updates may get slower. The first 8 chapters flowed out pretty easy but I am still going to keep writing, almost like those following I too want to see what happens, lol.

Chapter 13

"Steven I want you to understand I can't change how you grew up, but I'll be damned if my grandchild goes through that. The day I came to see you after you got back you was high as a kite, and Jackie had just left in tears. I found out later she never saw you, but knew what you was doing and wasn't going to tell you when you was high"

Steven wondered if it would ever stop the lists of the missed opportunities.

"To find out you gotten so drunk that you got married with no remembrance of the event, I have had a lot of about everything. I was the one that kept Red from kicking you both out, I wanted to keep her close as I had the PI investigate everything. Red knew it was a sham when he kicked her out."

"So you purposely kept me away from Jackie because I was a drunken stoned bastard that doesn't deserve her?"

"No like I told you before, you need to get your life in order, you need to live up to your responsibilities, the real ones not some drunken mistake you make. You need to realize your own mistakes and fix them. You have to learn to let people in, even in two years with Jackie you still had walls up with her. You know this is the first time I have seen you not wear your glasses."

"I don't even know where they are, I think I might have lost them in that pond"

"Maybe it's a good thing, maybe it's time to stop hiding behind them all the time"

Steven sat back having finished his sandwiches and juice and started to let WB's words sink in. He owed it to Jackie and their unborn baby to become a better man, getting his life together. He didn't want to like the adults he grew up with always drinking and smoking up. He hated them so why was he letting himself go down that same road.

"The summer I met Edna I was working in the Wisconsin Dells, back then I was the announcer slash DJ for the water ski show. Angie's mom and I had gotten into a huge fight and she took Angie to stay with her parents in St Paul and I stayed here. I won't go into details, because that should be too much for a child to know but we had a 3 month long affair, I wasn't successful like now. I had been working trying to raise the money to start Grooves, that is what Sherry and I had fought about, money. I'll let you in on a secret, most fights are about money. Edna had helped me forget for a time that my wife left me with my little girl. But when Sherry came back with Angie ready to talk we would either work it out or get a divorce I knew I wanted to fix my marriage. I went and ended things with Edna and we moved to Milwaukee, I had told Edna that it would be an uphill battle for our relationship being of mixed race and sorry to say I never thought of her again. Until Kitty called me. I was shocked she had given you Bud's last name but put my name on the birth certificate."

"I guess if I ever talk to her again that is something I want to ask her"

WB took a deep breath, he had been keeping this secret for almost as long as they met "I hire the PI the first time after I found out about you, I wanted to track down Edna, I had questions too. I had just met you and I wasn't sure how to ever tell you, I haven't told anyone, but they were in a DUI crash in Arizona right after Bud left you the last time. They had ID's but no next of kin information and nothing to connect them with Point Place. Bud's ID was issued out of Illinois and Edna's was from Florida."

Steven sat back he wasn't sure what he was feeling right then, what should he feel, neither one was ever a parent to him. Was he sad? Relived? He had questions that would never get answered. "How?"

"Bud was driving, flipped the car into a ditch, both had pretty high levels of alcohol and other drugs in their system, I have kept this from you long enough. Steven sometimes we need to learn from our own mistakes, but there are times we need to learn from mistakes of the people around us."

"I guess I am surrounded by a lot of mistakes?"

"One advice I need to give you, never put money first, never let power get to your head. In the end my drive to build Grooves which I kept saying was to be able to provide for my family ultimately cost me my family. I lost my wife and child because I was never there for them and Sherry left me, this time for someone that had the time for her. I lost contact with Angie for over a year, and then Sherry was killed in accident and I had my daughter back, only she was a bitter preteen. It took a lot of counseling and finding common ground for us to connect. I guess that is why I had my guard up when I found out about you, I was afraid that when Angie found out bitter memories would resurface, Sherry knew about Edna but you don't tell your daughter you had an affair. You know it was actually Jackie that helped me see that I could let my guard down. She is a lot like your sister."

At the mention of Jackie Steven felt his chest tighten, "How has she been?"

"She's been a combination of a spitfire of energy and a broken girl all at the same time, but you have to take into account not just what you did to her, but her friends and her parents, add pregnancy hormones, let's just say it has been interesting. Angie stayed with Jackie in the mansion the week she was here, Jackie helped her with your mess of books for Grooves and Angie went with her to her doctor appointments. They stay up late talking on nights they don't work, it has been like I now have 2 daughters in the house. Angie has never really had close friends you, she grew up rich like Jackie did, but where Jackie was a cheerleader and social, Angie was withdrawn and a bookworm yet they click. Jackie and I was talking one night and she said she had never really had a friend like Angie, one that would listen to her sympathize with her and not burn or throw in their 2 cents about her life. She said the closest that she had to that was when you two were together before everything seemed to blow up."

"There is a lot more to Jackie than what most people see on the surface, I had that and I screwed it up. Now I can't help but wonder if I will ever get it back. If I have a chance to fix this with Jackie"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be easy, but that girl still loves you even if she tries to tell herself she doesn't."

There was the glimmer of hope he wanted, now for the first time he knew it was time to grow up. If he had a chance of getting Jackie back it was time he grew up and was the man she saw in him.

"You need to get to bed, you have a morning meeting to see my grandchild for the first time." WB stood up patted his back and walked out of the kitchen.

Steven got up and took his dishes to the sink cleaned up and headed to his room. Once he got there he sat down on his cot, he went to take off his boots and realized that Fez brought him the boots Jackie had bought him years ago before they were even together. He was in such a hurry getting dressed at the hospital he hadn't really thought about it. He hadn't wore them since Vegas, one of his last memories before everything went fuzzy he remembered waking up to get dressed and when he went to put his boots on his mind swarmed with memories of that day with Jackie, going to Sizzler, going to the mall, buying the boots, sitting in her Lincoln and telling her she would find someone better than Kelso. She had tried to kiss him and he pushed her off, when he really wanted to kiss her back. He looked at the boots and wanted to throw them away, but he had to wear them till he had something else to wear. He got dressed and went and bought 2 pairs of jeans a few t-shirts and a new pair of boots, black to keep from looking like the brown ones Jackie gave him. He started to throw them away, but ended up putting them in the El Camino to hide them under the seat. That is where they had stayed till a few weeks ago when he went to clean out his beloved car, he took them and though he couldn't bring himself to wear them again he put them under his cot for Fez to find yesterday. He had gone through a lot in those brown boots and they still had wear on them. He didn't know if this time he could take them off, he liked having them on. Despite how he felt when he saw them in Vegas, they held great memories. He laid back wondering if he was even going to get to sleep. He reached down and pulled his boot box that he kept everything from Jackie over the years, when he came back from Vegas he had rushed in his room and took all things Jackie that was laying around his room and crammed them in the box. Pictures of her or them together, the candles and a few other things of hers that she had kept in his room and shoved the box under the bed to keep Sam from finding it. He hadn't pulled the box out again until he got her last note and his t-shirt back, he had put those in their as well. He pulled out the shirt, he had told her she didn't have to wear it when he gave it to her, but he found that she wore it at night when she was alone in that house after her dad was arrested. That was what helped her sleep, she said she had him to help her sleep when he was sneaking in his room till they were caught. She wouldn't wear it where others would see it, even Donna that is why she was blasting Abba that first night. He pulled out something else that he had hid in that box, the ring he took with him to Chicago. He was lucky he didn't lose it in his drunken stupor in Vegas or even worse given it to Sam. He knew he would ask her, but he knew there was a long way to get to that point, how long it would take he didn't now but he hoped that she would be ready and say yes. He put the ring back, the first thing he was giving her was the shirt back, she was still his girl and no one else would ever be worthy of this shirt. He looked around the room and saw the bottles, some empty others half way there. He thought back to living with Edna and the same type of bottles laying all around NO he was not going to become them. He picked up his trash can and started to clean his room, when he came across his stash he remembered that the first circle he, Foreman and Kelso had was from the stuff he had stolen from Edna, he had already started following her way back then, smoking it up in a circle just like she did with her friends. That was stopping right then and now. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon so taking the trash out to the cans outside he grabbed his keys. After closing the lid he walked over to his car, hoping that no one would wake up to him starting it. He thought he was alone till a blond poked her head from next door.

"Hey Hyde where are you going?"

"Out, have some things I need to take care of"

"Well Randy is over and dad is dead asleep if you want to bring your stash for a circle, since I am apparently banned from the Foreman's"

He hadn't heard that, but knew she was ticking Red off that morning on the way to the festival. "If you said something to tick Red off to ban you from the house I probably don't want to hear it, cause it will probably tick me off as well."

"Geeze he was worked up over Jackie falling in the pond"

He cut her off right there, "Really worked up over Jackie falling into a freezing pond? Jackie was unconscious, it took a while for her to wake up. That water was freezing, does dying your hair change your personality or something?"

"That water couldn't have been that cold the temps just really dropped a few days ago below freezing and that is at night" she scoffed

"Really? I was only in that water for a few minutes to get Jackie out and it brought down my body temp and took a while to warm me back to normal"

"You went in after Jackie?"

"Yea, why would that be hard to believe, I would go in for a stranger too probably, but I would die before I let something happen to Jackie"

He could tell she was going to go all school girl on him like right before he left for Chicago, and he was tired of it. "Drop it Donna OK. I am done with this burnout bit, it really isn't leading anywhere but an early grave and I am just not going down that road. It might be best if you just stay the hell away from me and go to your mom. Maybe you'll find a better personality in California" Before she could respond he was in his car.

He drove first to Grooves went in his office and cleared it out of everything like he had his room locked up and took the trash to the nearby dumpster. He then decided he just wanted to drive for a bit, and before he knew it he found himself parked in front of his old house. It was still in rough shape, no one had done anything with it since he moved in with the Foreman's. He got out and leaned on the side of the El Camino. He knew he would never bother with finding Bud and Edna's graves, so this was going to be the closest thing to closer he would ever get as he looked at the house that he grew up in. Unlike the Jackie box, no good memories came to mind. Everything that turned him into a bitter man and the walls he built around him started here he never felt any love, at best his parents could be drinking buddy's like that career day right before Edna left. She never was a parent, and that is what he needed not a mom that would take her 17 year old to a bar with his fake ID. Though thinking about career day reminded him of the conversation with Red about trying to give his mom a chance. Burned into his mind was Jackie rolling out from under the car covered in oil and wearing goggles, it was one of his favorite memories of her. He looked up at the house and decided it was time to get some things off his chest, he could never say to them now, and maybe if he just said it all out loud even if no one could hear him it would help. "You both were shit as parents, no kid ever deserves parents like you. You never showed that you cared for me, I was nothing but an obligation to you. I don't know why you didn't give me up to begin with. I don't know if Bud knew the truth or not, but even if he wasn't blood he could have been a father to me. Red has been more of a father to me growing up than you ever was. He was the one that taught me to play baseball when he tried to teach Eric. He was there to take me in when you both left me. Kitty was my mother she treated my scrapes and cuts, some of those you guys gave me, but I would lie to her where they came from" She fed me when there was no food in our house. She even encouraged me to meet my real dad. So thank you for putting his name on my birth certificate, and thank you for both of you showing me how not to live. I am tired of living the same mistakes. I took Sam in because she was nothing but an obligation while I pushed the girl I love away. I am done with the drugs and booze, I am going to learn from my mistakes and yours and I am not going to repeat them." He stood up and went and got in his car and drove some more.

The sun was just starting to come up when he found himself at their spot in the woods, the spot of their first date and where they had come many other times over the past 2 years. He realized thinking back that it could be a good chance that their baby was conceived at this spot the last time they were here. They had never been here at sunrise, but Jackie had loved to see the sunset when they would come up here. There was something about the sunrise that got Steven to thinking that morning, the sun coming up and a new day starting, he felt like he was himself a new person. He looked down at his watch and knew he needed to get back, he needed a shower and maybe get something to eat before he went to see the small screen debut of his child.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter 14

Steven walked into the kitchen to see Angie on the phone, Kitty was at the stove, and Red and WB both sitting at the table reading parts of the paper.

"Hey Jackie, Steven just walked in, I'll see you in a few hours" Angie hung up the phone and looked at her brother, "Where have you been?"

"I went for a drive to clear my head of some things" He looked at WB hoping he understood he had a lot to think about and process after their talk.

WB spoke up for him, "I guess sleeping wasn't easy after our talk, maybe it should have waited"

"No I needed to hear what you said, I think it helped me and I was able to get some things out that I never really had before." He then turned to Kitty, "I am going to go get a shower and get ready for today, I'll grab something to eat before I go to the hospital"

Angie took a seat by her dad at the table, "Jackie asked me to come too, but I have somewhere I have to be right after so I'll follow you in Jackie's car that way dad has his"

After Steven had left the room WB felt that maybe he needed to let the others know what his son needed to process all night, "Look I know he won't want you all to know, but I had to tell him some things about Edna and such. I am not going into detail with my daughter sitting here, but the main thing is Bud and Edna were killed in a car crash not long after they left here the last time almost 3 years ago. I had hired a PI to find her when you called me Kitty about Steven, I had questions for her. And then I never knew how or when to break it to him. And maybe last night was a bad night to do it, but he wanted to find her and ask questions, so I finally told him what I know."

Red looked up at his wife, he knew her and he knew Steven "Kitty don't you try and smother him right now, that is not what he needs. You wait for him to come to you when he is ready" Something about this he felt that Steven would come to her sometime, but she needed to back off for now.

Breakfast was quiet Kitty had put together something for Steven to take with him and some coffee that he would need. He came into the kitchen and no one looked up other than Angie, "So are you ready?"

Steven noticed she looked like she was bouncing with excitement, she had been around Jackie too long, he smiled at his sister "Ready as I'll ever be"

The both walked into Jackie's room together, Steven was able to keep the small box he was carrying hidden from his sister and slid it under a chair when they got to the room without either girl noticing. He would wait till after Angie left and hoped no one else showed up right away.

Angie practically ran up to Jackie gave her a hug and then bent down to her belly, "Hey Baby B, good morning Antie Angie can't wait to see you today"

Steven was taken back, "So Baby B, as in Burkhart?" He couldn't hide the hurt that his baby wouldn't have his name.

Angie knew she had said too much, they had taken to calling the baby Baby B since they didn't know if it was a boy or girl, and the one thing that Jackie had made clear was the last name, something only her and WB knew. "You know I am going to step out and let you two talk before the come to get you for the ultra sound" and in a flash she was out the door to leave the two to talk.

"Steven no child of mine is going to be Burkhart, after the way my parents treated me, the name does not deserve to be carried on"

He didn't speak right away, he thought about everything he processed during the night and what she was saying about her own parents and how they treated her, and then he thought of his own parents and how he was treated, Hyde was not a name that needed to be carried on either. But he was still at a loss of what the baby's last name would be.

"I guess if we are going to both be parents maybe I need to run this by you and hope you agree, or well let's just say we skip the parts where we fight till I get my way" She gave him a smile and a wink, he couldn't help but smile back at her. "I hate my parents and well I hate your parents too, at least Bud and Edna for what they did to you growing up. So I don't want the baby's last name to be either. I was torn between Foreman and Barnett, and well the Foreman's have Eric to carry on their name, and this baby will be WB's first grandchild and through his son and he deserves to have his name carried on"

He could feel tears starting to form, those where a rarity and he realized he still wasn't wearing his glasses, he went over sat in the chair by her bed and this time unlike last night didn't grab her hand but put his hand over her baby bump, "Baby B" and looked at her and smiled.

Jackie couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes looked tired behind that smile. "Steven were you out all night? When I talked to Angie she said you weren't home"

"I had some things I learned last night I had to process, but can we talk about that later? I know it's almost time and I don't want to get into it only to be interrupted if I can help it?"

At that a new nurse came in with a wheelchair, "Hi Ms Burkhart I am Natalie and I am going to take you down for the ultra sound Dr Stevens will meet us down there. Is this the father?"

"You can call me Steven and yes I am, my sister Angie is also going with us if that is alright?"

"That will be fine, now if you can help me get Jackie into the chair"

"I can't walk?"

"No the doctor still wants you to take it easy so that means a wheelchair for now"

Steven took Jackie's hand and helped her into the wheelchair and he and Angie followed them to the ultra sound room. After getting Jackie on the table Angie went to one side and Steven the other, the nurse covered the bottom half of Jackie with a blanket and raised her gown to show the bump. Steven looked in amazement and then he noticed movement under the skin. "Is that the baby?"

"Yea, and can we hurry up I think the baby just kicked my bladder"

"OK Jackie, it helps to have a full bladder to do this" Dr Stevens took and turned on the monitor and squeezed gel on her stomach, "sorry its cold"

"Great a full bladder and you are putting that cold stuff on me, I am going to end up peeing all over your table" Steven and Angie along with the nurse were all holding back giggles. But was cut off when the room was filled with the noise of the heartbeat and a picture came on the monitor. Jackie forgot all about her need to pee. As she looked at the monitor, without thinking she reached for Steven's hand.

"So guys do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr Stevens asked

"Well I might like to know to prepare for a sea of everything pink if need be" Steven winked at Jackie

Jackie for some reason had been prepared for plenty of light blues, she felt like a baby boy with dark hair and crystal blue eyes. "I think that is a yes", she couldn't wait to see Steven's reaction if her thoughts were right.

"Well this is the head everything looks fine there, we can see the heart and lungs, they appear to be normal, arms, legs, and it looks like a little boy here" the doctor pointed out each part as he said them. "We will print out copies of the pictures for you guys and let you go to the restroom Jackie before you go back to your room and I'll come talk to you there before we let you out of here"

Angie looked at her watch and looked up at Jackie, "I have somewhere I have to get to so I am going to go, are you going to be OK?"

"Yes I am going to be fine, but you have to keep your big mouth shut and not tell anyone any one that Baby B is a boy!"

Angie laughed, she knew what that meant, she wanted to be the one to tell Eric. She bent down and gave her a hug. "I guess I'll see you at the Foreman's then?"

"Yea see ya there"

Angie turned to her brother and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "take care of both of them"

He hugged her back, "I will"

After Angie left Steven took the chair by the bed, before he could start Jackie ripped into him, "You told that nurse to call you Steven, you don't let anyone call you that for the most part, why her? That wasn't the nurse you cheated on me with was it?"

"Calm down doll and I'll explain why I did that, no that wasn't the nurse OK? And it all ties into what I was doing last night I hope we can have time alone for me to talk to you and get this out. I guess the best way to start is last night I had a long talk with WB, my dad, he told me stuff about what happened with him and Edna, how he never knew about me. We talked about a lot of stuff, but to get to the point of me being out all night, remember when Bud was back for that short time and he left me again?" Jackie nodded she knew whatever he was about to tell her he didn't need interruptions. "I only told Eric this, but when he left he took off with Edna, well WB hired a PI after he found out about me to track Edna down, Bud and Edna were killed in an car accident, he had flipped the car somewhere out in Arizona, both killed, both loaded and drugged. They had ID but nothing that linked them to Point Place or me. It happened a few months after they had left."

Jackie was at a loss for words, reached up and stroked his sideburn and cheek. Steven closed his eyes and relished in her touch. Taking a deep breath to finish what he needed to say. "I decided last night I wasn't going to follow their mistakes that I was going to learn from them. I have been doing a lot of drinking since I left you in Chicago, the hard stuff like they always kept around the house so I threw it out last night along with my stash I realized even starting from that first circle I was copying what I had seen them do. I went to Grooves and did the same there. I was out driving and before I knew it I was at my old house. I'll never get to say what I needed to say to Edna and Bud but I did last night out loud. I want to cut my ties with them. I don't want the Hyde name anymore, and when you said what you did this morning about our Baby B here" He let go of her hand and put it on the bump "I knew that I had to let go of Hyde, Hyde was a burnout with low expectations of himself, Hyde was always put down by his parents and even his friends. I want to be Steven, the Steven that you always saw, the man that fell in love with you years before I could admit it to myself. Hyde tried his best to not have feelings and let anger get to him when you made him feel things he never expected, I want to feel, I don't want to hide my feelings anymore." He stood up and went over to where he had stashed the box earlier and walked back but this time he sat on the edge of the bed. "I want you to have this, it's a t-shirt, it's dirty and it's used, you don't have to wear it, but it's still my favorite and I want you to have it, because I want you to be with me, because I love you. And I am sorry I never told you like I should, I am sorry I ever made you second guess how I felt about you. And I promise I will give you more presents to show how much you mean to me. Will you accept my shirt?"

Jackie looked at Steven and saw the sincerity in his eyes, she still couldn't bring herself to say anything, she just shook her head yes and took the shirt into her hands. He took this as a sign, and just like all those years ago sitting in the basement couch with Jackie they leaned in and kissed, when the both needed air and let go he moved to sit beside her on the bed and took her in his arms. They sat like that until Dr Stevens came into the room, Steven let go of Jackie and sat up.

"Ok Jackie everything is looking good here and we are ready to let you go, I am guessing he is going to be your ride out of here?"

"Yes, this is Steven and he is taking me home"

"OK then, I'll need you just to sign these papers and I want to remind you both to keep the stress down, we want to continue to keep an eye on your blood pressure, I'd like to see you in a week unless you are back in Milwaukee then make sure you see Dr Robinson. And don't do much this week"

"I'll see you in I'll probably stay here for a time, I doubt Kitty will let me leave her care right away."

The doctor knowing nurse Foreman laughed, "Yes she was pretty mother hen yesterday when you was brought in. I'll see you in a week, I'll let you get dressed then the nurse will be in here with a wheelchair to get you to your car"

"Will we need a wheelchair there too" Steven was confused why she couldn't walk out.

"No it's just hospital policy for discharged patients to be wheeled out. Just make sure she doesn't overdo it" The doctor took the papers from Jackie and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Steven can you get my bag I have no idea what Angie brought me other than the hair brush I made her pull out yesterday" She looked in the bag and saw she brought everything she needed, "I am going to take a quick shower and get changed"

"Do you need any help?" the words were out before he realized it, probably too soon for that "I'm sorry I didn't mean" he began stumbling over his words

"No it's OK, do you want to bring the El Camino around so I don't have to go across the parking lot in the wheel chair"

"Yea it looks like it is starting to snow so we better get you home" he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "See ya down in front doll"


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter 15

As soon as Kitty got the kitchen cleaned up from breakfast she started cooking again while Red and WB went into the living room to watch football. She was at the stove when she saw Bob approach the sliding glass door. She waved him in, she knew that Red wouldn't want to be disturbed during the game, but hoped he would make an exception, to talk to Bob about Donna. Just then Red came through the door from the living room.

"Red I knew it was getting to be half time of the game and hoped you could tell me what in the world is going on"

"Have a seat Bob, Kitty you want to get WB?" Red sat at the table across from Bob and they waited for WB and Kitty to come back in, Red hadn't gone over everything that happened yesterday with Donna with Kitty or WB so he figured he would get this over with all at once. Just as they sat down Fez came to the door and Red waived him in as well. He would have never think that the boy that married his daughter would be so much help to him as he was yesterday.

"OK now that everyone is here I'll say this once, Donna is never allowed over here again, especially with Jackie here. Bob I hate to say this but that daughter of yours was cruel yesterday with her words towards Jackie, after not seeing her for months and after the way she treated Jackie before she left"

"Was Donna why she left?" Bob had heard she had left but didn't know exactly why.

WB spoke up then, "My son is a big part of why she left but Donna was no help to her either"

Kitty patted Bob's arm, "Jackie is pregnant, and she has been trying to tell Steven for months, before Chicago and even since. When that Sam showed up I watched that girl run out of here in tears, Donna was here and didn't even check on her. On top of that she befriended Sam"

"She went as far as having a sleepover while you were gone with Sam, Jackie and Angie, the girls won't tell me what all happened but it wasn't pretty, it was after that night we all decided for Jackie to move in with me and Angie"

"Did Donna know about Jackie being pregnant? She hasn't said anything to me about it"

"She wanted to tell Steven first, of course it didn't work out that way. Donna was pretty cruel and really didn't talk to Jackie yesterday and Jackie made sure to wear a big coat and such to hide her belly till she talked to Steven. She got over heated in one of the tents and ended up passing out and fell into a pond, Steven went in after her" Kitty explained.

"Fez came and got Kitty and I, Kitty rode with Jackie to the hospital and when we tracked down Donna and Randy I told them what happened, Donna showed no concern for Jackie and said she was just overreacting, honestly I don't know what her exact words were it made me so upset" Red looked at Fez to see if he could remember Donna's words

"I was in too much shock over how Donna was reacting, I just remember Red telling her once we got to the hospital to call for a ride home and I haven't seen Donna since."

"How is Jackie doing?" Bob's heart went out to the young girl he had taken into his home

"She is fine, they kept her overnight but she should be back here in a few hours or so. But Bob she has had issues with her blood pressure and that is another reason she left, she needs to avoid stressful situations, so if Donna is going to act like she was yesterday we want to keep her away from Jackie"

"I understand, that helps me know I made the right decision, I haven't told Donna yet but I bought a condo in Florida, I am moving after the first of the year, going to sell the house."

"Bob we are going to miss you" three eyes looked up in shock at Red's words

"Mr Red are you alright? First you are nice to me and now Bob?"

"You did good yesterday kiddo, and well despite everything, I have grown to be used to Bob living next door."

The phone ringing interrupted the moment and Kitty got up to answer it, "Hello"

"Mrs. Foreman I wanted to let you know they are discharging Jackie, she is getting ready and I am about to go get the car to meet her at the door and they we will be home, baby and Jackie are both fine"

"Ok I'll let everyone know, I have lunch cooking now and will be ready for everyone"

"See you in a little while"

Right after Kitty hung up the phone rang again, "Hello"

"Mrs Foreman it's Angie, just checking to see if Steven and Jackie are back yet?"

"No he just called they are getting ready to leave the hospital now"

"OK, if Jackie asks I should be back there not long after they get there, if they can wait"

"Wait for what?" Kitty asked

"Jackie will know what I mean, I have to go now"

Red looked up at his wife, "What was all that about?"

"Well the first call was from Steven they are getting ready to leave the hospital, that Jackie and the baby were fine, and then Angie called and said she should be here not long after Steven and Jackie and to tell them to wait, but I don't know what for.

Just then a car pulled up in the drive way they looked out as Kelso and Brook got out, Fez went got up to go great them but turned to the ones at the table, "I called them last night and filled them in on everything, Kelso and Brook both wanted to see Jackie, he wants to apologize for what he did."

"Tell him to wait in the basement, I want to make sure Jackie is ready to see Michael first, Brook and Betsy can stay up here."

Out in the driveway as Brook was getting Betsey out of the car, Donna came out of the house and came up to the couple. When Fez called last night he had filled them in on almost everything, the only thing he left out was the baby. Kelso knew that while he was an idiot he felt bad for his mistakes and wanted to keep Jackie as a friend. He had already talked to Hyde and now wanted to make it up to Jackie, he wanted to keep Betsey's godparents close.

"Kelso! Hey maybe when Hyde gets here we can have a circle or something like old times" Donna exclaimed.

Kelso just looked at her, did she forget she was banned from the house, he knew that Fez wanted nothing to do with Donna, and had a feeling Hyde didn't either. "Big D, you know you aren't allowed in the house right? Fez told me everything about how you acted yesterday" Brook stood by and stared at the blond, she couldn't find the words

Luckily Bob came out of the kitchen when he saw that Donna was talking to Kelso and Brook. "Donna lets go inside, we have to talk" his voice more stern than she had ever heard from her dad, even when she got back from her trip to California. She turned and walked over to her house with Bob following.

Angie had hung up the phone and walked over to look for Eric coming off his flight, after a few minutes she recognized the boy she had met not long after meeting her brother, he walked with more confidence than he had the last she had seen him and had added more muscles, "Eric!" She hollered hoping to get his attention.

"Angie?" He walked up to her, "why are you here and not Jackie? Does anyone else know I am coming back?"

"Well dad knows too, but Jackie was in the hospital last night and is just now getting out so she couldn't come, so I told her I would take care of you"

"Hospital? What happened, is the baby OK"

Angie smiled as she thought back to the pictures she saw of her nephew this morning, and then remembered she couldn't say anything about the baby being a boy "she had an accident yesterday at the festival, fell into a pond, Steven got her out and both were taken to the hospital, with Jackie's condition they kept her overnight, but both are doing fine now"

"How is Hyde and Jackie?"

"I haven't gotten to talk to Jackie too much, but you could see the sparks this morning when I was with them for the ultra sound and Steven is bringing Jackie home, or at least to your parents' house now"

"So I put on these muscles for nothing? I was preparing myself to be able to kick Hyde's ass when I saw him."

Angie couldn't help but laugh, "Hold off on the ass kicking for a while, but who knows when you might need it"

The two got Eric's luggage and walked out to Jackie's car. "I rode with dad yesterday, I got Jackie's keys since she wouldn't need her car and that way if dad needed to go somewhere he wouldn't be stuck at your parents' house"

Steven and Jackie pulled into the driveway of the house they both had thought of as home. He stopped her from getting out right away, they had not said much of anything the ride back. "Doll, I want you to know I am so sorry for how I have acted, for running off, for Sam, for the way I treated you. I am going to make sure you always know I love you and never have reason to doubt."

Jackie looked up at him, "I love you too Puddin"

He couldn't help but smile at the old nickname, "I've missed that" He sat still for a little bit just looking at her, "it was always special for the few people that called me Steven, aside from you, the Foremans, Dad and Angie everyone else called me Hyde, but I don't want to go by Hyde anymore, so I guess you are going to be special to call me Puddin"

Jackie couldn't help the huge smile on her face, she knew how special even before they were together he never fought her when she called him Steven, she knew he had fought a few teachers over the years. "So Mrs Foreman can't get away with calling you Puddin?" her smile turned into an evil smirk.

He grabbed her sides where he knew she was extremely ticklish and began his attack, laughing and trying to catch her breath "Ok, I am the only one to call you Puddin"

He let go and looked at her as she was still laughing and was starting to hold her stomach, "Crap, are you OK, I probably shouldn't have done that"

"No I am fine, just laughing too hard, I guess it's time to go in, we need to tell everyone about Puddin Jr" and she started laughing again.

"Oh no, you are not calling him Puddin Jr, and not Steven Jr either" He looked over and noticed Brook's car in the driveway, he figured that might mean that Kelso and Brook were both inside, "Jackie I think Kelso is here, he apologized for everything he did, he was even trying to help me find you, he was worried about you when he went in your old house. Are you going to be OK seeing him?"

"Yea I've heard he was sorry about what he did in Chicago and everything, plus they probably have Betsey with them, I have missed my goddaughter, I hope she got the stuff I have sent to her"

"Kelso told me Brook has gotten stuff for Betsey from you, she hated not being able to contact you to let you know they got them and to thank you."

"Well lets go in, and let's wait till Angie gets back before we tell everyone of Puddin Jr" She winked at him as he got out and went around and opened the door for her. He looked out at the house next door and hoped that Donna stayed inside, he was not ready to deal with her again after last night.

They walked into the kitchen to find it smelling of delicious food, Jackie was hoping Angie and Eric would hurry and then they could eat. They walked through and saw the Foreman's, WB, Fez, Brook and Betsey sitting around the living room. The occupants of the living room all noticed the couple holding hands as they walked in. Kitty immediately jumped up and hugged Jackie. Brook couldn't help but notice the bump she was not prepared for, "Jackie is there something you hadn't told me?"

Jackie broke away from Kitty to go to Brook, "I'm sorry I was about to let you know but I knew that Michael was with you a lot and I didn't want to risk him finding out and then keeping quiet till I could tell Steven, but I have wanted to talk to you. Now let me see my goddaughter!" Jackie reached for Betsey who immediately went to her, she noticed that she was wearing one of the dresses she had just sent her. "I love your dress! I am so glad it fits, I was just guessing on the size since I hadn't gotten to see you"

"Uh Jackie, Kelso is down in the basement, we put him down there in case you wasn't ready to see him yet" Fez told them

Steven looked at Jackie "You want to go down there?" he figured she would want to talk to him alone

She gave Betsey back to Brook, and grabbed Steven's hand again, "Lets go down and get him and bring him up here"

The both walked down to the basement and found Kelso sitting on the lawn chair, he looked up to see Jackie and Hyde walking down and noticed a bump? No he was really nervous. "Jackie" was all he could get out and pointed at the bump.

"Michael I have talked to Steven and a few others, I know you are sorry about what you did in Chicago, I hope now you will learn that some jokes can go too far and that you need to keep your clothes ON!"

"Jackie I am sorry I have been trying everything to find you so I could apologize and you and Hyde could work things out. I see that you have?"

Steven cringed at being called Hyde now, "Yea we have, but I want to go by Steven now, part of me growing up and moving on from the past"

"How about you call me Mike and I call you Steve?"

"Uh, NO"

"OK guys lets go upstairs and wait for Angie to get here, we have an announcement to make"

Kelso was the first up the stairs, Steven grabbed Jackie, to hold her back "Why do we have to wait for Angie, she already knows"

Jackie had to think fast of a reason, "so she can be there to see everyone's faces especially your dad's when we tell them"

"Yeah that makes sense"

Angie had turned the car on the street Eric had grown up in, for most of the ride he was taking in the sights he hadn't seen in almost 6 months. Then he realized he could possibly see the girl he left behind that had changed so much while he had been gone. "Angie, lets park in the street in front of the house, don't pull in the drive"

"OK, yea more dramatic if you make your entrance from the front door, surely everyone is in the living room anyway right now"

"That and I don't know if want to see Donna right now"

"Totally understand that, I never felt the urge to hit anyone till that night of that stupid sleep over, I wasn't sure who I wanted to hit the most that night her or that stripper. I did hear something about her going to see her mom for the holidays, so maybe she won't be around too long"

"We can only hope"

Angie put the car in park and they got out, and got his luggage and walked up to the front door. He stared at the door, he rarely used this door. He could hear voices inside, yes is sounded like Jackie had them all in the living room.

Kelso, Jackie and Steven had just got in the living room, Steven was trying to get Jackie to sit down, but she seemed to be bouncing with excitement that he figured was about the news they were going to share. When the doorbell rang she was jumping more and ran to the door without thinking it wasn't her house, she opened the door to reveal a face that had been missing from their lives.

"Devil!"

"Uncle Dork!"

Everyone watched as the two embraced, shocked of the return of Eric Foreman.


	16. Chapter sixteen

A/N Things are a little lighter in this chapter, maybe I found my funny bone.

Chapter 16

Everyone was on their feet greeting Eric, when Jackie finally let him go.

"My baby is home!" Kitty nearly running everyone over, luckily Steven was able to pull her out of the way.

When it finally calmed down and everyone had taken seats around the living room Eric was finally able to talk, "well I am home for the holidays, I go back after the New Year. I'll be back by April with a full scholarship to UW, I can start in the fall."

"That's great son, I am proud of you"

Eric looked up at his dad, he never thought he would hear him say that to him, "Really? I might need somewhere to live when I get back till I move to Madison"

"You always have a room here" Red looked at his son and smiled

"Room, OH boy we need to figure out where everyone is going to stay!" Kitty said looking around the room.

WB spoke up, "Angie and I already have rooms at the hotel for a few nights"

Fez was the next, Kelso, Brook and Betsey can stay at my apartment.

Jackie leaned in and whispered to Steven, "do you want me to tell them or you?"

He turned and looked at her, "You have the louder mouth to get it out" and winked at her

She pulled out the pictures out of Steven's shirt pocket giving him a scrowl, "OK I have something to say!" Everyone shut up and turned to Jackie "The ultra sound showed us the baby today and we got to see everything including his penis!" She held the picture up. Steven couldn't believe that was how she announced that they were having a son. While he was trying to recover from Jackie's announcement or at least the word used in the announcement, it seemed they were getting attacked from everyone.

It was Eric's words that finally snapped him out of it "Baby Jedi!, and I already got him a light saber and baby Jedi robes"

"WHAT" that came from everyone else in the room.

"Dork I told you, you are not turning my baby into a geek like you!"

"Yea no son of mine is going to be a Star Wars nerd"

"I wish I could say the same, but some things happen no matter what you do" Red looked at Steven.

"Now we can get ready of a baby shower!" Kitty exclaimed, she never had been to a shower where they knew the sex of the baby before the birth.

"Mrs Foreman, thanks, but let us get through the holidays first" Jackie told the woman.

"OK but we have to have it before Eric leaves"

"Uh mom I think I've told you this before I AM A BOY, showers are for women"

At this Kelso and Fez both started laughing, "So does this mean you still take baths?"

Eric looked at the moron, he knew he had walked right into that one, "I am talking showers as in baby showers or bridal showers"

Jackie kept it from going any further, "OK now that the geek is back everyone knows I am having a boy, can we eat now? I am pregnant and that hospital food sucked. This mommy is hungry!"

Kitty realized she almost completely forgot about the food she had been preparing. "Well the food is ready lets eat!"

Everyone started making their way into the kitchen, Eric grabbed Steven by the shoulder, "Hey man can we talk real quick?"

"Sure man"

"Look I know Jackie and I have this love hate relationship, but in truth she has been a good friend. When I left here I was sure you was going to do the right thing, and I was happy for the both of you. When I heard what happened in Chicago I was ready to fly back here and kick Kelso's ass, but I knew I needed some more muscle before I could kick yours. Honestly when I wrote you that one letter I had gotten my first letter from Jackie. I was disgusted how everyone was treating her, especially you and Donna. Something had already changed between Donna and I, she never sent me any letters and didn't take any of my calls, the way she acted towards Jackie opened my eyes that she wasn't the girl for me" Steven was starting to get a little concerned, had his brother started developing feelings for Jackie through their correspondence? "I realized I need to figure out who I am to find the girl that fits with me. You might need to do the same"

Steven breathed in and took in his words, "I am almost there, I had a lot of time of self-reflecting last night, I've talked to Jackie about it some, but I know Jackie and I fit"

Eric looked at his brother and smiled, "Glad you finally figured it out, I think I realized it after Jackie was found in your room, both of you clothed and then how you called Donna out on how she asked Jackie to move in with her." He patted Steven's shoulder "I haven't ate a home cooked meal since I left, I should have been behind the hungry pregnant devil"

"Are you ever going to stop calling her Devil?"

He stopped like he was thinking about it, "probably not, its my pet name for her Puddin" At that Steven took Eric into a headlock and the boys started their normal play wrestling they had been doing for years. The kitchen door swung open and Jackie stormed in to see them on the ground

"Puddin, Dork! Kitty won't let us eat till you get your butts in there! Move I am hungry" At the angry pregnant lady's words the two stopped and helped each other up.

"Sorry Doll" he leaned in and kissed her cheek in hopes that would help him be forgiven

As everyone was crammed around the dining room table eating Steven looked up at the people around him, growing up he had Bud and Edna, and then just Edna, but now he had a real family all crammed around the table "Guys I have something I want to say" Everyone looked up and stared at Steven, he was never one to talk in front of everyone, "First there is another little announcement about our son, we haven't talked about a first name yet, but his last name is going to be Barnett" He looked up and met eyes with WB, "And tomorrow I want to start the process of having my name corrected as well, I am no longer Hyde, I want to be Steven J. Barnett. WB you have stepped up when we met with a job and then the store, you have even stepped up to take care of Jackie when I was being a dumbass. Your name deserves to be carried on." Jackie reached for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze when she started to let go, he took hold and their fingers intertwined kept a hold of her hand. "Last night I realized that I am blessed with two fathers," he turned to Red "I know I have disappointed you at times sir, but I know I would be much worse if it wasn't for you. I hope I can become a son you all are proud of"

Fez broke the tears, "so we don't call you Hyde anymore?"

"No buddy call me Steven"

Eric was the next one to comment, "You know I think we have known each other long enough to be on a first name basis with each other?" The boys all laughed and shook their heads in agreement.

Michael spoke up, "I guess we can't call you Heidi anymore either?"

"No Michelle you can't, and you never really could before"

At that the table irrupted in conversations, Eric telling about his adventures and what he was learning in Africa, Michael and Brook about the new things that Betsey was doing.

Steven was sitting there taking it all in, then he looked over at Jackie all the excitement of the day ways beginning to fade as the look of exhaustion was beginning to show. He leaned over and whispered, "Do you need to go take a nap babe?"

She turned and looked at him she could see he probably was just as tired, now that she had a full meal she felt like she was going to fall asleep at the table, "Yea I think I'll head up to Laurie's room and lay down" He felt his heart sink, there was a time she would have went to his room for naps. She started to get up, "Eric I am glad you are home, but I didn't get much sleep at the hospital last night and really need a nap. Kitty can I use Laurie's room?"

"Sure sweetie, Angie used it last night and I think she put some of your things up there"

Angie stood up, "I'll go up with you and get my stuff in case we leave before you wake up."

WB saw the disappointed look on Steven's face, "son lets go downstairs for a moment."

Upstairs Jackie and Angie walked into Laurie's old room, it has changed from the last time Jackie has been in here, she knew Kitty redecorated several months ago. Jackie slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed.

Angie began to gather her things, "I won't be long and let you get to sleep, I can't imagine getting a good night's sleep in the hospital.

"It's OK, and you better wake me up before you leave, I don't want to sleep too long anyway, that way I can sleep tonight."

"Yea, Steven looked like he could fall over himself, maybe he'll lay down too." Angie had also noticed the disappointment in her brother's eyes when Jackie was coming upstairs.

"Am I forgiving him too easily?"

"If I didn't see that he was trying to change, and was really sorry for what he did to you, I would say yes, and this morning when he was gone when we got up and I knew he had been out all night I would be saying yes. But dad told me that had talked to him last night and that he knew Steven had a lot to think about he didn't seem worried. When he came in and we could tell he hadn't been out all night drinking like he had in the past, I really want you two together." Angie had sat on the bed by Jackie and rubbed her arm.

"He hasn't wore his glasses all day, I can always read his eyes, really anyone that takes the time to look at him when he isn't wearing them probably could, I guess that is what is making me believe him."

"Love you girl, you get some sleep and I'll check on you in a few hours" She walked out the door and turned out the light.

Jackie laid in bed and realized that only 3 people have really ever said love you to her, Michael was the first, maybe that is why she kept going back to him, her parents never told her, she never heard her parents tell each other. Love you's was something for movies and romance books. Steven before yesterday had only said it that once, she knew he meant it when he said it, more so than Michael ever did when he would say it. But she was so hurt that she couldn't just take him back. Yesterday when he told her, she knew he meant it and despite the hurt he has caused her she wants to believe him this time, she still desires her fairytale, a different one than what she wanted growing up reading the books, she wanted her knight in shining armor. The knight that would punch a guy for calling her a bitch, that would take the rap for her, the guy that would save her from a freezing pond. She laid there and wished she wasn't alone.

Steven followed WB down the steps, it looked strange to see WB sitting on the ratty sofa, and Steven sat in his chair.

"I am going to make this quick, don't rush Jackie, slowly prove to her that you are a man of your word, that all that you said up there wasn't a bunch of BS to get her back:"

"It wasn't, first thing I did last night was come down here and clear this place out, the booze the pot, it's all gone. I realized I have been mimicking Bud and Edna my whole life, Jackie was the only one that saw the act. I am done, I am ready to be my own person"

"That's great son and a great start, I'll help you any way I can, and if you want your bookkeeper back, I think I can move some people around and she can work here, but make sure this time you put her on the payroll"

"She told you she was taking care of the books?"

"No your sister, she figured it out right away when she heard what happened with you and Jackie" Steven hung his head in shame "Your sister loves you, especially after you covered for her butt with the stolen milk crates when Grooves opened, but if she ever has to choose between you and Jackie, she is going to pick Jackie. Those girls are so much alike it has been a scary few months in my house. I love them both, but if I can get some peace and quiet" He winked at his son.

"Yea I guess after I get done with changing my name, maybe it is time I move out of here, I think Red is wanting some of that peace and quiet as well, just not sure how Kitty is will take it"

"Well I have already arranged for Angie and I to stay her for the week, and work out of Point Place, maybe I can help you find a place, just a request for two guest rooms, one for me and one for your sister to visit" He held his hand out and Steven took it

"That sounds like a plan dad" The two stood up and WB pulled him in for a hug.

"Well I am going upstairs, you need some rest, this is going to be a busy week"

Steven walked into his room, it was lonely but he crawled into bed and tried to sleep, wishing he wasn't alone.


	17. Chapter seventeen

A/N I always felt like the guys should eventually grow out of calling each other by their last names all the time, especially since I have Steven dropping the Hyde, he was the main character that went by his last name. I am open for suggestions on the baby name, I haven't settled on anything definite yet, Family name? Rocker Name? Something completely different than other Fanfiction stories? PM me ideas.

Sorry for the missing end to the Chapter not sure what happened

Chapter 17

Bob sat at his kitchen table with his daughter, he didn't even know who she was anymore, he had talked to Midge who seemed to smarten up with in the last year since she left and was able to discuss their daughter and what they needed to do with her, Midge agreed she needed to get away from Point Place for a while and maybe Midge could help her find herself. She could maybe get through to her where he had failed. "Donna, I wanted you to know your mom wants you to come to her house this week instead of waiting till closer to Christmas. And I also need to tell you I am putting the house up for sale, if you want to find your own place here when you come back from seeing your mom or maybe you might decide to stay out there. Or you can join me in Florida."

"What" she couldn't believe the bomb her dad just dropped on her "What brought this on?"

"Pumpkin, you haven't been yourself since before you and Eric almost got married, I felt in my gut it wasn't going to happen when you tried to buy that trailer, that wasn't you. And you need to get out, explore the world maybe and find yourself and figure out what you want to do with your life. Your mom and me, we just settled and look what that got us, the only good thing was you. Your mom misses you and wants to help you, we are both worried about you"

"When am I leaving?"

"I already talked to the radio station, and let them know you are flying out tomorrow"

Donna didn't know what to say to her dad, this time she wasn't running to California with Kelso, this time her dad was sending her away. She got up and bolted out the door. She ran next door to the basement that was a sanctuary to her growing up, but the door that was usually always unlocked was locked, she needed in, she needed her friends.

Steven had been laying on his cot trying to sleep when he heard the footsteps on the outside staircase, the handle jiggle and then someone banging on the door. His gut told him who it was, anyone else that would come in the basement was upstairs and knew he was trying to rest. He groaned and got up and went to the door, "Donna" he said flatly as he opened the door and Donna shoved past him.

"Hyde my dad is trying to send me to California to my mom! I need help"

He cringed as she called him a name he now wanted to forget, "Sounds like you need a friend, maybe you should go try and find one"

Not catching his words "No I need a circle, even if it's just the two of us, can you get your stash out?"

Upstairs the gang was helping Kitty clean up from lunch and heard the banging downstairs, the boys all looked at each other "that sounded like Big D"

Red was getting furious, "I thought I told her she wasn't to come over here anymore"

Michael stopped the older man from going downstairs, "We have got this Mr Foreman, Fez and I will go down there"

"I am going down there with you guys too" everyone looked at Eric in shock

"Eric are you sure? Michael and I can go down there that way you don't have to deal with her yet" Fez said stopping his friend.

"No it's time we all dealt with her"

The three boys started down the stairs. Angie went up to check on Jackie, unsure what could be heard from her room.

As the boys got to the bottom of the stairs Donna looked up without taking notice of the last one down the stairs, "Good Kelso and Fez are here, we can have a full circle" and then she saw someone she wasn't expecting to see "Eric?"

Fez was the first to speak, "Donna I do believe that Mr Red told you yesterday you wasn't welcomed in this house"

Donna scoffed at the statement "yea and he also said we aren't supposed to smoke down here either and that happens"

"Well it's not happening any more" Steven stood with his arms crossed

"So was a banned because you was coming back so you wouldn't have to see me?" She looked at Eric

"No it was because of your actions yesterday and really just your actions over the last few months" Fez had filled him in quickly on their way down the stairs

"Donna I told you maybe you need to go find some friends to help you with your problems" Steven hadn't moved as the guys came and stood beside him facing Donna.

"What you are not my friends? Since when?"

"Well I figured it out last night that you have never really treated us as friends, you treated Jackie like crap over the years and never was a friend to me either. A real friend would have called me on my shit I was doing to Jackie. Would have had Jackie's back and checked on her when everything went down."

"A real friend wouldn't have befriended a stripper whore who was scamming their friend" Michael added

Donna looked at them in confusion, "scamming?"

"Yea the marriage was a scam, she knew I was WB's son and was after money, there was never a marriage, she is married to someone else, that is the real reason Red kicked her out when he did"

"I got word Friday she was locked up, so if you want to visit her while you're out that way I can give you the prison address"

Steven turned and looked at Michael, "You hadn't told me the finally picked her up, nice"

"Donna, you are not the same girl I grew up with. It cut me to hear how you was acting after I left. I know about you and Randy, I knew how you was treating Jackie, that is part of the reason I broke up with you. I also realized I was growing up, and what you saw for your future has really always been different than what I want for mine. It took being away from here to put into perspective my life and my friends. The first letter I got that wasn't from my mom was from Jackie. After that letter I wrote everyone and called them out on how they were acting, you was the only one that didn't seem to change or make amends."

Steven finally uncrossed his arms "Donna there are no more circles, at least for me, I got rid of it all last night. I am tired of mimicking Bud and Edna, they are not who I want to be like. I never wanted to be like them but I was without really noticing it, I pushed away the woman I love more than anything and I have a lot to do prove to her that I am going to be the man she has always seen in me and not the burnout I let everyone else see. I want my son to have a father he is proud of"

Donna just stood there in shock Son? "Well I guess there is nothing for me here then" she turned towards the door.

"Maybe after some time with your mom and a little distance you can find who you really are and if you want to be friends again, we can all talk when you get back" Eric said and gave her a hopeful smile

Donna turned her head, she had a lot to think about, "Maybe" and she was out the door.

At the top of the steps sat Angie, Jackie and Brook, Jackie had heard the noise from the basement and the three girls had taken a seat on the step the smaller of the three in the middle while the taller two had arms around her for support. When they heard door shut they got up and slowly made their way down the steps. Eric had went over and locked the door back and the guys all took their seats, Steven on his chair, Michael on the lawn chair, Eric on the back spine of the couch along with Fez. They didn't hear the girls till Jackie spoke, "Steven" by that time she was already almost to him, he reached for her and pulled her in his lap, Brook went and sat with Michael and Angie joined the guys on the couch.

"So I guess you heard doll"

"yes, we've been at the top of the steps and heard just about everything" She looked at Fez "Did she do something else yesterday besides the ride out to the festival"

Fez looked at his goddess, "Yes, but I will never repeat what she said"

They all let it go with that, she would be gone tomorrow.

"maybe she'll grow up, getting away from here can do it to a person" Eric said

"Yea, I know spending time with Brook and Betsey in Chicago did that to me, that and the wakeup call when I realized Jackie was really gone and we didn't know where"

"time alone in that house gave me a lot of time to reflect, and then a lot of things cleared up for me talking to WB and Angie over the last few months" Jackie gave Angie a smile.

"Losing everything that really mattered, made me realize how much I was like Bud and Edna, last night I went to the old house, I think the only good memories are all of us pulling up there naked" He gave them all a smirk and squeezed Jackie tighter, sure she was with Michael then, but he had checked her out and now looking back was thankful she wouldn't wear his mother's clothes "And the day Red came in cussed me out and told me to grab my stuff and I left"

Eric always the one to be straight forward with Steven looked at him, "Do you even know where they are now?"

Steven sat there, he had told Jackie and figured that WB or Jackie had told Angie with the sympathetic look she was giving him, "Buried out in Arizona somewhere, crashed somewhere after drinking too much, killed them both"

Eric felt a wave a regret for not being there for him, "When?"

"A few months after they took out of here together"

Michael was the next to speak up, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I just found out last night, WB found out when he hired a PI to find Edna when he found out about me, he found out, but was never sure how to tell me, that is why I went to the house last night, I got some stuff off my chest yelling at the house, since I would never get to yell at them"

Jackie snaked her arm around Steven and held on to him as he held her tighter. "I threw out all my stash and liquor bottles last night. I realized that the circle was something I had grown up watching them do all my life, I had started recently drinking the same liquor that they drank, I am tired of following in their footsteps, I need to start a better path and break the chain for myself, for Jackie and for our son."

"I love you Puddin, and I am proud of you"

"Love you too Doll, I am trying to do better"

They all sat around and watched TV for a bit, Eric had mentioned he hadn't watched TV since he left. After a while, Eric broke the silence, "I told mom I wanted to grab a burger from the hub tonight, I didn't want her to cook again after that huge lunch, what do you say we all go to the hub?"

Jackie jumped up from Steven's lap, "Oh, baby wants fries and a chocolate milkshake!" Everyone laughed

"Aw the cravings, speaking of baby let me go get Betsey from Mrs. Foreman and then we can go" Brook went up the stairs, everyone followed but Jackie and Steven.

"Babe, let me grab my coat." He kissed her lightly on the lips and went to his room. Grabbing his jacket he came out to see Jackie still waiting for him, he took her had and they walked up the stairs, everyone had the coats on and Brook and Michael was bundling Betsey up.

Michael looked around and realized that seven was too much for the Vista Cruiser and adding the baby to that, "Why don't Fez ride with me Brook, that way we can go back to the apartment after, it will be close to Betsey's bed time by the time we are done.

"OK, the rest of us will take the Cruiser, I haven't driven in ages, I hope I remember how to drive" Eric joked.

"Eric maybe I should drive since it's been so long for you, and my girl, my baby and my sister are all going to be in the car" Steven said in a dead serious tone

"Relax, it's like riding a bike"

"Eric it took you forever to learn how to ride a bike"

"Haha, get in" Eric slid into the driver's seat, Steven motioned for his sister to ride up front so he could sit with Jackie in the back. Eric looked at the couple in his rearview mirror, he couldn't help but grin, "No making out you two back there"

Everyone got to the hub, Brook had given Michael her order and went to sit with Betsey . Steven looked at Jackie, "burger in a tin foil doll?"

"Yes with fries, extra side of pickles and a chocolate shake"

Raising an eye brow, "do I want to know"

Angie spoke up, "probably not and it's best to try and not watch her eat"

Steven looked at his sister, "what would you like sis?"

"I can get my own "

"No, I'll vet it, you and Jackie can go sit with Brook"

"Ok, burger, fries and a pop, and thanks"

The girls all took a seat at their normal table to wait on the guys.

The guys got the food and brought the food to the table. Steven forgot Angie's warning and watched Jackie put the pickles over the fries and then pour the shake over the fries, "Angie you were right I shouldn't watch" looking a little disgusted.

"Yea, I won't tell you now about some of her other odd cravings, best learn on your own"

"Can't wait" he deadpaned

"Hey I can't help it, our this is your son's fault"

Steven looked at Brook for answers "Brook tell me this only last a few months or so?"

She laughed, "sorry but this will last the whole pregnancy"

After dropping Angie off at her hotel Eric drove back to the house, "don't expect me to open the door for you or anything!" Eric took off to the house.

Jackie and Steven walked into the house. The kitchen was empty, he pulled her into his arms. They just stood there, he noticed Kitty had taken one of the ultrasound pictures and put it on the refrigerator he couldn't help but smile. He would love to be able to keep her in his arms all night but he knew he had to follow her lead. "I guess this is good night doll, love you" and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Jackie looked at himhim and thought about how lonely it was earlier, "Puddin can you change and come upstairs to my room?" she hoped he wouldn't ask to go to his room. She didn't think she could go to the room Sam stayed in. They broke apart and went to their rooms to get ready. Steven could careless where he slept if he got to sleep with Jackie in his arms, he just hoped Red and Kitty would not have a problem with it, they was just sleeping and they had a kid on the way..

When he got up to Jackie's room he tapped lightly on the door, Jackie opened the door and he took her in with his eyes, she was wearing the Led Zeppelin shirt he had just gave back to her and flannel pajama pants. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. When they finally broke apart for air she took his hand and led him to bed the got in and he pulled her to him with her back against his chest. it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter18

Kitty was the first one up the next morning. Quietly getting out of bed she put on her robe and slippers, first she went and checked on her son to make sure yesterday was not a dream and that he was in fact back and in his bed where he belonged. When she opened his door quietly she saw him sound asleep. Next she went to check on her house guest, she opened the door to Laurie's old room and saw Jackie and Steven both asleep in the bed, she felt relived that they had found their way back to each other like she had been praying and left them alone to go down and start breakfast. Breakfast this morning would just be for the ones that stayed at the house, WB had told her that he and Angie would get breakfast at the hotel before coming over and he had planned to try and sleep late. Fez, and Michael both had to work and Brook said she would come by later with Betsey before she had to go back to Chicago. WB had told Kitty that Jackie was craving waffles with odd toppings in the mornings, so she decided to get started on bacon and eggs.

Jackie could hear Kitty moving around in the kitchen, and her son was starting to move around, she looked down and saw Steven's hand on her stomach and wondered if he was awake enough to feel the movements. When she felt his hand start to rub her stomach she knew he was waking up. "Is that the baby I'm feeling?"

"Yes, he seems to move a lot in the mornings waking me up" she started to get out of bed, but Steven's hand stopped her, she turned to fuss at him and he was already sitting up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Now you can get up" as he started to lay back down and pull the covers up.

"I guess we got away with you being up here, since we didn't have anyone screaming this morning." Jackie laughed at the memory of her being caught in Steven's cot.

"Well at least Baby Jesus isn't in this room, though if there was no telling what he saw when Laurie was in this room."

Jackie began to go and start collecting her things, "I am going to go take a shower and go downstairs"

"Yea, I guess I need to sneak back downstairs before I get caught." he threw the covers back off and got out of bed. "Do you know what you are doing today?"

"I may do something with Brook and Angie, Brook has to get back to Chicago tonight so we might do a girls day" She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed, she wasn't spending all day with him.

"That sounds good, so you and Angie, never would have thought that you two would get along when we first met her"

She looked up and smiled, "Yea we laugh about how we started out now"

"Well I am going to get downstairs, you want to check the hall for me?"

Jackie opened the door and didn't see anyone else, "All clear Puddin"

"See you in a few"

After Jackie got a shower she went down and started helping Kitty with breakfast. "Morning Mrs. Foreman, can I do anything?"

"Good morning, you need to just sit down and let me take care of everything. How did you sleep last night?"

"That was probably the best sleep I have had in months"

Kitty couldn't help but smile, she knew why she probably slept so well, "I guess working things out with Steven helped a lot."

"Yea, that probably has a lot to do with it, keeping the baby from him for all this time kept me up a lot"

"And being lonely in bed can keep you up as well"

Jackie looked up at the older woman, knowing they were caught and started to turn red, she didn't know what to say, at that moment Steven came in from the basement door, now fully dressed.

"Morning" he greeted Kitty and then went over and greeted Jackie with a kiss as if he hadn't seen her since last night, then he noticed her red face, "Jacks why are you so blushed?"

Kitty turned and saw the couple at the table and gave her signature laugh, "haha, she just found out that I know where you BOTH slept last night"

Now Steven was starting to get the same facial color ass Jackie, "I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman" and he didn't know what else to say for himself.

"Well you two are having a baby together, and you Steven should feel lucky that Jackie loves you, and I hope you know that" the last part full of seriousness.

He reached over and took Jackie's hand, "I do, and I plan on not letting it go"

Jackie was rubbing her belly with her other hand, "Ok someone won't stop moving in the mornings until he's fed, how much longer on breakfast?

"Oh he's moving let me feel" she forgot the breakfast and went over and put her hand on Jackie's stomach "He really is moving in there" She bent down to put her head closer to the belly, "Grandma Kitty is going to take good care of mommy for you, you want waffles?"

"Waffles sound perfect, with peanut butter and grape jelly and a banana"

"Well that sounds better than last night's fries, pickles and chocolate shake" Steven got up from the table shaking his head at the memory and went over to get Jackie's plate, "What would you like to drink babe?"

Jackie knew her next request was really going to get her looks, sheepishly she said, "chocolate orange juice"

Sure enough both Steven and Kitty both turned and looked at the girl, "How do I even fix that?" Steven having no clue what she was wanting.

"Just put chocolate mix in the glass of orange juice like you would milk, but no milk"

Jackie had her plate and juice when and started in on her breakfast while Steven started to plate up his food, he wasn't sure he would be able to look at orange juice the same way again, so he just settled for coffee. Red and Eric both came in as Kitty put everything else on the table. Eric noticed the weird color liquid in Jackie's glass, "what are you drinking?"

Steven sitting down next to Jackie, "Eric you don't want to know trust me"

"Well most people put syrup on their pancakes, not peanut butter, jelly and bananas?" Eric said looking at her plate as he sat down on the other side of Jackie.

"Well women go through different cravings and such when they are pregnant. I craved all sorts of things when I was pregnant with you and Laurie"

"Yea nothing can top watching a pregnant woman wolf down a can of sardines right out of the can with chocolate syrup" Red added.

The rest of breakfast was full of chatter of the plans for the day and such. As they were finishing up they noticed Bob come up to the door. Kitty went over and let him in.

"Eric! I didn't know you was back"

"Well I came back to surprise everyone, only Jackie and Angie knew. I am back for the holidays and go back after the first of the year" Eric didn't know how to act towards Donna's dad after everything that has been going on.

"Well welcome home, actually I just came back from dropping Donna off at the airport. She isn't sure how long she is going to be out there with Midge, and if she is going to try to come back here or what. I am meeting with a realtor today about the house. For those that haven't heard, I bought a condo down in Florida when I was down there, I plan on moving as soon as I can get the house sold, there isn't reason really to stay and I hope that maybe Donna while grow up a little out with her mom"

Red couldn't help but ask, "You think being with Midge will help her grow up?"

"I know Midge wasn't the brightest, but she has matured a lot over the last year or so living out there on her own." He looked at Jackie, "Sweetie I know Donna has been a terrible friend to you, but I loved you living with us. Please keep me up to date on you and the baby."

Jackie couldn't help but love Bob, she knew it was originally his idea for her to stay with them. "I will Bob, and you don't be a stranger, you and Red both have been better fathers to me than my own"

"Love you Kiddo and will do" he kissed the top of Jackie's head "Well I need to head back over and get ready for the realtor"

Eric just sat there in stunned silence, Donna was gone and never going to live next door again, part of him felt pain of the girl that was always right there, but part of him felt relief for the girl that she had become as of late. He hoped for the best for her

Jackie looked at Eric and could almost read his thoughts, "Hey it might not have worked out for you and Donna, but maybe down the line you two can be friends again, and even if not, I think you have some pretty great friends, I mean you have me right?"

Eric couldn't help but laugh, they could joke, they could burn each other, but he always knew that they would have each other's backs. "yea I do"

"And I hear Leslie Cannon is still around, I think she has finally gotten her license"

Steven who was taking a drink of his coffee nearly spit it out, "I thought she already had her license?" careful not to throw Eric under the bus of letting someone else having drove Red's corvette.

"Oh know she like failed her permit test several times before she finally passed and I think it took 5 times before she passed her drivers test"

Eric knew they needed to continue this conversation, but out of the earshot of the parents. "Why don't we go downstairs and hangout before Steven has to go to work?"

Once the trio was downstairs, Jackie had both boys eyeing her as she sat on the couch, Steven sat in his chair and Eric over on the lawn chair. "OK, I just introduced her to you Eric, I had no idea that you would let her try to drive your dad's car."

Steven was laughing now, he knew she was right. It was all on Eric for letting a girl he barely knew drive. "Man she's right, you can't blame her"

Eric sat there with his head in his hands, yep she didn't set him up, he had no plans on letting her drive that night, he just assumed she could.

"Eric, I think the thing you need to learn from this is to make sure someone has their license before you let them drive your vehicle. And I am sorry I thought Michael told you. I had told him when he told me that you let her drive that she didn't have her license, who would think that he would have missed that burn"

"Wow that is like a long over due burn, aren't you glad you came back from Africa for this?"

"Right now I am feeling lucky to be breathing, could you imagine what Red would have done if he found out I let some girl drive the car without her license? He just thinks I took the girl out riding around in it"

"Well I need to get to the store, you guys going to stop by later?"

"Yea I think Angie and Brook are coming by and may do a little shopping with Betsey but we can stop by later"

"And I have no plans, so I might come by when I can get away from mom, it will beat sitting around here all day alone"

"OK, remember Jacks to take it easy today" He bent down to give her a kiss, "I love you" He threw on his jacket and walked out the basement door.

Eric took the time to sit with Jackie, "So are you guys doing OK? I mean when Angie picked me up and told me that you was in the hospital it scared me that something happened and he was the reason for it"

"Well right before the accident, I tried talking to him, but he was getting drunk in the beer tent, I hadn't taken my coat off, you know to hide Jr here, apparently he tried to find me by visiting my father, and well he jumped to conclusions after that talk and changed how he reacted to seeing me."

"Wow last I heard he was ready to grovel, sounds like your dad was able to play him"

"Yea I will say that he got into an argument, he wasn't that drunk yet when I found him. But it was so hot for me in there with the heaters, I needed air and well next thing I know I am waking up in the hospital. We have done a lot of talking, and I know we need to talk more before we are there ya know"

"Yea, I know everything probably thought Donna and I had the perfect relationship, but we never talked about the important things, we never talked about the future, even before we almost got married, that is why I left, and we never talked about it after. Me going to Africa we never discussed it really either, we got to where we were together for the convince. Not hearing from her and then hearing how she was acting I realized we wasn't meant for the long run. She wasn't the same girl that we were at 17, we were growing apart and probably should have just stayed friends after that first break up."

"Donna could be a great friend to you guys, but is there something antifeminist to be so choosy about what girls you are friends with?"

"Donna never had really any girlfriends growing up, and she was lousy to you. I mean if I knew you was cheating on Michael, I would feel I owed him to let him know, I know looking back you was our friend too, and we should have let you know ourselves. Trust me, when it was Laurie, I think we all was ready for you to know right away to maybe end the atrocity"

"Well Steven laid enough trap for me to find out."

"I think its time to leave this high school drama behind. I know I am done with it, being away really has helped me reflect on my life, where I have been and where I want to go"

Mrs. Foreman called down from upstairs, "Jackie, Brook and Angie are here"

Jackie looked at Eric, "I have never been so thankful for Angie for the last few months, you know to have a friend that truly loves you for who you are and not just because you are there, and I hope I can get closer to Brook now as well"

"Yea I know she missed you too, and if it helps I love ya, but I starting loving you when you beat up my sister" He got up and helped Jackie up off the couch, the baby wasn't causing too many problems moving yet, but the couch was old and sat really low.

Jackie grabbed him into a hug, "Love you too, and thank you for everything too over the last few months"

At Grooves Steven was busy working the register when WB came in, he went to the office letting him know to come in when he got a chance. Leo was there and when the last wave of customers.

"Leo watch the store, I am going to be in the office with WB" normally he had gotten used to referring him as his dad, but he knew that would only confuse Leo who still called Jackie Loud Girl and Red was Mr Kitty and thought he was still his dad, though none of that was really far off. Leo just went up and sat at the cash register, "Come get me if a lot of people start to come in, or if Jackie…Loud Girl comes in"

"OK man"

WB was sitting behind the desk pulling out paperwork, "Hey son, so I got your birth certificate here, and looking at it this is not the original that Kitty had. Steven's heart sank, scared that this was going to be harder than thought, "I actually have your original here along with your correct Social Security card, I have already talked to lawyers over legal stuff" Steven looked at him confused until he saw that the last name on both was Barnett, he had grown up living a lie thinking his name was Hyde. "Bud and Edna didn't get together until you was almost a year old, she had already named you Steven, it just happened that Bud's real name was Steven so I guess she led you to believe he was your father, he never signed any adoption paperwork or anything. But she never really changed your name, its amazing she never told you the truth."

Steven just sat there, he had gone by Hyde his whole life, he hated Steven because to him that made him Steven J. Hyde III, even if he had never met Bud's dad. "So what is there for me to do?"

"Well you will need to take these to the DMV and have your license changed"

"Great I hate the DMV, Fez worked there our senior year"

"Well if he still knows anyone working there, maybe he could help you"

Would Nina still work there? She seemed nice enough, but would she help her needy ex's friend?

"I'll talk to Fez later and see. Now I just need to find a place to live, I'd like to have a place before I ask Jackie to marry me."

"Are you guys there already?"

He looked at his dad, "No not yet, I just want to be ready, everything is going so well and things are going faster than I expected, I don't know, I would love to be ready by New Years, I already know she doesn't think Christmas proposals are romantic, she says then they guy gets her the ring and not a Christmas gift" both men laughed at that.

"Well I think first we need to get her back working here for you that might be a good step too."

On que a knock on the door was heard, Steven got up and went to the door and opened to find Jackie. "Hey babe, perfect timing" he let her in she gave him a peck on the lips and went over and gave WB a kiss on his cheek.

"Jackie, have a seat, you look like you need to get off your feet" WB got up and pulled a chair out for her.

Steven took a seat and pulled her feet to his lap and looked at her and saw what WB saw, she looked wore out. "You over did it didn't you?"

"Maybe, Brook has to go back to Chicago anyways so she dropped Angie and I off here"

"Are they still out there?"

"Yea Brook figured you might want to see Betsey before she leaves, Michael is out there, he is on break to come see them."

He got up and put Jackie's feet on his chair. "I'll be right back, got to say bye to my god daughter."

Once he left, WB looked at Jackie, "You know you need to take it easy, and I know you have enjoyed working at headquarters, but I think you are needed more here. Steven's math skills and book keeping are seriously lacking, you know it. I am going to make sure you are paid for it too, same as what you was making, but if anything you can do most of the book keeping from home with your feet up. But at least here Steven can keep an eye on you"

"Is this your not so subtle way of saying its time to move back here?"

"Honestly I would feel better if you was closer to Kitty, I have loved having you to take care of, but Kitty is a nurse and she loves you as much as I do. She redid Laurie's room months ago for when you came back, she wants this and so does Red we talked it out last night and I have talked to Steven about you working here taking care of his books again. You two together do great things with this store, sure the set up isn't like the other stores, but it works and I think it would do good to maybe make changes to the other stores, but maybe we actually buy the crates this time" Jackie started to get up, "You stay right there" He walked over to her and hugged her

"thank you so much for taking me in and being there for me"

"You are a very special girl Jackie, it has been great to see Angie with such a close friend, and I will always be there when you need me"

When Steven stepped out into the store he found no customers, Leo was asleep at the counter, Angie, Fez, Eric, Michael and Brook with Betsey was all sitting around the listening pit. "Hey just wanted to tell Bets bye before you guys take off" He leaned down and took her from her mother's arms and gave the small girl a kiss. "Brook you be safe and take care of this little one"

Brook stood up and Betsey reached back for her momma, "You take care too, and take care of that girl and baby in there too"

They had all said their goodbyes to mother and daughter and Michael walked his family out with letting the rest know he would see them in the basement later tonight.

Randy walked in and saw everyone standing around, "Hey Hyde, how are you doing, have you heard from Donna?"

Realizing that he was going to be correcting a lot of people on his name from here on out, and looking at the hippie, yea that would be the hardest to explain to. "Randy from now on call me Steven…or Mr Barnett, Hyde is actually not my name. And Donna left this morning for California to see her mom, didn't she tell you?"

"Um, OK, no she didn't tell me anything about going to California."

"Do you mind closing tonight, I'll explain things later but I think I need to get Jackie home, just kick Leo out before you lock up"

He walked to the office and saw his dad hugging Jackie "Jacks babe, lets get you home, Randy has everything under control here"

On the way out Steven called out to Randy, "we'll be here tomorrow and we will talk about everything then." His main concern was getting his girl home right then.


	19. Chapter nineteen

A/N The last chapter wasn't my favorite, but the whole birth certificate changes did happen somewhat to a family member to mine, though the his 'dad' wasn't like Bud and has stayed in his life. Having been born in the 70s I may use some of life experiences here. I am still trying to decide on a baby name. And I think of writing some of Donna with her mom, she might learn a lot more about her parents, maybe more than some would ever want to, but this is going to take from the cannon of the show. Still working it all out the details in my head.

Chapter 19

That night back in what was not considered Jackie's room, Jackie was sound asleep, they had a huge dinner this time all Eric's favorites. Michael and Fez came over along with WB and Angie. Michael talked about how he wanted to get his own place because Brook was talking about moving back to Point Place, she had decided that she didn't want to raise Betsey in the city. Fez seemed quiet on the issue and even Jackie said something when they were getting in bed. They figured he was upset about losing Michael, they seemed unnaturally attached. Despite how easy he fell asleep the night before holding Jackie tonight his brain could not shut off, he couldn't help but think how he had been lied to his whole life, he had been Hyde he had lived most of his life believing that was who he was. Almost as if carrying that name his destiny was written out for him. He thought of the conversation with Red on his 18th birthday, that was the destiny he figured he had before him. Or the scenario he gave Jackie after he got his SAT scores, he kept secret that he didn't fall asleep during the test and scored higher than he told everyone else, but he struggled on the math portion, yea he passed math unlike Eric, but still wasn't his best subject. And here he was running a record store, yea he needed Jackie in so many ways, he needed her by his side in the record store and just life in general. She hadn't said anything but he had a feeling she didn't want to go to his room in the basement, so them growing old in the basement together wasn't happening either. Had he known sooner he wasn't a Hyde what would his life had been like, what would he think of himself? He thought back over the years all the times Jackie had come to him for comfort, the Veterans' Day date when she told him he was worthy of love. Truth was being the son of Bud and Edna Hyde he never felt like he was anything, and Jackie could do so much better. Even after finding out he wasn't Bud's he still carried the scars from Bud around, scars that he kept picking at himself and reopening. Scars that he used to push Jackie away and doubt his love for her.

He figured he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon so he got up and headed down stairs, he didn't want to wake anyone else in the house and knew there wasn't anything on tv, so he sat down in Red's chair in the living room to think. He would never find out why Edna never told him the truth those first 17 years of his life didn't make any sense to him. Why did he forgive Bud so easily and move in with him the last time he was here? Yea after the Christmas party he tried to be more of father, but he never was, he did the father role after the Christmas party for a day, it wasn't long after that he left with Edna that last time. He felt that maybe they got what they deserved that night, after the way they treated him. His mind was reeling and he wasn't sure what to do to stop it, a few weeks ago he would be lighting a joint and empting a bottle of Jack, but that wasn't what he needed after the effects where over he still would have the same problems, then he heard light footsteps coming down the steps, he looked up to see the woman he wished could have been his mom, the woman that treated him like a son since that first day he walked Eric home from school.

"Is Jackie OK?" He knew if something was wrong Kitty would come get him.

"No she seems to be fast asleep, I noticed you missing and thought I would check on you"

"I couldn't sleep, too many questions that can never get answered, too many what ifs going through my head, how things could have been different if I knew that Bud wasn't my real father years ago, and I have gone by Hyde all these years and the truth that wasn't my real name to begin with. Who am I really?"

"Steven you have known for over a year about WB, and Jackie any I and even Red have been trying to tell you for years you are more than what you think you are. I know you have questions that you will never get answered, you can't look backwards, it is time to move forward, you can't change your past you can only learn from it and move on. I remember Red when we first got married, he never would talk about what he saw in Korea, and in truth while he is proud of his service he still won't talk about it. He had awful nightmares, he finally told me he hated what he saw and wished he could forget, he let me in and let me help him. As you boys grew up and it seemed like Vietnam was never going to end he worried that you boys was going to have to be sent over there and he would never admit it to you boys but he never wanted you to experience what he had."

"You know Eric told me once right around the time we had to sign up for selective service he was surprised Red never pushed for him to follow his military service. I was wondered why he never suggested it to me"

"You boys have been lucky, maybe you will never have to be called up in a draft, Leo has even talked to Red about his service, and well that is probably why Leo is the way he is now, I am sure many wonder where their lives would be if they never had to serve, just like you wonder what your life would have been like to not have Bud in your life and maybe even have WB there from the beginning, we never can know what are lives could be like without the things that have happened to us, some of the things may scar us. But in reality all we have is the present and the future. You have a family, you have 3 parents that love you and want the world for you, you have a brother and a sister and you have Jackie and that baby. Try to think about what you have in your present and not what you had in your past, and let that lead to your bright and wonderful future." Kitty got up from her where she had been sitting on the couch and walked over to Steven who also stood up, before she was able to grab him in a hug he had grabbed her, "I love you Steven, you have always been a good boy, now be a good man, we are proud of you"

"I love you too, mom" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "I think I can go to sleep now"

The both walked upstairs, as he walked into Jackie's room and got back into the covers and pulled her close, he felt Jackie stir, "Where have you been?"

"Just downstairs thinking, didn't want to wake you"

"I woke up a little bit ago, the baby started to move and I noticed you wasn't here"

He reached down and rubbed her belly to feel his son kick and move around.

Jackie turned around to look at him, "Are you OK?"

"I am now, I realized I can't change my past but I have the present and the future right here" he pulled her to his chest where she wrapped her arm around him and laid with her head on his chest, he wrapped both his arms around here and took note, he was holding his future right there, Jackie and the baby, he had almost let it slip through his arms, but this time he was going to hold tight and not let who he thought he was in the past dictate his future anymore. He was going to try his best to see himself the way Jackie saw him. That night his dreams were filled of what could be in the future.

They woke the next morning in the same position they had fallen asleep "Morning Doll"

"Morning Puddin"

"Do you have any plans today?"

"No not really, what are you doing today?"

"Well I need to open the store, and talk to Randy about Donna, and then I am hoping he can run the store for the rest of the day, then I hoped you could come with WB and me to look at a few places"

Sitting up in bed Jackie looked at Steven, "what places?"

"Well I figure I am not going to be some burnout living in someone else's basement the rest of my life, WB said he would help me find a place. Plus I need to get to the DMV, I was going to talk to Fez last night, but he seemed to have other things on his mind, I need to get my drivers license fixed this week."

"Why don't I go over and talk to Fez and see what is going on with him while you go to the record store and then I'll meet you there around lunchtime?"

"Should you be driving? Maybe I could drop you off and then Fez or Michael could drive you Grooves?"

"Yea that could work, Fez usually goes in late on Tuesdays anyways, and if anything Eric could drive me around"

Jackie had called Fez before they left to make sure he was going to be home, and told her she wanted to hang out some while Steven was at work. So after breakfast Steven drove her over to Fez's, Michael had already left for work so it would be just the two of them. Steven walked her to the apartment, mainly to remind the pervert to behave while Jackie was there. He wanted to check on his friend too, that was so unusually quiet last night.

Fez met them at the door and let them both in, "Hey Hy-Steven, I thought you had to work?" calling him Steven instead of Hyde was going to take some work.

"I do but I wanted to make sure Jackie got here OK and to remind you to keep you perviness down." He winked at him to make sure he knew he was being light hearted with the last comment.

"I'll take care of her and return her to you at lunchtime before I go into work"

"I trust you, see you later" He gave Jackie a kiss before he walked out the door.

"Fezzy is something wrong? We couldn't help but notice how quiet you was yesterday?"

"Well with all the changes I was thinking about going back home, even if just for a visit, but I got a call last week that might have changed all that"

"You are not going back for good are you? After everything to become a citizen here?"

"No its not that, and I haven't told anyone and I need to talk to someone, but I have to trust you to not tell the Foremans, Red is just starting to like me and I don't want the news to give him another heart attack"

"Is this about Laurie?" the only thing she could think of that would cause Red to possibly have another heart attack.

Fez sat down in the chair beside the couch, "Yes, no one I think realizes that she left without signing the divorce papers. And I couldn't bring myself to do so without her, for one I was scared if I filed for divorce that they would take away my citizenship, and two I really did care for Laurie, the night we got married we had a lot of fun, even a few times after"

"Fez that girl went on your honeymoon without you, and God knows how many times she cheated on you." She couldn't believe anyone would ever have feelings for Laurie Foreman, she knew Michael only liked her because she was easy and even when he started to have feelings for her was when he found that she was cheating on him. "So is that it, you guys are still married and so you can't leave?"

"Well there is more, she is in a rehab place in Chicago, the hospital there called me, she almost overdosed last week, as her husband I'm listed as her next of kin. I went down there and she told me she was thankful she had me, she didn't want Red and Kitty to see her like she was. I am going to go down and visit once a week, she was so scared when she realized how close she came to death and she didn't want her life to be like it had been. She said she was raised to be better than what she was. I don't know if our marriage will really work, but right now she needs a friend"

"I guess now I can understand why you have been so quiet, especially around Red and Kitty, that is a big secret. I know they haven't really even talked about her in a long time. I think they are worried about what has happened to her."

"Well Laurie said she wants to make sure she is clean before she comes home, so she has 3 months in the rehab and then I'll bring her back. I know that Kitty said something about Laurie at Thanksgiving and I talked to Laurie last night on the phone, she is going to call home Christmas and let them know she is alive and hopes to see them soon. But now I can't go home when I need to be here for Laurie"

"Wow" That was all she could think of, and then she was thinking about Steven and the road of drinking and getting high that he had been on, what if he tried something else and overdosed, or had gotten behind the wheel and crashed like Bud and Edna? She shuttered to think. Then she remembered she needed to talk to Fez for Steven, "Do you know anyone still working at the DMV?"

"Nina is still working there, why?"

"Well really the only thing that Steven needs to get changed is his driver's license and probably the title of the El Camino to show Steven Barnett. He hates having to explain his situation with everyone and well if you could help with talking to Nina, or even maybe I could for him"

"Well if we leave now we could stop by and maybe she won't be busy and we could both talk to her"

At Grooves, Steven had a steady stream of customers, and tried to explain to Leo to call him Steven and not Hyde, that he found out that was never his name. He wasn't sure if it got through to him. When Randy showed up they went into the office, they both sat down and Steven told Randy about Donna from the little bully he had to protect Eric from when they first met, to his own crush on the red head and the relationship with Eric, the first break up, Casey Kelso to finally leaving with Michael to California the summer before their senior year.

"So let me get this straight, Eric wouldn't take her back right away so she runs away to California not alone with but with what should be her best friend's boyfriend?" Randy interrupted Steven.

"Yea pretty much" he couldn't help but smile, without Donna and Michael around Jackie and he was able to start something they both had pushing back.

"How could Jackie forgive her for that, wasn't she a cheerleader, I thought those girls were number one at holding grudges and ruining anyone that crossed them?"

Steven couldn't help but laugh, yea Jackie was a cheerleader and she tried to play the part, but that really wasn't her, she was loyal even to those that didn't deserve her loyalty. "Well it helped that while they were gone Jackie and I hooked up, and we didn't let anyone break us up when they came back, even when they tried"

"They tried to break you up, as in more than just Michael her ex? What business was it of anyone else?"

"Exactly, honestly that was just the start of Donna changing, even when she got back together with Eric" He told her of having to talk to Jackie in a non-demeaning way to get her to live with her. Of the changes that took place in her after the non-wedding. And how when he came back from Vegas and the stripper wife showed up, she didn't check on Jackie, she hadn't checked on Jackie even when she came back herself from Chicago, she in fact befriended the stripper over the girl that had her back for years.

"OK, now I am glad she took off, I thought she was a feminist? I've dated several in the past and some made it there place to protest outside of strip joints, did Sam still strip when she came here?"

"yea she kept it up, I couldn't care less what she did, and in the end it was a sham of a marriage, she was after money. Tried to serve me with divorce papers asking for alimony, I had already found out she was married to someone else. I had been conned and almost lost Jackie for good over a lie. She was more worried over Sam when Red kicked her out than she was over Jackie who was heartbroken and had been trying to tell me she was pregnant."

"That is why Red got so mad at her, I thought she was being a little cruel Saturday, but I didn't know Jackie that well"

"Understand this, Jackie has always been Red's favorite, the only reason he didn't kill me over what I did to Jackie was because he hoped I would come to my senses and be there for Jackie and the baby, and I had for the most part other than a misunderstanding. This weekend has been real eye opening for me, I found out I was never a Hyde, and that my mom had given me the last name of Barnett, but then lied to me for years. It's a twisted story, but back to Donna. Bob knew he needed to get her out, and away from everyone, he hopes her mother than help her. If she comes back remains to be seen. She should have at least contacted you, but then she never returned any of Eric's letters or answer his phone calls when he was in Africa, that and how she was acting is why he wrote and broke up with her."

"Sounds like I might have dodged a bullet there with her"

"yea I know I did years ago myself. I am going to be out the rest of the day if that is OK with you. Jackie and WB are going to be by and we have some things to do. I think Angie my sister will be here and will help out, but her knowledge of music is very limited, worse than Jackie's, but she can ring up customers and such. And she can close up tonight. Jackie and I will both be in tomorrow most of the day."

"No problem, not like I have a girl or anything to spend my time with outside of work now"

They walked and Randy went to help Leo at the register and Steven took a seat in the listening pit, his memories were flooded to the times that Jackie would help him close up, and then the time they would spend in the listening pit long after closing the doors. Still lost in memories, he didn't hear Jackie and Fez enter until he looked up and she was standing right in front of him. She had seen him as soon as they came through the door, he looked lost in thought and didn't move or look up as she walked up to him. "Steven are you alright?"

He looked up at the most gorgeous eyes and reached up and pulled her into his lap, "Sorry just remembering you helping close up at nights, just the two of us the record player going"

"Yea that is some good memories to get lost in" she smiled at him.

"Well would you like to help me close tomorrow, I guess we may need to keep a better eye on the clock if I am paying you" forgetting that the store was still opened they got lost in each other until they heard WB.

"Hey lets go see if we can find you guys somewhere a little more private for that."

Jackie jumped off Steven's lap and Steven stood up with her. "Sorry about that dad, forgot for a moment that where we were"

"Well I Angie is going to help out here, I have already got a few places lined up to look at today"

The trio walked out of Grooves, Steven wasn't even thinking of the houses they were going to look at, he was thinking of closing the store tomorrow with Jackie.


	20. Chapter twenty

Four houses later Jackie and Steven was heading back to the Foreman's. WB was picking Angie back and going to the hotel.

"Puddin why was all the houses so big?"

"WB wants me to have a house with extra bedrooms for him and Angie"

"That makes sense"

"So what is going on with Fez?"

Jackie knew she couldn't tell Steven yet, she hated not telling him but would also hate to have him keep a secret from the Foreman's. "Well I can't really tell you now, he was going to go back home but something came up and he's staying. We did stop and talk to Nina and she said if we come in tomorrow you can get your new license done."

"We'll open the store tomorrow and then go to the DMV, and just hang out and then go close up" he said the last part with a smirk.

"Oh really, I am guessing you have other things in mind" she put her hand on his thigh.

He grabbed her hand and held it as he pulled into the driveway.

They joined Eric, Red and Bob at the table while Kitty was bringing everything to the table. Jackie was missing cooking with her. "I am gonna have to cook with you some time this week" Everyone but Kitty, Red and Eric looked up in shock.

"Babe remember the last time you tried to fix me cookies?"

"Oh Steven she has been cooking with me since she came back from Chicago and waited for you" Kitty stopped herself from saying more after that.

Steven felt the guilt, Jackie grabbed his hand, trying to overcome the tension, "I figured I needed to start eating better and if anyone could teach me it was Kitty"

Red spoke up, "she was doing pretty good with no dumbasses around to distract her."

"Well Jackie how about Friday we fix dinner together?"

"That sounds great, I've missed cooking

So Bob have you heard from Donna?" deciding to change the subject.

"Midge called and let me know she got there Ok, but Donna wouldn't talk to me"

Kitty patted his arm, "I'm so sorry Bob"

"It's ok Kitty my baby is growing up maybe time with her mom will do her some good"

Donna spent the flight to California going over reeling over the events of her life. To her confrontation with her friends, she didn't understand what was going on with them. She didn't understand why her dad was trying to get her away from Point Place, she didn't get to talk to Eric and find out why he was back. She did not want to be in California and despite her age it seemed like her age her parents was treating her like a child.

Midge was there to meet her when she stepped off the plane. Bob had called her after he got Donna off and filled her in on everything going on back in Point Place, she couldn't believe her daughter had turned her back on Jackie, she had always liked her and thought Donna had a good friend in the little girl.

Midge greeted her daughter at the gate and they had a quiet ride to her apartment. In fact the whole day was quiet, Midge tried to talk to Donna but Donna only gave glares or one word answers. She decided to let Donna adjust and hope she was ready to talk soon, it was going to be a long visit if it kept up like this.

Steven had just changed to get ready for bed assuming everyone was already in bed he started up the stairs, but noticed Red sitting in his chair watching the late news. When he saw Steven come in he clicked the TV off. "Have a seat Steven"

Steven took a seat, and wondered if he was going to have the same talk he had with Kitty last night. He didn't know what to say so he figured best keep his mouth shut and let Red speak.

"You know for the last 6 months Kitty and I have been worried not knowing where Laurie is, and we still don't, as a parent it doesn't matter how old they are you still are going to worry about them being safe. Then Eric decides to take off for Africa, while I am proud he is doing something and trying to find what he wants to do, we still worry, but at least he has kept contact. That morning that Jackie came in our house after you left her, and then as time passed and you never contacted us, I had Kitty worried about all 3 of her kids and Jackie staying in your room waiting for you. I didn't think anything of it, and then when you finally showed back up, I had a hysterical girl in my shop. I took Jackie home that night and realized one of the reasons she was staying at our house, not just waiting for you, but that girl was alone. Everyone had left her, Kitty and I had thoughts that her hormones where showing signs of pregnancy, but we kept quiet till she was ready. Now I know you are looking for a house, but I want to know are you going to leave her again?"

"No sir, I regret everyday letting her go to Chicago in the first place and then leaving her there when I went to get her"

"Remember Steven women don't always come straight out and say everything that is going on with them, they want us to pry it out of them."

"Like the time she said she was going to the Doll Expo and really she was cleaning out her parent's cabin?"

"Exactly, you are not always easy to read and Jackie doesn't know how you would handle things, she wants you to be there for her but she'd rather keep things to herself than face your rejection. That is what happened with the cabin and with Chicago. She was so scared that you would reject her, you kept saying you wasn't ready for marriage she didn't know how you would handle being a parent and the responsibilities, she was preparing herself for the possibility of doing it all on her own."

"Being a father scares the crap out of me, but I am not going to abandon Jackie and our baby. I wish I could say that Jackie's insecurities were not founded, but I know I had done a lot to make her doubt how I felt about her. But I am going to do my best to make sure she never doubts me again."

"It's a scary thing to be a parent, it doesn't get easier. I doubt I have been the best at it, Eric I think can do a lot better than he was aiming for in high school. And well Laurie…"

"For what it's worth, I think you have been a terrific dad, God knows where I would be if it wasn't for you and Kitty, pumping gas, prison or dead."

"OK enough of this, and this conversation never took place" Red got up and patted Steven's shoulder "Now go upstairs and go to sleep"

"Don't you mean downstairs?" Red just gave him a look instead of answering him to get his point across, he knew where he had been sleeping, and he was fine with it.

Steven crawled in bed with Jackie, he knew tonight he wouldn't be tossing and turning, his mind was clear and all he wanted was his family in his arms and go to sleep.

The next day at Grooves Jackie was running the register while Steven was sorting through a new shipment of records when Eric came in. "Ok I didn't plan this trip home right."

Jackie had just finished with her last customer and went and joined Eric in the listening pit. "What is wrong now?"

"Well everyone is working during the day, mom offered to let me come with her to work but that career day was enough, I was getting bored at home and well out of all my friends hanging out here is safer than hanging out with Michael and I really don't know or want to know what goes on at Fez's"

"Well if you ever learned to hold a flashlight you could go help your dad in the shop"

Steven walked out of the store room to see the store empty aside from Jackie and Eric sitting in the listening pit "Eric what are you doing here?"

"I was just telling Jackie it is boring at home, and everyone is working so I thought I would hang out here with you guys, but if I am going to get scolded for not knowing how to hold a flash light, maybe I should get home and rebuild my Millennium Falcon"

Steven took a seat by Jackie, "No you can hang out here, but we are leaving in a bit, we are closing tonight, hey would you like to earn some extra money while you are home? Leo is a no show it looks like today, and I don't want to leave Randy by himself and we have stuff we need to get done today."

"Do you think I'll get along with Randy?"

"Sure you can both compare notes and trash Donna" Jackie told him.

"Babe that is what girls do, not guys, though I could see Eric and Randy doing that" Steven gave a Eric a big smile. "But seriously, you two have a lot in common, though he does care about his hair too much"

"Well it has to be better than sitting at home or hanging out with dad in his shop"

"I miss working with Red" Jackie pouted

"I miss watching you work with Red" Steven gave her a smirk

"Just remember I am still in the room!"

Randy walked in, "Hey guys, slow day?"

"It is right now, Randy this is Eric he is going to work with you today, he has no life right now so needed something to do and doesn't look like Leo is coming in, we will be back around 6 to finish the night and close up" He helped Jackie off the couch in the pit. "And make sure he doesn't play Styx"

"What's wrong with Styx?" that came from both Randy and Eric

"well better have that crap off when I get back"

After what ended up being a quick trip to the DMV thanks to Jackie and Fez talking to Nina the day before they got in the car, "So what else do you have planned today? Jackie asked

"Well Christmas is coming up and I thought you might help me with some Christmas shopping"

"You are wanting to shop with you? And not just shop but Christmas shopping? Who are you and what have you done with Steven?"

"Hey we have had fun shopping the first time we went"

"Steven, that was the only time we went shopping together, the next time you and me was at the mall together you made fun of my cheese maiden costume, and the last time I was shopping with Eric you picked me up and carried me into the dressing room, I thought you was coming in there with me, but YOU LEFT ME?"

He was smiling at the memories, "OK doll how about we shop, if you try to kiss me I will not push you away, I won't make fun of you and let you know how hot you really look, and if you want me to go in the dressing room with you just tell me OK?"

By then they had parked at the mall, Steven got out and held the door open and helped Jackie out, instead of walking towards the mall entrance she placed her arms around Steven's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, not protesting he kissed her back. Finally Jackie pulled away, just making sure you wasn't going to push me away and say 'bad Jackie' this time"

"Never, if I tell you how hot you are can we find a dressing room"

"Pig, I'm hungry and need to eat first"

"Yes dear"

Later the couple was sitting at a table eating their lunch, Steven looked up, "So what about we go to Sizzler tonight before we go back to Grooves tonight?" he couldn't help but wink at her.

Jackie looked at him and couldn't help but smile, "five different types of Jello does sound good"

"Well unless I give everyone records for Christmas I got nothing but one gift"

"Whose gift do you have?"

Not making eye contact with her, "yours"

"Well I got most of my gifts the other day with Angie and Brook, but really couldn't get theirs with them there"

"Have you got Betsey anything yet?"

"No but I have an idea of something, Brook saw but it was too expensive for Brook with her salary, librarians don't make much and Chicago is expensive, I think she is looking to move back here after Christmas to get out of the city"

"Well if it's from her godparents, and we get to start getting prepared for this little guy"

They spent the next few hours shopping, they had gotten Betsey a doll house and all the furniture to go with it, along with gifts for all their friends. Somehow the last shop they ended in was a bookstore, "Jacks we are done aren't we? Who would we get a gift for in a bookstore?"

"Honestly I was thinking about Donna, you know before all the wedding and such she always talked about becoming a writer or a journalist, traveling and such it was why she was reluctant to wear the promise ring. Was she giving up that dream?"

"Babe the same could be said about you, did you give up your dreams?"

"Please most of those was childhood fantasies, what was expected of a cheerleader, or by my parents, my cover. I was always afraid of being laughed and mocked if people knew my real dream, especially from Donna, because it was so anti-feminist" rubbing her belly "this is my dream, to be a mother, to prove I could do it and do it better than my mother, of course the dream of dressing in mother-daughter matching outfits will have to be put on hold for a while"

Taking her in his arms, "Well we could always get him a little Led Zeppelin shirt, so do you have something in mind for Donna?"

"I want a book that maybe reminds her of her dreams and maybe encourages her to try and pursue them"

Looking up Steven saw the perfect book, he wasn't sure if Donna had it or not, but still would be everything she just said, he let go of her and picked up a hard copy of Hunter S. Thompson's Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, "not sure if she has this, do you remember?" holding up the book.

"No I don't think I have seen this one before, have you read it?"

"Not completely but I know enough about it that it might be what you are looking for, and you could write a note on the inside cover to her"

After purchasing the book they went and sat down at a table and Jackie took a pen to write a message inside:

_Donna,__Don't forget your dreams, discover what they are and go after them.__Love,__Jackie and Steven_

She showed Steven what she wrote, "That is perfect, we can give it to Bob to put in his box he is sending her for Christmas, let's head home you need some rest"

When they got home, Jackie was exhausted Steven helped her upstairs and put everything but Betsey's and Donna's presents in the closet. "You get some sleep I'll see if Bob is home and give him the book and then figure out where to hide Betsey's present."

"Ok I should be as good as new in time for dinner and go to Grooves with you later"

"Love you doll"

"Love you too Puddin"

Steven had went next door to find Bob and ask if he could send Donna's gift with what he what he was sending.

"You seriously got her something?" Bob was surprised anyone would bother with the way she had been before she left

"Actually it is from Jackie, but she put both our names on it"

"I talked to Midge earlier, Donna has hardly spoken since she got there, she is so much like Midge at that age, maybe once she finally talks to her mom she will realize things and not want to make the same mistakes we did. I should have paid Eric for not showing up at the wedding, that was one of the best things he did."

"Well at the time it didn't seem like it, but yea it probably was for both of them. Look could I hide a Christmas present here?"

"Sure is it for Jackie?"

"No her present is hiding in my room, and well she doesn't seem to want to go in my room, no it's for Betsey, it's kind of too big to hide easy and we don't want Michael to see it before we give it to Betsey"

"Sure, I'm not sure that I am going to do much for Christmas this year, I have a lot of stuff packed up already, I have someone that has put an offer on the house so I hope to be out of here soon after the New Year."

Bob helped Steven carry the doll house and everything and hid it behind the bar in the living room.

"You know Mrs Foreman would probably love for me to buy this house, but it doesn't meet WB's requirements of guest bedrooms for him and Angie"

"Well I am not sure Jackie would want to live here either, she has some pretty bad memories here" Bob noticed the sunken expression on Steven, "Not you but some bad fights here with Donna and her mom, of course the last one is that sleepover that Donna had before Jackie left, I honestly don't know what has been going on in her head for the last year or so"

"Well I think we might have found a house a couple blocks over, just waiting to hear back on our offer, I didn't even tell Jackie yet, heck I haven't asked her if she wants to move in with me yet even when she went with me looking at the houses"

"In my experience it will do you good to let her know your intentions right out"

"I know, especially with Jackie, I am going to ask her to marry me, but I want to make sure she knows it isn't just because of the baby"

"I am so happy for you two"

"Bob you are going to be missed around here, but please keep in touch, and don't say anything about me proposing to Jackie, and now that you look like you are going to cry I am going to leave, by Bob"


	21. Chapter twenty one

A/N The writing process is slowing down I'd love to get reviews. Curious what everyone thinks of the story so far.

Chapter 21

After dinner at Sizzler Steven and Jackie made their way to Grooves.

"I am gonna go in the office and and go through the books" Jackie told Steven as he opened the door for her. They only saw Eric and Randy sitting in the listening pit.

WWhen Eric saw them come in he got up and approached his friends, "is there something you guys haven't told me?"

They both turned to Eric with no idea what he was talking about.

"Eric you know Jackie is pregnant and we are back together, what are you talking about?"

"Another Star Wars movie is coming out next year, the trailer came out right after I left for Africa!" his main focus had been towards Jackie "you wrote me about everything, what was going on with our friends, the newest records, the closing of the god awful disco in Kenosha and the some fashion crap I could care less about but you forgot to tell me a new Star Wars movie was coming out how could you?"

"Sorry Eric I wasn't going to movies a lot while you were gone."

"Eric what even brought this up?"

"Randy was telling me when we got to talking about Star Wars"

"Geeze no wonder my store is empty, with you two going on about Star Wars"

Randy spoke up "we have been busy earlier then no one came in and we started talking about movies"

"Ok that's enough, you guys can go now we'll finish up here"

Once the guys were gone Steven went over to the office as Jackie was sitting at the desk getting the books and invoices out.

"So Jacks what was the last movie you did see?"

"Went to or actually saw all the way through?" her smile was giving him the answer I'll keep the door open if you neex anything. The last time they went to the drive in was after going to the car show with Red and Kitty. He went over and found the record he wanted, the sound track to Rock and Roll High School, the movie, he pulled out the record and put it on and turned up the volume. He smiled at the memory of that night, Jackie had been so happy they were back together and how he stayed by her side during the car show and not taking off like Red had did. Taking her to the drive in for a musical was even more surprising, even if all the music was rock and roll.

Jackie was busy looking at the books that it took her a while to notice the music playing. Steven was making sure the records were put away correctly, when he noticed the time he went over and locked the door and switched the sign to closed. He went over to the register and started to count the money when Jackie came out, "Puddin I am gonna lay down for a bit and see if your son will move positions"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, it's just like he's up in my ribs" she went over and laid down on the couch with her feet on the arm rest.

Steven finished counting filled out the form Jackie had made for him when he took over and put everything in the safe. He went over to Jackie, she sat up some so he could get behind her and he started to rub her belly, at Steven's movements the baby moved to a more comfortable position. "He apparently wanted attention from his daddy" she sat up more and turned to face him. Before either of them knew what was happening they were in a heavy make out session and things were getting heated.

"Are you sure doll?" he didn't want to go too fast for her.

"Do you know how much hormones are going through me, I've been waiting for this"

Later they made it back to the Foreman's house and everyone had already gone to bed. "Let me go down and fet rready and I'll be right up"

Jackie went up to her room while Steven headed to the basement. When he got to his room he noticed the dresser with his clothes was missing. He worried about the box that was on top of the dresser that afternoon, it was his Jackie box, aside from all the keepsakes over the years he had her Christmas present and the engagement ring he had bought her. something told him his dresser was upstairs in Jackie's room, but he wanted to keep that box a secret. His panic subsided when he noticed the box under the cot. He reached down to open it and make sure everything was still in it's place. He picked up the ring box and the ring was still there, he picked up the second box and Jackie's Christmas present was still there. He put everything back and slid the box back under his cot and headed upstairs.

Jackie noticed the extra dresser when she went into her room and figured the other members of the house moved it up here while they were at Grooves. She changed while waiting on Steven. She had changed and crawled in bed when Steven finally showed up.

"Hey there's my clothes"

"Yea I saw it when I came in, what took you so long?"

"Wanted to make sure nothing was left behind"

"Well I guess I get to lay here in bed and watch you get ready for bed" giving him a teasing smile. Tonight Steven decided to forego the sweats and sleep with just his boxers and tank top. He got in bed and noticed JaJackie was just wearing a tshirt and panties.

"Now this feels good" he pulled her to his chest with her head on his chest. He could sleep like this every night for the rest of his life.


	22. Chapter twenty two

Chapter 22

Steven woke up the next morning, he threw on a pair of sweats that he had pulled out to keep close and went to get a shower before everyone else got up, he would have loved to stay the morning alone with Jackie, he didn't have to open the store today but they were not alone in the house, and Jackie had a doctor's appointment. He also hoped he could talk to her about moving in with him when he got a house, which he hoped would be soon. When he got back he figured since no one else was moving around in the house so he crawled back in bed. Just as Jackie was starting to stir, "Morning doll"

Jackie bolted out of bed noticed Steven's questioning look, "Sorry I have to pee"

A little later she came back in, "Well its better than when I was waking every morning throwing up" she got back in bed to lay down.

"How bad was it?" he hated it he was stupid and missed out in being there for her in the beginning.

"It wasn't too bad, I guess the good thing for me was it actually stuck to mornings, a lot of women it goes all day that first morning Angie stayed with me she had put two and two together"

"She looked like she could kill me that day, I guess now I understand, I guess really I should feel lucky to be breathing"

"Eric said he had been working out, and was hoping to have enough muscles to be able to kick your ass when he came home in one of his letters"

"You have no idea how sorry I am, I love you I have always loved you in some way and I'll make sure you never doubt it again. Actually I wanted to ask you, I sort of presumed you knew, but then I see where presumptions have gotten us in the past, so I want to make it clear, I want you to move in with me when I get a house. I thought that was understood when I brought you with me the other day, but then I realized I never said anything to you direct. So Jackie will you move in with me?"

"Thank you for making it clear, and yes I would love to live with you"

"Well now that I know you can possibly cook without killing me" He started laughing as Jackie got out of bed and grabbed her robe.

"Just to prove it to you I am going to go down and make breakfast. You can do dishes after breakfast and I'll make sure Kitty knows it and doesn't try to do them herself." And before Steven could say anything else she was gone.

Steven came down to the kitchen to find Jackie pulling everything out she was needing, she shot him a look that told him he better leave her alone, so he went quietly over to the stool and sat down at the counter to watch her work. "Well this has got to be better than watching you and Kitty bake a pie all those years ago" he smiled at her

"Well I have gotten better but in truth there was no distractions in the house during those 2 months of lessons"

"You mean no one came by here while I was gone?"

"Well Michael came by first but stayed away after I kicked his ass, and I think Red threw a threat or two at him. Honestly I don't know what was going on with Fez, and Donna stayed away till she saw you was back"

Steven couldn't believe it that this house they was always coming in and out of for what seemed like their entire lives to stay away like that. "Did they know you were here?"

"Well my car was parked out front like I normally do, so I would guess they should have known."

Red and Kitty came down and joined the couple, Jackie went and poured three mugs of coffee. While Steven stayed on his stool, Red went and sat down at the table with his paper. Kitty went over to try to help Jackie, "Sweetie do you need any help this morning? You really should be resting, I can fix breakfast."

"No I need to show Steven I can cook so he knows I won't try and kill him when we move in together, and he is doing dishes this morning by himself, punishment for the remark he made this morning" She was staring him down and he just smiled back at her. He stopped himself from saying something inappropriate with Red and Kitty in the room.

Just as breakfast was being put on the table Eric came down fully dressed to join them. "Wow Mr Nude is wearing clothes" Red greeted his son.

"I don't sleep in the nude anymore, sort of broke that habit in Africa sleeping in a room with another guy" He left out the part where it just wasn't a need any more, he had broke up with the girl that had him sleeping in the nude and was just too close back then. His parents didn't need to know. Ready to change the subject, "So Jackie fixed breakfast this morning? The last think she fixed before I left for Africa left me bruised for days, but this looks safe"

Kitty looked up, "How did you get bruised from Jackie's cooking?"

"I was trying to cheer Steven up because he was upset over Angie and Michael dating and fixed cookies that came out too hard"

"I tried sucking on them, because biting into them was impossible, afraid I would chip a tooth or something. Then Eric and Fez starting taunting me about Angie and Michael and one thing led to another and Jackie and I was throwing the cookies at them."

"Luckily they missed our faces, we might have needed an eye patch if we had got hit in the eye" Eric began to play with the biscuit on his plate, "well the biscuit seems nice and soft. You are doing a lot better Devil"

"Thanks geek"

Kitty just shook her head at them, "Are you two ever going to stop with the names?"

"Is dad ever going to stop calling me dumbass?"

"Hey dumbass stop calling Jackie the Devil"

After breakfast Red and Kitty both left for work and Eric went to open Grooves. Steven got up and started dishes, while Jackie went to get ready for the doctors.

After the doctors they went to check on Grooves, Randy and Eric was both at the register helping customers and WB and Angie were in the office. Both got up to hug Jackie, "You know I would think you like her more than me, and I am your son and brother"

"Son we know you don't go for hugs, but if you want"

"I'm good" he cut his dad off.

They all sat around Angie was asking Jackie about the doctor's appointment and Steven was busy looking around the room thinking about some changes he wanted to make in the office. He was lost in his thoughts when Angie finally pulled him back, "Steven I was asking, if you guys have talked baby names yet?"

"Actually we haven't, sorry I was just busy thinking"

Jackie looked at him, everything had went great at the doctors, her blood pressure was better than it has been the entire pregnancy "What are you thinking so hard on?"

"Well the doctor talked about how the last few months of your pregnancy you are going to be more tired and need rest, I was just thinking of maybe adding a couch in here, something that we could use instead of chairs and you could rest on here while I am working. Also wondering about eventually adding a crib or something for the little guy" he kept looking around the room while he spoke mentally placing where a crib would go along with the couch. He wanted to keep Jackie close to him as much as possible. And he really didn't want her alone the closer it got to her due date, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable too.

"I think that sounds great, dad and I can help maybe tomorrow before we head back to Milwaukee" Angie was going to miss Jackie, but she knew this was where she needed to be and her gut told her that she would be her sister for real soon enough.

WB looked at the girls, "why don't you girls go and see if you can find a couch for here and I'll help Steven around the store for a bit?"

Steven looked at Jackie, "I just have no request, no pink!"

"Lavender?" Steven just smiled and shook his head.

"Make that two request, no twinkle lights"

"Ok, but lavender scented candles are good"

Angie looked at her brother, "What she can't do to the office what she did to your bedroom?"

Crap, Jackie had told her about his room, probably knew how he threw a fit when she took it down after he ordered her to take it down, she never did anything he ordered her to do normally, so he didn't think she would actually do it that time, and she did.

"OK girls, Jackie you make sure it is something comfortable and something you won't have too much trouble getting off of as you get bigger, Angie you make sure Jackie doesn't go too girly" WB handed Angie his credit card and keys and shooed them out.

Jackie turned around ran back to Steven placing a kiss on his cheek, "bye, see you in a little while, I'll try to behave and not go overboard"

"I trust you doll, at least with Angie" and gave her a kiss on the lips.

After the girls left WB turned to Steven, "well it looks like that house on Oak is going to be the best one if we want to put an offer on it. I figured we could take care of that while Angie has Jackie out"

"That was the one Jackie liked the best and it's already empty so we would be able to move in sooner than the others"

"Have you talked to Jackie about living together?"

"Yes we talked this morning, I still haven't told her I have a ring, I think I've decided on New Year's to propose, so you and Angie better come back for that"

"We will, I already have made arrangements for the two weeks at the hotel for us, maybe we can move you guys in right after the New Year, we have the offices all shut down for the two weeks anyway and I can finally get my space in my garage back"

"What is in your garage?"

"Some things of Jackie's that she wanted that belonged to her grandparents and such, stuff she wanted to make sure she kept and didn't get taken with the house, Red and I arranged it to be moved to my house, it would be more noticed in Red's garage"

"You guys won't get in trouble if it is found out that you took stuff out of the house?"

"No we checked and made sure of that, when that SOB gets out he has nothing, what there was either went to Jackie or the state to cover the money he had taken. Jackie still has her trust fund in tack. She had hoped to try to get it earlier before she was forced out of that house, but Red had gotten word that it was happening sooner than she hoped and well she needed out of Point Place and I wasn't going to let her be on her own. Neither was your sister."

"Jackie has a trust fund?"

"oops, sorry I said anything, yes but it is not available tell she turns 19. She had money saved up that she was paying utilities with on that house after her mom left. I have said I would never hit a woman, but I could seriously go back on that if I ever see that woman again."

"Does anyone even know where Pam is now?"

"From what Red has said, no but I think Jackie thinks she will turn up on her birthday when she gets access to her trust fund to try and get what money she can out of her"

"Yea, it won't be pretty if she shows up now that I know what I know"

"You do your best to protect Jackie, Red and I have your back, and I already have the lawyers ready if need be. Jackie signed Pam out of her life at her graduation."

"I can't believe I never knew what was going on, she begged for us to come to her house for a graduation party, for months she did everything to keep me away from her house and her mother. Her mother wasn't even there, she was keeping me away from finding out she was alone again." He sat with his head in his hands.

"Son that girl was scared and confused, she didn't want to go back to Donna's again. She never told me the details, but something happened right before she moved back to the house with her mom. She won't talk about it, but she said she was doing everything she could to keep from being shipped to stay with Donna"

Steven thought back to Pam moving into the house with Bob, the almost wedding, Midge coming back, Eric coming back, Pam and Jackie moving back to the mansion, he was under strict orders he wasn't helping the move this time, not after seeing Pam topless last time. Jackie and Donna was never the same around each other after that, but he never put much thought into it. So much happened around that time, then his mind went to that night on the water tower, just him and Donna. She had basically made a pass at him and tried to kiss him, he pushed her off that is when she got mad at him and ended up pushing him off the water tower. He told Donna when they were in the room at the hospital before everyone came in that he would never tell anyone he didn't want Jackie to be hurt over her best friend's actions, and he didn't want Eric to be hurt either, so he had tried to forget it. And the news of a new father that followed the incident helped. He needed to talk to Jackie and Eric tonight.

As they walked out they noticed that Eric, Randy and Leo who seemed to remember to come in today was all there, "Eric why don't you go home and come back later, I'll show you how to close up"

"Really? Remember I am only here for a few weeks and I thought you liked closing with just Jackie" Eric gave his a friend a smirk that said he knew what went on when it was just him and Jackie in the store at night.

"Look just tonight OK, and in case something comes up, I trust you and I need to talk to you about something with Jackie and it would be better if we talked here, Randy you and Leo have the store till we get back, WB and I have some things to take care of."

"No problem" Randy said as the three walked out of the store.

A/N Next will be flashbacks of the night at the water tower before Steven fell off, and Donna and Jackie's fight before she moved out of the house.


	23. Chapter twenty three

A/N going a little off canon with the Water tower incident.

Chapter 23

Jackie was confused when Eric came with them to close the store, she figured it was going to be just the two of them again. Steven seemed off ever since she came back from shopping with Angie. They ate dinner at the Foreman's and he seemed quiet, even telling them that he and WB had put an offer on a house and it was accepted, if everything went smoothly they would be able to move in after the first. But there was no emotion in his words, Jackie began to get scared again, was he already regretting the house and moving in together? She had finished the books for the night and just sat at the desk wondering what was going on with Steven. Great she could feel her stress levels begin to rise, just as soon as her numbers had went down.

Steven walked in the office and saw Jackie in a worried state, "Doll what is wrong?"

"You are not already regretting the house already and moving in together?" She figured the best thing for her would be just be direct.

He walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms, "no babe, I just been distracted by something that happened in the past and I need to talk to you and Eric about it, and I figure it is best if I talked to you both alone, no distractions" he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch in the listening pit, music that was normally blaring this time of night was off, it was eerie to be in the store in the silence. They both sat down, but Steven sat at a distance from Jackie he couldn't hold her while he told her what he had to say, Eric was sitting in the chair waiting.

"OK, I had promised myself I would never tell anyone this, especially you two, and I don't want this to be a secret anymore. I am going to ask you to first know Eric you are like a brother to me, and Jackie I love you more than anything, both of you remember that. And you both know I don't like to talk like this so no interruptions" Jackie and Eric both sat there looking at Steven and nodded in agreement.

"It started when Donna asked me to meet her at the water tower with a six pack I didn't think anything about it, Donna had been one of my oldest friends and she really needed a friend that night. I thought Michael and Fez would be joining us, I knew Jackie was busy with her mom…"

FLASHBACK THE NIGHT ON THE WATER TOWER

Steven climbed the water tower to find Donna alone "Where's Kelso and Fez?"

Donna looked over at him and motioned for him to sit next to her, "I guess they are running late, more beer for us" she never mentioned she never asked the guys to join them as she motioned for him to give her a beer.

As they both sat there drinking looking out over the small town, "Look Foreman didn't want you to tie yourself down to this town that is why he bolted like he did"

"I know, I should have brushed him off years ago when you was hitting on me" at this Donna had put her free hand on Hyde's thigh. He was getting very uncomfortable with being up here with her alone.

"Look you are still wearing my best friend, no brother's ring and I am dating your best friend" He moved her hand off his thigh.

Donna looked down at the ring, why was she still wearing it? She took the ring off and threw it to the ground below. "Remember when you kissed me in Jackie's cabin? I am sorry I didn't kiss you back that night, we are a better fit than me and Eric or even you and Jackie" This time she had her hand stroking his sideburns, he grabbed her wrist and held it away, "Remember learning to dance so you could dance with me at that disco?"

"Donna I am with Jackie and I know no one understands us, but we work we are good together, I care for her in a way I never have anyone before, not even you"

"I want to kiss you now" Donna said quoting Steven that night of the disco, before he could say anything else she leaned in to kiss him but he held her back. She got pissed, first Eric had run off on her and now Hyde that had a crush on her years ago. She took and pushed him and that is when he fell.

END FLASHBACK

"She called Kelso and Fez from the hospital and of course they rushed over, I think Kitty called you Jackie when she realized Donna hadn't called you. Before anyone got there I was pretty pissed more so for what happened before I was pushed off the water tower, I didn't want either one of you hurt. I told Donna we would never speak of it and it wouldn't happen again."

"Noticed Donna looking at you strange the night we went up there to look for that ring" Eric said

"I am sorry I never told either of you about that night, I tried to get Donna to come clean with Eric, I felt by then she was just stringing him along"

"I don't know why it took me till leaving for Africa and a few letters from Jackie before I ended it for good with Donna. But Steven know I don't hold anything against you for not telling me"

"Doll what about you?"

"Well I knew something happened, the night before I moved out of Bob's Donna and I got into it and she kindly threw it in my face. I knew she was glossing over parts of it, but I didn't want Eric hurt either or for it to break apart the group, and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want it to come between the two of you.

FLASHBACK DONNA AND JACKIE FIGHT

"Donna I can't believe you just took Eric back so easily" Jackie had came back to the room after spending the night with Steven to find Eric and Donna in her bed. She was thankful they were still dressed.

Bob came in at that time with a bill for Eric for the wedding expenses and left. Eric left to go home.

Jackie turned and looked at Donna in disbelief of what happened.

"Donna you don't go back to a guy that basically left you at the altar, hell you was ready to run too"

Donna hated the truth in the midgets words, she hated her being a year younger and always sticking her nose in her love life. She was taking her mother's advice she loved Eric so she could forgive him.

"well it's not like I could just start screwing Hyde after my fiancee left me like some people, not that I didn't try" she almost had a satisfied smirk seeing the effect of her words on the girl. "that's what you did isn't when your fiancee left you"

"How dare you, you gladly left with Michael, I sent him a letter after he was gone a week and it wasn't till another 2 weeks Steven and I started making out. Not that it is any of your business but we didn't have sex till after that Valentine's day dance. So I didn't start screwing Steven right away."

"Yea right, you expect me to believe Hyde was in a relationship that long and not getting any thing, I know him better than you."

"Donna you may have known him longer but you don't know him better"

"Please if wanted him I could have had him back when me and Eric first started"

"He might have had a crush on you back then, but that was all it was"

"I regret not kissing him back in your parents cabin that night"

"Donna are you really going to sit there and dredge up old history?"

"I guess I can bring up your boyfriend comforting me up on the water tower the other night"

"That's enough"

"What you don't want to know I kissed him, him pushing away caused him to fall, bet he wishes he didn't push me away, bur he cares about Eric too much, I guess more than he did Kelso"

Jackie ran out of the room and out of the house.

END FLASHBACK

"I came over to the house just as Eric was trying to eat breakfast and things were a little chaotic, so I drdropped it, mom and me moved out the next day. I told Donna that I would drop the fight if she would, reminded her that our boyfriends were practically brothers and I didn't want them to know"

Steven reached over pulled Jackie close to him, "your friendship was never the same was it?"

"Not really, but the funny thing is Eric and I got closer"

"We did a better job hiding our friendship than you two did your relationship" Eric smiled

Steven looked at him and smiled, "hey we snuck around for two months before you finally found out, so how long have you too been buddies?"

Jackie took a deep breath, "everything was going great with you and WB, you got the store, and I figured my parents would be impressed that my boyfriend had a successful future ahead of him. So that Friday when you was busy with the store I told mom all about your new family and the store. Thinking she would be impressed with your rich father, yea she didn't like that he's black and after a hige fight I left hoping you would be home, I didn't want to see you in the store with everyone around. Eric was in the basement and I told him about the fight. I didn't want to bother you with mom's racist ideas and bring drama into your new relationship with your dad and sister."

"you was busy with the store and Donna at the radio station and I ended up driving up to see her dad, I was afraid it wasn't going to go over like Jackie thought and didn't want her to go alone, and the mess she was in coming out of there"

"I haven't had any contact with him after that, on the way home Eric told me how I was Red's favorite out of his friends and I could always take Laurie's spot."

"Hey Jackie has been my hero since she hit Laurie in the eye"

"yea, that was a good day"

"When I saw Donna kissing Randy on the Vista Cruiser I knew I had to do what no one did for me, and then Sam showed up, Eric was the only friend I had at the time and I really felt it was time and told him about my fight with Donna."

"I knew something was up with her and I just let it slide, we never talked about what we really wanted for our futures, actually we never talked about our future after I decided to stay and help my parents, away in Africa I was able to reflect on everyone and what I wanted to do with my life."

"So what do you want to do?" Steven asked while noting they should be getting home soon, Jackie looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Well I still want to teach, but now I have more focus on what I want to teach, high school history. I'll be home in March and looking to start summer classes at UW, I will have some credits from the year in Africa"

"That sounds great man, I think we need to get home, Jackie needs to get in bed."

"I am glad we had this talk you two mean the world to me"

"I am glad you could be such a good friend to Jackie, she never had close friends before"

"A lot of people are missing out on a great friend"

Jackie had fallen asleep and Steven just picked her up and carried her out while Eric got the lights and the door.


	24. Chapter twenty four

AN: I don't want to forget some of the characters in the show, Laurie being one of them. Sometimes a person has to hit rock bottom and pray it doesn't kill them before they can get up.

Chapter 24

Before they knew it Christmas was here, Fez had still been keeping away, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his secret. He had talked to Laurie the night before and she was doing much better and had been and had been grateful for Fez's help, she had decided her parents deserved to know what had happened and that she was going to be OK. He had been able to talk to Jackie when she stopped by and let her know that Laurie was going to call the Foreman's Christmas Eve, he would be by after the phone call, he didn't want them to know he had been helping Laurie, and been in contact the whole time. Jackie was to do her best to make sure both Foremans was home at the time.

Kitty had worked the morning shift at the hospital, Red had closed up his shop for the week and Eric and Steven opened Grooves for a few hours for anyone needing to buy a last minute record for someone. Jackie was left alone putting last minute touches on the food for the party that night and getting lunch ready for when everyone came home. She had went upstairs to get Steven's Christmas present that she had hidden in the corner of her closet, she had already noticed a box under the tree to her from Steven. Not really wanting to disturb Red she made her way to the basement, they hardly went down there anymore, it was more likely they would all be upstairs talking and hanging out. This house had become her home long before she moved in a few weeks ago, this is where Steven snuck her in and she stayed with him when her mother was gone and her dad had been arrested. She wished her mother never returned after that, she hoped that now the house was gone she would stay away for good this time. Before she realized what she was doing she had found her way to Steven's room, a room she hadn't been in since before she left for Chicago. She was waiting on him to come back from going out with the guys in this room, she figured then she would at least let him know about the baby and that she was going to Chicago, maybe he could ride with Michael when he would go visit Betsey and he could visit his kid. But then he was late, she ended up over at Donna's right before Eric showed up, Donna had been too happy that Steven was going to tell her no and rubbed it in, Eric had told her he was passed out in the back of the warehouse. After Chicago she slept here waiting on his return, she slept in a different shirt of his each night. She thought she hid her morning sickness those few weeks well, she hung out with Kitty in the kitchen learning to cook and helped Red do some work of the Vista Cruiser. This became more of a home and she had a mom and dad to look after her. And then Steven came back and before they had a chance to really talk, before she could blurt out that she was having his baby Sam showed up. She couldn't come in that room after that, knowing that is where he slept with who he thought was his wife.

But here she was sitting on his cot, she noticed no sign of the stripper anywhere in the room, she did notice a pair of black boots in the corner, she couldn't remember him having any other pair of boots since the day they went shopping and she bought that pair of boots for him that day. She was still sitting there staring at the boots when Steven came down the stairs looking for her. His heart was racing when he realized she was in his room, the thought of her finding the boot box, or more so the small ring box in the boot box. She never heard him call for her, when he stopped in the doorway and looked at her, she didn't have a boot box in her hand but a pair of black boots.

"Jacks"

Finally snapping up she looked up, "You're home, lunch is ready" She got up and dropped the boots on the floor and headed over to the door. But Steven stopped her from walking out.

"Why were you holding the boots?"

"I had never seen them, I don't know I guess I got lost in memories down here, after next week this won't be my home anymore, and it really was the only place I ever felt at home, and then before I knew it I was in here. I slept here for weeks waiting for you, slept in a different shirt of yours everynight"

He led her to the cot and sat down and brought her to his lap, "Thanks for doing that by the way" Jackie turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised "My cot had your smell, as did my shirts, what did you wear them and put them back in the drawer?"

She couldn't help but blush, "Yes, they still had some of your scent so I didn't want to wash them. Where did those boots come from" she pointed to the black boots.

He hated to go back to that time in his life, how much he hurt her. "Vegas"

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, When I finally stopped aside from getting gas on the way I was at a motel outside of Vegas, I didn't bring much with me as far as clothes, and you know I only had the one pair of boots that you bought me, I saw the boots and thought of you, and well then I didn't want to think about you. I realized I had been wearing these boots since you bought them for me, I had been wearing them when I got arrested for you, when we went on that first date, too many memories of you flooded my mind when I looked at them. So I bought the black ones the next day, had thoughts of chucking the boots over the Hoover Dam but couldn't bring myself to do it, so I had them under the seat of the El Camino. That is where they stayed till I found them after I got home, I stashed them under the cot. I was wearing the black boots when I went into the pond after you, Fez must have pulled the boots out from under the cot and brought them to me in the hospital."

"Well they are probably dry now" her voice sounded small and sad

"Yea but they don't hold any good memories, I need to chuck them. I don't want to keep those memories anymore"

"Who knew you could keep objects because of memories?"

He motioned for her to get up so he could get up, as she sat back down on the cot he reached under the cot, if she thought it was something for him to keep the boots she bought him before they started going out, she wasn't ready for what he had for her.

"Speaking of memories, well Sam and I may have slept in here, but that is all we did, I couldn't be with anyone else in this room and I could never be with her sober, I am sorry for not staying and hearing you out, for wanting to throw away what we have been to each other over the last two years. And maybe to show you how much you have meant to me, you should look at this" He handed her the boot box, he had taken the ring out and left it under the bed for now.

Jackie looked at the box, it was the box the boots she bought him was in, she opened it and was hit with a flood of memories, memories going back longer than 2 years, their prom picture, silly little gifts she got him when she had a crush on him after he helped teach her zen. Notes she gave him when they were school together, Valentine's day cards. The flower from that Valentines dance she wore in her hair, they had went back to her house that night, everything was too sad at the Foreman's with Kitty's dad having passed away earlier that week. That was their first time, and that next morning Steven asked where her mom was, the night before he hadn't taken noticed he couldn't notice anything but her. They had their second fight when it was discovered that her mom hadn't returned like she said she had and she was alone in the house. It ended with her packing some of her things to take over and sneak into Steven's room.

She had been sitting there holding that flower staring at it, "Yea I pocketed that while you was packing your stuff, I put it in the box and then I had to hide the box. I am surprised you never found the box before, especially when you redecorated in here"

Laughing at that memory she looked over and noticed the lavender scented candle, "You still feel like Laura Ingalls?" she couldn't help but tease.

He just smiled back at her, then they heard the phone ring upstairs and then Kitty scream 'Laurie'

"Wow I wonder if she is calling to let them know she is coming home for Christmas? Are we going to have to move down here till we move?"

Jackie knew that wouldn't be the case but figured she could let him in on Fez's secret, now that Laurie had finally called her parents, "OK you have to keep this a secret, but Laurie isn't going to be coming home for a few months"

"How do you know?"

"this is part that you need to keep secret, Laurie is in a rehab facility in Chicago, I know because Fez told me, she came close to dying of an overdose and well Fez was contacted as her next of kin"

"I thought they divorced?"

"Yea they never signed or turned in the papers or whatever, anyway Fez helped her get into a rehab and has been visiting her and keeping in contact on the phone. He told me she was going to be calling today, Red and Kitty are both upstairs right?"

"Yea, Eric was grabbing something to eat and watch TV or something. Why"

"My job was to make sure they were all here when she called, she is going to tell them what happened, but I think she is keeping the fact that it is Fez helping her quiet, they don't want to give Red a heart attack again."

"Yea I guess not, are they going to tell them eventually?"

"I think so, just try to ease everything over, we might need to go check on them, and I am getting hungry"

As they made their way to the kitchen Red was standing by the phone holding Kitty, for the first time they saw what looked to be tears in Red's eyes, Eric was sitting by the table with a shocked expression on his face. The couple looked around trying to have a questioning look on their face as if they didn't know what was going on. "Did I hear that Laurie called?" Jackie broke the silence, she wasn't prepared to see them take the news like they were, she didn't know what she expected. Steven didn't know what to expect either, he had seen them go through Red's mother dying and Kitty's father dying, but it was never like this. Steven looked around and saw the preparations Kitty and Jackie had been working on for tonight's party. Could they go on with a party tonight? Eric was looking around still taking everything in and noticed the party food, in a few hours his friends and such would all be crowding the house, were they ready to handle that?

"Do you want me to call my friends and such and tell them not to come tonight?"

Jackie was getting worried, did something go wrong? Was that not Laurie on the phone but someone calling to tell her she did OD and die this time? "What happened?"

Finally Red spoke up, "Apparently after Laurie left here this last time she got involved in some serious drugs, she almost died of an overdose, she has been in a rehab for the past month, she was finally able to call and let us know and let us know she is alright and will be home in February." He finally made his way with Kitty to the table to sit down.

Steven looking at the people he considered parents, he put his hand on Red's shoulder, "Jackie and I can let everyone know not to come over if you want?"

"No we need people here, we need the distraction, we could have lost our daughter but we didn't, she is going to be alright and we have little Betsey coming over to be spoiled by her godparents."

Kitty looked at her husband, for the first time he wanted the house full of people, she knew that Betsey was a big reason. He had even went shopping with her after they found out what Jackie and Steven had got her and got dolls to go with the doll house and furniture. Red helped Steven put it together the night before and put it under the tree. Before going to bed he talked about when they got Laurie a doll house and he put it together for her, and how he missed Laurie and wished she would call.

"It's going to be a long night, Red lets go up and take a nap before we have to get up prepare for everyone to get here"

Once the older couple left Jackie and Steven joined Eric at the table, Steven having grabbed two bowls of soup for him and Jackie, she might not feel like eating right then but she needed to. Jackie had sat beside Eric and grabbed his hand, "How are you doing?"

"Honestly I don't know. I know at times I hate my sister, a lot of it is how she treated mom and dad, and even my friends, she treated Michael like a boy toy, she rubbed their relationship in your face, she always treated Steven like dirt, but she was still my sister"

"Hey I dished it right back to her, and I never drooled over her like our other guy friends, she's my sister too, we just have always had a twisted relationship" Jackie and Eric both laughed.

Jackie looked at Eric "She is going to be OK, you are not going to lose your only sister"

He looked up at her and smiled, "No, now I'll just have two of you to deal with" he gave her a wink, "It just reminds me of how much not saying things came tear at you, or saying the wrong things could eat away at you. Like I don't remember what my last words were to Laurie, but I am sure they weren't nice, sort of like my grandma. What if the last thing you say to a person is the LAST thing you say to that person?"

"Ok boys, I love you both, one more than the other, but I think Kitty has the right idea with a nap, this little guy is wearing me out" Jackie got up and put her dish in the sink, once she had the bowl in front of her she ended up inhaling her soup.

Eric feeling better with Jackie's comment, "So which one do you love the most?" She didn't answer just gave him a hug and Steven a kiss on the cheek.

Steven looked at his brother, "You going to be OK?"

"yea I guess, just sometimes I miss the sweet sister she could be at times, last time we really got along was around the time we were graduating, do you know she had came back to see us graduate?"

"then she leaves us in the woods to run off and marry Fez and we all miss the graduation, man that trip truly sucked, along with most of that summer"

"Dad's heart attack, me deciding to stay home, I wish now I had forced Donna to go to school, ended the madness sooner"

"I wish I never met that one chick, it was bad enough what I had done to Jackie by cheating on her, but why did I stop fighting for her and waiting for her?"

"You realize that was one of Donna's feminist friends?"

"You don't think she set it up to crush Jackie when she was telling me she chose me?"

"Honestly I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I got to thinking about it later, and I don't think, I know. She sent her in there when she knew that Jackie was there with you, and you did just what she wanted by going out with the girl, she told me later she hoped you finally wised up, she liked her better than Jackie. God she was a bitch, and I was too stupid to see it."

"I wonder if she has opened her Christmas present yet?"

"What Christmas present?"

"Jackie and I bought her a book, try to remind her that her life dreams was to travel and write. I gave it to Bob to put it in with the box he was sending her."

"Wow that either one of you would bother with a present to her, you guys are bigger people than I have ever given you credit for"

"I don't know, the more I find out the more I regret it now. I guess we just wait and see what happens"

"Well lets clean up here and do what we can to get ready for tonight, after today I am hoping the rest of the night is drama free, unless we can get Fez drunk and in a dress"

"sounds like a plan"


	25. Chapter twenty five

AN: Just FYI Midge is going to be a little more OC here, I want Donna to have a mom that will call her out, Bob has always been too much of softy and I think with Midge away living on her own maybe she has grown up a little.

Chapter 25

While the party was in full swing at the Foreman's everyone trying to distract three adults from missing their daughters, Betsey was the center of attention. Red was sitting on his chair with Betsey in his lap, "Enjoy it this year kid, next year you have to share the attention." The little girl didn't understand but was enjoyed being spoiled.

Jackie beemed thinking about next year and her little boy. Just then Steven went over and picked up Betsey from Red, "You'll still be the princess next year"

"Just next year you will have a prince join you" Jackie came over and joined them

His son with a Kelso…oh hell no he was thinking, even if that Kelso was his goddaughter. "love ya Bets, but you are not dating my son" he kissed her cheek and handed her off to Jackie.

"And why not? She could always have Brook's brains?"

"Would you want your precious baby boy dating a girl that was conceived in a bathroom stall of a concert?" Neither one of them realized that everyone was listening to the conversation, Brook was red from everyone knowing about Betsey's conception. Then Jackie released her own information.

"What our son that was conceived in the bed of your El Camino at the drive in!" All of a sudden they realized that they were the center of attention, and had no idea what to say to anyone or even each other.

Eric came up to them, "just want to thank you for helping us get past the phone call this afternoon, I love you both!" and pulled both of them into a hug. The trio began laughing when Jackie looked up and saw Brook.

"Brook I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

But she was interrupted by Kitty, "Red I tried to tell you it can be done at other places than a bed! Why do we have to act like a couple of old people?"

Steven leaned over and whispered to Jackie and Eric, "Red better be careful of she's going to go on a cooking strike again"

"I hope she waits till after I leave" Eric whispered back

"you guys need to think of something to change this subject and fast"

Steven stepped away from the two and hollered at his foreign friend, "Fez are you drunk enough to put on a dress yet?"

Holding a glass he looked at Steven, "Not yet amigo, but soon"

Eric spoke up, at the time the only one really drinking was Fez, "Um I think the rest of us are not drunk enough to put Fez in a dress"

Michael had came over and took his daughter from Jackie, "Right, he is going to have to put it on himself"

Jackie looked at the boys in disbelief, "Seriously you guys would take off his clothes and put him in a dress? I always thought he did it himself"

The three boys exchanged looks,

"I think Betsey needs changed"

"I am going to check on mom"

"Why don't we sneak downstairs?"

"I think maybe you all should stop drinking to the point of getting drunk enough to change another boys clothes" she said to the three retreating backs.

"Good idea babe, I already told you my heavy drinking days are behind me, but seriously can we go down stairs?" he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs and sat her on the couch.

"You know you are going to have to lift me off this thing, it's not easy to get off of now."

"I know and I'll help you but I want you to sit here for a reason OK?" and he retreated to his room, it wasn't long before he was back. From the sounds coming from upstairs the party was going full swing. He came back and sat on the other end of the couch, "Now if only Price is Right would be on" he gave her a wink

"What's going on?"

"Look I was going to wait till next week and do this New Years, but I don't want to. Right now I am going to ask you to shut your pie hole, got it?" she nodded. "Look most of the memories in this basement has a lot of memories for us, and one of the best was that summer day you sat right there looking incredibly hot. Then later we sat here and I called you my girlfriend for the first time, so sitting here I want to call you my future wife for the first time and ask you to marry me?"

Jackie was speechless, she hadn't let her eyes leave his face, "Babe I have had this ring for about 8 months, I just got scared to go through with it, but you are going to have to answer me before you can wear it"

This time tears were in her eyes, she had thought of all kinds of scenarios of being proposed to over the years, but this was perfect. Sitting here where it first started, "Yes I would love to marry you"

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, then he didn't know why but lifted her hand and kissed her hand by the ring. "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you and whoever else comes along, and no this is not your Christmas present, you will get that tomorrow" and then they were making out like they had so many times that first summer.

Not hearing the sounds of the footsteps of their friends. Eric, Michael and Fez joined by Brook and Angie. "Dear God no one wants to see that!" Eric exclaimed as he led the way. "I figured we needed to get down here sooner than later or we might see more than we ever want to"

The couple broke apart and Steven lifted Jackie off the couch and sat down in his chair bringing Jackie to his lap. Kelso sat in the lawn chair while Brook joined Angie, Eric and Fez on the couch, Eric sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Betsey is taking a nap on Red's lap right now, so we decided to come down here like we used to. I also figured I would let everyone know about Laurie. It sort of explains why Red's out of character tonight."

"What happened to Laurie?" Michael asked not knowing what was going on

"She called today, she is in a drug rehab facility she almost died of a drug overdose a month or so back"

"Last night Red was going on about when he put a doll house together for Laurie one Christmas Eve as he helped me with the doll house for Betsey, you could tell he missed her and then to get the phone call today"

Brook spoke up, "Do you know when she gets out? Will it be before you have to go back to Africa?"

"It will be the end of February" Fez all of sudden realized what he did

"Fez how do you know about my sister?" Eric was shocked something was going on that he didn't know about and he didn't like it"

"Fezzy you need to tell him" Jackie told him. Eric was standing now, Jackie knew something too, she saw how the phone call affected him and his parents and said nothing. "Eric, let Fez explain, please" Steven gripped Jackie tighter, he was afraid of how Eric was going to react.

"The hospital called me, I am Laurie's next of kin, I went to see her in the hospital, Ms Kitty and Mr Red did not need to see their daughter like she was"

Michael spoke up this time, "what do you mean next of kin?"

"We never divorced, as her husband I am her next of kin. I helped her get to the rehab and been checking on her and trying to get her to call home"

Steven looked at Fez, "That is why you decided not to return home and have kept your distance from here"

"Yes, Laurie needed me, and I hated keeping this from the Foreman's. And Laurie wanted to be the one to talk to them first, we didn't know if Red would handle all the news. Plus I would not have wanted the Foremans to see Laurie the way she was when I first saw her, she looked close to death that first night, she is just now starting to resemble her old self. She has been getting treatment for her addiction, and also in therapy for her issues from her past. But I cannot talk about that."

Steven could still tell Eric was upset that Fez had kept this from him, but there was something about the way Fez talked about Laurie, "Fez how often do you have contact with Laurie?"

"We talk twice a week on the phone and I do once a week and join her for one of her therapy sessions"

Jackie noticed Steven had been holding her left hand, running his fingers over the ring, they hadn't shared their news yet, but right now she knew this was more important. "Eric, you was away in Africa, Steven wasn't in the greatest place himself at the time, your parents have been lost with you gone and not knowing where Laurie was, and then I moved to Milwaukee for a time, it is probably a good thing Fez and Laurie was still married, so Fez could care for her. Honestly their reaction this morning was not what I expected, but I could imagine it would have been worse to see her in the hospital clinging to life, you just have to be thankful your sister is still here and she has someone like Fez that despite all she has done he is there for her."

Holding Jackie's hand and listening to her words, that is true love, despite everything they have done to each other they are still there for each other. "that is true love man, Fez for you to be there for her despite all the stuff she has done, I hope she realizes it and holds on to it. I know I am never letting it go again" He couldn't believe that she wasn't shouting as soon as the ring was on her finger, that she didn't say something the minute their friends joined them in the basement. He took and moved his hand from over hers, so the diamond was visible. He figured he would wait and see who the first one to notice is.

Angie had just been sitting taking everything in, she had heard all about Laurie, the cheating with Michael, how that had led to her brother and Jackie getting close. She was listening to Jackie and Steven but her eyes were drawn to their hands, the love she could tell was there in just the gesture holding hands. And then she saw Steven move his hand and the diamond on Jackie's finger, she was sure wasn't there earlier. That is why they had snuck off. She hated to change the subject but maybe it was time, let everything sink in without more discussion plus she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Jackie do you two have something you want to tell us?" Letting Jackie know she was eyeing the ring on her finger.

Steven and Jackie both had huge smiles on their faces, but before they were able to say anything, Michael who had been seeming a little smarter lately still proved to be the Kelso they all grew up with, "Angie I think we all know she's pregnant and I believe we all heard the news that it's a boy, now if you are expecting what they are going to get for Christmas I think you can wait to open it"

By this time everyone else had noticed the ring and then turned to Michael with dumbfounded looks as he spoke. "No you dummy I think Angie was talking about the RING on Jackie's finger" Steven spoke while holding up Jackie's left hand. "I had just asked her to marry me, she was telling me yes when you all came down here"

"No she wasn't you guys were making out when we came down here" Again everyone couldn't believe the words coming out of the idiots mouth

Jackie shook her head, "Mr Foreman is right you are a dumbass"

"That is why he is king" Eric added, "And congratulations to you both"

Before they knew what was happening they were covered in hugs and congratulations and then they went upstairs to share the news with the adults upstairs.

Out in California Donna was having a very quiet Christmas Eve with just her mom, she had tried to call her dad, but she figured he was probably next door and she wasn't about to call over there, not after the last time. Who she thought as her friends turned their backs on her in her time of need.

Midge came in and joined Donna carrying a box that arrived earlier from Point Place. "I believe your dad sent you some Christmas presents"

"I thought dad's Christmas present to me was the flight out here and then moving to Florida?"

"Donna that's not fair your dad needs to get a fresh start too, and I think he hopes that maybe you will finally start to live your life"

"Any other time I have tried to go out on my own he fought me on it"

"Really? Did he fight you on going away to school? I know he didn't try to stop you from going, we both wanted you to go away for school, you were meant for a life outside of Point Place but you was the one that kept staying"

"Well he argued with me on getting engaged"

"He didn't want you to marry Eric, he didn't want you end up in a marriage like ours was, he fought it as best he could, I stayed away in hopes my not being there would be a sign to you not to do it, I would hope you wouldn't want to get married without me there"

Donna thought it was something she never thought about, her mom had told her dad to let her have her dress, but she didn't have her mother. Midge should have been there making the alterations for her not Kitty. Midge didn't show up till after the non-wedding, right after the night she had thrown herself at Hyde and been turned down.

She opened the box her mom had sat in front of her, the shiny paper and perfect ribbon let her know it wasn't from her dad, only one person in Point Place would wrap a gift like this, it was like a ticking bomb in her hands.

Midge looked at her daughter her hands shaking as she held the pretty present, she also knew only one person that would take the time and care for a gift, "Looks like Jackie gave your present to your dad to send to you, she has always been a thoughtful girl"

Thoughtful, HA, what her mother didn't know, it was probably a book about lumberjacks or something else as rude, she could tell it was a book, she knew that much. Only Jackie would wrap an insult in pretty wrappings, that was what she does best. "Yea I am not going to open it she probably just wanted one last insult to me for the year"

"Well I wouldn't blame her"

What was her mom thinking, taking that midget's side against her own daughter, "Seriously mom she has insulted forever"

Since Donna had run away to California her and Bob had been in contact, he had let her know everything that was going on in Point Place and with their daughter when she returned.

"So when she helped you with Eric's birthday gift? Or when she tried to help you when you beat Eric in basketball? I told you then she was right, you have to remember boys have feelings too. When she over looked that you knew her boyfriend was cheating on her, or when she didn't hold it against you that you ran off with that boyfriend for here after they were supposed to be engaged? Jackie may have been younger and have a different outlook on life than you, but we need people different in our lives to balance us out. I was happy you had Jackie when I left, and don't say you didn't I know. But while she was a friend to you how good of a friend was you to her?"

Donna decided she would just show her mom how much of a 'friend' the midget was to her, and tore open the gift, she was in shock to read the title, not something she would expect from Jackie, and then she read the inscription on the inside cover telling her to follow her dreams and signed it Jackie and Steven. Maybe that was the joke, though she could see Hyde reading a book like this. She didn't know what to think, were those two seriously together?

Midge took the book and read Jackie's note, "Your dad said they have worked out a lot of their problems and were together, he had even stored a box at the house for them for Michael's daughter for Christmas. He is hoping to stay in contact with them after he moves. I know when I saw them together when I was in Point Place last time, I knew they had something different than most high school romances, maybe because despite how they both grew up, they had so much in common. Like your dad told me, they both have had to grow up a lot faster than the rest of you, they just tried to hide it Steven with his rough burnout persona and Jackie with her fairytale believing cheerleader attitude"

"Mom you are a riot, everyone knows Jackie is a bitchy cheerleader, Hyde is a stoner burnout, Fez is a perve, Kelso is an idiot and Eric is just a Star Wars geek, those guys are never going to change"

"And then what are you? Are you a writer? A DJ? A feminist? Is that what you think you can keep all your friends in some stereotypical box and they never grow up? Is that what keeps you from growing up yourself if they don't change you don't have to? Donna most of your life you talked about traveling the world and writing, you should be doing that not sitting in some studio playing records. Live your life now, don't do like I did, not that I regret having you, but there was so much more your father and I both had planned before we found out we were pregnant and threw all our dreams out the window. I tried to make new dreams, to be happy with what I had, but I wasn't. Don't make the same mistakes, your father and I never talked about our dreams and how they could fit together, and your father was seeing you and Eric doing the same thing, Eric didn't know what he wanted to do, but anyone that knows him knows eventually he would want what his parents had, wife, kids, and a home. You never talked about your plans, Eric loved you enough to not marry you, to make sure he didn't keep you from your dreams."

"How do you know that?"

"Eric talked to me and Bob before I left and told us, he also told Bob before he left for Africa that he hoped that with him gone you would finally get away and go to school like you should, if it works out for the two of you it would work out. Now I am going to bed I think you have some thinking to do"

Donna went to her room and sat down not wanting to think about everything her mom had said decided to read her book, she would open the gifts from her dad tomorrow.


	26. Chapter twenty six

Chapter 26

Jackie woke Christmas morning smiling up at Steven who was just laying there with a grin on his face "Merry Christmas Puddin, why are you just laying there smiling like that?" She began to sit up

"I am happy, really happy. Soon we are going to have our own place, this little guy is going to join us, and hopefully soon I can claim you as my wife" He sat up and turned her head to his and gave her a deep kiss.

"Well let's get everything else done first, but right now your son is using my bladder like a trampoline" Steven laughed and helped her off the bed

"I'll wait for you and we can go downstairs, it sounds like at least Kitty is up" he laid back down in bed

Jackie passed Eric on her way to the restroom, "Is Steven up yet?"

"He's awake, but he's laying down still, why?"

"Ok is he dressed?"

"Yes, again why"

Before she got an answer Eric was opening the door to their room and jumping up and down on the bed right beside where Steven was laying down.

"Get up its Christmas, I want my presents!" Eric said while he kept jumping

"Eric what in hell are you doing?"

"Just preparing you for Christmas yet to come" at that Steven took and grabbed his leg causing him to fall to the floor with a thump.

"OUCH"

Jackie came back in to see Eric laying in the floor holding his head and Steven laughing at him "What did you two do?"

"Well I was in here acting like your son will be in a few years jumping on the bed to get him out of bed on Christmas morning, I did that once to dad when I was little"

"Yea I bet you did that only once to Red, I am sure that was the start of the Christmas foot in ass tradition?"

Eric was still laying on the floor, "Steven help him up and lets go down stairs I am hungry and I want to see what Christmas present you got me"

On the way down the steps, Steven couldn't help but think Christmas was never much growing up, not really jumping on the bed with Edna and Uncle Whoever. He bet Jackie didn't get to jump on her parents bed either. Next year Jackie and him would start their own Christmas traditions and they would copy from the Foreman's.

Breakfast was only Jackie, Steven, Eric and the Foreman's, Kitty was busy getting Santa pancakes "Fez said he was going to Chicago with Brook and Betsey since Michael has to work today."

The younger three at the table exchanged looks. Bob said he would maybe come by later, poor Bob alone Christmas."

"He'll be fine Kitty"

"WB and Angie should be over shortly"

"Just think you two and starting your own family next year, but you still have to make sure to come over here too" Kitty told Jackie and Steven "And Eric even moving away know that you always are welcome home for the holidays"

The three looked at Red for his response to contradict Kitty, "Yea you better be here on the holidays or I'll just have to listen to her cry and that's know fun"

"Oh Red you know you love our house full"

After breakfast everyone went into the living room to exchange gifts, Steven and Jackie got Eric a book about Star Wars they figured it would be easier to travel with and he could read on his way back to Africa. Red and Kitty had got Eric a new pen and pencil set, since he wasn't going to need a rain coat in Africa, Jackie got a spa day to go with Kitty before the baby was born, and Steven got a few new sweaters. The big gift was that the three had gone in and got Red season tickets to the Packers for the next year, originally it was just from Jackie and Eric, but they shared with Steven what they were doing and he chipped in . And they got Kitty a gold necklace that said 'Mom'.

After they had finished Steven got up and brought Jackie's gift over, she eyed the box knowing that she had got jewelry from him the day before, trying to figure out what was in the small long box. She opened it and found a charm bracelet with several charms, a disco ball, something that looked like pom poms, a record, and a dollar sign symbol. "Ok Steven do these have meanings?"

"Yea, the dico ball is from when we went to prom, pom poms are for when you used to cheer, the record is sort of for the record store, and the dollar symbol is sort of a thank you for keeping the finances in order, figure we will add to it when the little guy gets here and such"

"I love it, thank you" she started to put it on and he reached over and helped her "Now you are just going to have to get up to go to your gift." She pointed at the biggest wrapped gift next to the tree. He walked over and tore the paper off revealing and new stereo system.

"Babe this is great"

"Yea it play records, 8-tracks, cassettes and has a radio, I figured it would be nice to have at the new house"

Eric walked over to look at the stereo, "Well you don't have any furniture but you have a stereo, I think you are set"

"We are going to be going out for furniture this week with WB."

Later after everyone had gotten dressed, WB and Angie came over.

"Son I wanted to get you furniture for the house but I wanted something just for you" WB handed him an envelope, Steven opened it not sure what he was going to find.

"A ticket to Eric Clapton in Chicago in two weeks!"

"Yea I thought maybe me and you could have a father son outing"

Eric was looking at the tickets, "Fifth roll center, Dude you have the best dad ever" he looked over and saw the hurt expression on his dad's face, "Ok how about coolest dad ever?"

Steven looked at Jackie, that would be probably a night away from her right after they move into their house, leaving her alone. Angie could tell the look he had on his face looking at Jackie, "I thought you could bring Jackie with you to Milwaukee and Brook could come up, while you guys went to the concert, we will have a girls night"

"Jacks that sound good to you?"

"Yea that sounds like fun"

While Christmas morning was going on like almost normal in Point Place, Donna reluctantly took the phone from her mom to talk to her dad. She still didn't know what to think of what her mom had said or what to think of Jackie and Hyde's present.

"Merry Christmas Pumpkin" Bob was trying to be cheerful

"Merry Christmas dad" Donna said rather flatly

"So are you enjoying the California sun?"

"Not really we are in San Francisco and it doesn't seem to come up here, its cold and wet"

"Well we have a fresh blanket of snow, so trying to take in the last winter living here"

"Are you never going back to Point Place after you move?"

"I'll visit I have promised Jackie I would stay in touch, I plan to come back for the wedding, but I don't know if they have set a date yet"

"Wedding? Who is getting married?"

"Jackie and Steven, he gave her the ring last night, said he couldn't wait till next week like he had planned"

"You mean Hyde proposed right after his wife left him?"

"Oh Sweetie, you missed out on a lot, and most of this was before you left, Steven was never actually married, that Sam was trying to con him out of money because she knew who his father was. And if you talk to him do not call him Hyde, that isn't his last name, it's Barnett, they found the original birth certificate with his last name, Edna never officially changed it."

"Wow I bet he is ready to kill Edna"

"Um, Edna and Bud were killed in car accident a few months after they left together the last time. Steven has done all he can to cut ties with either of them. He is not the same boy you grew up with"

"When did he find out all this information?"

"WB told him before you left, him and Jackie had started working things out and I didn't want to try and interfere, Jackie is pregnant, she was pregnant before Chicago, that is why she was trying to get Steven to decide on a future with her, she needed to make decisions about her future and if Steven was going to be there for her because he loves her and not about the baby"

"She kept that a secret from him? That bitch, and then she still gets him to lock himself to her anyway"

"Donna you don't get to say that, you don't know her, you wasn't a friend to her, if you were you would have known she was living in that house again alone, her mother left her and her father has basically disowned her, and that was before the baby. Her world was falling apart, she was scared and having to make grown up decisions while her boyfriend refused to make decisions. They had started talking, Steven had decided before that festival to make it up to Jackie, it wasn't about the baby. They are moving into a new house a little over a week from now. They are growing up, both working at Grooves."

"So where was Jackie hiding this last time?"

"Milwaukee with WB and Angie, WB told me last night that Jackie was having issues with her blood pressure and Angie wanted to get her out of Point Place, especially away from you and Steven."

This was not the cheery phone call she was expecting from her father on Christmas, how did she not know that Jackie was pregnant? And Hyde/Steven she didn't know what to think about him. She wondered if he has ever told Jackie or Eric about that night at the water tower, of if Jackie ever asked him about it. She needed answers and she wouldn't get them from her dad over the phone, she needed to get back and face these people.

"Dad I would like to see you before you move to Florida, I'd like to see the house one last time, maybe make things right with everyone, do you think I could come back for New Years? I may come back here or maybe finally move to Madison, I am not sure, maybe being in Point Place will help me find the answers for where I need to go in life." Hoping her dad wouldn't see through the lies.

"Pumpkin I think it would be great for you to come home for a few days, you know you will be able to visit me in Florida anytime you want, I'll talk to everyone so they can be prepared"

"No dad, I would like to surprise them, please don't say anything"

"Ok, I won't just call me with your flight information and I'll see you in a few days, Love you"

"Love you too dad, see you in a few days"

Bob felt he couldn't keep this visit secret from everyone, but he felt Red and maybe WB would help figure out what to do, he wasn't sure what his daughter was up to but hoped she wasn't coming home to cause trouble.

In Chicago Fez was visiting his wife in the rehab facility, Laurie greeted her husband and what felt like her only friend. "Fez, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you my lovely wife, you look better each time I come to see you"

"I am feeling better, it was good to talk to mom and dad yesterday, how was everything?"

"Well Little Betsey was spoiled rotten, mainly by her godparents, Red had her napping in his lap last night. I talked to Jackie and Red, Kitty and Eric took your news pretty hard, Jackie said when they found them upstairs after the phone call you would have thought you had died, even Eric was worse than when he killed your grandma"

"Fez he didn't kill grandma"

"Ok when he thought he did. They want to see you and see for themselves you are alright, I don't know about Eric, he leaves right after the first of the year"

"Maybe they can come down next week before Eric leaves. Do you know how long he is going to be gone?"

"I think 3 months, he should be back right after the baby is born"

"How is Jackie doing?" Fez had been keeping her up to date with everyone at home.

"She has been doing a lot better, Steven had a couch put in the office at Grooves for when she gets too tired"

"It sounds like Steven is finally doing what he should have been doing all along"

"Um, I need to let you know that well the gang all know now that we are still married and I have been helping with you, I accidentally let it slip out last night, I think your brother was going to kill me. Jackie and Steven helped, he finally proposed last night so that took the heat off of me. Your parents still don't know, after how your brother acted I am scared to death how you father will act."

"Maybe we will get a chance to explain things first, do you want to be here next week when they come or should we wait?"

"Why don't we wait, you see your family on your own, and then maybe next time we all come"

"Fez, know they are your family too"

"Laurie, your brother is family and Red has threatened to put his foot in his ass almost daily basis that I have known them, I don't want to think of what he would do to me"

"I'll talk to daddy for you, you said that you two was getting along after Jackie's accident. By the way has anyone heard from Donna?"

"Bob was there last night but never has mentioned Donna, not since that last time she was in the basement before she left"

"Well I hope she stays away, I know I wasn't that great to everyone, but Donna seems to be worse backstabber of them all."

"I never told anyone what you saw that night walking by the water tower"

"I need to tell my brother, I should have when he came back, but that night seemed more like a hallucinations than anything. I should have never met those guys that night, I was just wanting to forget everything."

"Lovely, you are better now, and you will stay with therapy as long as needed, we can't forget things, but we can learn to deal with them"

"Thank you, I may have been drunk and not really in love when we married, but it was probably one of the best decisions I made in a long time."

"Well there is also the fact we forgot to file the divorce papers" Fez smiled at his wife, "Well if I won't see you next week I guess we will talk on the phone and I'll see you for your therapy session. You keep taking care of yourself in here"

"I will and I will talk to you in a few days"


	27. Chapter twenty seven

Chapter 27

The week after Christmas seemed to fly by, Jackie and Steven spent time with WB shopping for furniture for the new house. Kitty was able to take off the week to spend with Eric, even Red had taken and closed the shop to spend time with his son before he left again. New Year's Eve came and Bob was able to let Red and WB know that he was going to be picking up Donna who was going to stay a few days and help finish packing up the house. They decided not to worry the others and just be on the lookout for Donna to say something to upset especially Jackie. WB had decided to let Angie know before the party knowing she would be sticking close to Jackie. Angie had spent the week at Grooves going over books and helping to find someone to help Randy when Eric left so Steven didn't have to be at the store as much. Randy had found a new girlfriend and was going to Kenosha with her for a New Year's Eve party, but promised he would be back on the 2nd to work in the store while Jackie and Steven got moved into their new house.

The party was just starting as the guests began to arrive, Red hoped everyone would leave shortly after midnight since he was driving with Kitty and Eric to Chicago to see Laurie the next day. He was looking forward to seeing his little girl and hoped he would be able to get a good night sleep, and that no one got too drunk.

Jackie had been forced to take a nap before the party, Steven had noticed that she was getting tired more than usual, he was looking forward to getting moved in, he was going to do everything he could to keep Jackie from doing too much this week. He had been surprised she really hadn't said anything about wedding plans, that had been a huge surprise, especially after her actions back when Eric and Donna was planning their wedding. An hour before people were supposed to be arriving he made his way up to their room to wake her up, he knew their would be hell to pay if he didn't give her plenty of time to get ready, he just hoped an hour would do.

"Jacks, time to wake up, everyone will be here in an hour" he bent down to give her a kiss"

"Wow I didn't think I would sleep that long" she said as she started to stretch and sit up. "Do you know if everyone is going to make it?"

"Yea Eric talked to Michael earlier and Brook came in with Betsey, and I talked to Fez earlier, he talked to Laurie she said she hoped we could visit her sometime soon. I told Fez that I wanted tomorrow to just be the family, he argued we are family, so I told them since I am going to be down next weekend I would try to see her then before I come back. For some reason she wants to see me, and Fez said it would be good just for me to visit, I don't know what that is about, but I guess Laurie is like a sister to me."

Jackie was sitting in front of the mirror putting on her make up while Steven spoke, "Well both you and Eric cheered for me when I kicked her ass that time"

"That we did Grasshopper. You are not expecting me to get dressed up for this tonight are you?" Steven said as he looked down at the jeans and concert tee he was wearing.

"No, actually I think I am just going to throw on that new maternity dress I got the other day, it is actually comfortable, and tonight I am all about comfort"

"You say the word and we are back up here in bed"

"What a good night kiss to ring in the new year not good enough for you?"

"No that isn't what I meant, but then that could be a good way to bring in the new year" giving her his signature smirk.

Steven and Jackie was making their way down the stairs just as WB and Angie showed up. Red was sitting in his chair, Eric was on the couch with Fez and Kitty was going around the room putting finishing touches on everything.

"Kitty is there something Angie and I could help you with?" Jackie asked

"Well we are just going to have all the food set up in the kitchen, and drinks at the bar, everything is finger foods so no forks needed, everyone can eat as they want. I have champagne and sparkling grape juice for the new year." Kitty took in Jackie's appearance, "Why don't you fix yourself a plate now and eat a little something before everyone else gets here, I want to make sure you eat"

"Yea if I wait I might get too caught up talking and forget, and this little guy is hungry it seems"

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Angie asked as they both got plates.

"No we have been so busy that we haven't had a chance to talk about the baby or even the wedding"

"Jackie are you alright, it is strange you not talking about your wedding" Kitty pulled out a chair for the pregnant girl.

"Well one I want to get through this pregnancy first, and two I promised Steven years ago I would not talk about wedding stuff in the continental United States. And truth fully I am not sure what I want wedding wise anymore, I just want to be with Steven for the rest of my life and raise our family."

Kitty took a seat and joined the girls, "Sweetie you have done a lot of growing up, sadly a lot of it was forced on you, but don't give up on your fairytales"

Just then Steven walked in, "I was hoping you was getting something to eat, what were you guys talking about?"

Angie looked at her brother, "Steven did you actually make her promise she couldn't talk anything wedding related in the continental United States?"

A guilty expression was washing over his face as he sat down at the table opposite of the girls, "Yea I did, but Jacks I hope you realize that is now invalid since I proposed to you. Is that why you haven't said anything about getting married this week?"

"Yea and we have been so busy, and I honestly not sure what type of wedding I want anymore, its not like my parents will be there, and I do know I want to wait till after our son is born, I don't want to be fat in a wedding dress" Ironically stuffing a meatball with a toothpick in her mouth.

"Jacks you will look beautiful in any wedding dress you pick out. But if you want to wait for this little guy then we will wait, I don't want you stressed out, so lets take one thing at a time"

"Plus I am not going to rush it before Eric leaves, and I don't want to getting married without him by your side"

"As long as you are the one meeting me, but yea Eric does need to be there, he's been there for both of us hasn't he?"

"Yea, he really has"

The girls finished their food and went in to wait for the rest of the guests, some were neighbors along with the rest of the gang, Jackie was sitting on the steps with Brook and Betsey as everyone began to mingle.

"Well I hope to be moved back to Point Place this month, looks like I am going to get my job back at the library and an apartment is opening up in Fez's building, I just don't know what to think of the land lord."

"I know from what Steven has said he is a little creepy, and he isn't sure what the beef between him and Fez is, apparently it goes back years."

"Yea I got the feeling he likes Michael and seemed disappointed when he introduced me to him as his girlfriend"

"Well Red has joked that he helped them get that apartment by getting the land lord to believe they were a gay couple, maybe he has a crush on Michael."

"Maybe I need a different apartment building"

"True, but this is Point Place there are not a lot of options"

Bob walked in as everyone was talking and mingling, "Happy New Year's Eve"

Kitty walked over to greet Bob, "Bob great for you to come, I thought you would have been here sooner, the food is all in the kitchen and drinks at the bar"

"I would have but I got a little delayed at the airport" Just then Donna walked in the door and all eyes was on her. Steven and Eric was both shocked that she would come back and made their way to join Jackie and Brook on the stairs. Donna took in the room and noticed the quick movements of Steven and Eric. She wasn't prepared for the looks she was getting, when Red came up next to her she was taken back.

"You don't do anything to upset anyone here, I want your dad's last days here in Point Place to be pleasant," he said in voice for only her ears.

"I just want one last night to hang out with my oldest friends" She made her way over to the stairs, Steven had taken to sit the step above Jackie and had her between his knees, she was holding Betsey who had fallen asleep on her chest. "hey guys, what's new?"

Brook knew none of the others really wanted to speak, and she held out hope that Donna wasn't there to cause trouble decided to break the tension "I was just telling Jackie that Betsey and I are moving back to Point Place this month, Michael and I decided we didn't want her growing up in a big city, so I am going back to the library and Betsey will get to grow up in a small town like Michael and I"

Donna turned to the burnet "so I hear congratulations are in order"

Jackie did not know how to take Donna's words if she was being sincere or not, "yes we got this little guy coming in March and Steven and I are getting married sometime this year" making sure to rub Betsey's back with her left hand.

"Well Hyde you always said the reason to get married was if the chick was pregnant"

Everyone on the steps felt the tension go through their bodies, unsure how Steven was going to react, Michael and Fez had both started over to the stairs. Michael took and put his arm around Donna, "Big D its not Hyde, he goes by Steven, in fact we all decided it was time to grow up and call each other by our first names"

"Yea I should have never been called Hyde, that isn't my name. And not something I want to pass on to my son"

Hoping to get the boys alone, "so can we go down to the basement one last time? Get away from all the parents?" Hoping that Jackie and Brook would understand they were included in the parents category.

Eric looked around at the others and they figured why not, maybe it could be a drama free night of all hanging out together one last time "sure, we don't go down there much anymore"

Steven looked over and made eye contact with Angie, "sis the young folks are going to head down to the basement for a little bit, come on"

He took Betsey from Jackie and helped her up. Donna led the way down the steps to the basement. The rest of them hadn't been down there since Christmas Eve. Donna sat in the middle of the couch, waiting for the boys to join her. She was shocked when she realized that the girls joined them, but at least they had left Betsey upstairs.

"Brook Kitty took Betsey from me, she said she wanted practice or something like that" Steven said as he pulled Jackie on his lap. Angie sat on the couch close to Steven and Jackie and Brook carefully sat on the other side of Donna, Michael sat on the arm of the couch next to Brook, Fez sat on the lawn chair by Michael and Eric grabbed the stool and sat next to Steven.

"So I guess with the pregnant one here having a circle is out? I haven't smoked since before I left."

"Well the rest of us have stopped as well, I realized being a dad I needed to take my job seriously and be a good example for my daughter"

"I haven't since I left for Africa, and honestly I haven't missed it, getting home all I wanted was to spend time with my friends, not talk crazy stuff that we wouldn't remember."

"And I realized I didn't want to go down the same path as Bud and Edna, and that's what I was doing getting high and drinking like I was. I hate them and I don't want to become them, and like Michael I want to set a good example for my son, I don't want him to see me the way I saw Bud and Edna growing up. Plus getting drunk was getting me no where other than hurting Jackie. I had this ring for 9 months before I finally manned up and did what I should have done 9 months ago." He put his arms around Jackie and held her a little tighter.

Jackie leaned into his embrace.

Donna couldn't believe no circles, she noticed none of them seem to be drinking like they used to either, "are you all not drinking either?"

"Well I have a trip to Chicago tomorrow with my parents and I'd rather not have a hanghangover in a car with Red several hours." Eric answered

"I have to work in the morning and plus want to spend time with Betsey"

Fez looked around the room, he didn't feel like letting Donna know any more about his wife than she might already know, it was best if he just stayed quiet.

Donna looked around all of her friends were changing without her. She wanted to get Steven alone to ask about the Christmas gift, but seeing the hold he had on Jackie knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jackie brought it up instead, "Donna did you get your Christmas gift from Steven and me?"

"Um it was nice, not expected anything"

"Well Steven and I was shopping and I wanted to get something that reminded you of your dreams of traveling and writing, Steven picked out the book"

Donna didn't know what to say. But Eric spoke up "Donna I just saw you and never your dreams, you need to take the time and chase your dreams"

"Like you all are following your dreams? Eric was your dream to go to Africa? Jackie was your dream to get knknocked up and unwed, or was it your plan to get someone to marry you and get your dream wedding?"

Eric stood up, "That's enough, Africa is a means to help me reach my dreams and go to school its been a help to het away and see my life in a different perspective, and not let everyone have their opinions. I realized I had been a crappy friend to Steven, I should have had his back from the beginning with Jackie and when he started drinking like Bud and Edna. But I like to think I am learning to be a better friend." Jackie reached over and patted his shoulder he had been a great friend to her.

The small girl turned to the blonde, "Donna my real dream has always been just to have a family, something I have never really had, my final threads with my parents unraveled, Donna its one thing to have your parents fighting each other growing up, but no matter what I did to be the perfect daughter it didn't mean anything to them. When that dream seemed gone I had to make changes because it wasn't about me anymore, but when the Station manager in Chicago found out I was pregnant he told me he couldn't use me. It hasn't been easy few months but everything is falling into place."

Steven took and rubbed Jackie's baby bump, "Donna you know that you are a lousy friend to all of us but you was the worst to Jackie." he checked his watch, he wanted to get Jackie out of there, he wanted to make sure the new year on a good note and then rest. "well I think I want to get upstairs to the other adults, and ring in the new year"

Everyone started to make their way up the steps but Donna, Fez being the last one up looked back, "Donna there comes a time when we really have to look at our life and we have to decide where we go from here, sometimes we have a purpose that drives us to do better"

"Like the baby for Jackie?"

"No not always, sometimes a crazy decision made one night can come at you and can make you rethink your life" Fez ended it there and went upstairs.

Donna finally went upstairs to join her dad for ringing in the new decade, nothing going as she expected.

Before the countdown started Angie helped Kitty get glasses together of champagne and sparkling grape juice. The as the countdown started Steven and Jackie was standing on the landing by the stairs, with Angie and Eric near them, Fez when he got up the stairs walked over to join them. Michael was holding Betsey with Brook with him on the stair case, Kitty joined Red sitting on the arm of his green chair. Bob was on the couch and relived when Donna came up and joined him, while others mingled around the room.

As the countdown hit zero Donna took in the people in the room, the couples kissing, Steven when he stopped kissing Jackie bent down and kissed her bump. Eric was hugging Fez, Jackie, Steven and Jackie. Her dad for a moment she felt lonely her dad had given her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. She felt very left out of her friends and began to realize that it wasn't just being away for a few weeks in California that caused the rift, or even Eric being gone, she had checked out as a friend long ago. She was staring as the Michael had handed Betsey to Steven who was wishing his goddaughter a happy new year, with Jackie. She started to see what Michael saw when he picked them as godparents, they were in it for the long haul. Before she knew what was happening, Jackie had made her way from the group and came over to hug Donna "Happy New Year, Donna"

Taken back Donna hugged the small girl back, "Happy New Year to you too"


	28. Chapter twenty eight

AN This has been the hardest chapter to write so far. Mainly because of the visit with Laurie and debating exactly how I was going to approach what got her to the OD. I think when you finish this chapter you will understand.

Chapter 28

Everyone seemed to leave the house shortly after the midnight. Red and Kitty had went straight up to their room, Jackie, Angie and Brook went to clean up the kitchen despite protests from Steven. They were glad that Donna went right home with Bob instead of staying with everyone else. The boys started putting the furniture back in the living room while Betsey slept on the couch.

Eric looked at his friends, "Fez are you sure you don't want to see Laurie tomorrow?"

"Yes, we talked earlier, and she wants to be able to talk to you and your parents, she hasn't decided if she is going to let them know about us tomorrow, it just will depend on how it goes. She is looking forward to seeing you as well. She is even looking forward to seeing Steven next week, she understands that Jackie won't be coming but she has something she wants to talk to Steven about, and she figures it might be best to do alone."

"So maybe by the time I get back you will be my official brother in law and not a secret one?"

"Well Michael is moving in with Brook and she wants to be on her own in a way, I have the spare bedroom that will be ready for her. She wants to find a job, but she needs to be in a safe environment when she gets out."

"You just take care of my sister for me, and just remember Steven can still kick your ass if it needs it"

The boys had finished the living room and went into the kitchen to check on the girls, Michael was carrying a sleeping Betsey. "I think someone is completely out of it now and ready to get in her own bed"

"Well we are done here, Angie do you want us to drop you off at the hotel?" Brook asked Angie

"Yea if you don't mind, I figured I would get a ride from someone or kick my brother out and crash with Jackie"

"Love ya sis, but not happening, but there is a cot still downstairs if you want it"

"That's OK, I get the ride with Brook and Michael, you guys have plans tomorrow?"

"No tomorrow is going to be a do nothing day, just rest up for the move tomorrow, and enjoy the quiet."

"Well I have a few people I am going to interview for you at Grooves, so I'll take care of the store tomorrow, but I think dad said just to have it open for a few hours since most people will be sleeping in and such"

"OK call me if you find someone."

After the others all left it was just Jackie, Steven and Eric in the kitchen. Everything cleaned up, they ended up sitting down at the table before making their way up the stairs.

"1980, seems a bit strange, but better than this time last year" Eric said

"Yea it definitely started out better than last year" Jackie looked at the other two at the table.

"I don't even remember what I was doing New Year's last year, avoiding whatever party you was going to drag me to" Steven looked up and saw the hurt in Jackie's eyes, "There was no party was there?"

"No, at least not one I was invited where I could bring you, mom had made it pretty clear"

"What did you do?"

"Found you pretty wasted by the time I came over that night, the party was going on upstairs, Eric helped me put you to bed, and I spent the night on the couch in the basement"

"Doll I am sorry I was such a jackass last year. I guess you didn't even get a new years kiss, sitting down here all alone"

Jackie and Eric exchanged looks, "no just a hug from Eric who stayed down here with me after we got you in bed. It was staying here in the basement with a wasted you or going home to my wasted mom, felt a little safer here"

"Donna was pretty bad too, Michael was with Angie and I don't know where Fez was, so I came down here. Jackie told me all about her mom and dad since she let them know about WB. We sat down there in listening to the party upstairs, and just talked."

"Well this year you are sleeping in a bed, and I am sober and we all need to get to bed."

"Night guys", Eric said as they got to the hall upstairs

Once inside the room alone Steven took and kissed Jackie and held her in his arms, after breaking from the kiss keeping her close, "I am so sorry I was such a jackass last year, babe. I'll try never to be that guy again"

"I love you Puddin, and I loved you then and I love you now, just a lot easier to love you now, you had your moments that made it difficult"

The next morning the couple made their way downstairs to find Kitty getting breakfast ready and Red reading his paper, "Good morning you two, or should I say you three. Thank you guys for cleaning up last night"

"Well Brook and Angie helped me in here and the guys all took care of the living room, we were done by one or so. I think we was in bed by 1:30. If I wasn't woken by this guy I would still be asleep, I hope he'll let me go back to sleep after some food"

Red put down his paper and looked at the couple, "You think he wakes you now, just wait in a few months when he is crying at all hours of the night"

"Red Foreman, as if you ever woke up with Laurie or Eric!"

"Hey just because I didn't move or open my eyes doesn't mean I didn't wake up when you got out of bed." He looked at Steven, just fake sleep"

"Red I don't think that advice is going to work when you are giving me it in front of Jackie"

"Damn right it won't" Jackie looked at both men at the table.

Eric entered the kitchen and was actually the only one dressed for the day, "do I want to know what is going on?"

"Just talking about when you and Laurie was babies and your father faked sleep to keep from taking care of you"

"OK, so how is it I am the only one dressed? What time are we leaving?"

"After breakfast we will get ready and leave, I hope to get on the road in an hour, shouldn't be too bad with traffic today with the holiday."

"Kitty if you want I can get the dishes later, after a nap"

After Red, Kitty and Eric left, Steven helped Jackie put the dishes in the sink, he then came up and wrapped his arms around her, "I think these can wait, you need to get more sleep"

"Are you coming up with me? I sleep best when you are with me"

"Of course, I would have slept longer but your getting up woke me up"

"I'll remember that when I am getting up with him in a few months"

They didn't make it out of the kitchen before there was a knock on the door, they turned to see Donna. "Jacks you want to go up to bed and I'll get rid of her?"

"No lets both hear what she has to say"

They waved her in and the three sat down at the kitchen table. "Jackie I want to say I am sorry I was such a bad friend, it seems like mom has been talking to me the entire time I was in California of all the times you was there for me, and made me realize I hadn't been there for you. Especially when I realized that you couldn't even tell me about the baby, there was a time you told me everything"

"Actually I rarely trusted you with secrets, for years Eric has been the one that I talked to about my biggest secrets, even when I was with Michael, aside from Steven Eric has been the shoulder I have gone to and talked to."

"what you told him you thought you was pregnant back then, but seriously you told me everything"

"Actually Eric was the one I talked to after Steven and I broke up over the nurse and such, he encouraged me to find me, sure you may have been there for part of that conversation, back when I was comparing the two. Eric was the one I talked to when my parents both disowned me for being in a relationship with Steven after it was discovered that WB was his father. It was Eric I wrote to when Steven disappeared after the Chicago, and he wrote back and told me to go to the house and wait for Steven there, that with him, Laurie and Steven gone his mother needed someone. You may have claimed to have the title of best friend, but really it has been Eric, he knows how to be a best friend"

"Donna face it you try to claim to be one with a backbone, but you never stood up to any of us other than when Jackie and I were dating, that is the only time you really told us we were wrong. I was on a road to self destruction, you was here watching me. Fez and Michael both tried to confront me, Eric even sent me letters calling me out on my bullshit. When Red put his foot down and kicked Sam out after he found out from WB the whole thing was a con, you was worried about Sam. Jackie was losing her home, literally this time but your concern was for a stripper that was out to take WB to the cleaners. They picked her up, God help me I may have to go to Vegas if this thing goes to trial, but for what she put me and Jackie through I will do it to make sure she pays, Jackie and I were on the verge of repairing everything when she showed up. Watching Jackie run out of the house that day caused me to snap, I figured I lost her for good. But it sickened me that I couldn't help her or so I thought, that I spent most of the sham of a marriage drunk trying to forget. And then I finally start to sober up some only to find that Jackie had disappeared, you have to be truly heartless to say the things you said to Jackie on the way to the festival. Its amazing that Red didn't kick you out of the car. Red and Fez both won't repeat or talk about what you said after the accident, they almost had to tie me down to get me settled down"

Donna had tears coming down her face, "I am so sorry it seems like ever since Eric left I just haven't been me"

"That is a load of bull, and you know it, you haven't been you longer than that and you know it" Jackie told her

"Donna you haven't been yourself since shortly before graduation or maybe after, maybe it was when you didn't leave to go to college. I don't know, you definitely wasn't you that night on the water tower"

Donna looked up in shock, did Jackie know?

"Donna you told me what you did that night, and yes Steven and I have talked about it, and Eric too."

"Eric knows?"

"Yes I actually wrote him after he told me you hadn't wrote him and Kitty had told him you seemed to be getting close to Randy. He asked me if you had ever cheated on him, he figured it would make the break up that much easier. Then a few weeks ago the three of us sat down and Steven told us what happened that night, I told him that you had already rubbed it in my face right before I moved out and that I finally let Eric know."

"He really is never going to take me back is he?"

"Donna move on, Eric is finding out who he is and what he wants to do for the rest of his life, but I think we all know eventually he is going to settle down, maybe not in Point Place, but I think he will be close. You need to figure out what your dreams are and what you want to do, you always talked about traveling and writing, maybe now would be a good time to do that. But right now I want to get Jackie up to lay down before this little guy wakes her up again" Jackie had started dozing off on Steven's arm.

Donna got up and left and Steven got up and picked Jackie up and carried her up to their room. After laying her down he went back downstairs and made sure the doors were all locked. He didn't think anyone else would bother coming by today, but he wanted to make sure.

Eric didn't know what to expect when he would see is sister, Fez had told him that she was starting to look like her old self, but tons better than what she looked like when he first saw her in the hospital. He also didn't know if his sister would let their parents know of her still going marriage, he hoped they would see that it has been Fez that has stepped up and took care of her. It had been a quiet drive, and for that he was thankful, he just hoped the ride home would be quiet, he was afraid of a ride home of Red's rants against foreigners and such. Fez was smart not to come. But he also wondered what even started her down this road to begin with, sure him and his friends were getting high in the basement all the time in high school, but it was just for fun, something when he was away in Africa he really didn't miss. Even drinking wasn't something that was done much in Africa and since he wasn't much for champagne really didn't drink last night other than one beer. As they pulled up to the address they were given they were all shocked it looked more like a house, they were surprised how nice it looked.

Red couldn't help but wonder how much it costs to stay in a place like this, was he going to have to pay for this and how would he do it? He would do anything to help his daughter but still he knew places like this costs money, this didn't look like any government funded place. He led Kitty up the stairs to the door with Eric right behind them, before even ringing the bell the door opened, a woman about 30 or so greeted them. "You must be the Foreman's, Laurie has been looking forward to seeing you, let me show you to the visiting room" They were led into a room that in a normal house would be a den, all three sat down on the couch. There were 3 other chairs in the room, "I am Jenny, I am going to be with you all for your visit, I am Laurie's counselor, Laurie should be joining us soon"

"I hate how this is going to sound, but this doesn't look like a state run facility, how is Laurie able to afford this place?"

"Red!"

Eric made sure to keep eye contact away from his parents, he knew Fez had came into some money from his family back home, it was how he was going to afford to go home, but now he was using it on Laurie.

"Someone is helping with the payment for her treatment, and Laurie is now working in a small shop that is run by one of our graduates of the program part time, we know that just helping them recover from their addiction isn't all a person needs, they need something to make them fill like they have a purpose and can accomplish something."

Laurie timidly stood at the door looking at her family, "Mommy, daddy"

They all looked at her in shock, her hair was shorter, now in a bob, she was wearing only a little make up and even though she had always been skinny but she looked like she weighed 25 pounds less than when they last saw her.

"Laurie, are they feeding you?" Kitty jumped and hugged her daughter

"Yes mom, I am putting weight back on" She didn't want to tell her that since she had been in rehab she actually had gained about 20 pounds, she had lost so much when she was more focused on drugs than on eating. Laurie sat in a chair facing her family. Eric wasn't sure what to say, he could only imagine what she had looked like from Fez's descriptions, and it was more like a nightmare.

Laurie proceeded to open up to her family about the sexual abuse she went through as a preteen that she had kept hidden from everyone. It isn't easy for a 13 year old to talk about the things her Uncle Marty had done to her when he was living with them, and he had told her no one would believe her over him anyway. By the time it stopped and she was in high school she had all the boys that wanted her, and well she thought that was all there was. She failed college because she was too busy trying to forget what happened to her. Then she was busy prostituting herself in herself for a time. When she was home for Eric's graduation she was trying to clean herself up, after her drunken marriage to Fez she got scared and ran to Mexico for a time. Even when she came back she tried to get herself clean, but something happened after Eric ran off from the wedding, she said she wouldn't go into details, but she ended up meeting a dealer one night at the water tower and couldn't remember the next several months or so. For almost a year her memories were in and out, until the night she OD'd. Here she was getting clean and dealing with her past.

Red was fuming and ready to kill his own brother, Kitty was heartbroken and could only cry, Eric was a mix of emotions, a mixture of being Red and Kitty's son heart broken and ready to help his father bury his uncle.

"Kitten who helped you get in here to get clean?"

"Daddy don't get mad, but my husband"

"You got married again?"

"No I never got divorced, somehow they found paperwork that helped them contact Fez, he has been helping pay for me to stay here, and has been coming to visit and sitting in therapy sessions"

"Is that why he hasn't been coming for tea like he used to?"

"Yes, he has hated keeping this secret, but was worried how you would react. He has become my best friend over the last few months when I was worried where to turn to, daddy I want you to know we have been in contact with the police to file charges against Uncle Marty despite it happening over 10 years ago. It seems like it has something that has happened since, and he is facing serious time. I have had several meetings with the prosecuting attorney that has come up to visit me. I will have to possibly have to go to court if he pleads innocent, but the odds are better for him to plead guilty."

Jenny decided to break the tension, "I know this is a lot to take in, and a lot of different emotions are probably going through your minds right now, our main focus is getting Laurie the help she needs to deal with this, she has several months and she will be released. She knows she will need to find meetings and maybe a counselor to keep seeing, but we will work through that the closer her time comes. She is doing great working with customers in the shop, so she will have skills to find a job when she gets out. You guys can visit when you want and if you would like to come and sit in on a therapy session we can arrange that as well. Fez is here once a week to sit in with her. I believe he is coming in a few days"

"I never thought I would say this but Fez keeps surprising me, he has really shown himself to be more than what I ever saw in him over the years. I am glad you had someone to take care of you"

The rest of the visit was Laurie showing them around, the shop was closed but she promised next time she might be able to show them where she was working. She gave Kitty a box that was wrapped up in blue paper, and asked her to give hold it for Jackie's baby shower. Before her family left she asked if she could talk to Eric for a moment since she wouldn't see him again before he got back from Africa.

"Little Brother, you have been quiet"

"Laurie I don't know what to say, I hardly remember Uncle Marty, but on the plus side I don't have to hear dad rant about Fez all the way home, now I don't know what to expect."

"I know you probably have never thought I was a good sister, but he said if I didn't go along with it he would try you, and I couldn't let that happen to you."

"No matter what I have said I do love you, it about gutted me Christmas Eve when we found out about you almost dying, and I was ready to kill Fez when I found out he knew this whole time"

"Yea I heard, look I just want to say be safe and encourage Steven to come see me next week when he comes in from Chicago, I want to talk to him, I hope I can be close to him and Jackie once I get better, I want to make up for what I did to Jackie with Michael. I know she has filled in the daughter roll to mom and dad for the last few months"

"Well she seems to most of the time be the favorite"

"Just make sure you don't get back with Donna, you need to find someone that will encourage you, and Donna never did"

"Trust me I won't, I honestly don't know if I will ever see her again, and I really don't want to. You take care of yourself, I better get going of dad will leave me here, you take care of yourself, and write me, Fez has my address now"

They hugged and Laurie walked out with him to hug her parents goodbye one last time with promises to visit her in a few weeks.

AN: I guess now you understand maybe why this chapter was the hardest one to write. I did not experience sexual abuse, but it has happened with in my extended family and it has been something hard to go through to learn something like this happened to someone you loved by someone else you loved.


	29. Chapter twenty nine

AN: This chapter is a little lighter

Chapter 29

Jackie and Steven spent the day in blissful rest, they knew the next few days would be busy, WB had taken and arranged movers to bring her stuff that was being stored at his house to be brought up, his maid had taken and packed up the rest of her things that was left in the room she had stayed at. And the furniture they had ordered would arrive tomorrow, so most of the next day would be spent pointing the movers to where to put everything, and then unpack their own things, but it didn't seem like much. Most of their belongings seemed to be in one room of the Foreman's house, boxed up would fit in the bed of the Camino in one trip, not what he would have expected years ago if he thought he would move in with Jackie.

"How do you think it is going with the visit with Laurie?" Jackie asked, they were still wearing what they had worn to bed the night before, laying in bed having just woke up from a midmorning nap.

"Who knows, just hoping Red doesn't have another heart attack if he finds out Fez is still his son in law, I would hope they would call if someone ends up in the hospital"

"Are you going to see Laurie next week when you are in Chicago? Fez told me she wanted to see you"

"I don't know, going to a rehab to see Laurie is not on a list of fun things to do in Chicago, and I really just want to get back to you"

"I'll be fine, but I think if Laurie is asking for you maybe you should go, it will help Eric can prepare you for how it is when they get back"

"I guess it will be me facing what could have been, just how did I not get to the point of trying the harder drugs is beyond me, I mean Laurie grew up with both parents and stable home, my back ground screams future druggie. I mean most of the men in my family were dead or in prison by 18, why not me?"

"I am not going to take all the credit here, but you had the Foreman's, and from what you came from before you were grateful to live here even if it was a cot in the basement. You hated who Bud and Edna were, and part of yourself always fought to keep from becoming them."

"Do you know how easy it would have been for me to score that hard stuff in Vegas? I guess I was lucky to only come back with a fake wife."

"Yea I was praying you would come home in one piece, forgot to pray that it was alone"

"I probably will apologize to you for the rest of our lives, but know that that is in the past and we have our future ahead of us. You think it is time to get up and maybe get some lunch and clean up?"

"Yea, there are leftovers from the last night we can snack on, maybe see if the Price is Right is on the TV"

"I just hope we don't have any visitors the rest of the day, I pulled a Red and went and locked the doors"

"Well the way we all walk in and out of this house, it's probably a good thing to lock the doors. If anyone knocked or called I didn't hear it"

"Well Michael was working, not sure what Fez was going to do today."

"Yea he didn't talk much last night"

They made their lunch plates and drinks and went and sat in the living room to watch TV, they figured the less time they spent in the kitchen the less likely someone would see them up through the kitchen sliding door.

"I guess after we get done with dishes we need showers, I don't want the Foreman's to think we spent all day in the same clothes"

"Red would just be grateful I am wearing pants compared to mopey Eric or well he went several times without pants in the house" he looked at her with a grin, "Showers or just one shower, ya know to save water" Jackie was giving him a serious look "What we have the house completely to ourselves, it's not like we haven't before."

"OK, but let's clean up first"

After cleaning up the kitchen and getting a hot shower together Jackie threw on a maternity dress, "I can't believe I am wearing this, it's comfortable but it looks like a moo moo" she pouted

"You know you look great wearing anything, and it's not like you are going out, you just need to be comfortable"

"Yea well you are all dressed up" looking at him in his regular jeans and t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Yea well my comfortable is what I normally wear, unless it's sweats to sleep in."

They had made their way back downstairs to the living room, and sat comfortably with each other on the couch, "just think this time next week it will be like this in our own house"

"Yea and we will be paying water bills, so maybe more showers like that one"

The phone ringing broke the two up, "Might be Angie, she said she might call if she found someone." Steven said as he reached for the phone, "Foreman residence"

"Hey Steven I thought I would call, there is nothing to do and wondered if I could come over" Fez said

"Let me ask Jackie" He turned to look at her "Fez is wanting to come over and hang out seems lonely"

"Wow I can't believe he called first, but yea I guess so, if anything he can fix my hair"

Steven turned back to the phone, "sure buddy come over we are just hanging out here, I am not sure when the Foreman's are going to be home"

"Ok, I'll be there shorty, I have to get away from the apartment, Michael is sleeping and Fenton keeps walking by"

After hanging up the phone he turned to Jackie, "Apparently Fenton is freaking him out and Michael is asleep."

"That guy is annoying as a store clerk, I couldn't imagine as a land lord."

"When were you in the jewelry store?"

"It wasn't the jewelry store, when I was shopping with Eric for the wedding registry"

"Oh the wedding that wasn't, I guess we need to figure out our wedding plans eventually?"

"I don't know really anymore what I want, other than just being your wife, somewhere along the way the wedding doesn't seem as important, maybe since I don't have parents to throw my perfect wedding I wanted when I was little"

"What if we got married tomorrow, before Eric leaves, see if Brook and Betsey can come up, Bob doesn't leave for another week or so, everyone that we care about are here, we get up and get the license first thing in the morning, maybe see if Kitty can get Pastor Dave, and we get married in our house before we start moving in" He knew it was a long shot, but he wanted her to be his wife, they were moving in a house and he didn't want his child to ever feel like bastard. He didn't ask her because she was pregnant, but he would feel better if they were married when their son was born, that they would all have the same name. "Jackie, I want to get married before he's born, I want you to have the same last name as our son, I don't know how to explain it, I know that we are going to be together forever, but after everything I have went through with WB and Edna especially this last couple of weeks, I don't want any thought of our son to think he was ever a bastard. I want our first night in our home tomorrow to be as husband and wife"

Jackie looked at Steven and saw the honesty in his eyes, she had to admit it seemed wrong the other day at the doctor she was Ms. Burkhart and he was Mr. Barnett it would make more sense if they were Mr. and Mrs Barnett, and she liked the idea of their first night in their new house being their first night as husband and wife, "I want that too"

The knock on coming from the kitchen door startled them, and they realized Fez was there and the door was locked. Steven got up to let their friend in.

"Sorry man, Donna was here earlier and well we just didn't want to have anyone walking in when we went upstairs to take a nap after we finally got rid of her"

The both walked through the kitchen and into the living room "I talked to Laurie this morning and she said she would call here when they left so we would know when to expect them and if I needed to not be here."

"Well I hope everything is good, because it would suck tomorrow if Red was still trying to kill you."

"Why would it matter tomorrow?"

"Jackie and I decided that before everyone left we want to get married, we will go get the license first thing in the morning and see if Kitty can get a hold of Pastor Dave. And before we get started getting everything moved in we will get married. Everyone that matters is here now and this won't happen again before this little guy gets here."

Fez was shocked, the girl that seemed to have her wedding planned out for years getting a rushed wedding, "Jackie you really want this?"

"Yea, I just want to be Steven's wife, and I don't want to wait, and I would rather do it with everyone here. You can do my hair, and Angie can be my maid of honor, Betsey can be my flower girl, and Eric is the best man, I don't care that we don't have a huge wedding, there isn't anyone else I really want now. Most of those plans were for my parent's benefit back then, what I figured they wanted, well now I really don't care. Though I might make sure to get a copies of a photo with Steven, WB, Angie and I to send to both of them, I am sure they both would love that"

"Now you are making it sound like you are marrying me to tick your parents off" Steven looked at her, he knew better and he was up for the burn on her parents, even before it was discovered that his father was black he didn't like them and how they treated Jackie, and he knew they didn't approve of him, but then he never figured any one would approve of him marrying their daughter.

"You know that's not it, just want to let them know I don't care what they think since they never cared about me. And that I don't need them. After that I won't let them know anything after that"

"Nope no need to let them know, you have your family now"

"So do I get to be Uncle Fez?" Leave it to Fez to lighten the mood in the room.

"Yes, you can be Uncle Fez" Jackie answered

"So have you two thought of names yet?"

"Actually no we haven't, I have no clue either."

"You hadn't said anything but I thought for sure you would have had a name picked out" Steven looked at her.

"Let's get married and moved in and after next weekend we can start thinking about names."

The phone rang again, Steven reached over, "Foreman residence"

"Hey Steven is my husband there?" He was take back by Laurie on the phone

"Yea he's here, everything go well today?" He didn't want to wait to hear from Fez

"Yea, there was some shocking news I dropped on them, being still married to Fez seemed to go over well"

"Well I guess we can all breathe a sigh of relief that Fez won't have to go into hiding, here I'll let you talk to him." He handed the phone to Fez, who asked if he could just go in the kitchen for privacy.

Once Fez was on the phone in the other room, Steven hung up the phone in the living room. "Well they know about the still ongoing marriage and it seems it has went over well, so we don't have to worry about Red killing Fez."

"That is a relief I didn't even think about it till he got here and I remembered he is still married and how Red would react."

They sat in silence and watched TV, Fez came back in to join them, "So Laurie was able to tell them everything, she said they took the news of me well and was just glad someone they knew was taking care of her. They should be back in about 3 hours"

Jackie checked her watch, well that would be just in time for dinner, maybe we should go see what we can fix, we may also want to make phone calls to everyone to meet us at our house tomorrow"

"I'll make the calls, I talk less than you and you start dinner, let Fez help you, I'll see if I can get a hold of Pastor Dave, and hope he doesn't hold it against us for tying him up in Christmas lights years ago"

Jackie and Fez went to the kitchen, and Steven came in, "One question, Donna?"

Jackie looked up, after everything that everyone knew did they want Donna there, she had been their best friend for years and also hadn't, "Yea I mean it would be rude to invite Bob and not her"

Steven had made all the phone calls, had went over and talked to Bob and Donna, that went sort of like he expected, Bob cried and Donna just smiled. He was helping Jackie and Fez finish up dinner when the Toyota pulled into the drive. "Steven you want to get the bowls down looks like perfect timing" Fez had suggested a stew, he knew that it would be easier with something of a comfort food, if they could stomach eating at all. "Welcome back, you guys are just in time for dinner" Jackie greeted the new comers, they looked worn out from the trip.

Kitty saw Fez and went up to him and pulled him into a hug, "thank you for everything you have done for Laurie"

Red was there and patting him on the back, "you are OK"

As they all sat there eating Steven looked around, no one was saying much, "Um guys in the morning Jackie and I are going to get our marriage license, Pastor Dave is going to meet us at the house, we decided that before we get moved into our house we want to get married especially while everyone is in town"

Jackie knew what was coming next, "I really could care less about a big wedding anymore, I just want to be Steven's wife and have a future with him, and I want to get married and the main thing is that our friends and family are all there."

Kitty smiled, "well what about rings?"

"Actually when I bought Jackie's engagement ring it came as a full bridal set, I have the rings put in a hiding spot. Foreman can I trust you to hold them till tomorrow and stand by me?"

"Of course, as long as I am not buying and giving a ring I should be good"

"What about food and cake and flowers" everyone could tell Kitty was getting into the wedding spirit, "What about the dress?"

"Mrs. Foreman, I can see if Angie can pick up some flowers. I have a dress that I haven't worn that will work, not like I should wear white. Maybe we can pick up a small cake somewhere."

"You let Angie take care of the flowers and I will fix a cake and some food, we still have leftovers from last night don't we? I could just do sandwiches or something"

The rest of the night was taking care of the minor details of the wedding and moving tomorrow. They would have the wedding at the new house but come back here for the reception, it would also be a farewell lunch for Eric who would be leaving that evening.

As everyone started heading to bed, Eric stopped Steven "Hey can we talk in the basement?"

"Sure" and he followed Eric to what was now the basement, at one time this was their home their hangout.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Laurie really wants to talk to you next week."

"She called here after you guys left, we talked a little then she talked to Fez"

"I think she wants to talk to you in person, she is not the same and well we found out today what triggered her change back when she was starting high school" Steven said nothing but looked at his friend. Laurie before high school was nice to them, helped them with their homework. Looked out for them, then a change. "This is hard to say, but Laurie was sexually abused by Uncle Marty when he lived here, she kept it quiet. Trust me right now if Red is going to kill anyone it's his brother and not Fez. She didn't tell me but she seems like there is something more than that she wants to talk to you about. Just promise me you will go see her next week, she is actually living in a large house, it wasn't what I expected. She wasn't what I expected, she's thinner than I have ever seen her, and you know how Fez said she looks better than she did, I don't want to think about what she looked like then."

"I'll go see her, you take care of yourself"

"Just be a brother to her, which is what I think she wants. So tomorrow you become a married man, are you ready?"

"Yes I am, I wasn't sure if Jackie would go along with this plan, but she jumped on board, who knows when everyone will be in town again."

The brothers walked up to the bedrooms, Steven went into what he had thought of now as their room, tomorrow it wouldn't just be their room it would be their own house they would be living at. They would both finally have a home, something they both really didn't have growing up, they had a house but a home was completely different.


	30. Chapter thirty

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I think for the most part Red and Kitty are great parents, and I wanted to give a reason for Laurie's behavior. I am working on Donna still, despite acting as if she was the more mature one on the show, many times she really showed immaturity, such as towards the end of season 7 when Steven let them know he was going to Chicago. Again I own nothing, found the vows online.

Chapter 30

The next morning Steven and Jackie ate a quick breakfast and went to get their marriage license, Steven had given the rings to Eric to hold, and asked if he could move his new stereo and records to the house, everything else was coming later but he wanted the stereo in place for the wedding. Angie was busy getting flowers and WB was busy getting everything set up for the movers.

Kitty started on a cake, she was told to keep it simple since there wouldn't be a lot of people. No one knew where Red was. When Jackie and Steven got back to the Foreman's only Kitty was seen.

"Hey we are all set, just have to get changed and meet everyone at the house" Steven said as he led Jackie into the kitchen.

"Oh, well Fez is in your room getting everything set up to do your hair Jackie, and Eric is running the errands he has, Angie called she will be over shortly she has the flowers. Everyone else is meeting us at the house. I just have to change after I put the icing on the cake."

"Thank you for all this we really didn't want to be much trouble" Jackie said walking over to Kitty.

"Nonsense, who knows when Eric will get married and well Laurie is already married, so this might be the only wedding we get to be this involved in"

"Well I am going to get my clothes and meet Eric at the house and let Jackie get ready" He already decided he was going to wear what he wore the night of the Valentine's dance, and hoped Jackie would be OK with the bolo and not a tie. He had enough sense that he wasn't going to get married in jeans and a t-shirt. When he got up to the room he found Fez in his room waiting for Jackie, "Do I need to worry about you being in a room alone with Jackie?"

"Oh no me amigo, and your sister should be here shortly, we are just working on hair and makeup."

"Ok, I am going to grab my clothes and go over to the house and change."

Later Kitty was putting the finishing touches on the cake when Donna came in, "Hey Mrs. Foreman, where is everyone?"

"Well I believe the boys are at Steven and Jackie's house, Fez is upstairs with Angie and Jackie helping them get ready, everyone else is meeting at the house for the wedding, before we come back here for a small reception."

"Do you think they would mind if I went upstairs?"

"Sure, they are in Laurie's old room."

Donna walked up the stairs and stopped at the door, she could hear talking and laughing on the other side of the door.

Jackie with her hair in hot rollers, was putting makeup on while Fez was helping Angie with her hair.

"Jackie I am going to miss you not living with us, I finally got the sister I always wanted."

"Well now we will be sisters, and drive your dad and Steven both crazy"

"I love you and I am so glad my brother realizes what a great person you are, and you both are so perfect for each other."

"Ok you need to stop, I am trying to do my makeup and really would not want to have to redo it"

Donna sank to the floor, just over a year ago that would have been her and Jackie getting ready for her wedding to Eric, it should have been her in there helping Jackie. But she realized she never really took the time to see how good Steven and Jackie was for each other, sure she noticed Jackie wasn't as annoying as she used to be, but she never took the time to notice the changes she made in Steven. Sure he had that crush on her years ago, but he changed with Jackie. She thought of right before Eric left when he told them he was going to Chicago, geez she was acting like a middle schooler, they were all adults and she was teasing him as if it was some crush? She reached up and knocked on the door.

She heard Jackie answer "Who is it?"

"It's Donna, can I come in for a minute?"

"Yea for a minute"

Angie was sitting on the bed, and Fez was taking the rollers out of Jackie's hair. Donna wasn't sure what she really wanted to say.

"Um so are almost ready?" she knew that sounded stupid as soon as she said it.

"Yes I just have to put my dress on after Fez finishes my hair and I'll be ready"

Donna still not sure what to say, then remembered the day before what was supposed to be her rehearsal Jackie going on and on about wedding traditions, she knew they had probably broke several since she knew that this morning the two of them went together to getting the marriage license. "So do you have your something old, new, borrowed and blue?"

"Actually I hadn't had time to really think about it, my dress is new, my flowers are blue. But not sure about old or borrowed"

Angie grabbed her purse, Fez was just finishing her hair and handed a hair comb to him, "This was my Great Grandma Barnett's, she wore it on her wedding day and it has been passed on, my mother didn't wear it, but Grandma Barnett gave it to me to hold on to, I don't know why but I have kept it with me, you wear it today and hold on to it till you give it to me on my wedding day"

Fez took the comb and pulled up part of Jackie's hair, it was perfect, the white pearls along the comb stood out in Jackie's hair.

"It's perfect, thank you"

Donna reached behind her neck to take off her necklace she had, it was a simple necklace her dad had given her on her 16th birthday, "Here you can borrow this for the day" she put the gold chain around Jackie's neck, it had a butterfly on it. Now you have what you need. I am going to go over with dad to the house."

Jackie ran her hand over the necklace, "Thank you Donna, I am glad you are here today for us"

"I am glad I am here too." And Donna stepped out the door.

At the house Steven and Eric was getting things set up with Michael who had grabbed some chairs, aside from the chairs they set up and the stereo in the corner the place was complete empty.

"This place needs some candles" Michael said looking around

"Um no candles or open flame in my house with you here"

"Yea that is probably best, so where do I stand?"

"Eric is standing with me and Angie is standing with Jackie, everyone else can have a seat."

"What Eric is your best man? After I gave Jackie to you, should I walk her down the aisle at least?"

Both boys stared and Michael, just as Red walked in, "Dumbass, I'll walk Jackie down"

"I tell you what, since Betsey is the flower girl, but still so little, you can help walk her down and then have a seat."

After Michael seemed to accept the role he was given, he sat down, Red looked at Steven, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh, the father son pre wedding talk! Red I think he knows about the wedding night, Jackie is already knocked up" The other three just stared at the guy that still amazed them with what he could say at times.

"Shut it dumbass" Red went into the kitchen and Steven followed him. There was no table or chairs yet so Red just stood, while Steven hoped up and sat on the counter. "look yea this is somewhat of a pre wedding talk, but I am not talking to you as your father right now, but more of Jackie's, I think everyone knows I like her more than the rest of you guys, she was always straight forward and eager to learn about cars. She is your responsibility now, and I know she is not always easy, but you love her and you take care of her. Now next month she will be getting her trust fund on her birthday, no one knows how much it is, but I fear Pam may show up. She won't know where you guys live, but she knows the store and our house. WB and I have already talked to lawyers to be prepared, and honestly we are glad that you are marrying her now before her birthday, it will help when her mother shows up, you will have more legal standing. I know we both were taken by how Pam looks and when she flashed us, but you have to remember and think about how she has treated Jackie growing up, and yea she doesn't think much of you now that she knows your dad."

"Yea Jackie wants to send her parents a copy of a picture from today with me, dad and Angie with a note that we are married, but nothing else, no return address or anything, Pam and Jack will not be part of our lives, and sure as hell won't know anything about our son"

"You keep that attitude, and you make sure as hell you keep your kids safe, I know I failed."

"Red you couldn't have known, you have been a great dad, and not just to Laurie and Eric, but me, Jackie, even the rest of them that hung out in your basement for the years. I just hope I can take my father skills off of you and I should be ok"

"You guys ever need help don't hesitate to ask, Kitty and I are going to be here for you guys"

Steve hopped down from the counter and pulled Red into a hug, "Thanks for everything."

A knock on the door, broke the men apart, and Steven opened it to let WB in, "Hey son are you set for today?"

"Yea I just hope this doesn't get to be too much to Jackie, I may make her rest over at the Foreman's while I come back here to get everything ready for tonight"

"No need for that son, Marie agreed to come down with the movers that are bringing Jackie's things, she is going to oversee the movers and the delivery guys with the furniture while we are at the reception. Everything should be in the right room, just if you decide to move things around you can do that tomorrow."

"Thanks, well I guess we need to make sure everything is set and Michael hasn't glued himself to anything yet, I already banned open flames"

Brook and Betsey had showed up, along with Donna and Bob, Donna walked over to Steven she felt like she should do something. "Hey do you need any help with anything?"

"Well you want to control the record player? I have the first record out for the start of the ceremony, I think she will agree, and afterwards switch records, I want to have our first dance before we head over to the Foreman's"

Donna looks at the record on the player, "What song do you want played for when she walks in?"

"Stairway to Heaven, just play it for everything, Michael is going to help Betsey and then Angie will come down before Jackie or whatever order, of course stop it after her and Red get up to the front."

"You have a Elton John album?" Donna said holding the second record he wanted played

"Its Jackie's she left it with me, just play Tiny Dancer, hope that will make up for having her walk down the aisle to Led Zeppelin, plus she says that is her favorite song of theirs.

Once everyone had arrived, Eric and Steven stood at the front with Pastor Dave and Donna started the music. Angie came down first and stood across from Eric, Betsey came down in Michael's arms and he helped her toss flower petals down and then sat down next to Brook and Bob. Finally Jackie entered on Red's arm, her dress was semi-formal for a maternity dress in a pale blue that stopped at the knee. Her smile was causing her to glow.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do" Red answered, kissed Jackie on the cheek and put her hand in Steven's

"Marriage is two people coming together to love and live, Steven and Jackie have decided to write their own vows, Steven"

"Jackie you are my guide to love, my every wish and the person I want to grow old with, I love you"

"Jackie"

"They say that love is a many splendored thing, constantly changing and evolving. My love for you will be ever changing and growing, I love you more than yesterday but not more than tomorrow."

"The rings?" Eric handed Pastor Dave the rings, "These rings are like your love a never ending circle, there is no beginning and there is no ending. Steven take this ring and put it on Jackie's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"Now Jackie you take this ring and place it on Steven's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"With the declaration of love you two have expressed and the exchanging of rings, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife, Steven you may now kiss your bride"

Steven took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he looked over at Donna by the stereo, and nodded for her to start the music. As Tiny Dancer began he whispered in her ear, "Can we have our first dance" and took her in his arms, everyone seemed to have cleared the way for the couple to dance. As the song ended they stopped but stayed in each other's arms.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Steven Barnett"

Everyone applauded, and when they stopped Steven spoke up, "Thanks everyone, now we are going to the Foreman's for a small reception before Eric takes off again, and we have to get everything moved in here."

On the way over to the Foreman's Jackie sat next to Steven in the El Camino, "I can't believe Led Zeppelin was played in our wedding"

"Hey one you married me, should have expected it, and two you didn't say what music you wanted, and it's not like I had the traditional wedding music in my record collection"

"I guess I should be happy you wasn't wearing jeans and a t-shirt or made me walk down in a Led Zeppelin shirt"

"That is tonight baby"

"Babe don't you think we are going to be too tired by the time we finally get to bed tonight, that is if we even get the bed done?"

"Well our bed would be the first thing done, and well Marie is coming up and will be taking care of everything while we are at the Foreman's. WB told me earlier he arranged it, if we want to rearrange we can take care of that tomorrow."

"Well that sounds great, we won't have to be rusty and spend time with Eric before he leaves"


	31. Chapter thirty one

AN: Long chapter, mainly Eric's goodbye, it's been a busy few days so updates slower

Chapter 31

Everyone gathered over at the Foreman's house, Red didn't even fuss that they were hosting a 3rd party in just over a week. Eric was glad he was there to see his best friends get married. He wished he could be there when the newest member of the family came into the world, but knew that was unlikely. He was debating leaving his baby gift for his nephew for his mom to give them like Laurie had done, but he decided he wanted to be there and take the punishment he was surely going to get. So while everyone was busy eating and talking he ran up to his room.

Jackie was sitting in Red's chair, she said it was too hard to get off the couch and not that comfortable, Steven had grabbed his chair from the basement so he could sit next to her. They noticed Eric coming down the stairs with a poorly wrapped baby gift.

"Hey not like you gave us a lot of warning for wedding gifts, but I had this and wanted to give you for the baby before I left" He handed the gift to Jackie, "And please know I bought it with love for my nephew"

Jackie ripped the paper off and opened the box, Star Wars crib sheets, and what looked like a light saber rattle. "Eric I thought I warned you!"

"Jackie you said I couldn't get a mini Jedi robe of princess Leia dress, so I got this instead, and I understand if you want to name him Luke, though I would like to name my son that whenever I have one"

Steven looked from the box to Eric, "Luke is not on our list, so you can keep it"

"So does that mean you are going to name him Eric after me?"

"If I named my son Eric it would be after Eric Clapton and not you, and since I wouldn't be able to convince you otherwise, Eric isn't on the list either"

"Eric I will make sure that I let you know the moment our son throws up or has other accidents on these sheets" She gave Eric an evil smile.

"Hey that means you are going to use them, so I am fine with it"

"And I'll make sure that he hits you with this the minute you come home" Steven said holding the rattle.

"Guys, I hate that I have to leave and go back, but I am just glad everything is working out. You both have been great friends to me, I just hope I can find someone as perfect for me as Jackie is for you"

"Aw thank you string bean"

"No problem Devil, well I am going to go talk to Fez for a bit, I don't think he is staying long, he is supposed to work and is off tomorrow to go to Chicago"

Brook was over talking to Kitty and Brook, "I was thinking of throwing Jackie a baby shower at the house when she is there next week while dad and Steven are at the concert in Chicago, Mrs. Foreman do you think you would be able to make it?"

"Let me talk to Red and see what he has planned, but that would keep from another party here"

"Mrs. Foreman, you do so much let Angie and I take care of the baby shower"

"I figured there wasn't that many here and I want to invite a few of the girls from the office that have gotten to know Jackie. They were asking the other day and I knew dad had that concert planned with Steven that is one of the reasons we told him to bring Jackie to our house. We would like it to be a surprise, so if there is a way you can get down there, we can talk detail later this week"

"That sounds like a plan, I'll see if Red wants to go to Milwaukee for the night, but I am not sure what he would do. But I don't see him letting me drive myself"

Just then Donna came up to the girls, "Where are you going?"

"I am having a surprise baby shower for Jackie next week while dad takes Steven to Chicago for an Eric Clapton concert. Jackie just thinks it's going to be a girls' weekend, with Brook joining us"

"That sounds great, I um I leave Saturday actually out of the Milwaukee airport to go back to California" She knew they could see her pushing for an invite, but she wanted to make peace with especially Jackie before she left. Today had been a slap in the face of all she missed out because of her actions.

Angie looked at the girl, she had seemed different than she was the night of the sleepover she had with Sam, she just hoped it wasn't an act. "Well maybe if you could ride up with Mrs. Foreman and we can take you to the airport Saturday. That might be all of Point Place friends Jackie really cares to be there"

Donna also knew that before the weekend, she would also need to make amends with Red, if he was driving it would be a long drive.

After Eric had talked to most everyone he wanted to talk to Steven one last time before he left. "Hey Steven can I talk to you before I go?" Hoping he understood he meant alone. "I have something to give you to take care of in my room"

Steven looked at Jackie who was talking to Fez and Michael, "Jacks you OK while I go upstairs?"

"Yea, we need to be heading home soon though"

"Just let me talk to Eric and I'll make sure we didn't leave anything in the room that can't wait till tomorrow"

"So what do you have? I know I asked for a plant when you left, but I don't need that anymore, ya know"

"No actually remember when my grandma died and dad got all his camera equipment?"

"Man I am not taking care of any naked pictures of your grandma"

"Thanks for that image AGAIN, no dad let me take one of the cameras with me, and well I have all this ACTUAL film that I need developed, when I get back I would love to be able to learn to develop pictures myself, but I just didn't have time to learn in this short visit. I have seen some amazing sights and really enjoyed taking pictures and such, I just want to have someone I trust to get them developed."

"Hey no problem, I still have the keys to the photo hut, and when you get back we can hang out there and I can show you what I know, or you can take Leo off my hands and see if he remembers"

"Yea I'll wait till you are free"

"Are there nude pictures of the natives?"

"No mostly the landscape and some of the animals, but trust me some of the animals I have a zoom that I used. I just hope they turned out. I think I enjoyed taking the pictures more than the teaching"

"Well maybe that is what you should do, once you get back and learn to develop and such, or it might just be a hobby like our grandpa did."

"You just take care of Jackie and that little one, I can't wait to get back and see how you are handling fatherhood"

"You take care of yourself and be safe"

The boys walked back down after Steven stopped and got the bag that it looked Jackie had packed.

"You ready to go Jacks?"

"Yea, I want to see what everything looks like now with everything moved in."

WB walked up to them, "I just talked to Marie and she said everything was moved in, and she has unpacked your kitchen and Jackie's clothes. I'll check by in the morning"

"Thanks for everything dad, see you in the morning"

Jackie grabbed Eric in a tight hug, "Thanks for coming home and everything"

"Hey I couldn't stay away with everything going on here, I am just glad it has worked out, you make sure that he takes good care of you. I wish I could say I would be home before this little guy comes, but I don't think I will."

"Be careful and we will all see you in a few months, love you"

"Love you too Devil, take care of my brother"

Jackie stopped and took off the necklace to give back to Donna, "Thanks for letting me borrow this"

"No problem, I am here the rest of the week if you guys need any help or just hang out"

"Sure I'll give you a call or we will see you here, I'm sure we will still come here all the time"

The two girls hugged, and Donna looked at Steven, "Congratulations you two"

The rest of the goodbyes went quickly, everyone else would still be there the next day.

After the newly married couple left Eric made sure to spend time with his friends ffirst was Michael and Brook, "Guys make sure to keep in touch, Brook hope everything works out for you to move back here."

"Yea, just rather raraise Betsey where we grew up"

"And do a better job keeping in touch this time, and don't do anything to tick Steven off again"

"I am not a writer unless want me to write a song"

"Your songs were never good, Brook write me and keep me updated on everything and keep an eye on Fez, I don't want him working too hard, and everything"

Brook looked Eric, "I will"

"And be there for Jackie, she is going to need help learning this mom thing and just another girl to talk to."

"Yea, of course I will,"

Next Eric went to talk to Fez, "Man after everything I found out yesterday you, keep taking care of my sister, but let mom and dad help you, don't burn yourself out"

Fez looked at his friend, "I know I have talked to Mr. Red and Mrs. Kitty and they have told me the same thing, that I am not carrying this alone anymore. I guess it helped we had that bonding experience when Jackie had her accident"

"Yea dad said you was a big help that day, but then he was so upset with Donna and Steven that you came across as an angel"

"I don't really have to try that hard for that role" Fez had a big smile on his face, Eric just started laughing.

"I just can't wait to get back here and have a sister again, along with a nephew, I don't care if I fall down the line of favorites with mom and dad, that is going to be one spoiled kid."

"Yes, and Laurie and I will have a jump start on it before you get home, you will have to try and knock me out of favorite uncle spot"

"I am up for the challenge, but try and write me now, don't hold anything back, OK?"

"You got it, it just isn't the same with you gone, it was like everything went crazy, I think with the craziness going on here with Steven, getting that call from Laurie really snapped me out of dealing with everything here, and the more time I spent with Laurie the more I worried that he was headed down the same road, and then hearing the Jackie was missing, I just threw everything to Laurie at least she wanted my help, I had tried saying something to Steven after Laurie's dealing with Laurie for a few weeks, and got the brush off."

"Yea I wrote him and the same thing, I was scared too he was going down a hole we wouldn't be able to pull him out of."

"Well he had to want to get out of it himself, I am just glad he did it before he reached the stage Laurie was in."

"Well I talked to him about making sure to go see her when he is in Chicago and I think now he knows it isn't what he was expecting he is going to do it."

"that is good, she was really hoping that he was going with you all yesterday, but I she understands now, even more so when I talked to her this morning and told her about the wedding. I know she want's to talk to Jackie too, but from what I understand she really never wants to step foot in that city again."

"Yea when I found out what happened, I was ready to come back here and kick both Michael's and Steven's ass, but I knew I had to bulk up first."

"And that you have, you take care of yourself" The boys hugged and Eric stood around the basement while Fez went upstairs.

He was just about to start back up the stairs when he heard footsteps coming down, he looked up to see Donna, he wasn't sure he was ready for this he knew he could never love her like he had, but his heart broke for the friendship that was lost.

"Hey I was hoping to talk to you before you left tonight"

"Sure, want to have a seat?" He went and sat on the lawn chair, it would be too awkward to set beside her on the couch again. She sat on the couch and fiddled with her shirt him, not exactly sure what to say to him.

"You know when I saw you here that night before I left for California part of me thought maybe you came back for me, and then part of me hoped that you would follow me out to California like the last time"

"Donna, I came back no for you but because of you and the actions you were towards Jackie and even Steven. Twice when you felt rejected you in some shape of form tried to take what was Jackie's. I know I call her the Devil, but to be honest she has been the most honest and loyal of the group, no matter how she has been treated. You took off with Michael behind her back, to be honest I wondered if you two tried anything for all those months, or I know he probably did, especially back then. Then you make a move on Steven and the sad part is both times Jackie was clearly in relationships with both of them at the time. Jackie was there when your mom left, she was there to be there for you on your parents first anniversary after they split. And then after Michael pulls that stupid stunt in Chicago and Steven takes off, Jackie spent a month or so waiting in that room back there, and not once did you check on her, but as soon as Steven shows back up you show up. You make friends with his fake wife. I talked to mom, dad and Jackie through letters and on the phone, I knew everything happening. I knew they had seen Randy coming in and out of your house all hours, you know if you are going to cheat on a guy don't do it where his parents will see. I asked Jackie to be honest with me if you had cheated on me in the past, and she told me about the water tower and what you rubbed in her face during a fight. I hate that I have wasted years on you, I guess that is how Jackie feels about her time with Michael when Steven was right there, but I don't know who I have been missing if I have met the girl yet. But we were better off just friends, maybe I should have never went to get you in California the first time, who knows. I guess I am just a romantic and wanted the epic love story of boy meets girl, grows up with girl, falls in love, gets married and lives happily ever after. But that is clearly not the case for us, from the beginning we saw different futures for ourselves, and I never should have held onto you so hard when you started to pull away. I am sorry from keeping you from whatever life you have dreamt of."

Donna was in tears, truth really does hurt, she did love him, but they were not going to be the epic love story. "I guess Jackie got the epic love story, 2 people from opposite worlds that start off hating each other fall in love, it might have its rocky moments, but they are the ones with a happily ever after"

"I really hope so, they may seem to be opposites, but deep down they really aren't"

"Yea I guess Jackie didn't get the perfect parents either, but hey she had the money right?"

"You really think that Jackie who grew up in a mansion with maids and such spent so much time here because she was slumming or something? That girl who when no one really paid attention was working with my dad in the garage on the cars?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Wow you really never bothered to get to know her when she lived with you did you?"

"What she blasted Abba to sleep and was always superficial"

"Donna, she blasted Abba because other than the nights she was down here with Steven on his cot, that was actually longer than any of us really knew, she was alone and scared in that house, even before her dad was arrested. They only had time for her when it was made them look good, other than that she was doing everything to get their attention."

"Sounds like me when my parents were going through that crap they went through"

"Yea but she tried by being the perfect daughter, straight A's thus why she did her homework on Saturday nights. Cheerleading, all of that stuff was for her parents approval. She kept Steven a secret for a long time, because it was the one thing she did for herself and knew they wouldn't approve."

"Hey he's a successful record store owner son of music mogul"

"haha, yea you would think that they would be so proud, of course Pam knew about Steven when she came back, Jackie said it was tense especially after that episode where she flashed Dad and Steven, but it wasn't the end of that. They both moved back to the mansion, and then Steven finds out about WB, did you know that she made sure to let her mom know, thought she would be proud of her daughter have a boyfriend of such a rich and successful man, but Pam scoffed at the name of WB because he was black"

"What?"

"Yea and she got the same reaction from her dad. Pam took off again right before Jackie graduated, and she had been living alone."

"How do you know all this, or better when did you find out all of this?"

"After it happened, aside from the fact Pam had left again, she kept that a secret. Jackie and I talk when we find ourselves in the basement, usually she was waiting on Steven and one afternoon she was down here crying, right before Christmas, her and her mom had gotten into it over Steven and Pam said that she shouldn't date a guy that was half black. She never wanted to tell Steven, and from what I gather Steven didn't find out till he went to talk to Jack in prison trying to locate Jackie after Thanksgiving, that was what led to the confrontation at the festival from what I have been told, he was furious that she hadn't told him and jumped to the wrong conclusions as usual about what that meant"

"So you came home after hearing about the accident?"

"No I was already scheduled to come home, I had tried to come two days before but couldn't get a flight out till I did. Jackie was supposed to pick me up, she was the only one that knew, and Angie who ended up picking me up."

"I am sorry about everything, wow I suck at being a friend to everyone, I can't believe any of you all would talk to me after all this"

"Hey we are a forgiving group for the most part, we all make mistakes, but now maybe you can find out where you went wrong and correct it"

"Yea I leave next Saturday, so I hope I can repair things with everyone, but mom has also helped me, she's called me out on how I have treated Jackie too, she told me I needed a friend like her in my life to balance myself out."

"Yea, look at me and Steven in many ways we are nothing like the other, but there is something about us that makes sense as friends, but we have to be able to man up and call on our friends shit and let them know it."

"yea I thought I was being a great friend to Steven making friends with Sam, but in reality I was keeping him from doing the right thing with Jackie who he really loves, and didn't notice his downward spiral"

"Well I hope the best for you and try and keep in touch" he walked over and gave his ex a friendly hug.

"You be safe and maybe I'll make my way back over the summer or something, need to see what this baby Jackie and Steven made looks like"

With his goodbyes done and everyone having left the house, Eric went up and got his suitcase and bags for his parents to drive him to the airport. He felt better leaving this time, he wasn't leaving a girl to wait on him, he knew his friends were going to be alright, and his parents was going to be there for Steven, Jackie, Fez and Laurie. It was time to go back and finish what he started and figure out what he was going to be doing when he got home.


	32. Chapter thirty two

AN: Last chapter was a lot of Eric's goodbyes, here is Jackie and Steven, sorry don't write smut.

Chapter 32

Steven drove him and Jackie back to their house, they were greeted by Marie, WB's maid. "Mr. Steven and Mrs. Jackie I was just finishing up the kitchen, your room should be ready for the most part, I am going to be leaving here soon, would you like anything?"

"No, thanks Marie, Mrs. Foreman stuffed us, that woman can cook on such a short notice. I think I just want to look over everything and maybe lay down." The couple went and checked out the living room, everything looked fine and a lot different than it did earlier that morning. The couple made their way upstairs the first room was still empty, it would be the nursery so they hadn't started on furniture for that room yet, the next room was their master bedroom, they walked in and the bed and the rest of the furniture was put in place, some of Jackie's trinkets already unpacked, they both took note of something that they had not expected, a small blue baby cradle beside the bed. "Did you do this Steven?"

Steven looked at the cradle, he recognized it from that time Mrs. Foreman thought she was pregnant, he noticed a note "no doll but it looks like Eric's old cradle, Red got it out when Kitty thought she was pregnant., there is a note."

Hey kids,

Thought I would get the first piece of baby furniture over, babies start off small and Eric loved this thing, I just suggest as he gets older to move him to his own room, don't baby him too much. If you ever need anything please feel free to reach out to Kitty and I. I want this to be used for our grandkids, so you guys get it first.

Red

"Red really is a softy." Jackie said as she ran her hand on the top of the cradle.

"Yea I remember him putting this up when they found out Kitty wasn't pregnant, he told me maybe he would get it out in a few years for a grandchild" Steven had taken a seat on the bed and motioned for her to sit with him. "I guess next step is getting his room set up and figuring out a name for him"

"Yea something besides little guy" Steven rubbed her baby bump. "I am getting sleepy with you doing that"

"Why don't you lay down, I'll check with Marie and be up to join you" he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, that sounds like a plan."

Steven got up and left the room while Jackie went into the adjoining bathroom and saw that everything she needed was already put up in there. Marie must have been busy and quick today. She took the time to take off her makeup and brush out her hair, she had taken off her dress and put on her robe that was already hanging while she went back to the bedroom to find something to wear, going through her drawers most everything was like she had it in her room at WB's, finally she found what she was looking for, she had just pulled in on when Steven watched from the door.

"Yea, I think you in that shirt like that is for my eye's only"

"Of course, I wouldn't be caught dead in public in this ratty old thing."

Steven was busy taking off the bolo and unbuttoning his shirt, "Well if need be you can just take it off." He smiled at her, she was heading for the bed and watched as Steven striped, "So are you enjoying the show?"

"Yea, I am guessing we have our house to ourselves?"

"Marie was just leaving when I went downstairs, locked the doors and we have food in the fridge for later" stripped down to his boxers he joined his wife in bed.

Later they Jackie woke up, she smiled at the position they were in, it was the same position they slept in back when she would sneak in his room when her mother left, the only difference back then they were clothed. She felt a kiss on the back of her neck, "Hey thought you were asleep?"

"I was but our son was kicking my hand, I can't believe you haven't decided on a name, I would have thought that was something girls grew up thinking about."

"I think I spent more time on names I didn't like, Jack is out because I wouldn't name a child after my dad, even when I was dating Michael I had Michael off my list"

"And Steven?"

"Would you want a Steven Jr? Think about how often I say your name in a day?"

"That's true, I wouldn't want you calling anyone else Steven, besides I always liked it when you called me Steven even when everyone else called me Hyde. Even when we weren't together you would do it, and I know I acted annoyed, I really liked it."

"Well we could call the baby Steven and I could call you Puddin Pop more" By this time Jackie had turned and was facing him.

"Um NO!"

"What about Reginald William, after both your father's?"

"We wouldn't call him Reginald would we?"

"Reggie?"

"Do you think Laurie or Eric would mind? Of course I don't see Eric naming a child after Red, but Laurie might?"

"Well before we set it in stone, you could ask her when you see her"

"I still don't know about that meeting, I have never been the biggest fan of Laurie"

"Hey just think Laurie's actions led you to teaching me Zen and becoming your grasshopper"

"Yea that was fun watching you kick her ass that day"

"Anyway, ask her about it, and then if she has a problem with it then we will work on another name"

"I can't believe you are taking Laurie's feelings into consideration"

"Well after everything I guess I feel for her with everything that happened to her, I always hated how she treated Red and Kitty, here she had the perfect parents, but talking to Fez I understand now how with what happened to her she had her own parental issues because of it, at least in her own mind"

"I guess that was why I never like her when all Eric's other friends drooled over her, I had seen how she acted and was never impressed." He rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling knowing he couldn't face her saying the next part. "Eric's letter to me after he found out about Sam he pointed out if slutty blonds were really my type I would have been all over Laurie, or maybe I should have just been with Laurie. I guess the descriptions he was getting sounded like her, I think that is why I am not ready to see Laurie"

Jackie still laying on her side looking at Steven reached up and rubbed his sideburns, "Babe Laurie and Sam are two different people, at least now we have an understanding of Laurie, you have to see Laurie as the little girl you grew up with before this horrible thing happened to her."

"I guess, just so much of what she has went through, I keep thinking how did that not happen to me? How was it I didn't get to the stronger drugs, ya know"

Jackie had taken to rubbing his chest, "Who knows, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for most of the time, you saw what that did to your mom, you had your friends and the Foremans"

"Most of Vegas is a drunken blur, I remember when I finally came too and realized I needed to get home, checking for any signs of harder drugs, I was at a point it wouldn't have surprised me"

"I was in your room every night crying and praying you would come home safe."

He turned to her and put his hand to her face, "Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too, never stopped, just think we have this for the rest of our lives"

"I think I can get on board with that, the future used to scare me, but with you beside me it doesn't anymore"

"Well Mr. Steven J. Barnett me and our baby are hungry now, lets get dressed and get down to the kitchen and eat."

"Hey this is our house why do we have to get dressed?"

"Well just because we have this house to ourselves, there are still windows, someone could always stop by, and we won't always have the house to ourselves, we are not going to be the couple to walk around naked like another couple that used to live in the neighborhood."

"Ew I forgot about the nudist parties next-door."

"Yea living with Bob and his robe was no picnic either"

"I bet not"

Jackie got up and threw the t-shirt back on and found a pair of shorts. Steven was putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he found looked at Jackie in shorts and a t-shirt, "Babe you know it's the middle of winter right?"

"Yes but the house is warm, or maybe carrying this extra weight is making me warm. So what else is here, how does everything look?"

"Well it looks like we have both guest rooms fully furnished, but I guess WB and Angie are giving us privacy and staying at the hotel, though I think they are going back to Milwaukee tomorrow."

Steven showed Jackie the guest bedrooms, the one upstairs looked to fit Angie, while the one downstairs looked to fit WB, all the bathrooms were stocked with towels and necessities.

Walking into the kitchen, "Wow Marie must have worked non stop to get all this done, they show up right after we left?"

"I think so, she directed the movers where to put the furniture and such and she got to unpacking, well all except my clothes that I left at the Foreman's. Looks like she left a casserole in the oven on warm"

"Oh I loved her casseroles, we fought but she finally let me cook with her after I cried and talked about missing cooking with Kitty"

Shaking his head he pulled out the dish from the oven, while Jackie went and found plates and silverware and glasses. Steven went and plated the food while Jackie fixed drinks, then he went over and lit the candles that were on the table and turned off the lights, "Figure make this as romantic for you as possible for our first wedding night, maybe we can go out for dinner of something one night this week before we head to Milwaukee, I still can't believe I am going to see Clapton."

"Well in one of our conversations about you when I was living there, I was telling them about the time that Kitty called Pastor Dave over to the house and he asked you to draw what you thought about when you thought about God"

Steven dropped his fork and looked at her "How did you know that story?"

"Remember when I fixed up your room, I came across your picture, I asked you why you had a picture of Jesus playing a guitar, and you told me it was Eric Clapton and told me the story"

"I had forgot about that, did you talk a lot about me when you was living there?"

"Yea, just different things would come up and I would tell them a story about you. Usually Angie would come in my room later that night and hold me while I cried, I was so scared I had lost you and didn't know how I was going to do everything by myself. Angie would remind me that even if her brother was an asshole that I wasn't going to be alone raising her niece or nephew."

They had finished their dinner, Steven reached up and pulled Jackie to him, "I wish I could have paid attention to what you was trying to tell me and know that you are never going to be alone again" He took her left hand and ran it over her rings.

"I haven't even taken the time to look at the rings, they match together perfectly"

"Just like us doll. I do have something for you, a wedding gift"

He pulled out a small box, Jackie looked at it strangely and opened it inside was a small charm looking like two rings linked.

"I picked it out when I got your bracelet to have for today"

"I love it, thank you, can you put it on for me?"

He took her arm and put the charm on, "Have you taken this off since Christmas?"

"Just when I take a shower, and then it goes right back on"

"Well maybe jewelry isn't such a bad gift."

"No it beats a burger wrapped in tin foil, it last longer"

The couple cleaned up their dinner and put the leftovers up. Jackie took stock in what was in the refrigerator for breakfast in the morning. "Are we going into Grooves tomorrow?"

"yea, for a bit meet the new guy Angie hired"

"What did she tell you about him?"

"He used to be a manager at a store in the mall, she couldn't remember it though, his name is Todd" Jackie froze at the name, "I guess you have spent enough time at the mall you probably know him" he noticed how pale she had gotten, "Babe are you alright?"

"Um that was the name of the guy at the Cheese Palace" not sure how his reaction to this information would be.

"Crap, well I have seen him get hit and hit, better not tick the guy off" It seemed he only remembered watching the interaction with Todd and Michael, then it hit him, "He was the guy that kissed you!"

"Yea"

"Well he better know better than to hit on the manager's wife"

"Are you OK with him working there?"

"Well the only time you are going to be there is when I am there, and if wants this job he should learn to keep his lips to himself"

"Trust me, since that summer I have only kissed you, and only want to ever kiss you."


	33. Chapter thirty three

AN: Saw a thing on Facebook couples that made or broke the TV show, Jackie and Hyde were listed as couples that made the show while Jackie and Kelso, Donna and Randy, and Jackie and Fez broke the show, I guess they feel like most of us do for Jackie and Hyde. It had several different shows and couples listed but That 70s Show seemed to have the most couple pairings mentioned, though no mention of Donna and Eric.

Chapter 33

Steven and Jackie went to open Grooves the next day and meet with who would come in later and close with Randy.

"Puddin, I am going to go to the office and look over the books"

"Angie has been taking care of things, so it shouldn't be much, I think her and dad are stopping by before they head out, maybe we can grab lunch, and watch what you say calling me Puddin"

"Sorry" she gives him a peck on his cheek before going to the office.

A little bit later Todd walks in, "Hey I am looking for a Steven Barnett?"

"That would be me, Todd right?"

"Yea, do I know you?"

"I am friends with Michael Kelso, I was there when well he tried to hit you and you did hit him."

"Oh yes now I remember, I hope Jackie moved on from that idiot"

"She did, she's my wife now"

"Really?"

"Yea not long after that incident he took off for California and well we have been off and on since, and well now we are on for good"

"Well you look like you have more to offer her than Kelso ever did, he just seemed like he was going to try and get by on his looks the rest of his life, and Jackie deserved better than that"

"Well he is a cop now, but he has grown up a bit, has a daughter"

About that time Jackie came out of the office, "Hey Pud..Steven, it looks like all the books are caught up, Leo is sleeping on the couch however, I guess Randy forgot to kick him out before he left, Oh hi Todd"

"Hey Jackie, I guess this is a change of things now I am working for your husband"

"Yea and I'll take the smell of the dirty hippie over the smell of cheese any day, but Steven I really need to lay down, can you run him out of there?"

"Jacks you OK?" Looking at her with concern.

"Yea, just seems like my energy has been zapped, just run Leo out and I'll get blanket to cover the couch with and take a short nap."

"You try to wake him up?"

"Of course I tried, he just mumbled something about loud girl and rolled over"

Steven started chuckling, "you know who loud girl is don't you?"

"No am I supposed to?"

"It's you, all he kept saying to me before I went to Chicago was 'You love loud girl' it's the one clear thought in that hippie's head" he turned to Todd, "this shouldn't take long…I hope"

They walked over to the office together, "Hey Leo you need to get off the couch, time to work"

"Oh man I was having a dream I was getting woke up by loud girl, Hey Loud Girl!"

"Hey Leo, get off my couch!"

"Leo go out there and help Todd if there are any customers, I'll be out in a minute"

Leo went out of the office, Steven watched from the door as he walked over to the music pit and laid down on the couch out there. Jackie went over to a small dresser they got for the office and pulled out some blankets and a pillow, "Well at least he didn't find these, I would hate to have to wash them everyday"

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yea I just need to lay down, maybe I moved too much this morning or something"

Jackie laid down, and pulled the covers over her, Steven bent down and kissed her forehead, "Well with Todd and Leo we should be good, I'll show him how everything works, he asked me if you moved on to someone better than Michael Kelso"

"Of course, someone once told me I would find someone great, and I did"

"Sounds like a smart person"

"Not sure about that but he's getting there" she smiled up at him, "love you"

"Love you doll, get some rest, I'll try and keep it quiet out there" Steven turned the light out and stepped out and shut the door, "Guys let's keep it kind of quiet out here, Jackie is taking a nap"

"How far along is she?" Todd asked

"She's due mid-March, we have had a busy few days moving and such" Remembering his favor to Eric "Leo do you still have the equipment in the photo hut" He knew it would be a long shot for Leo to remember he had owned the photo hut much less where it even was.

"I don't know, but I have a bunch of photo stuff in my garage now, there used to be a car, not sure what happened to the car"

Steven could only shake his head, "Leo you gave me the car. Look I have some film that needs developed for Eric, pictures he took in Africa. Maybe I could come over sometime and we can see if we can take care of it for him"

"Sure man just let me know"

"Well it might be a few weeks, but I want to get it done before the baby comes, cause then who knows how busy I am going to be with helping Jackie"

Luckily instead of asking who Jackie was or about the baby, Leo rolled over and went to sleep.

"I know it's not my place, but why does he work here?"

"Leo gave me my first job when I moved in with the Foreman's years ago, he also gave me his El Camino, sort of been a surrogate father at times, but more like stoned out uncle. We just try to keep an eye out on him. He disappeared a few years ago, and then just showed up. He had a wife and kids, but not sure what happened with them. He has a few cousins that live here, that is all I know of his family."

A few customers came in and out and Todd seemed to know his music and really had no issues with customers. Around lunch time WB and Angie showed up.

"Well we got checked out of the hotel and thought we would take you and Jackie out before we head back to Milwaukee" WB told Steven.

"Sounds like a plan, Jackie is in the office laying down, I think I may take her home after lunch"

He walked in the office just as Jackie was starting to stir, "Jacks babe, you waking up?"

"Yea, I feel better, but now I am hungry"

"Well dad and Angie are here going to go out to lunch before they head out"

"Ok let me take and put the blanket and pillow up, keep Leo from using it"

The four went to lunch, and said their goodbyes, they would see each other in a few days. Angie pulled her brother off to the side, "Hey just wanted to give you the heads up, we are actually working on a baby shower for Jackie on Friday after you and dad leave for the concert, it's a surprise"

"Is Kitty planning it?"

"No why?"

"She sucks at surprise parties, mine, Eric's just to name a few, but seriously thanks, I guess that means Saturday I'll have a ton of stuff to haul back to Point Place?"

"Probably, but Brook and I are planning it, of course Mrs. Foreman has been invited, and well Donna too, I just hope that isn't a problem."

"No it shouldn't be, and you and Brook will be there in case she runs her mouth and tries to cause problems?"

"We are on it, it was by accident she heard us talking to Kitty about it and well"

"No problems, I think Donna is realizing where she has gone wrong especially with Jackie and I, she knows she won't be getting Eric back anytime soon."

"Just the little time I have spent with both of them I don't see them compatible at all, they are so different"

"Well the same could be said about Jackie and I, but they both want different things in life and well there are things about Donna, I don't know if I'll ever trust her completely"

"Yea I think Brook and I are leery still of her, she is leaving back to California Saturday from Milwaukee, Jackie can stay with me and Brook said she would share the guest room with Donna. Red is supposed to drive her and Kitty, he has an auto show he is going to check out during the shower and they are getting a hotel room."

"Well I am sure Red will scare the crap out of her on the way down then"

They went over and joined WB and Jackie, "Well we need to get on the road, see you guys in a few days"

Over on the other side of Point Place Red had came home for lunch as he ate his lunch with Kitty Bob came over to the door.

"Hi Ho Neighbors"

"Bob, would you like a sandwich?" Kitty asked

"No thanks, not really a social call, I got a call this morning, from Pam"

Red put his sandwich down and looked up at Bob, they had already talked about Pam coming back around, "So what did she want?"

"Like we thought, she asked about Jackie, I told her I heard something about a job offer in Chicago, and that Jackie and Donna had a falling out, so she hasn't been by the house. I was moving out of state next week and Donna was going to her mom's"

"Well that was we talked about if she called you, I guess next she'll try to call us, Kitty you make sure you play it cool"

About that time Donna came to the door, "Dad why did you tell who was on the phone that Jackie and I had a falling out?"

Red looked at her, "Well didn't you, several times?"

"Well, I guess, but we are making up, I am making up for how I was to her"

"Pumpkin, that was Pam calling looking for Jackie, we are not letting her know where she is"

"Yea Eric told me about her parents reaction to WB being Steven's dad"

"That is part of it, but Jackie is going to be getting a sizable trust fund on her birthday, we are afraid that Pam is going to try to get to Jackie to get her money" Kitty told Donna.

"Wow Jackie never said anything, so why was she so dead set about the job in Chicago if she had money coming to her?"

"Well for one, she wasn't aware of it, and of course she had other reasons for wanting to leave, she didn't know if she could stay in Point Place and find a job and be a single mom which is what she thought was possibly going to happen, she was scared and hormonal, trust me making decisions is not always the best in that state she was in, along with she hadn't told anyone." Kitty told her

"Is she aware of it now?"

Red looked at the girl at his table, "Yea we told her when she was waiting for Steven to come back, I don't know why but Pam's father appointed us over the trust fund years ago. He trusted us to look over it and keep contact with Jackie, we told her when she came back looking for Steven and afraid of what she was going to do with no job we told her, it helped her ease a little, but still she had to figure out how to get by till then with the fear of losing the house"

"So why did they get the house they got, and not get her house back?"

Kitty looked at the girl, she clearly had no idea about Jackie's home life growing up, "Donna why would she want that house? Think about it, how much time did she spend over here even when she wasn't dating Michael or Steven? When you guys took off for California, she still came over, that was a house, it wasn't a home, she stayed there because she needed a place to live but she would rather never live there again."

Donna never really thought about it, but Jackie did seem to spend more time over at the Foreman's than her own house, even the summer she had broke up with Steven after the nurse she was still over, if she wasn't at the local pool. It didn't even register with her that she had a pool at her house that she never seem to use.

"Donna sweetie, Jackie may have had money but she really never had her parents around, all those things that annoyed everyone about her, that was her trying to be the perfect daughter in her parents' eyes, over the last couple years she came to the realization that no matter what they didn't care. No matter what she did" Kitty patted the girl's hand. For being a best friend she realized she never took the time to really get to know Jackie.

"I never took the time to really get to know her did I?"

"No you probably didn't, you just saw the surface that she put out there to cover up who she really was, just like Steven, that is why they work so well together when they get past the masks they put on. Enough about that, we will leave Red and Bob to handle Pam while we going baby shopping"

Once they were in the car, Donna looked over at Kitty, "You know Jackie and Steven sent me a book for Christmas? Wanting to remind me of my dreams I had of being a writer before the whole promise ring fiasco. I always wanted to go to college and write, I am not even sure why I stopped, and I don't think I can blame Eric, I never talked to him about it much. But the real sad part is Jackie remembers my dreams, but I don't know that I really have ever got to know what she wanted to do in life."

"Jackie may seem like she wanted the fairytale dream, and in a sense she does, she wants the happily ever after, but she wants a family, something she never really had growing up. But not really having it growing up, she could only draw on what she read in her books and movies and such, it gives a distorted view of family if you really think about it. Steven for him growing up his view of family was just as distorted, but took a different meaning, and he for the longest time wanted nothing to do with family. I don't think it is going to be easy for them, but they know who to reach out for help and they really do love each other."

The girls drove off for a shopping trip for the baby.


	34. Chapter thirty four

Chapter 34

The week had ran smoothly, they didn't move the furniture around too much, the still had the empty nursery and a the walls seemed bare, Jackie had decided she would take care of that when she got her trust fund, though she wasn't sure what she would do with all that money and really hadn't talked to Steven about it. She figured if anything it could be a rainy day fund or to help with a college fund for their children. They had dinner last night over at the Foreman's, with Bob and Donna since she was leaving over the weekend and Bob was leaving shortly after. Jackie was packing her bag to go stay with Angie for the night, Steven had already packed his.

"Hey you about packed, I want to get on the road soon"

"I just finished, is everything going to be OK in the back of the El Camino?"

"Yes, Red made me go get a tarp this week to cover anything I'll have in the bed"

"Ok, just don't want snow on my bag"

"I'll make sure it stays dry, I am going to go get it loaded" he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the bedroom, Jackie took and looked over to make sure nothing was missing. Part of her just wanted to stay home, but she knew that Steven didn't want to leave her by herself and apparently Red and Kitty had plans for an auto show or something out of town.

She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, Steven would have to deal with her eating in his precious car, she grabbed some leftovers from breakfast and made herself a sandwich. She was putting it in a bag when Steven came back in, "The car is warming up, what do you have there?"

"A sandwich in case I get hungry on the way" he looked at her, he had a no food policy for his car, but he figured it would have to be thrown out, if she needed to eat on the way down it would be better than stopping, they needed to get on the road. "Ok just this once, we can stop if you get hungry tomorrow on the way home."

"Thank you Puddin"

He went through and made sure all the doors and windows were locked, lights were off, something he probably wouldn't have thought twice about but with Bob's phone call from Pam, he hoped that might be the end of it, Pam would think that Jackie was in Chicago with no communication to anyone in Point Place. Red had talked to him last night while the girls were cleaning up, as far as he knew Pam had no idea who was the overseer of Jackie's trust fund, and she hadn't called them.

Once they got on the road everything seemed to be going smoothly, Jackie was sitting in the middle with her head on Steven's shoulder, "You going to sleep on me doll?"

Jackie yawned, "No just this is really comfortable. So are you looking forward to the concert?"

"Yea, I get to see Clapton, and great seats too, I am just going to miss you tonight"

"Just think you won't have me waking you up several times in the night to go to the restroom."

"You put it like that, I might finally get a good night sleep" giving her knee a squeeze.

"I can't remember when I got a good night sleep it's been so long, and when he finally gets here, who knows if we will ever get a good night sleep again."

"Ah the joys of motherhood"

Sitting up, "Joys of motherhood, if you think you are going to pull a Red Foreman and pretend to sleep whenever your son wakes up, just remember I know that you wake up when I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, what is going to change when our son is born?"

Steven couldn't help but chuckle, she had him, he has always been a light sleeper, always woke up when she would crawl into the cot with him when she would be late sneaking in. The only time he didn't wake up was when Sam came in from a night at the club, but that was because he was too wasted to stir. At that thought his chuckle died. And it didn't go unnoticed by Jackie.

"Puddin what is wrong?"

"Just thinking, I always woke up when you would get in the cot with me back in high school, I never stirred when Sam did late at night, but I was too wasted that I was passed out, I could have drunk myself to death back then and no one around stopped me, but I guess I hid it well."

"Angie said something to me about the bottles she found in your desk at Grooves, but there was just so much going on that we never got around to talking about it again."

"Well you made sure to point it out at the festival"

"Yea I guess I did, I am sorry about what I said about you turning into Bud and Edna"

"No you were right, I guess I never wanted to realize it, I thought that not turning my back on a marriage I could keep from being them, but in reality it was making me be closer to turning into them. That night I sat down and talked to WB, and then I went through and cleaned everything out. I was so glad she was gone from the moment she left."

"Hey we don't have to worry about it now, you are better. We make mistakes, but as long as we learn from them that is what really matters."

"Yea never get drunk in Vegas"

"And never leave me without talking to me first"

"OK, that is number one on my list of learning from mistakes, along with trusting you and making sure we talk"

The rest of the drive was done in lighter banter, fussing over radio stations, making sure she didn't get the car seat covered in crumbs.

In another car that left after Steven and Jackie was Red, Kitty, and Donna. Kitty was excited, "I just love baby showers! I can't wait to see what all Jackie gets"

"Kitty you just love parties, if you think about it we had 3 in almost a week's time"

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, aren't you excited you get to miss this party?"

"Sure I already gave them a gift for the baby, I didn't need a party to do it either"

"Red Foreman, when did you give them a baby gift and how did I not know about it?"

"I took it over while everyone was busy with the wedding preparations, put it upstairs in their room for them to find that night."

"What did you get them Mr. Foreman?"

"I cleaned up Laurie and Eric's cradle again, for use for when the baby is small so they could have it in their room for the first few months"

"And Jackie didn't make a fuss? That doesn't sound like her, I can't believe she didn't tell me"

"Well they stopped by the shop the next morning to thank me, I told them you didn't know anything about it, it was something to be kept in the family for their babies along with Eric and Laurie's if they ever have any, I guess we just hope we don't have any at the same time"

"Red that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard"

"Well I feel better if the 1st bed my first grandson sleeps in is something I made"

"Wow Mr. Foreman this becoming a grandfather is making you soft"

"Only for the grandchild, the rest of you dumbasses can still get a foot in the ass if you misbehave"

Kitty and Donna chuckled, he might be soft when it came to his first grandchild, but he was still Red Foreman.

"So Donna did you and Jackie have a good talk yesterday?"

"Yes, I had tried to talk to her alone all week but it seemed Steven wouldn't let her alone, I think the only reason we got to talk yesterday was he thought we were in the kitchen with you and not talking in the dining room. I was able to apologize for never really being a good friend, and just everything. I really apologized for never taking the time to really get to know her and just seeing her as the front she put out there."

Red looked in the rearview mirror at the girl, "The problem is that in high school everyone seems like they have to put up this front and then they make friends but sometimes never get below the shallow surface to see who they really are. Don't you two give me that look, it was the same when I was in high school, hell it was the same when I was in the Navy. You see their actions but never question the reasoning behind those actions."

The rest of the car ride was quite after that, contemplating what Red said, who knew he could be so deep.

Steven and Jackie pulled up to WB's house and parked beside Brook's car. He helped Jackie up and then bent down to wipe out any crumbs from the seat.

"You know this was once owned by a dirty hippie right, crumbs are not going to destroy it"

"Hey I have spent a lot of time keeping this clean and taking care of her"

"I was there washing her, usually by myself"

"Sorry if it got to the point I just sat and enjoyed the view" As he stood up and looked at her and smirked.

"Perve" she smacked his chest

"Only for you doll"

Jackie could only shake her head, "So how are you going to treat it when we have a baby riding with us?"

"Um, I hadn't thought about that, I guess then we will go in your car, so he can mess it all up and not the Camino"

"Just be glad you got your car before all this happened and not like Red and his Corvette"

"I am not selling the Camino just because of the baby like Red did his Corvette, and then didn't even get a baby out of it"

By then they were at the front door and Angie opened to greet them, taking Jackie into a tight hug, Steven just stood there, "Good to see you too sis"

Letting go of Jackie gave Steven a hug, "Dad is looking forward to tonight with you, I think you are leaving soon."

"Well I'll grab our bags, is the Camino good there?"

"Well we could move it into the garage if you want after you leave"

"Ok, but only Jackie drives it, just to move it, and no eating in it!"

"Put Jackie's bags in my room, Brook has the guest room with Betsey"

Jackie couldn't help but smile proudly even if he put the dig in about eating in his car, but that he trusted only her to drive it. She knew that after Fez's accident in his car he only let her drive it.

Just as he was coming back to the living room where the girls were sitting around talking WB came out, "Let's go son"

Steven went over and helped Jackie off the couch and held her in his arms, "You behave this weekend, I'll try and call you tonight when we get to the hotel room, but it might be too late"

"No even if I am asleep, I still want you to call, I am going to miss you"

"Ok, we need to get moving, love you Jackie, and I'll take care of him for you." Steven and Jackie broke apart, WB came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, you all just no crazy parties in my house"

"That is exactly what we have planned, we have a pregnant Jackie and little Betsey of course that screams crazy party." Angie told her dad.

WB looked over at Betsey sitting on her mom's lap, "I am trusting you to keep an eye on these women and keep them in line" Betsey smiled back at WB as he pinched her cheek.

After Steven and WB left Angie looked at the other girls, "I thought we could go out to dinner tonight, Marie is going to watch Betsey for us."

"That sounds great, Betsey can you be good for Miss Marie while mommy goes out with Auntie Jackie and Angie?"

Marie took Betsey from Brook and the little girl nodded.

"That sounds great, there have to be more variety of restaurants here than back in Point Place."

The girls got to the restaurant and Brook told the girls she was going to go check on Betsey while they waited on their table. After a bit Brook came back, "Girls Marie said that Betsey hasn't stopped crying since we left, and nothing is calming her down."

Angie looked at Brook, this was the plan to begin with to get Jackie out of the house while everyone got there, "Well I guess we could just go back, we can just order some delivery from somewhere, if pizza or something sounds good, just have a girls night in, is that OK with you Jackie?"

Jackie was a little disappointed looking forward to a girls night out even if it was just dinner. "Sure, I guess I have to get used to babies messing with plans"

"Yea it isn't easy with babies to make plans, but she seemed to warm up to Marie, but I guess being in a strange place and all was just too much. Michael was going to take her but he had to work."

The arrived back at the house from the outside everything looked like when they left. The other 2 girls made sure to let Jackie walk in first, "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as she walked in. The living room looked completely decorated for a baby shower with blue balloons and streamers everywhere. Marie and whoever helped her was quick, Betsey was content in a play pen in the corner.

Jackie turned to the girls behind her, "So this was a set up?"

"When dad finalized the concert tickets for him and Steven I got with Brook and we got this started."

"thank you both" Jackie hugged Angie and Brook, then she was greeted by some of the ladies that work in the Grooves offices and then she saw Kitty and Donna. "You guys drove all the way down here?"

"Well Red drove us, he is at a car show and booked us a hotel for the night." Kitty gave her signature laugh.

"Donna is going to stay here tonight with Brook and Betsey and then we will take her to the airport tomorrow"

Jackie took and hugged both Kitty and Donna, "thank you for coming"

The ladies proceeded to mingle and eat and play games. They were all sitting around the living room as Jackie was getting ready to open her presents, when Kitty asked "Have you two decided on a name yet?"

Jackie was thinking of what to say, they had but it depended on Laurie tomorrow, she felt in her gut everything would go OK but she didn't want to say anything till it was sure. "We are debating a few names, we don't want to say anything till we made our decision."

Angie was sitting on one side of Jackie to hand her presents and help when needed, Brook was on the other side with a note pad to write down who gave what, Betsey had been moved and was toddling in the center of everyone, like her father she was loving the attention she was getting from all the ladies. As Jackie opened a gift Angie would take and pass it around for all the ladies to see, and Betsey played in front of Jackie playing with the wrapping paper. Bottles, diapers, layette sets, sleepers, blankets all passed around, all gifts from the ladies from Grooves. Donna had got her a high chair that was in a big box, while Brook got a tub and bath supplies. The next gift Jackie opened the card, was shocked to see it was from Laurie and Fez, she looked up at Kitty, "She gave it to us last week when we visited her, she figured she wouldn't make the shower but wanted to make sure you had this"

Jackie put the card aside, there was a little note in it she wanted to read later when she was alone. She opened the box, there was a baby book and baby toys and little stuffed animals. As the box was passed around Donna looked at it, "Well I am sure that Steven is glad they didn't get his son a stuffed unicorn" she said as she held up a stuffed lion.

The next gift was from Angie, she had gotten a swing. Then Kitty's gift she had gotten her a stroller but also had made a small blue sweater and matching hat. "I would have put his name on it if I knew what it was like I did for Steven" Jackie and Donna shared a giggle knowing the sweater and that he never wore it, but kept it. "Well I could make him one and maybe even you one and you can have it in time for family Christmas pictures" Now a Angie and Brook both started in with the giggles, none of the young girls could see Steven posing in a studio for family pictures, especially in sweater with his name on it.

"Mrs. Foreman let's see what Steven thinks before you go to the trouble of another sweater" Jackie finally managed to get out. "Thank you all for the gifts, they mean so much to Steven and I that we have so many that are helping us with things for the baby"

Angie stood up with Brook, "Ok one more thing from Grandpa WB," as she and she and Brook both slid two big gifts towards Jackie. She stood up and opened up and the smaller of the two to reveal a changing table and the second box was a crib

"I guess this is why Steven insisted on bringing the El Camino, this is probably going to fill it up"

"Red and I can take some stuff in the Toyota too."

"Yea that would be great for the clothes and blankets and such."

After the ladies from Grooves left Red showed up to pick up Kitty, Jackie ran up and hugged him, "Thank you for everything, thank you for driving Kitty and Donna down here for this"

"Ok Loud one, of course Kitty wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't" even if he tried to put it off, he hugged her back. "Do you want us to come by in the morning and we can load some of this up in our car for you?"

"yes, I want to look at everything again, it makes it feel more real, even if he has been kicking for a while."

Kitty came over after getting her coat on, "Good night sweetie, we will see you tomorrow." She looked at Donna, "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"It leaves at 2"

Brook looked around, "I need to leave in the morning, Betsey does better traveling in the mornings or late afternoons when it is her nap time. And I want to get home before it gets dark."

"Well why don't we have breakfast here before Brook leaves?" Angie spoke up.

After Red and Kitty left the girls sat around with mugs of hot chocolate talking about different things, Donna and Jackie shared with the other two the story of Steven's Steven sweater on his 18th birthday.

"Jackie you remember kissing Steven on his cheek that day?"

"You are right I did didn't I?"

Brook looked at the two, "I take it this was before you two were dating?"

"Yea, it was right at the end of Michael and I. Todd my manager at the Cheese Palace had kissed me, and Michael had gotten upset over it. At Steven's party I just went up and kissed his cheek and wished him a happy birthday and Michael went off, you would have thought I stuck my tongue down Steven's throat."

"Ok, that is a little more than I want to hear about you and my brother"

Jackie started laughing, "Donna have you been by to see our new employee at Grooves?"

"No, I sort of been avoiding Randy and everything so I haven't been there since I got back, why who is it?"

"It's Todd!"

"You have got to be kidding me, and you are just now telling me" now Donna was laughing

"OK, what about Todd? Hold on you said a Todd kissed you when you were with Michael, that is the same Todd?" Angie asked

"Yes, and I figured it out and Steven was like well I know I can't kick his ass but I can fire him if he tried anything with me"

"Todd is a little guy, I would think Steven would have no trouble"

"Angie trust me, I was there when Michael confronted him for kissing Jackie, he didn't budge when he was punched in the stomach"

"He has a black belt, Michael who never really listened to when I talked back then didn't pay attention that I had told him that"

"I am just glad he is seeming to get not smarter but maybe more common sense"

"This is true, he hasn't started a fire or glued himself to anything in a long time."

The girls talked and laughed for an hour before heading to bed.

Angie let Jackie sleep on the side with the phone so she could answer when Steven called.

Jackie layed in bed unable to sleep missing Steven, she had gotten use to sleeping in his arms. She wondered how Steven was doing and hoped he was having fun. She had come to love WB when she was staying here, she knew that he cared about Steven and wanted to get to know him better. So much has changed since they first met WB.

Finally the phone rang Jackie picked it up right away "Puddin"

"Jackie" Steven said with annoyance in his voice

"Everyone is asleep, I haven't been able to fall asleep yet"

"Little guy giving you problems?"

"No but he might later, I drank some hot chocolate earlier, but sleeping in bed with your sister doesn't compare to sleeping with you"

"Good to know, but if you can take a picture of the two of you in bed I bet Michael would pay me good money"

"Well Brook and Donna are in the other room in bed"

"Wow he might give me Betsey's college fund for those two pictures, how did it go tonight?"

"It went good we have a lot to take home, Red and Kitty are coming over in the morning for breakfast and we'll pack somethings in their car"

"Well our plans are breakfast and then I'll go see Laurie not sure how long it will bebe and then we'll head back"

"Tell Laurie thank you for the baby book and toys tomorrow, how was the concert?"

"It was great best I have ever gone to, missed you though"

"I miss you too, maybe now that I got heard your voice I'll be able to sleep now."

"Love you Jacks, see you tomorrow"

"Love you Puddin"

AN: Writing process is slowing but still going next Laurie finally talks to Steven and Jackie reads the note from Laurie.

Another note, I remember when I was little the gifts were passed around for everyone to see at showers, I know it doesn't happen now, but some of the things I have used in the story are personal experiences.


	35. Chapter thirty five

Chapter 35

Steven woke up to the alarm he had set the night before, he hadn't had a good night sleep with tossing and turning, he had tried to hold a pillow, but it wasn't Jackie. He didn't realize he only got a good night sleep when he had her in his arms. He got up and started the coffee that was in the room, it was a two bedroom suite, and hadn't heard WB moving around yet. He planned on only taking an hour to talk with Laurie, but really thought it wouldn't be that long. He still couldn't think of why Laurie was so adamant about seeing him. She seemed nice enough as a big sister when they were little, she even thanked him for watching out for her baby brother when she couldn't. But then all that changed, and even though he understood now why, it made him uncomfortable.

After a quick breakfast WB drove Steven over to the rehab, Eric was right this wasn't what he was expecting. WB told him he would be back in an hour, he had a meeting nearby that shouldn't take long. He was shocked when the door was opened and he was pulled into a hug. This was not the greeting he was expecting. Laurie grabbed his hand and led him into a small living room and they sat on opposite sides of a couch Laurie sat sideways to face him.

"Not what you expected is it?"

"No not really" He turned to look at her, she seemed so different, there was a light in her eyes he can't remember if he ever saw it there before. "So what did you want to say to me?"

"Steven part of recovery is making amends with people I hurt, it started with Fez, as crazy as it sounds, I know we got married on a whelm for him to stay in the country, but when I started to wake up I didn't want my parents, part of me thought I did something nice for him to keep him in the country maybe he would do me a favor, and to be honest, what he has done is greater than anything I did for him. I talked to my parents and Eric, but you are as much of a brother as Eric. I know I gave you a hard time when you moved in and such, but looking back you adjusted with such ease to living with us after Edna left. I think I was jealous and a little guilty now that I look back, when mom and dad were having money issues you did what I should have done, you got a job and started paying rent even though they never asked you. I know as I was starting my recovery I was thinking of how great of son you really are and hoped that you saw yourself the way others saw you. Jackie has looked at you with love and admiration even after you cheated on her, she was looking at you that way even when we went camping before you guys graduated. I could see the hurt there, and trust me I never saw her look at Michael that way. I know I have to really make amends to Jackie, I had hoped she could come, but I understand why she couldn't. I did send her a gift with mom and a note in it, I hope she reads it."

"She told me last night to thank you for the gift, but she didn't say anything about the note."

"Well Fez said they did a shower for her last night so I am sure she really didn't have time to read my note yet. You know I know you tried to get Jackie to catch Michael and I back at Vanstock, but looking back aside from I was screwing with her boyfriend behind her back, Jackie and I had fun together that weekend. Truth be, I wanted to get caught if anything so Jackie could see Michael for who he really was, and hoped she would break up with him for good and move on from him, she didn't deserve the crap Michael tried to pull back then."

"Yea I couldn't rat out my friend, but I hated seeing with him, knowing what he was doing"

"When Fez told me about what happened to you and Jackie and when you came home from Vegas I honestly was sick. All the cracks you made at me and such and then to hear about Sam after a drinking binge. I knew something was up with Jackie when Fez said she ran, you would think she would be ready to kick her ass like she did me. Honestly I wondered then if she was pregnant, if that is why she was all over the place and pushing you for a real commitment. And then I worried for her. I haven't told anyone but Fez but when I came back from Mexico I found out I was pregnant, and it scared me I had no idea who the father was. You know me back then it could be Fez or several others. I lost the baby, and that is when I ran again, mom would find out if I went to the hospital in Point Place, even though I didn't know the father I had hoped it was Fez's. And when I got out of here I just went on a downward spiral, drugs alcohol anything that made me forget that I couldn't even carry a baby and that I wouldn't make a good mother. I remembered Edna and Bud, she once stopped me when I was going home from walking you home one night she told me if I was smart I would never get pregnant, kids ruin everything. It made me sick, I hated that I had to leave you with her, but there are voices that get burned into your head. I wanted to just forget everything and everyone. When Bud was back the last time, crap this is hard, we hooked up before he left, I honestly thought he could be the one and then he left with Edna. I heard what happened, and all I can say is that you are better off without either of them in your life. Bud was starting to do the hard drugs then, I did some with him back then, but it really started after the miscarriage. I finally cleaned up and decided to come back home, I thought everything would be better once I was home with everyone. I would get to see my brother get married, but the thought of him and Donna in a trailer, my brother deserves better than that, I hope he knows that. I ended up at the water tower but never went up, I had scored some drugs and even if I was somewhat out of it, I'll never forget seeing you and Donna up there."

"You saw me and her on the water tower the night I fell?"

"Steven I didn't hear anything, but I saw her try to kiss you and the arguing when you pushed her away, and then her push you. I felt worthless that night, I was so out of it, I couldn't do anything to help you. I was no good to help you or Eric, mom and dad were better off with me not there mooching off them. I mean dad had a heart attack and you started working more, and got Eric on so he could help out. After than night I really have no memories until I woke up in the hospital"

Steven just looked at her, he didn't know what to say.

"Look I want to remind you that you don't have to be Bud and Edna, Fez told me that you seemed to keep drinking after Vegas, and he didn't know how to reach you, and well I was keeping him busy helping me. We had talked and I told him that maybe once I was on the road to recovery I could maybe talk to you. Then he said you changed after the festival."

"I finally found Jackie, found out about the baby and found out that Bud and Edna were dead in a car crash from a DUI. I guess I had my own awakening. Then when I heard about you, I was just relived that I hadn't drunk myself to death or ended up like you or Bud and Edna. I had just not wanted to grow up and then realized that for years I had been imitating Bud and Edna even when it was everything I hated. I claimed I was staying married so I wouldn't be like Bud, but I was just I didn't see it till I sat down with WB that night Jackie was in the hospital. I was scared to come see you because I was pretty close to needing to be here myself, and maybe I do"

"Steven know you have a great support system, your dad, Jackie and mom and dad, and now that Eric isn't ready to kick your ass for what you did, and you have Fez and me. Mom and dad took you into the family long before Edna left. You take care of Jackie and that baby, Fez said it's a boy?"

"Yea they did this thing to check him out when Jackie was in the hospital and saw it was a boy. Which Jackie and I wanted to run the name by you and Eric so since we are waiting right now on his letter, but I figure he won't mind, we are thinking of Reginald William, if you don't mind?"

"I love it, dad and WB are going to be so proud. So I am guessing we are going to call him Reggie?"

"Yea that is what we talked about, I am glad we talked, please stop by when you get back to Point Place."

"I will, just hope Reggie will wait till Aunt Laurie gets home. I'll need to get a job and such, Fez has helped so much but I am not going to move in with him and mooch anymore."

"What are you doing now, Eric said you had a job"

"I am working in a boutique that is owned by a girl that graduated the program here several years ago, it's fun working with the customers"

"Well I might need more help with the record store once it gets closer to Reggie coming. I have 2 other guys and Leo, but I have a feeling one of them is going to be moving on soon, so stop by and see me at the store"

"Well it looks like WB pulled up, thanks for coming, I am glad I finally got to talk to you. Fez is the only one that knows what I saw on the water tower that night. But I feel like Eric needs to know."

"I told Eric and Jackie before he left, Jackie actually knew, Donna threw it in her face that she kissed me in a fight they were having."

"Donna really can be a bitch"

"She is changing some, she is living with her mom in California, she was in for a visit but I think she flies back today. I think she came to terms with Eric and her being over for good this time."

"Eric needs someone that will pamper him and Donna is not it. I'll have Fez let you guys know when I am coming home"

They hugged and she walked him to the door, "Take care" he told her and gave her kiss on her cheek. She felt as much of a sister to him after today as Angie was.

Back at WB's breakfast had been ate and Red had loaded up the Toyota with boxes of baby items to take back to Point Place, he told Jackie they would bring everything over tomorrow since they didn't know when they would get back and he could help Steven with the furniture and putting everything together and Kitty could help Jackie with sorting and putting things where they would be needed. Jackie hadn't slept much and was nodding off on the couch after everyone left.

Angie looked at Jackie sleeping on the couch and looked at Donna, "I think I'll take you to the airport, she needs to rest I don't think she slept much last night, I don't know how much it was the baby and how much it was sleeping without Steven."

"Yea when she first moved in with me she said she slept the most those nights she snuck in to Steven's room than she ever had.

Donna went over and touched Jackie on her shoulder, "Jackie, Angie is going to take me to the airport, I wanted to say bye before I left."

Jackie began to stir, "I am sorry I fell asleep"

"No problem, Angie is going to take me, you stay and rest. I'll call you tonight when I get home OK?"

Jackie took and hugged Donna, "Thank you and don't be a stranger"

"I won't just keep a guest room open for me and let me know when this little guy gets here"

"We will"

After Angie and Donna left, Jackie fell back asleep, she didn't even hear the front door open and the two men walk in, but when one of them kissed her cheek she jumped. "Steven!"

"Wow you was out of it, did you not sleep last night?"

"Some, I'll sleep better tonight."

WB came in, "where is everyone?"

"Brook took Betsey back after breakfast, Red and Kitty left after we got their car loaded and Angie took Donna to the airport"

Steven sat down next to Jackie and pulled her close to him, "I thought you was going to go to the airport with them?"

"I was but I ended up dozing on the couch, Angie just said she would take her, I was too tired to argue."

"Well if you want to let me know what to load up and then maybe we can get home and sleep in our own bed tonight."

"See those boxes over there? Basically all that, Red and Kitty took the small stuff like the clothes and such. So we have the crib, changing table, high chair and stroller. But before you do that how was your visit this morning?"

"It was good, she said she had a note with her gift, she is trying to make amends I think it's in the note."

"I got it and put it away, I didn't want to read it last night with everyone here, but then I had forgot about it, I'll read it on the way home."

"She has changed, she's more like the girl that would walk me home when we were little and seemed more like a big sister, not the earth mother whore she was"

"I know all that time I spent with the Foreman's they have missed her, Kitty would always talk about she wished Laurie would want to learn to cook, she said she never asked for help with school projects or anything, and loved that day she tried to help me make a pie"

Steven laughed at the memory of that day, "all those wasted pies, just glad you did learn how to cook" looking over at everything, "So do we have everything we need for Reggie yet?"

"Laurie was OK with it?"

"Yea she loved the idea, I am sure Eric will be fine with it too."

WB came back in the room with a cup of coffee, "Steven you are going to need this to make sure you stay awake to drive home. Finish that and I'll help you load everything up"

Steven and Jackie shared a look, Laurie and possibly Eric were the only ones that knew the name, Jackie gave Steven a smile to let him know he could tell, "Dad we decided on a name and wanted to tell you, just don't tell Kitty you know before her, we will tell her tomorrow. But we decided on Reginald William Barnett."

WB's eyes started to tear up, he figured it would be enough that his last name would be passed down, but to know they were giving his grandson his name for a middle name, and he knew how much Red was to the two of them, "I love it, I am sure Red and Kitty will too."

"Well we are going call him Reggie" Jackie gleamed

"let's get Reggie's things loaded up so you two can get home." WB said as he stood up.

"I'll go make sure I have my stuff packed and be ready for when you are done with loading all that."

Once they were on the road Jackie pulled the note from Laurie out

Jackie,

I just wanted to say I am sorry how I treated you back with Michael, but part of me wanted you to see him for how he really was, you didn't deserve that. We had such a great time at Vanstock and got along, I regret we didn't continue a friendship and I let Michael get in the way of that. You always deserved way more than what Michael could give you. I am glad my other brother has straightened up and done right for you. You both deserve so much more than you were born with in life, be a family you never had, but don't forget the adopted family you have with us Foreman's. I hope we can reconnect when I come home and be real friends.

Laurie

"Wow, not what I was expecting"

"If it was anything like my conversation this morning with her, I totally understand."

They spent the ride home with Steven filling her in on the concert the night before, having a great time with his dad. WB had gotten a guitar signed by Clapton. And then he told her about his talk with Laurie. She seemed so different to Jackie, than what she remembered, but then she thought back to Vanstock and her and Laurie really did get along. They let Fez sleep with them in the van and kicked Michael out. As promised they stopped at a diner on the way home and ate. The rest of the way home they talked about Reggie being able to hear and such, so Steven talked about making sure to have Jackie listen to only good music as he put it.

When they got home Steven was glad they had the garage to pull into, he wasn't unloading anything tonight, he grabbed their bags and they went in the house, knowing that they would finally be able to sleep.


	36. Chapter thirty six

Chapter 36

January seemed to fly by for everyone, Brook was finally moving back to Point Place with Betsey. Jackie had convinced Steven into the two of them keeping Betsey for the weekend while Michael and Brook got everything moved. Steven decided it was better spending the day with Jackie and Betsey than helping Michael move. They were waiting for Fez to drop off Betsey, he had been down to visit Laurie, actually it was the first time he visited with Red and Kitty. They were surprised that Red and Kitty was with Fez when he came by with Betsey.

Steven went and opened the door for the group, "I wasn't expecting all of you to show up"

Kitty walked over with Betsey while Red and Fez carried in her things, "Well we decided it didn't make since to have us take two vehicles and or have Fez drive all this way with the baby."

Steven looking at all the things they were bringing in, "Guys we are only having her for the weekend, and we have baby things."

Jackie took Betsey from Kitty and held her in what was left of her lap, "Steven Betsey sleeps better in with her own things."

"Are you telling me Brook hauled all this to Milwaukee earlier this month for one night?" he looked at Jackie

"Yes, and she was alone with Betsey."

Steven helped Red and Fez get Betsey set up in the nursery, "Steven before we go down, Pam called last night."

Steven didn't say anything he just dropped down and sat on the floor, Fez also took a seat on the floor, he had already talked to Red and Kitty on the way down to Chicago that morning. Red took a seat in the rocker and faced Steven. "She got the picture, and well she isn't too happy, but from what I take it she didn't noticed Jackie is pregnant. She said she needed to find her daughter and help her get an annulment. She found the perfect man for her. I told her I wasn't giving her any information on you two. As far as Jackie was concerned, we might want to tell her, Michael suggested she see about a restraining order, he thinks there is enough there for one, but she will have to file it, we can't do it for her"

"Brother Pam might be hot but she is a bitch for how she has treated you and Jackie, we have your back on this."

"Do you know where she called from, if she is in the country or what? I know Jackie just sent the picture to a lawyer and he forwarded it to her mom and another to her dad"

"What picture?" Fez asked

"From the wedding, before we left here for the reception, me and Jackie with Dad and Angie"

"Oh good burn"

"Yea, but now maybe we shouldn't have done anything"

"You can't blame Jackie for wanting to let her parents know she has her own life with you, and she doesn't really care what they think"

"Maybe it would be best if you guys were here and tell her"

"Ok let's get this over with, Kitty is down there no telling what she is doing, I want to get home"

Jackie had a sleeping Betsey beside her on the couch. She was so proud that while they were upstairs her and Kitty had fixed a bottle for Betsey and fed her and got her changed and asleep. Jackie was beaming, "I got her fed, changed and asleep Kitty just walked me through it!"

"Good for you Doll" Steven sat down beside her on the couch, Kitty was nowhere to be seen, Fez sat down on the arm of the couch by Betsey and Red sat in the easy chair.

"Where is Kitty?"

"She is in the kitchen heating up some leftovers, she said you guys hadn't had dinner, and we have plenty"

Kitty came back into the living room, "well it should be ready in 5 minutes or so, Jackie it already smells wonderful"

"Kitty sit for a bit, Jackie I need to let you know your mother called she got your picture and wedding announcement, she demanded that I tell her where you were and that she was going to get this farce annulled. I didn't tell her anything other than I wasn't going to tell her anything she was asking for. She didn't seem to notice that you're pregnant. But she said she has your husband lined up for you."

"Yea right she is going to find me someone that will take care of her I'm sure."

Steven had moved to be able to hold her, "She can't do anything, you are 18 almost 19 and I am not letting you go"

Red looked at the two he thought of his own, "Michael said you could possibly filed an protective order against her and that might help, we could try if we find out the name of this guy she has file one against him as well."

"Babe I don't want you by yourself, if she is going to find us it will be at the Foreman's or at Grooves"

"Well since I am never at Grooves without you that should help."

"Maybe we will come over and visit instead of you coming to our house" Kitty suggested.

Later after everyone left and they got Betsey settled in her bed Steven and Jackie was getting ready for bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent them anything, I just wanted them to know they have no say in my life"

Steven took her in his arms, "and they don't, you have your own family now and they've never cared for you growing up you definitely don't need them now."

"I love you and we have a pretty awesome family now, better than we had growing up"

"Our son is going to have two parents that love him and each other, three grandparents and aunts and uncles ready to spoil him"

"Eric just better not be bringing back Jedi robe for him"

"He can't be serious"

"He told me he was thinking about it when he called to let me know he was coming home"

"I'll be glad when he is home for good"

"Yea me too, but we better get some sleep before Betsey wakes us up"

"She is sleeping through the night now isn't she?"

"Yes we are lucky she does now, they don't come out like that"

The weekend went by smoothly as Jackie and Steven played and took care of their goddaughter. Michael and Brook got moved in and Sunday afternoon came over to get Betsey.

"Brook I am so happy to have you and Betsey in Point Place, Steven and I have enjoyed spending time with her"

Brook took Betsey from Jackie and the three sat down in the living room while the guys loaded up Betsey's things. "I am too, it's much quieter here, I like the simple things of this town. Honestly I think mom only wanted to get me there to have distance from Michael and it didn't matter what was best for me and Betsey"

"So how is your mom taking you moving back here and in with Michael?"

"She's doing OK, she didn't like it at first but I told her it was time I made my own decisions for what was best for me and my daughter and I felt it was better to be where I had friends and Michael had family and a job. Michael had looked at moving to Chicago, but he couldn't get on the force there, and the only job offer he had was a strip club, yea I didn't like the idea of that."

"No can't say I blame you there. Now I will have a mom close to my age and we can raise Betsey and Reggie together."

"Reggie?"

"Ooops, now you know before Michael, Reginald William"

"I love it I am guessing after Red and WB?"

"Yea both his grandpas, I had really been thinking about it after I started living with WB, they have been so great to me and Steven, better than my own father, I honestly not sure what I would do to name a girl"

"I named Betsey after my grandmother, it's not used a lot anymore so good chance of being the only one. I think there was 5 Jennifers and 3 Jasons in the nursery when Betsey was born."

"That sounds like trouble when if they are all in school together."

"So Betsey was no trouble this weekend?"

"No we went out yesterday she loved walking around Grooves, I tried different records to get her reaction, she loved Elvis best, even Steven danced with her when we closed. But you better keep that to yourself, he will kill me if Michael found out."

"Well I guess since I don't know much about music and well Michael…you as godparents are responsible for her musical education"

About that time Steven and Michael both came in the living room. "Brook we got everything loaded, so this will be the last load to take care of" Michael plopped down on the couch next to Brook while Steven took his seat in his recliner "I am glad I am off tomorrow, need to recover from this move"

"I guess we were lucky, most of our stuff is new so we just had it delivered, of course having dad set up everything getting moved while we were gone was a big plus" He looked at Jackie, "Babe I hope you like this house, cause I think I'd rather die here than move after hearing him whine and complain about everything, I don't think I could go through that"

Brook got up with Betsey, and grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him up, "Guys you was a big help taking care of her this weekend while we got everything moved, now we get to take her home and try and get her used to her new room and house. Thank you so much"

"Yea I am sure she had more fun with you guys able to move around and such, we would have had to keep her in her play pen out of the way most of the time."

"We were happy to babysit, I was telling Brook we had a blast with her"

After hugs and kisses goodbye from Betsey the house was quiet again. "Let's go take a nap and then I'll take you out for dinner" Steven said as he helped Jackie off the couch.

"Are you going to buy me something shiny?"

"No I was thinking more of the Vineyard, and I'll actually pay so you don't have to sneak out this time."

"I snuck out before you that time"

"Yea, and I was worried about breaking my probation thank you"

"Aw, only because you loved me then" Jackie gave him a quick peck on the lips and started up the stairs. Steven just stood there, he never would have thought back then when he went to jail for her he could be possible married to her and having a baby together, they had both grown up so much since then. He never thought he could really love anyone, and now he couldn't imagine not loving Jackie and the baby they were waiting for. After the weekend with Betsey he was getting more excited to have his own son, he never thought he could be a father, but now he couldn't wait.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I have the ideas of where I want to go with this story, just the writing process is slower now. I never had an idea of how long the story was going to be and honestly still not sure.


	37. Chapter thirty seven

Chapter 37

Steven stood around Grooves looking in disgust, he couldn't believe that he let Jackie decorate the store for Valentine's Day, they didn't even do it for Christmas, but then he figures they probably will this year, too much was going on this past Christmas. He caved and he was sober when he did it. He convinced himself he did it because Jackie was almost to her 9th month and miserable. Not only was there red and pink hearts all over, but a collection of mushy love songs played over head. Jackie was laying down in the office, he would change the music but he already learned that would just wake her up and she wasn't getting much sleep at night, it seemed the baby was doing most of his moving at night.

Randy walked in, "Dude what happened in here?"

"Jackie decided to decorate for the day, trust me it comes down tonight when you close"

"Yea, I hear that, she has you wrapped right now doesn't she?"

"I guess you can say that, but trying to do what I can to make her happy she is so miserable and Kitty said it is going to be like this for the rest of the pregnancy."

"I guess that explains the music selection too, yea don't change it till we leave, she is asleep right now, but it will wake her up, and my shins can't take much more right now, Todd should be here later and he will close with you."

"So any big plans tonight?"

"I am getting take out and just having a candle light dinner at home. She didn't want to bother getting too dressed up and such."

Michael came in the door dressed in his uniform, Steven looked up, "Hey Steven I need to talk to you, where's Jackie?"

"She's in the office laying down I believe, why?"

The two sit down in the listening pit, "Pam is in town, she was caught trying to get into the mansion"

"Crap that means she'll be coming here soon."

"Well they picked her up for trespassing, and they have served her with the EPO, we was able to work it out, she thinks that Jackie kept her last name and she doesn't know yours"

"I honestly don't know if she even knew my first name, she never got it right when she was living with Bob, so who knows if she knows now, Jackie didn't give names just a little note that said something like my new husband and family, moving on without you like you did me years ago"

Michael couldn't help but laugh, then he started to take notice of the store, "Dude you seriously decorated for Valentine's Day?"

"Of course not, Jackie did"

"Yea I can see Jackie and her huge belly hanging hearts from the ceiling tiles"

"Ok, she told me where to put things, trust me she threatened to do it herself if I didn't, and she has been feeling bad being so pregnant, she doesn't even want to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner tonight"

"Wow that is bad if Jackie isn't wanting to go someplace fancy for Valentine's"

"Maybe now that is for the best, what are your plans with Brook?"

Actually we are doing the same thing since we have Betsey, hey why don't you guys just come over to the house? Surely it can't be as awkward now as it was that first time the 4 of us went out"

"Actually that sounds like a good plan, what time do you get off?"

"Around 6, I was picking up dinner at the Vineyard too"

"They let you back in there?"

"Yea, new management and I pay now"

"Well how about Jackie and I stop and we will pick up both dinners and meet you at your house around 6:30?"

After giving Steven money for his and Brook's dinner Michael left promising he would let them know of any updates on Pam.

Steven knew that this was the most likely place she would possible come to look for her daughter and he needed to let the guys know what was going on. When Todd came in and there was no customers, he pulled the guys over to the register.

"Todd did you ever meet Jackie's mom when she worked at the Cheese Shop?"

"No not really, I think I might have seen her once at the mall, Jackie said her mom would never come in the Cheese Shop because it was so below her to step foot in."

"Sounds like her, anyway she took off when Jackie's dad was arrested and well she took off again before she graduated high school, she didn't like her daughter dating a guy that was half black, basically Jackie has cut her and her dad from her life. But her mom is money hungry and well is back in town, Jackie is going to be getting her trust fund in a few weeks from her grandparents, from what I understand Pam got nothing from her parents and well is out for money along with wanting to get Jackie a decent husband, though not sure who."

Randy looked up, "But you guys are married and have a kid on the way"

"Pam knows about the marriage, but no the kid, she thinks she can get Jackie to file an annulment. But guys if she comes in I don't want you guys to tell anyone anything about us, for you all the owner is William Barnett and Angie is the manager. If by chance we are here when she shows up, I will handle her but you guys make sure that Jackie stays in the office."

"Wow, I remember when I heard about her dad getting arrested, but I figured she still had her mom around."

"That is OK we were dating and it was a month later that I found out. She had been staying at that house alone, let's just say it was our biggest fight when I found out."

"What about the last time?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say we were fighting over other things at the time, she didn't want to move back in with Donna, that didn't end pretty when she moved out. She was pressing for future plans, and I was too stubborn to realize it was because everything was falling apart. By the time I found out, I had that drunken night in Vegas, idiot marriage and Jackie had already moved in with WB and Angie and no one told me where she was. Michael found out the house was taken over by the government. And Jackie had cleared out." Steven had filled Randy and Todd some of the relationship with Jackie. He was glad he didn't have to have more explaining to do.

"So any idea who she has lined up for Jackie?"

"Nope just that she had told Bob about it before he moved. Just keep a lookout for her, and if you can let me know. Now I'll have to take Jackie and grab dinner and then possibly ruin her Valentine's with news of her mom."

About that time the phone rang, but only once "Crap, I hope Jackie didn't answer it in there" Steven got up and walked over to the office, he found Jackie on the phone.

"Steven, it's Michael he wants to talk to you"

He took the phone from her, "Hey man you have more information?"

"Yea, seems like she has more than just the trespassing charges on her, but they have been connecting her with the embezzlement charges against Jack, money laundering when she has been out of the country, so I guess you can say Pam won't be able to get out on bond, and facing big time. They were able to prove she knew all about Jack's money schemes, they had been working together. She has been reportedly screaming to be able to get a hold of her daughter so she could get her out of there."

"Yea, not happening. Look I'll see you in a little while"

"Ok, I am getting ready to head home, give me time to get changed. See ya"

As Steven hung up the phone he was sitting on the desk facing Jackie, she watched him suspiciously. "Steven what was all that about?"

"Well Michael and Brook had the same plans as we do so he is going to go home and change and we are going to pick up all our dinners and go over there, they weren't going out tonight because too hard to get a sitter for Betsey tonight. I figured we could just hang out with them."

"And I know there is more to that phone call than that. What is going on?"

Steven took Jackie's hands in his, "Babe your mom is back in town, she was caught trespassing at the mansion, Michael just called that they are booking her with more than just trespassing, they have connected her to your dad's crimes as an accessory from what it sounds like."

"I figured as much, thought that was one of the reasons she took off like she did."

"Well she can't bother us from in there, though she is screaming about wanting to call her daughter to bail her out"

"Like I would bail out the woman that abandoned me, and then was trying to pawn me off like a brood mare or something to someone with breeding?"

"Well I guess we can not worry about her tonight, let's get our food and go spend time with Michael and Brook and maybe Betsey before she goes to sleep. How long have you been awake?"

"About a half hour, was going through the books when the phone rang."

Jackie went into the Vineyard with Steven to get their food. She was sitting in the waiting area while Steven went to the bar area to get their orders.

"Jackie Burkhart?"

Jackie looked up to see Jake Bradley, "Hey Jake"

"Wow you are pregnant, I am surprised your…I hadn't heard, so when are you due?"

"Well been keeping mostly to my family and few close friends, I am due next month"

"So your mom is excited to be a grandmother?"

"My mother is not any of the family I am keeping in contact with" Jackie thought it was weird that he brought up her mother, since they never really talked and she knew he didn't know her mom when they went to school together, it wasn't like she came to watch her cheer or anything, then it struck her, maybe this was Pam's pawn. "Have you talked to my mother recently or something?"

"I saw her this morning, why"

"I guess you saw her before she got arrested for trespassing and connections to embezzlement with my father"

"Jackie I am sorry to hear that"

Jackie could see Steven watch everything from where he was standing and the same light bulb went off for him as well. He walked over to join Jackie, "hey babe, they will bring the food when it's ready, it shouldn't be much longer." he looked and eye Jake who was standing in front of them. "Hey Jake, you got a date tonight?" he noticed there didn't seem anyone with him.

"I was supposed to meet someone tonight, but I guess they are a no show."

Jackie figured he was meeting her mom hear in hoping to run into her here, "Jake I don't know what you have heard about me, but I am married now to Steven and we are having a baby together next month. My parents may be racist bigots that don't agree with this, but they can't change it."

"I um, I better just head home"

"Yea I guess it sucks to be stood up on Valentine's day." Steven said right as they brought him 2 bags of food. "I need to get my WIFE home, just a relaxing day at home, not too many of them left before we get this disruption here."

"have a good night" Jake said as he walked out, Jackie and Steven following.

Once they were in the Camino with the food between them on the seat. "well it looks like we figured out who your mom lined up for you. He seemed rather bummed"

"Yea it filled in when he mentioned my mom, no one asks about her for the most part because no one met her."

"I was just glad I was able to hear the conversation from where I was, proud of you doll you played that well.

The rest of the night went well, Jackie loved her gift, a charm for her charm bracelet, this one had two hearts interlocked together. Jackie that night went to sleep wondering if she should pay her mom one last visit.


	38. Chapter thirty e3

Chapter 38

A week had passed and it was almost Jackie's birthday, she hadn't told Steven of her thoughts of going to see her mom, and Steven hadn't told her of his little conversation he had with Jake Bradley. He was warned not to come near Jackie. Jake apologized he said Pam had lied to him about Jackie, he didn't know she was married and the fact that she was pregnant, he didn't want the money that bad. Steven and Jackie also hadn't talked about the trust fund, or what they would do with the money. He had left Jackie with Brook and Betsey and was shopping for her birthday, like Valentines, she did not feel like going out, Kitty had decided to have a birthday dinner for her at their house with everyone.

Brook and Jackie was sitting on the couch at Brook and Michael's while Betsey played on the floor.

"So have you adjusted back to Point Place now?" Jackie asked

"Yea, just this living with Michael and taking care of Betsey and working is a lot to adjust to. Luckily I get to bring her with me to the library, so I don't have to leave her during the day much. Mrs. Foreman said she can watch her some, and there is you guys, and Michael's parents."

"Steven is already got the office at Grooves set up with another crib and added a rocking chair."

"That is so sweet, and you know we will return babysitting when you need it."

"Of course you will" She gave her a teasing smile, but quickly dropped it, "Has Michael said anything to you about my mom this week?"

"No not really why?"

"Well I know she has been asking for me, I am not about to bail her out, but I have thought about going and seeing her."

"Ok, one you need to tell Steven and two are you sure you want to see her?"

"One last time, just to tell her she wasn't there for me when my father got arrested why should I be there for her? It was a mess trying to figure things out, all the help quit, I was trying to figure out how to pay for the utilities and such, that is a lot for a 16 year old. And God when Steven found out, that was a huge fight, he wanted to keep me safe and take care of me."

"He is a sweet guy, even if he has tried to cover it up for years. I know he had a lot to do with Michael stepping up when I found out I was pregnant"

"Oh yea, Michael was so happy to be off the hook till Steven and I talked to him, and then Donna gave him encouragement"

"Hey if it wasn't for you and Steven talking to me about him after that date, I don't know what I would have done. Yea Michael has been pretty immature, but he has grown up quickly and he is great with Betsey. And he did do a great job picking out godparents."

"We love Betsey and are glad things are working out with you guys now."

"Well you can't blame me for being so skeptical of Michael, I mean up until a few months ago when they replaced the welcome to Point Place sign it had 'Don't Date a Kelso' on it."

"Ooops"

"You did that?"

"Actually me and Donna did that, it was after they came back from California one night she was staying at my house after it had came out about me and Steven. She talked about how Casey acted and how Michael was the trip to California, and we came up with the rule and painted the sign. Everyone thinks it was Steven and he was too drunk at the time to remember."

"You mean no one knows it was you?"

"No, Steven asked once if I did it, I was able to play it off that vandalism is something he would do not me, and that all those brothers have probably ticked off most of Point Place."

"Well Michael has grown up a lot since then. He tried, buying things, sometimes the inappropriate things it hasn't been easy. I think it was a real snap to him was when he realized you were gone and that it looked like your mom had left you again. That night he showed up late at my apartment just wanting to hold Betsey, asking how any parent could just abandon their child.

"I guess that is why I want to see my mom, I want to ask her. Maybe I just want to know what she did so I can keep from doing the same thing."

"Well don't try to keep it a secret if you go see her, if Michael finds out you know he is going to tell Steven."

"I know I think that is why haven't gone there yet. I guess I need to talk to Steven about it."

"I think that if you do go you need Steven with you. You need to watch and not get too upset or anything, and if you do then he needs to be there to get you out of there and calm you down"

"You are probably right, I guess I'll talk to Steven tonight"

"Hey if he starts to get upset about it break the ice with the sign story"

"As long as you never tell Michael who painted the sign, it shouldn't matter now because well he is with you and the sign has been replaced."

They hadn't heard Steven come in, "Hey what sign?"

Both girls gave each other a look, Jackie knew it was time to come clean, "Steven I lied to you about the sign"

"What sign? You lied to me" then a light bulb went off "You did do it!"

"I wasn't alone, it was right after everyone found out about us, Donna and I had a sleepover that ended up being a bitch session about the Kelso brothers, that led to us getting some paint in the middle of the night and painting the sign."

"I figured it was you, the next night you still had paint in your hair, but I couldn't say anything to you and give away I knew"

"You're not mad I lied to you?"

"No you was just protecting your rep back then."

"True, actually can you sit down, this might be better to talk to you about something with Brook here to help me"

Steven took a seat in a chair by the couch, "What is up?"

"I want to see my mother one last time" she blurted out before she lost her nerve.

Brook looked at her friend and hoped she could help, "Steven I think there is just some things Jackie needs to get off her chest and say to her mom, and I told her you need to go with her, support her and if it gets too much for her you get her the hell out of there"

Steven looked at Brook, he understood, there was so many things to say to Bud and Edna that he was only able to yell at an empty house, to be able to yell them at them personally would have been better but not possible, he grabbed Jackie's hand, "you got it doll, just tell me when and I'll be there"

"Next week?"

"How about before your doctor's appointment Tuesday? I already know from Michael that the visiting hours are usually in the morning. Just in case I decided to see her myself"

"Well we need to go, Brook you are going to be there tomorrow at the Foreman's for my birthday dinner right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Steven couldn't help but shake his head

"Please Kitty sucks at throwing surprise parties, she has tried for Eric and Steven and has never been able to keep it from them, do you think she would keep it from me if they could figure it out?"

"Hey that sounds like you're saying something about me in that comment"

Brook went over and picked up Betsey off the floor, "Betsey tell Uncle Steven and Aunt Jackie bye"

She went to Steven first and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she slobbered on his, "Bye Bets, be good" he leaned her towards Jackie so she could get her slobber kiss.

"Bye Betsey, maybe we will dance tomorrow"

In the car on the ride home, "Are you really OK with going to see Pam"

"Jacks I understand, I didn't get to say the things I should have said to Bud and Edna, hell I should have told Bud off when he showed back up that last time, not moved in with him. So I get it, I just hate that you are in a delicate condition, one we was going to keep Pam from knowing about, but she'll know. I don't want you to get upset and put you and Reggie in any risk, that is why I figured before your doctor's appointment, that way they can check your blood pressure, you've already been through enough I don't want anything to happen to you or Reggie"

"I know that is why it was Brook's idea that you go with me, I was talking to her about it, I didn't know how to bring it up to you. Brook is more of an outsider with this so made it easier to talk to her."

"I understand that, there have been times at work I find myself talking to Randy or Todd, about things that seem easier to talk to them about than Michael or Fez, maybe since Eric is gone and talking to him doesn't happen as much."

"That is like with me and Angie, it's easier to talk to someone that didn't have front row to stupid mistakes and such."

The next night they pulled up to the Foreman's, the kitchen was empty so Steven led her into the living room where everyone was "SURPRISE"

Jackie did her best to looked surprised, "Thanks everyone" She looked around, of course the Foreman's were there, along with WB, Angie, Michael, Brook with Betsey, Fez and even Todd, Randy and Leo. She was not expecting so many to be there, she figured it would just be the Foremans, and the gang. Jackie was relishing in the attention as Red let her sit in his chair, since she had trouble getting off the couch.

When the phone rang Kitty answered it, and then everyone one heard her "Eric!" after a few moments Kitty handed the phone to Jackie "He wanted to talk to you"

"Hey Eric"

"Hey Devil, had to call and wish you a happy birthday, I guessed mom would try to throw you a surprise party, I guess I am right?"

"Yea you know your mom"

"Look I don't have much time to talk, but happy birthday, I sent you something that I hope made it there, mom should have it. I'll be home next month so if I miss the arrival of Reginald I'll be home shortly after."

"I haven't gotten to my presents yet, but thank you, I hope you make it in time, but right now I'll be glad to have him on the outside"

"Tell everyone I said Hi and see you all soon"

Kitty was the first to speak, "Did he say when he was coming home?"

"He didn't give a date but he might make it back before the baby is born if not right after."

"Yea all my babies are going to be back in Point"

Later that night Donna had also called to wish Jackie a happy birthday, and let everyone know she had got into Berkeley and already started classes in journalism.

That night when Jackie and Steven got home and got ready for bed, Steven walked over to her as she sat down to take brush her hair at her vanity. "Doll I don't want you to think I didn't get you anything, actually I was afraid that Michael was going to bring it up"

"I knew that you wouldn't give me my gift in front of everyone"

"You know me well, happy birthday" and he slid a slender box in front of her, she opened it up to reveal a gold heart shape locket on a gold chain. "I figured once Reggie gets here you could put a picture of him in it.

"I love it thank you" she gave him a passionate kiss, "Too bad the t-shirt doesn't fit me right now."

During the night Steven had gotten up and was double checking the locks, and getting something to drink when he heard Jackie screaming upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time he ran up to their room, she was alone in the bed tossing in her sleep screaming.

"Jacks, babe wake up" he went over to the bed and pulled her into his arms, "Your safe I got you, please wake up." Finally Jackie's body began to relax in his arms, "Jackie are you OK?"

Jackie opened her eyes and stared blankly at first before blinking and start to wake up. "Steven?"

"Yea babe, you were having a nightmare, you want to talk about it?"

"Mom had left me, everyone had left me and I was alone in that house, then I lost the baby" at this she began to cry harder than Steven had ever seen her cry before.

"Jacks I am here you are never going to be alone again, and the baby will be here with us next month."

"I was so alone"

"It was only a dream, I am here"

"No back then, I was so alone, mom had left all you could say was I don't know when I asked about our future, and then the baby was gone."

Her voice was so low Steven wasn't sure now if she was talking about her dream or back when they broke up last year the first time.

"Jacks I thought you said you thought you were pregnant when you asked me about the future last year, but you wasn't"

Jackie pushed out of Steven's arms, no I was just not far along the day before the Green Bay Packer Game I had lost it. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he remembered her trying to hold it together that day, trying to make him notice her, he remembered her crying by the pillar and sending Donna to her. He should have been there for her. He couldn't help but shed tears, "I am so sorry you went through that alone, I wish you would have told me"

She still wouldn't face him, "You didn't see a future with me, and the possible reason for there to be a future was gone. I was going through so many different emotions, I was excited about the baby, but then mom had left, and you were so distant to me. I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"So that is what your dream was about?"

"Yea I guess so, I had it several times when I came back to Point Place, I was pregnant again but this time you were married to someone else, I didn't have any when I slept at the Foreman's, but when you came back. I was scared of losing this baby, I feared if I did I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore. It stopped after Angie came, and I moved to Milwaukee. I don't know why it came back tonight."

"Can you look at me?" Jackie rolled over to see Steven she was shocked by the tears in his eyes, "I love you, I am so sorry you went through that alone, did Kitty know?" Jackie just shook her head no. He knew she never told Donna why she was crying that day. "Maybe the thought of seeing your mom? I am not leaving you, I love you." He held her while she fell back asleep, he couldn't sleep, he had too much to think about, he just hoped that seeing Pam in a few days would go smoothly.


	39. Chapter thirty nine

Chapter 39

Steven laid the rest of the night wide awake with Jackie in his arms, only to move when she would get up for a visit to the restroom. She was half asleep each time she didn't notice how he hadn't been to sleep. His mind would go through what if scenarios, if he could have just told her the truth that he saw a future with her when she asked, what if he had realized that Pam had left again and she was in that house alone. He had a brief moment of thought that she gotten pregnant to trap him, but if that was the case she would have told him. How had she gotten pregnant twice while on the pill? He thought of how last year when they got back together she kept putting off sex saying she wasn't ready, he was frustrated but was less miserable than he had been when he was without her. He felt guilty, did she lose the first baby because of him, had he been there for her like he should have been they may have a baby already, they would have never broke up that last time, Chicago would never have happened, along with the drunken haze of Vegas. He kept his hand on her bump rubbing it and feeling movement from his son.

Jackie woke up to the baby's movements and felt Steven's hand knowing he was awake, she rolled over to face him, not having any memory of the nightmare or the conversation that followed. "Hey" she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and noticed the look of his eyes, red and glazed and expression on his face told her something was wrong, "What is wrong Steven"

He looked at her, he could tell she had no recollection of the nightmare, "Babe do you not remember the nightmare last night?"

Jackie thought back, she had had the same nightmare over the last year. Then she realized what the day was, last year no one said anything about her birthday it just passed without a thought, so different from her 17th, her mom left her again she was broken up again with Steven and then she lost…she looked up at him, "I told you last night didn't I?"

He pulled her back to his arms, tears shed down his cheeks, "yea you did"

"It was a year ago today. Mom left me a year ago today and then I lost the baby I had just found out I was pregnant"

"Not to sound like an asshole, but I thought you was on the pill?"

"I was, but I was on an antibiotic for strep throat still and it causes the pill to be ineffective, no one bothered to tell me that till after I was pregnant."

"I am so sorry babe for you to go through that alone, I hate I couldn't tell you the truth, I don't know why other than I wasn't ready to completely grow up, as much crap as we gave Eric for being a momma's boy, I was one too in truth. Not ready to leave the comforts of Kitty. I was ready in reality, I had a decent job that I could afford it, but I just didn't want to leave being doted on, and Red was less reluctant to kick me out as he was Eric. I guess I was worse than Eric."

"Puddin, I guess I can understand that you had someone to take care of you, I wasn't ready back then to take care of you in that way, cooking and cleaning. I just was so scared about someone taking care of me. There was a household account to pay bills like the utilities and such, but I stretched it because it was only to last till I got out of high school. I had even given thought to dropping out, but I thought I could get to graduation without anyone knowing I was pregnant."

"So do you think that because it was a year today that caused the dream last night?"

"Probably that and the thought of seeing my mom"

"Jacks if seeing your mom is going to cause you stress then we won't do it, you write her a letter or something."

"No I need to face her, then maybe I can move on, and be a better mother than she was"

He took his hand to her chin and lifted her face to his, "you are going to be a wonderful mother, our children will never know the abandonment that we knew and they will know more love than we ever did growing up"

"I love you, did you sleep at all last night?"

"No too much on my mind, all these what ifs going through."

"We can't dwell on the past we have to learn a way to get over it."

They laid there staring at each other, and then Steven remembered something he had put away in a box, he got up and went to his closet and pulled down a box off the top shelf, he figured it was safe there from his little pixie of a wife to reach. He went over and sat on the bed with the box between him and Jackie.

Jackie sat up and looked at the box, "That is the box the boots came in"

"Yea , now I have never shown anyone this, Kitty knew about it, in fact she moved it to a safe place when I decided to let Sam stay. She told me she didn't want me to do anything to it I would regret and she didn't want Sam to find it. I can't believe you didn't find it when you stayed down there when I was gone."

"Honestly I looked for something like that, but I was so sick I couldn't move much."

"Well it was shoved way under the cot, I am surprised Kitty found it." He took and opened the box, the troll doll she had gave him from his first day at Grooves was in there, different items she had worn in her hair, several pairs of her underwear, pictures from prom to the car show they went to with Red and Kitty, letters she had written him before he graduated. There was also a small jewelry box. He picked up the box and looked at her, "I didn't forget your birthday last year, I actually had bought this in hopes that it would help you know how I felt about you, but then I couldn't tell you with words and you broke up with me and I just put it in the box. So I guess this year you get two birthday gifts."

He handed her the box, in it was a pair of earrings, small hearts with two stones in it, she realized it was their birthstones. "I love it, thank you." She got up and went to her mirror and put them in. She looked and still had the charm necklace from last night on, in the past three months he had given her a ring, a bracelet, necklace and earrings, and she never wanted to take any of them off, "Babe I know I have said most of my life I love shiny things, and pushed for jewelry, but I want you to know that all these things the Led Zepplin shirt ranks at the top of your gifts, but I cherish these because I can't always wear the shirt, but I am never taking off this jewelry if I can help it, because it all shows me the same thing, how much you love me."

He walked up to her and took her left hand in both of his, "I do love you, out of everything I regret not giving you right away is going to be those earrings and this ring, I bought the ring the day after we went to the drive in. Then I convinced myself to wait for the right moment, that happened for a month, the morning I got your letter I put it in the shoe box and hadn't opened it till Christmas Eve. Kitty brought it back down to me after I found out you were gone and I didn't know where you were. I had looked for it the night you had given me the shirt back, but I couldn't put it in the box because it was missing, and I wasn't about to ask anyone where it was. Then they would know how I really felt about you and pity me for my mistake of letting you go."

"I almost kept the shirt, I thought it could be the only thing of you to give our baby, but WB convinced me to give it back"

"WHAT!"

"Well I think he had faith that you would come around and he said if anything he would steal another shirt or something of yours for his grandchild"

They ended up having a lazy Sunday afternoon, both were thankful that no one called or stopped by, Steven slept some in his recliner while Jackie laid on the couch watching movies. They both knew that Tuesday was going to come all too soon.

The next day went by rather normal, they slept in so they could go and close up Grooves and Jackie could double check the books, Todd having done the books for the Cheese Shop was very helpful to Jackie. It also helped Steven know he could trust someone with the books when Jackie was off.

Despite his fears both him and Jackie was able to sleep most of the night, aside from the regular bathroom breaks, Tuesday morning they both woke up and started their day as normal breakfast then showers and dressed for the day. As they got into the car Steven turned to Jackie, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea I am just ready to be over this day and get this behind us."

"I'll be by your side the entire time, you ready to leave just give me a tight squeeze, Michael has already arranged everything, he will be right there as well."

"I love you thank you for letting me do this and coming with you."

"Of course, just don't get too upset if you can help it."

They pulled into the county jail and just sat there a moment, knowing the tension in the car, he turned to her, "I think this is the only time I have driven here on my own" giving her a smile.

"Lets just hope this is the last time you are here on your own or not."

"Well as long as some girl stays clean and doesn't do anything that will cause me to take the wrap for her, we should be good"

"Well I know this girl doesn't have to do any stupid stunts to get you to notice her anymore" She couldn't help the smile on her face with the banter going on between them.

"Come on doll, we have to get this done so we can make your doctor's appointment"

They walked in and was met by Michael waiting for them. "I will show you the room, you guys can take a seat and then they will bring Pam in, it isn't fancy like the movies, no glass between you and phones to talk through."

"I know Michael, I saw my dad here, the glass stuff is in the state prison, and I never have plans to be there again."

As they sat down Michael went to the other door and motioned for the guard to bring Pam in. Steven leaned in, "Maybe with you sitting behind this table she won't realize you're pregnant"

"I don't know."

"Jackie, Steven I need to remind you guys to keep calm voices if the situation gets tense we will get Pam out of here pronto"

Jackie looked up at who she now just considered a friend, no longer ex, "thank you Michael"

Pam was brought in the room and looked and saw Jackie and Steven, she was not expecting him to be there. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't letting my wife come here alone" Steven said to her flatly.

"So he already has a chain on your money? Guess you are not here to post my bail?"

"Mom do you really think that after all the years that you left me alone and was never there for you when I needed you that I would seriously consider being here for you?"

"I am your mother!"

"And I am your daughter, your responsibility, but I was always someone you just pawned off for someone else to take care of and then you left me when I needed you most twice!"

"You were old enough to take care of yourself"

"Pam she was sixteen years old, she was not old enough to take care of herself, she shouldn't of had to, anyone would have broken into that house and hurt her"

"And you would know all about breaking into our house I bet"

"Mom, I am not here to argue with you, I am here to let you know that you and father are out of my life, you said I was old enough to take care of myself well, you are right, but I don't have to do it alone, I have Steven here and we have a life together far better than the life either one of us grew up with. You are not going to be coming around me ever again. But since you are going to prison like father I guess it won't matter."

"Sweetie I had such better plans for you, I had someone lined up for you more worthy of you than this" she pointed at Steven.

"Ha, you don't know me, you never did, and now you never will. Steven loves me and cares for me, something I never got from my parents. Jake Bradley doesn't love me and he doesn't deserve me, he deserves to find love without the money signs around it."

"I hope you signed a prenup, this one is going to leave you and take your trust fund with him before you know it."

At this Steven stood up, he was fuming at the accusation it was like when he first met WB and this misunderstanding that he was after the money. "I could care less about money, and Jackie knows it, if that was the case I would be all over my father to pay for the time he missed out on. That is not the type of man I am and Jackie knows that."

"Steven I think maybe it is time to go" Jackie stood up from her seat and turned to her mother that was taking in the view of Jackie's very pregnant body. "Goodbye Pam, you don't have the right of being a mother anymore, I know I will be a better mother than you ever was, because I already love this baby more than anything and I will just do the opposite of what you did to me growing up. This baby will never doubt his parent's love for him or each other. May you and Jack rot in hell."

With that they turned and Michael let them out the door. After they were gone he turned and looked at Pam, "you were the worse mother out there, I used to be young and dumb that you would hit on me when I was dating Jackie, and I know that you did the same thing to Steven, you never really cared about your daughter's happiness, I didn't realize it till after I had my own daughter, and now I know that I would do anything to keep her safe and happy, Jackie and Steven our her godparents and they would do the same for my daughter and they will do the same for their son when he is born. You gave birth to an amazing daughter, too bad you never really took the time to see that, she has more love than anyone that could come from the home life she did should have." The other guard came and took Pam out.

Jackie sat in the waiting room, it was uncomfortable waiting to see the doctor. The nurse called her back and Steven went with her, they could tell by the nurse's expression that something was up when she took her blood pressure. Jackie was changed into a gown and waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Hey Jackie how are you doing today?" the doctor asked as he entered the room.

"OK I guess just uncomfortable"

"Well that is to be expected. I am a little concerned about your blood pressure, so we are going to run some labs, in pains?" he asked as he felt around on her bump.

"Some but it's been a stressful day, but everything should be fine now."

"Ok, I am going to check and see if you have started to dilate any if you can put your feet up here, Mr. Barnett just make sure you stay at Jackie's head. This may feel a little discomfort"

Jackie was feeling a little more than a little discomfort while he checked her. Steven was just uncomfortable of the whole thing as someone had their hands down by Jackie's lady parts. But was too concerned over the what had been said about her blood pressure and more tests to bother saying anything.

"Jackie you are dilated to 3 centimeters, you may be going into early labor, but I really want to try and hold you off for a few more weeks. We may be admitting you and then full bed rest till you deliver if we can."

"I would stay in the hospital that long?"

"No we will admit you over night to see if we can stop the labor and then if that is successful send you home, but you will need full bed rest. Basically only getting up when you need to, and best if you are not left alone at home."

"How serious is this doc?" Steven finally found the words to speak.

"Well it would be best if the baby can develop more before delivery, and I want Jackie's blood pressure down before she delivers, that can cause issues for both of them, I am not going to lie. But I think we can get them both a few more weeks they will be better prepared. I just need to check the labs that should be back shortly and we will see what we are going to do from there." and the doctor left.

Jackie began to cry and Steven stood beside her and held her, "I shouldn't have gone today, it was too much"

"Babe honestly it could have happened if you kept it bottled up, you actually kept your cool today, a lot more than I did"

They stayed like that till the doctor came back in, "Well it looks like we are going to admit you, hopefully just overnight, give you something to stop the labor and help lower your blood pressure. They are going to work on you paperwork to admit you and will come get soon, they have a bed ready now. They will take and get you started on meds and I'll be by in a few hours to check on you."

Before they knew it Jackie was in her room. She hadn't stopped crying, since they said she was being admitted, "I am so scared Steven"

"I know, but they are going to do everything they can to take care of you and Reggie OK? I am going to see if Kitty is working, I need to go home and get your bag, but I am not going to leave you alone."

"Don't be long"

Steven stepped out of the room and walked over to the nurse's station, "Hey can you check and see if Kitty Foreman is working right now?"

One of the nurses looked at him, "You're her other son aren't you?"

"Yea, they just admitted my wife, and we really need her right now."

"I saw her earlier, so let me call over and get her up here, your wife is Jackie Barnett right?"

"Yes, if you can just send her to Jackie's room"

"Will do sweetie, I know Kitty is so excited to become a grandma"

Steven walked back and took a seat next to Jackie's bed, "They are going to page her and have her come in here, if she can stay with you I'll run home and get your things, I know I need to call dad and Angie, do you want me to call Brook?"

"Yea, what are we going to do about the store? Randy and Todd can't do it all"

"Well maybe Angie can come up and help and Laurie is going to work there when she comes home, I think that is this week or so. I'll call Fez too.

Kitty stepped in the room, "Jackie are you OK?" she ran over and took the girl in her arms.

"No I am scared"

"Sweetie they are going to do everything they can for you and the baby, you just relax and let us take care of you. I was just getting off so I am all yours"

"Could you stay with her while I run home, I am going to make some phone calls and get her some of her things, she had already packed a hospital bag so I'll grab it. Do you know if they are going to let me stay here with her, I really don't want to leave her?"

"Normally they don't but I can see about pulling some strings, but just tonight, don't expect it when the baby is born."

"When is Laurie coming home, do you know yet?"

"OH darn, that is tonight, I forgot to tell you guys to come over for dinner tonight, well we are just going to have to put it off, I am sure Laurie will understand, if we put if off a day or so."

"We won't be able to make it, the doctor is going to be putting Jackie on complete bed rest"

"Well we will just figure something out."

"I won't be long babe, just going to grab bags and make some calls. I love you"

"Love you" Jackie was starting to finally relax and calm down the medicine starting to work on at least making her sleepy.

Seeing her fall asleep, "Mrs Foreman" he motioned for her to the door, "Just keep an eye on her she had a bad nightmare a few nights ago, and I don't want this to trigger it. I am going straight home, I'll call dad and Red, I'll ask Red if he can call Fez and Michael, so I don't have to be gone too long. Laurie and I had talked about her working at Grooves when she got back in town, I hope she is still willing, I might need her help with the store, right away."

He went back and kissed his sleeping wife and hurried home, he didn't want to be gone long from her.


	40. Chapter forty

Chapter 40

Steven really didn't want to leave, but knew it would be best if Jackie has her things and hope that would help Jackie relax. He walked in and took the kitchen phone he figured Red could be his first call, after Red answered, "Red Jackie is in the hospital, they look to keep her overnight try to keep her from going into labor and get her blood pressure down"

"And here I thought you was calling me to let me know how things went with Pam, did that cause this?"

"Honestly I don't know, she stayed a lot calmer than I did this morning, I don't know if I ever wanted to hit a woman so much in my life, and that was after that crap Sam pulled. And if she is the reason Jackie's in the hospital right now, I guess it's a good thing she is in jail."

"Son Pam is no longer a concern for you and Jackie, you focus on being there for Jackie and making sure she is fine"

"Kitty is sitting with her right now, I came home to grab a few things and make some calls, I am going to call WB, can you let Michael and Fez know?"

"I'll call Brook at the library, Fez is on his way to get Laurie, so I'll be here when they get here, any idea how long they are going to keep her?"

"They hope overnight, then bed rest once she goes home for the next few weeks."

"Well Laurie will be here to help I am sure, with the store if need be or anything else."

"I am going to let you go and call WB and maybe Angie can come up and help for a bit too."

They hung up and Steven took a deep breath, and called WB at the office, after talking to his secretary and being put through, "Hey son I figured you would call tonight and let us know how things went, what's up?"

"Well things went as well as they could have this morning but the doctor admitted Jackie into the hospital concerned over her blood pressure and fear of early labor. They hope to just keep her overnight and then bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"I am sorry son, anything I can do?"

"Well Jackie isn't going to be able to help at Grooves till after the baby is born and it might be some time after that, could you spare Angie for a while? She could help either at the store or stay with Jackie when I need to be at the store or something"

"I'll go get her now, let her go home and pack and she'll be there, where are you now?"

"I am at home came to get a few things then I am going to be staying at the hospital with Jackie, Kitty got it arranged I am staying with her tonight."

"Ok I'll send Angie to see you guys in the hospital first and then I'll come up for the weekend. You take care of your girl"

"Will do, I guess you get to break in your room this weekend"

"Well this is what we planned your house for. Who is with her right now?"

"Kitty was just getting off work, so she is staying with her till I get back."

"Get going then, we will take care of the store, in fact I'll call the guys there now and let them know what is going on and see if they can take care of things today till Angie can get over there tomorrow"

"Thanks, I need to be go, I'll call you tomorrow with an update."

"Be sure that you do and give my love to Jackie"

Steven had grabbed bags for him and Jackie and was walking back into the hospital when he passed the gift shop. He looked over and saw the flowers and stuffed animals, stuff he never bought before for Jackie, never bought anyone anything like that. Jackie that he first met loved that stuff, he now knew that it was the only comfort she got, right now he would do anything to help put her at ease so he found himself in the gift shop buying pink rose bouquet and a stuffed teddy bear. Before heading up to Jackie's room.

He reached the room and found Jackie asleep and Kitty in the chair by the bed reading a book. "Steven that wasn't long" she said in a low voice.

"Yea I just called Red and WB they are going to take care of letting everyone else know and such. She sleep the whole time."

"No she was up for a little bit and we talked, I assured her they are doing everything to take care of her and the baby. She told me a little of her meeting with Pam this morning, she said she was so proud of you, you was able to keep yourself in check."

"I didn't feel like I kept control as much as she did. I just don't understand how people like Pam and Edna can have a baby and never show feelings for it?"

"I don't know either, I never stop worrying over Laurie and Eric and even you, Jackie, Fez and Michael, I worry over all of you just as much."

"I hate to think of where I would be if it wasn't for you and Red, even where Jackie would be after the year she has had, I don't know if she would have gotten through it all if it wasn't for you two, and WB and Angie."

Kitty stood up and motioned for Steven to take her seat. "Well I am going to go home for a bit, I'll bring you guys up some food later." She gave him a kiss on his cheek

"Thanks, we really haven't ate much today, too much going on."

"Well Red and I will be up later with food" And she quietly walked out.

Steven sat by the bed and took Jackie's hand in his and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Jackie's eye's started to flutter, "hey doll, how are you feeling?"

"OK, just groggy, did you get my bag?"

"Yea I got a bag for me too, Kitty worked it out I am here as long as you are, and just hope it is just tonight"

"Me too, they have been in here twice since you left to take my blood pressure and everything."

About that time Jackie's doctor came in, "Hey guys, well it looks like we are going in the right direction with you vitals, they are going to keep an eye on them overnight and as long as there is no change in it going up I'll see you in the morning to release you to go home. So right now just try and relax, I know it isn't going to be much fun with them coming in every hour, but it is best, in the morning we will take you down for another ultra sound to check on the baby's vital organs and how they are progressing so we know a time frame of how much longer he can take."

"Thank you doctor, I am already ready to leave this place"

"Well I hope I don't have to see you guys till tomorrow" and with that the doctor left.

"Hey I got you something on the way here" and he lifted up the flowers and the teddy bear.

"You got me flowers, ROSES and a stuffed animal?"

"Hey thought it would cheer you up," he couldn't help but laugh as he thought about the first time he said that after he shaved for her. "Not like I have a beard or anything to shave for you and I am not shaving the side burns"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "I know I tease you about shaving them, but please don't, they are part of you and I am not sure I would like you without them. The flowers and bear are enough. Thank you" Steven put the flowers on her bedside table and Jackie took the bear and put it beside her on the bed.

"I love you and I am going to stay with you as much as they will let me"

"What about the store?"

"WB is sending Angie, and I had already talked to Laurie about starting to work and she is coming home tonight, so that will help, plus Todd has been able to help with the books, so we should take some time off and just focus on taking care of you and Reggie"

"Do you think everything will be all right?"

"Hey you have one of the best nurses in the hospital going to bat to make sure you have everything you need, you are one tough chick and that is going to be the worlds toughest kid"

"Crap have you thought past the thought of us being parents but what a kid with our combine genes is going to be like?"

"I guess I'll have a new understanding of Red when he becomes a teenager"

"Red is going to make sure to live long enough to see us handle a teenager isn't he"

Steven couldn't help but laugh, "yea just so he can laugh when I threaten a foot up his ass to our son?"

"Puddin why don't we try and get some sleep I know you haven't slept much lately" she scooted over to give Steven room to lay down in the bed with her

"Hey it's still more room than my old cot."

"Lots of good memories on that old cot"

"yea there were, but even better memories in our own new bed"

"Well just be prepared they come in here like every hour or so and check on me, I hope they can make it longer between times because right now I feel like as soon as a fall back asleep they are in here"

"Well I know Kitty will come back up later and Angie will be coming straight here, so we have that on top of the nurses. I would say no visitors, but I need to talk to Angie and I doubt she would take it well if she can't see you and well Kitty is bringing food"

"Oh I hope she doesn't take too long with food, I am hungry, they brought me a tray earlier and it wasn't that good, I was hungry enough to eat it anyway."

A little later there was a slight knock on the door, and Angie poke her head in, "Hey guys can I come in?"

"Hey sis, yea come in, we were resting."

"Angie thanks for coming!"

"Well I needed to get here and help take care of you I was packing up my desk before dad finished with telling me to come here"

"Thanks sis, going to need your help at the store and possibly at home too, in hopes she goes home tomorrow."

"I am here for however long you need me for whatever you need me for"

"Well the store and check with the guys tomorrow for figuring out a schedule, Laurie is also going to be working some too. Not sure when she wants to start, she had been working at shop in Chicago so she is good with customers now and her music tastes is well better than yours, but close to Jackie's"

"Aw that is the sweetest thing you have ever said about my music tastes"

"yea but only because Angie doesn't even know music, at least you know different bands"

"So do they know if they are sending you home tomorrow?"

"Doctor earlier said he will be in in the morning and if things are going like they are now then yes, plus going to do another ultra sound to check his vital organs and such."

"Ok I guess they are just playing it safe?"

"yes, but still going to have her on bed rest when she does get out for a few weeks, and she won't be able to be alone"

"Sounds like I am here till my nephew is born then, I have no problem with that"

Soon another knock was heard and this time Kitty popped her head in, "hey guys are you up for more visitors?"

"if you have food with you bring all the visitors you want" Jackie said sitting up a little more.

Kitty came in followed by Red, Fez and Laurie. Red and Fez were carrying containers of food, Laurie stood back some, unsure as to her welcome by Jackie.

Jackie noticed Laurie's reluctance to come in, but after her note and Steven telling her about their conversation and everything Fez had told her, she was ready to let the past stay in the past. "Laurie welcome home, sorry we couldn't all be at the Foreman's for a great dinner"

Laurie went up to Jackie and pulled her into a hug, "Girl you just get to feeling better and getting us a healthy baby boy and let me be an aunt to him"

"Of course, you are like Steven's other sister and he's known you longer than his actual sister."

Steven got a quick hug from Laurie, "Laurie this is my sister Angie, she is going to be helping out at Grooves till after the baby is born. She actually helped open it and run it till she moved back to Milwaukee and works at the main offices there with dad"

"Well Laurie we are going to have plenty of time to get to know each other, Steven said you were going to work at Grooves once you got settled in?"

"As long as the offer is still there, sounds like you guys need the help especially right now"

"Yea I have Randy and Todd working there now but I know they need a break"

While the group was talking Kitty went about setting up food for Jackie and Steven to eat. Jackie was thinking of the woman that has mothered everyone that seemed to walk through her doors, and was going to be the perfect grandma, "Kitty can you come by in the morning?"

"I work later but yes I can, why?"

"Well I thought the first time Angie was there and I thought maybe you would like to get to be with us tomorrow for the ultrasound to see your grandson."

"Oh that is just the most precious, I would love to. I never really get a chance to see the ultrasounds, I can't wait."

After everyone left and the food was ate, the nurse had come in and took Jackie's vitals, "Mrs. Barnett it looks like everything is good so I am going to let you sleep and we will check again in 3 hours, so get some sleep. When I come back I'll try to be quick and maybe you won't wake up too much and can go right back to sleep."

Jackie was thankful to get some sleep after the nurse left she moved again for Steven to join her in bed. "I don't know how I'll sleep without you with me."

"Well I will try to be there as much as I can, I just remembered I do need to get with Leo and develop some film that Eric left me from Africa. Maybe I could set up a dark room in the basement or something its been a while since I developed pictures."

"Remember when I would come over and help you, I guess I couldn't be around the chemicals right now"

"Not to mention that would not be bed rest. I guess we can see if Brook can get you some books or something you are going to have to do something to keep yourself occupied and in bed. There once was a time I could provide you with a reason to stay in bed" he gave her a smirk

"Just laying in your arms is all I need"

The pair was able to fall asleep with the quiet sounds of the hospital going on around them.


	41. Chapter forty one

AN: I know where I want to go with this story, these few chapters are a little harder to write, they are fillers to get to where I want to go. Again thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 41

The next morning Steven woke when the nurse came into the room, "Morning Mr. Barnett, Nurse Foreman is already here but she had to check her schedule for the day and will be up" Jackie started to stir, "Morning Mrs. Barnett, just going to check your blood pressure and everything, it looks like everything was pretty normal over the night. So I see no reason for Dr. Stevens would keep you, as long as everything else is OK. He will come in and do an exam make sure you haven't dilated anymore and then take you down for the ultra sound."

"Yea I am ready for my own bed"

Kitty knocked on the door, "Hey"

"Hey Mrs. Foreman, come in" Steven said

"Good morning, did you guys get much sleep last night?"

"Some, would be easier in our bigger bed"

Kitty gave her signature laugh, "Kim back when these two were in high school I found them sleeping on Steven's cot together, trust me a lot smaller than this bed"

"Mrs. Foreman I was also a lot smaller in high school than I am now"

"Oh sweetie, I am sure after the baby is born you are going to be just as small again"

The nurse looked at Jackie, "Well from what it looks like here you are just about all baby"

Just then Dr. Stevens came in the room, "Good morning everyone, nurse Kitty good to see you, are you working today?"

"No I am here to see my grandson"

Kim handed Dr. Stevens Jackie's chart, "Well so far everything looks good, no I need to check you and make sure you haven't dilated anymore and then we will get that ultra sound and check the little guy out."

After the exam, the doctor looked at Jackie, "well looks like you haven't gotten into early labor, so let's keep you on bed rest and now for us to see go down and see how the baby is. I forgot to ask, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Reginald William, but we will call him Reggie" Jackie answered. Kitty just stood there beaming like she had any time the baby's name was said. Steven couldn't help but wonder if he had been a girl and named after Kitty if she would have been able to handle it.

After the ultra sound they were told the Reggie still needed some time for his lungs to develop but should be good in a two weeks or so. Jackie was going to be on bed rest with weekly visits to the doctor. It was suggested that Kitty keep an eye on her with her blood pressure at home at least once a day.

Jackie and Steven got home to a quiet house Kitty said she would drop food off later and Angie was at the store. Steven bent down to carry her up the stairs, "Steven I can walk, you don't need to be carrying me as big as I am now"

"You are not that heavy, and I'd rather not risk you taking the stairs, come on think of Rhett Butler carrying Scarlett up the stairs"

"Yes but we can't do what they did once they got up the top of the stairs"

Once they got to the bed Steven lowered her down, "Ok, I am going to go down and get our bags out of the car, other than going to the bathroom you are to be in bed. Do you need anything else?"

"I am hungry but get the bags first"

Steven carried the bags upstairs to their bedroom and heard the shower on in the bathroom, "Jackie I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" he poked his head in the bathroom.

"Steven I have been in that hospital room, I need to wash the hospital germs off of me, then I will get in bed."

"I brought our bags in, would you like a sandwich or something?"

"Peanut butter and honey with pickles sounds good"

Steven shook his head and went downstairs to get lunch. As he got down stairs there was a knock on the door, he went over to open it and Red stepped in. "Hey I had some things I needed to take care of and thought I would see how Jackie is"

"Well she is taking a shower right now and then getting in bed, I am going to make lunch for us and take it up to her"

"I sort of need to speak to her, everything that has been going on I hadn't taken care of her trust fund and getting it over to her. I have a the paperwork and such here"

"As long as you don't mind that she's in bed you can come up, just let me make her sandwich and see that she's in bed like she should be."

Steven made the peanut butter and honey sandwich and put some pickles on the plate and then got a glass of milk, he knew that is what she normally drank with her sandwich. He took it upstairs and found Jackie in bed with pillows behind her sitting up.

"Steven you are going to need to get me some things to do or this is going to get really boring really fast"

"Well I'll see about that later when Angie gets back from the store, but how about a visitor for now?"

"Who is it? Not that I care, anyone will be a distraction right now"

He couldn't help but chuckle, not even 10 minutes and she was already bored, this was going to be along few weeks. He walked over and hollered down the hall "Red you can come up"

"Red? Without Kitty dragging him here?"

"Yea he has some things for your trust fund to go over"

Red stepped in the room, "Hey Loud One, are you doing better?"

"Yes, I was surprised you came on your own, I figured you'd wait for Kitty to drag you over"

"Hey you know me better than that, besides we have some paperwork to go over, but first I was instructed to give you this letter to read before anything. I have had it in my possession for quite a while. Your father's parents were close friends of my parents, I wouldn't say Jack and I were close friends growing up, he was a several years younger than me. They had hoped that Kitty and I would keep an eye on you growing up, they were disappointed that your parents never had you baptized or gave you godparents, so your grandparents asked us to take the role behind your parent's back. But just so you know that isn't why you have been my favorite, I like you for your personality and the fact that you know your way around a car" He gave her a wink and handed her an envelope, it had yellowed with age. Jackie was careful to open it.

Jaqueline,

Unfortunately you parents have cut ties with us and that means they have taken you out of our lives, we love you and pray the best for you. We have tried our best to keep up with your accomplishments in school, the Foreman's have been a big help, your grandmother passed away a few months before as I am writing this letter, I know I am not far behind her, so I am writing this and giving it to Reginald to hold on to along with all that I have to be in a trust fund for you when you reach 19. I know right now there is something fishy going on with my son, I don't know if he is planning on getting an inheritance from me, but I have cut him out of my will years ago when he told us he didn't want to see us, and it was enforced when he refused to come see his mother on her deathbed, I had also asked for you as well and of course he refused you to come as well. Reginald and his wife came and they brought a picture with them that was recently taken of you, you looked beautiful in that lavender dress, and that young man next to you was handsome as well. I hope that you find love, maybe you already have, there looked to be a spark in your eyes as you were looking at him. Your grandmother cherished that picture. I wish I could see you in person, but know we never forgot you. I hope your parents can take care of you, if not that you find someone that will. I want you to have what would have been your father's inheritance. Make a good life for yourself, value love over money, love those that are there for you.

Love,

Grandpa Burkhart

Jackie looked at Red with tears in her eyes, "The picture?"

"Kitty and I tried to get you to be able to go with us, I owed it to them to try, but your father put his foot down. It was right after we had taken Steven in, and Kitty bugged him about a copy of a prom picture, so he made a copy and that is what we took, so they could see how pretty you were."

Steven sat there in silence he had read the letter with Jackie, he remembered getting the copy of the picture to Kitty and then not long after they took a trip out of town.

"That was why Kitty was on to me to get a copy of our prom picture, I wondered what happened to it."

"Well Kitty had seen your copy of that picture and decided she wanted to take it instead of the one she had of Jackie before you guys went to the disco, it seemed more recent at the time, Jack said you couldn't go anywhere because you were sick."

"Right after Steven moved in this happened?"

"Yea, that was when I first met Leo, he made the copy for me, then I went back to him when he posted a help wanted sign at the Photo Hut"

"I was sick, I caught something that night at the reservoir, I was sick like a week or so."

"What was you doing at the reservoir?"

"Red we were dumb kids at the time, we all was bored and well ended up swimming, that was the night Eric found out Edna left me"

Red was giving them a look, he knew there was more to the story than they were saying. Steven sat there thinking what could Red do to them now, he didn't live with them, this happened years ago. But before Steven could say anything, Red spoke up, "what were you guys wearing to go swimming?"

"Um nothing, that is why we ended up at Steven's, someone stole our clothes while we were in the water."

"You and Donna went skinny dipping with these dumbasses? Got your clothes stolen and went to Steven's?"

"Well as Eric put it, you didn't like us with our clothes on, much less if he brought us back to your house naked, so I told him since Edna was gone that they just come to my house, the girls went through Edna's clothes she left behind and they guys took some of mine. Though looking back I can honestly say I am thankful Jackie didn't find any of her clothes suitable to wear, now I don't have to have a picture of my wife in my mother's slutty clothes"

"I wrapped up in blanket and Michael took me home" Jackie knowing Red was wondering what she wore if she didn't wear Edna's clothes.

"Ok that is enough about you idiots skinny dipping, I am guessing that was a onetime thing since you got your clothes and got sick from doing it"

Steven and Jackie shared a look, they both said "Yes" at the same time, he didn't need to know any more than he already did.

"Look this is the paperwork done by your grandfather's attorney with the amount of the trust fund, basically everything saw liquidated of theirs for your trust fund, he told me when I met with him before he died with his attorney that he thought there was something up with the amount of money your dad was making. They had already started investigating, I wasn't surprised when he was arrested. Your dad was ticked that he didn't get anything after his dad died, your mom wasn't too happy either, neither one of them knew who was in holding of the trust fund, they tried to get it from his lawyer but everyone was tight lipped about it. I don't even know how much it is, I kept the documents and that letter in a lock box, I am going to guess that you will be able to have a comfortable life and not worry about any bills. You could put it aside for the little one for college or whatever. But I want to stress more than anything, your dad worried more about making money than the real treasures he had in life, make sure that you don't let money be your goal. I think your grandparents would be proud of how you have handled yourself after your mom left both times. Even if part of that was sneaking into my basement"

"Thank you Mr. Foreman, sorry about sneaking into your basement"

"No you're not, but we can pretend you are. Now you just need sign these and fill out this last form and I can take them to the lawyer and the money will be put into your account. You can take your time, and just let me know and I'll pick them up and take care of it for you"

"Thank you for everything, now I have something to do while I am staying in bed."

After Red left Jackie put the papers aside and picked up her sandwich, opening it up and putting the pickles on her sandwich.

"I am not sure I can get use to these weird cravings"

"Aside from eating, sleeping and reading what the heck am I supposed to do?"

Steven looked around the room, how was he ggoing to keep his wife that has always had problems staying still to stay in bed for several weeks?

"What if we got a TV in here?"

"Ok, but make sure it comes with a remote, or Fez"

"I'll run get one when Angie gets home, maybe she'll have more ideas of what you can do"

"How about now you get in bed and take a nap with me, I know you didn't sleep much last night."

It didn't take long before Steven was laying in bed with his wife in arms and both fell asleep.


	42. Chapter forty two

Chapter 42

Jackie had been on bed rest for a week, Kitty would come by everyday bring food, check her blood pressure and just spend time with Jackie, she had even started teaching her how to crochet and had brought her yarn and crochet hooks, Jackie didn't think she would like it at first but once she got started on a blanket and the thought of her son being wrapped up in something she made herself gave her the encouragement to continue. Fez and Laurie would stop by, Fez would help her with her hair and the three would gossip about what ever Fez had overheard at the salon. Angie would hang out and bring movies or sneak records over that Steven would try to hide from her. Steven would take care of the laundry, dishes and just keeping up the house, most of everyone's time was being spent in their bedroom. He had went and bought a few chairs with Jackie's approval to add to their room. He had decided that they day he came home to find Jackie, Fez and Laurie in his bed. Brook had come by a few times with Betsey and Betsey would have a tea party with her mommy and godmother. At times Jackie felt like she had a constant stream of visitors, when she would love just time alone, they would be shocked if she admitted it. Steven knew she hated all the time she was alone but now she just wants to be left alone, people to stop looking at her like she is going to pop at any minute, and she is hating the feeling that she could pop at any minute.

Dr. Stevens was satisfied with her recent appointment, looking at two more weeks before they felt it would be best for her to go into labor. She had finally gotten some time alone, Steven had set up a dark room in their basement to develop pictures for Eric, Angie was in her room, Jackie had convinced her she could work in her room and she would call out for her if she needed her for anything. She had taken to writing Eric and giving him an update, she knew that it would probably be the last letter, he might be on his way home before another letter would be able to reach him. She had even wrote a letter to Donna, they started writing each other regularly now. Donna was telling her about her classes and how she was starting to enjoy living in California, but she missed everyone back in Point Place. She hoped she would be able to come visit over the summer. Jackie was looking forward to it, she was slowly building a new friendship with Donna. For the first time Jackie had other females around her that she could be close to, something that didn't happen in the cheerleading circle she grew up in.

The closer to the due date the more worried, sure spending time with Betsey had helped some. But he wondered what kind of father he would be. He spent more time away from Jackie. He didn't want her to see his worry. He also wondered how having a baby would change his relationship with Jackie. He was down in the basement of his house where Leo had helped him set up a dark room to develop pictures, he had developed a roll of film Leo had to make sure he remembered what he was doing the day before. He surprised himself what he remembered from his days working at the Photo Hut.

He was enjoying the solitude of the basement, he was able to work without anyone bothering him, no customers or employees, Jackie wasn't able to be down there, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing because he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. Worry wasn't something new to him, but this was a different type of worry. He didn't want to let Jackie down and he didn't want to let his son down either. Did he have what it took to be a dad or was he too damaged with his own childhood to know what to do? He heard a knock on the door and went upstairs to see who it was being careful too keep the light out. He went to the door to find Michael and Brook with Betsey at the door, "Hey guys come in."

"Betsey wanted to come over and tea party with Auntie Jackie again." Brook said as they came in the door.

"Michael are you here for a tea party too?" Steven looked at Michael, he hadn't really came over, it was just Brook and Betsey or just Brook.

"No I figured we could hang out while the girls had a tea party. We hadn't talked much"

"Sure I have some film I am developing that Eric left if you promise not to touch anything. Jackie is where she always is, I think she was watching a movie"

The girls went upstairs while the guys went to the basement.

"Wow this is a different setup for your basement than I would have thought you would have had a year ago"

"Yea, now when I am talking about film I am actually talking about film. The first set of Eric's pictures are almost done. It's been pretty quiet down here."

"Man that is not good for you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Down here alone with your thoughts, you're going to be a father soon, that is asking for trouble"

"What are you getting at?"

"Steven, I know you and on top of that I have been where you are, it is pretty scary to think about. I had been to the classes, I babysat more than you guys know. Heck I was better at putting on diapers than Brook in the first class we took. But still the closer it got the more I worried if I could do it. Not to mention I had to worry about the fact that we were in two different states. You and Jackie gave me the encouragement to step up, but still it's not easy is it when you sit down and think about it"

"No it's not, so what helped you?"

"I had promised I would never tell anyone, but in risking a foot up my ass, Red. He talked to me after Betsey was born, he told me to be there for her any chance I got and know that she was the most important thing now. I know I screwed up at first, dating Angie and acting like I did, or even that stunt I pulled in Chicago. Brook sat me aside and asked if I would want Betsey dating a guy like me when she was older. Brook told me I had to be an example of the guys I wanted in her life. Steven you are a great guy, you didn't have the greatest childhood or parents like most of us did, but are a caring guy, you always have been. You cared for Jackie back when I was supposed to be the one to care for her, in a way I am not sorry I wasn't there like I should have been, you two need each other in ways no other two people need each other. You try to hide your caring side, but it has always been there, I know that with Jackie you two are going to be amazing parents and will give your son all the real things he needs that you both lacked growing up. Jackie and him are your most important things, you work to provide for them, to show your son an example of a good work ethic. Red has shown us all that when we were growing up, even when he was cut back to part time at the plant he still worked, he worked with Bob, and we know Red enough to know that couldn't have been easy for him."

"Man when I first moved in it never hit me that they were struggling, Eric even tried to go back to work and they wouldn't let him, but I knew all I ever was going to do was graduate high school so if I could just get by and work to help out where I could."

"Remember when you moved in you moved into favorite, even Laurie told me that back then."

"Have you seen or talked to Laurie since she's been back?"

"Actually no, I have talked to Fez, but usually when Laurie is working that is still a little too weird for me right now. I don't know how to talk to her, it was such a twisted relationship."

"Sad part is I should already be a dad"

"What?"

"Jackie never told anyone this, in fact I just found out a few weeks ago, remember last year when we broke up?" Michael shook his head, "Yea she had found out at Christmas she was pregnant, thus pushing for me to see a future with her and when I didn't she didn't tell me about the baby, figured that would be the only reason I would stay with her, you know like I told Eric the only reason to get married was when the girl was knocked up"

"What happened?"

"She lost the baby, the day before the Packers game we went to, we were broken up, her mom left, she turned 18 and she lost the baby" By this time Steven had sunk down and was sitting on the floor, Michael sat down beside him with their backs on the wall. "I was so pissed how she was acting at the game that day, later I found her when I was ready to tell her off for how she had been acting when I found her crying, for the first time I turned away from her tears I went and found Donna."

"Hey you can't change the past, we can't live in regret we can only learn from it and move on."

"I can't help if I had told her I didn't see a future without her back then, if I had kept her here and not let her go to Chicago, this baby has been what has kept her going when I came back with that stripper. I can't believe she took me back so easily"

"Jackie loves more than anyone I know, I told Pam something along those lines after you left, we've been lucky, you more than me because let's face it, she loves you more than she ever did me."

"Yea you are right on that. So is this parenting thing easy?"

"It's scary at times, I remember watching Betsey for the first time, you guys were gone with Red and Kitty somewhere I thought she hated me, she wouldn't stop crying, later I lost her"

"You lost her"

"Leo had her over at Bob's, anyway when I got her back, and she stopped crying for me was once of the best moments of my life, she had wanted her daddy, and she still gets like that at times, she only wants me."

"I never thought I would ever be getting any kind of advice from you"

"Yea, but I guess I owe you, if it wasn't for you telling me to do the right thing, I wouldn't be able to give you this advice. Just be there for Jackie, I haven't seen her but I am guessing from experiencing with Brook, it's very uncomfortable for her right now."

"Yea, hey you want to see the pictures Eric took in Africa?"

"Topless women?"

"None so far."

They stood up and went over to where the pictures were, "Wow these are pretty good, where did all the stuff come from to develop them?"

"Leo still had everything from the Photo Hut, he let me have it since he wasn't using it anymore and helped me set it up"

"I forgot about the Photo Hut, now you are going to be developing all our pictures"

"No when Eric gets back if he wants to keep with the photography I am going to let him have this, he can keep it here as long as he needs, I'll just show him how it works."

"Seriously these look like something out of a magazine or something"

"Eric may want to look into photography instead of teaching, less kids to beat up on him this way."

"True, maybe he shouldn't have tried that documentary thing and just went on the road taking pictures."

"It wasn't that he was filming stuff that it didn't work out, but the fact he couldn't change a tire even if he had a spare"

"Oh right, but we found Leo that night when we looked for Eric."

"Yea that is been a good and bad thing, I just wish he would clean up. You remember he had a wife and kids?"

"That is right he talked about them when he gave you the El Camino. Man I would not know what to do with my life without Betsey"

"I understand, I mean the night I found out about the baby, was the night that WB told me that Bud and Edna were killed in a car accident, DUI. It made me think of them and Leo and how I didn't want to be like any of them, Leo has stuck around for the most part, but still he doesn't know his own son. And the thought of back when Jackie left town, just not knowing where she was ate me alive, I couldn't do that again."

"I know we spent most of our teen years high and drunk, but yea I don't want to see myself or you ending up like Leo down the road. As much as we love that crazy stoner."

"Why don't we leave these and check on our girls?"

Later that night Steven is getting ready for bed, Jackie just watches, "Are you enjoying the show?"

Jackie smiles, "Of course, but then you put your sweats on"

"Well not like there is a reason to sleep naked right now"

"Are you OK with this now? You know after Reggie is born it will be 6 weeks before I can"

"I am fine with that, I am not just with you for the sex, though it is the best, but I love you for you"

"I didn't know, you have been getting a little distant with me this past week, I wasn't sure what was going on"

"I was getting scared about becoming a father and wasn't wanting you to worry about me."

"You are good now?"

"Actually a talk with Michael helped believe it or not"

"Well I guess he is a father so he's been where you are somewhat"

"Yea, I am sorry just trying to make sure I don't screw this up"

"Oh we both probably will, but we are in this together, and together we can do anything"

"Come here, I can still hold you and kiss you right?"

"Never stop doing either of those things, I love you I hope you know that"

"I love you too doll."

They both fell asleep, dreaming of their son.


	43. Chapter forty three

AN:This story is working its way to an end, I feel only a few chapters left. I have another idea for another fanfiction that I may start soon, but really want to get this one finished first.

Chapter 43

Jackie finally was off of bed rest but was told to stay home and off her feet as much as possible. She was relived, she had spent 2 weeks in bed and wanted to enjoy the rest of their house. She had gotten a little sick of their bedroom, and was ready to redecorate if she knew Steven would let her. But she couldn't overdo it and she knew better than even mention it. She had had teas with Betsey, knitting lessons with Kitty, talks and watching movies with Brook and Angie, even worked on her hair and makeup with Laurie. She first went to the nursery, she wanted to make sure everything was put up and ready, clothes put away, diapers ready, everything was in place just waiting for Reggie. She was sitting in the rocker looking around when Steven found her.

"Hey you came upstairs I thought you was going back to bed"

"Not going in that room till I need to go to bed tonight, I have had enough of that room."

"I guess you have gotten sick of that room. Probably already wanting to change it"

"You know me well. I love how this room has turned out." The nursery was decorated in a pale blue with baseballs, footballs and basketballs on the border, no doubt a little boy's room.

"I guess I am lucky we are having a boy, if it was a girl I am sure there would be pink and purple walls bordered with unicorns."

"Yea well who knows, maybe if we do this again?"

"Right now let's focus on this one before we talk about another one" He was worried enough about how good he was going to be at being a father and the issues Jackie had he knew he wasn't ready for this again anytime soon. He went and knelt down in front of her, they hadn't had much time alone for the most part someone else was always there so they only had nights when they were going to sleep. "I've called everyone and gave them an update, and asked that no one comes over today, I'd like a day just you and me, we won't have that much longer"

"I've missed you, it's like we have barely talked much only appointments and who had or was coming over."

"Yea, I've been keeping myself busy, probably too busy, at the store or working on the film that Eric left me to develop"

"You haven't shown me and of the pictures, did they turn out?"

"Actually they are really good, a few I am thinking of having blown up and framed, we don't have many pictures on the walls."

"Any pictures of wildlife? That would look cute in here?"

"How about we go down stairs and you sit on the couch or the recliner and I'll bring up the pictures and you can see what you like and we can go from there"

They made their way down to the living room and Jackie couldn't help but look at the bare walls, they had gotten the furniture and such, but hadn't looked to put anything on the walls. Growing up her house was covered in paintings and prints most pretty expensive. Kitty and Red's house had a combination of Home Interior and family photos on the walls. Bob's house was covered by just strange pictures, velvet pictures and well she never understood the decorating, but then he did come home with a stuffed cat or whatever right before the wedding that never was, when Red bought a canoe. Looking at the bare walls now she thought back to the one time she was in Steven's old house, there was nothing on the walls then and no signs that anything had ever been on the walls. She definitely didn't want to live like that, they needed something, but it would have to be a mix of both their tastes, finishing decorating their house could prove to be interesting.

Steven came up and saw Jackie looking lost in thought, "Here is everything so far, I think there is another roll left to develop, I should have it done before he gets home, or may just wait and show him how to do it"

Steven sat next to her on the couch and handed the pictures to Jackie and she started to look through them. "Wow either Eric is good with the camera or you are just good at developing pictures"

"I thought you knew by now I am good at everything" giving her a wink, "but in this case Eric is really got an eye for taking some good pictures, there wasn't really anything that the lighting was off or anything blurry."

Jackie started going through the pictures, commenting on several of them taking some and setting aside. After going through the stack she picked up the ones she separated and started to look at them again, setting some of them in different stacks.

"Ok, I like these for Reggie's room, and theses I'd like for the living room, but I also want to get some pictures of us and such put up, maybe blow up one of the pictures from our wedding, and I want pictures of Reggie in here too. These for our bedroom, but also family pictures in there as well."

Steven looked at the pictures she had picked, and they were the ones he had liked the most when he was developing them. "You got it, just let me know what sizes you'd like and I'll see what I can do."

"When I was sitting here waiting I looked at our walls so bare, I hadn't had time to notice really even our bedroom I hadn't thought about it, I was thinking they remind me too much of your old house with Edna, nothing was on the walls. I don't want that, but I don't want like what I grew up with if we have any paintings hanging it should be ones from either Betsey or Reggie down the road. I want to be reminded of happy times and more personal than some expensive painting or print."

Setting with a note book Steven took note of each picture and size and where it would go. He knew he would probably have to see if WB could take care of this for them, because what they were wanting would be easier to find in Milwaukee than Point Place. WB would be in for the weekend and they could talk to him about it then. He also found the pictures that had been taken at the wedding that Kitty had given them in a photo album and took the ones out they wanted copies of to have around as well.

"Would you trust WB to get these framed? I think I might see if he could find someone in Milwaukee to get these blown up and framed, more choices than here."

"Yes I like his tastes, just would like wood frames and maybe gold for the wedding pictures. I'd like to put different candid pictures and such on the wall where the steps are, maybe the picture from prom and even pictures of the gang. Maybe we could get a picture of two of Betsey as well."

"I like that idea, I know Kitty has pictures over the years we can check with her and see what pictures she has of us over the years. Maybe we can go over tomorrow and visit and see her pictures"

"I am all for going over there, I love this house, but would like to visit over there. How about I fix dinner? I won't do anything too much but I have missed cooking. I bet you never would have thought I would have said that one?"

"Nope, but how about I help you?"

"That sounds perfect"

The next night the couple joined Fez and Laurie for dinner at Red and Kitty's.

Kitty had finished getting everything on the table and sat down, "So Jackie how are you doing now?"

"I am just glad to be able to move around and out of the house. Even yesterday sitting in the living room and fixing dinner was a treat."

"I couldn't imagine laying in bed that long, I guess it could get pretty boring." Kitty responded

Dinner went on with small talk preparations for Reggie, how the store was doing, how Fez was doing. Kitty had talked to Bob recently and relayed his greetings, he was enjoying Florida, but missed everyone. Jackie had gotten a letter from Donna and was telling her about her classes at Berkley she is seems to be finding herself and making new friends, she said she still missed everyone in Point Place and still wants to visit over the summer.

They had made their way to the living room, it was odd Red wasn't drinking a beer and Kitty hadn't had a glass of wine the entire night, but Jackie looked around and noticed that the bar was now empty, but then with Laurie and Steven no longer drinking it seemed Kitty and Red had stopped as well. Jackie was then drawn to the walls all the pictures they had around the room. She remembered the remark her mother made about Kitty's home reminding her of a flea market, but in truth it was all Kitty, sweet and homey.

Steven broke her thoughts, "Jackie and I are working on decorating the walls of the house, right now they are completely bare"

"Yea they are almost remind me of Steven's old house, and I don't want that"

Steven looked at her, he hadn't even thought about it, but she had a point, he had grown up with bare walls, no pictures on the walls, he didn't even know if Edna even owned a camera. But Kitty was always taking pictures when he was over, every event in Eric's life she had her camera out. His mom didn't take pictures of him when he was dressed to take Jackie to prom, didn't come out to take pictures of them together, but he also knew that Jackie's parents were the same way, the only prom pictures they had was the ones that were taken at prom. Jackie's house had no photo albums, no candid shots, all the pictures Jackie had were the ones done in a studio or by a professional photographer. He knew even when they first started dating that summer that she treasured the candid shots, copies of pictures that Kitty had given her over any other pictures in her room.

Kitty got excited, "Oh you need to have a Home Interior Party! I could host it here after Reggie is born, or we could have it at your house, Laurie could probably use some decorating too"

"Actually we have pictures that we are getting WB to get enlarged and framed for the house, we actually wanted to see if you had some photos that we could get copies of?"

"Photos?"

"Yea from the pictures you have taken over the years. We want just regular pictures to get enlarged and framed and hang on the wall by the stairs"

"Well that is just the sweetest, let me get the albums" Kitty went to the den to get the albums.

Red looked up from his chair, Laurie and Fez were across sitting on the organ bench together, "Kitten how are you doing?"

"I am doing good, I am loving working at Grooves, the music and the customers it is nice, plus the boss seems pretty cool"

Even Red laughed at that last comment.

"I have been going to meetings every day like I am supposed to, that has been a big help. I have a sponsor here now, it was a little odd at first but she has been a big help to me"

Kitty came back in and had her arms loaded with photo albums. "the top one is from when you guys were little and started hanging out here, then the bottom two are the more recent ones."

Jackie remembered hanging out around the house when she was little, but didn't remember too much. She sat between Kitty and Steven and opened the top one first. Steven groaned when she got to the picture after he and Eric first met, she had taken a picture of the two of them in the bath together. Jackie was doubled over in laughter. Fez and Laurie jumped up and leaned behind them to see what they were looking at.

"Oh my God, mom you took a picture of Eric and Steven in the bath together?"

"Ai, I didn't think I would want to see pictures I wasn't in, but Yes, yes I do"

"Can we burn this picture now Mrs. Foreman?" Steven hunched over with his face in his hands.

"You can but this picture is still burned in our brains mi amigo"

"I remember Eric talking about this on picture day, I never thought there was photographic evidence. We need a copy of this one!"

"No we don't, I think it is time to turn the page and try and forget that picture" Steven forced the page to turn. There was a picture of Laurie and Jackie, Jackie was playing with a doll and Laurie was playing with Jackie's hair.

"Wow I forgot you used to come over and we would play together, I had my own real life doll to play with" Laurie looked at the picture.

"Oh yes, Jackie would come over with her grandparents back then, at least when they were around I could tolerate Bernice a little more" Red shot Kitty a look "Red you know it was better when the Burkharts were here."

"Yes it was"

Jackie looked at the couple, "I don't even remember what they looked like, do you have any pictures of them?"

Red got up, "I think I have a photo album that was my parents, let me see there should be pictures in there" he walked upstairs.

A few pages later there was a pictures of what looked like one of Red's Veteran's day barbecues. "Oh look there is a picture of you and your grandparents"

Jackie looked as the young girl sat on the lap of an older man, looked somewhat like her father, he was wearing an Army hat looked like marked WWII. "Grandpa was in the army?"

"Yes he served in the beginning of WWII with Red's father, that was how they met in boot camp, and then their wives met and they were best friends since." Kitty explained. "After the war they all settled in Point Place."

Steven looked at the picture, "Can we take this one and have a copy made?"

"you two can take whatever pictures you want to make copies"

The next page was something that surprised everyone but Kitty, it was still from the same party but little Steven was sitting looking annoyed while a little Jackie was giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jackie couldn't get over the sweetness of the picture, "Look Steven our first kiss, and it was on Veteran's day!" She reached over as much as she could and kissed his cheek.

"Oh I remember that, Laurie was busy with the older Kelso boys, and Donna was being her usual bully picking on Jackie and Eric. Steven stood up to her and Bob made her go home" Steven lifted the film and took the picture out to set it with the other one.

Jackie looked through the photo album, and they had several other photos they pulled out, pictures of Steven and Eric, even a picture of all them when they were little. They had a small stack of pictures when they were done with the first album.

They then moved on to the next album, Jackie and Steven both tensed up, knowing that there would be pictures of her with Michael. Fez was more interested in these since he knew he would be in these pictures more than his high school yearbook. There was pictures of Eric's 17th birthday, a picture of Donna with her parents dressed as the flag, and even a picture of all the guys in trench coats. Steven was biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing, Jackie was just shaking her head. It was Kitty that broke the silence, "Look all the boys dressed as Columbo"

Red looked up, he didn't have to see the picture to know what she was talking about, did she really not know that was Eric that streaked when he was standing there to address the president? Even Laurie that had heard about what happened was laughing over Kitty's statement. Jackie finally caught her breath, "At least there isn't a picture of Eric later"

"Yea no one wanted to see that" Steven said trying to regain composure.

"See what?" Kitty said and then she thought back to that day, there was a streaker, "that was Eric?"

"Kitty I knew it was Eric under that Nixon mask as soon as he ran by yelling, later I told him he should have left the black socks at home, he looked like a dumbass"

"Mom I am sure Eric would be glad to know that at this age you didn't recognize him naked"

"I can't believe Eric would do something like that, where would he get an idea like that?"

Jackie and Fez both looked at Steven, then Laurie followed suit, "Yea who would be such a bad influence on sweet Eric back then" Laurie couldn't help but taunt.

Steven was trying to turn the page, but Kitty held it to that page, "All of you guys are wearing trench coats, I hadn't noticed before but you all have bare legs, Steven you never wear shorts, were you all going to streak?"

Knowing there was no way out of this, "Um yea, but then we all backed out, and then when Red was stumbling over his question to the president, Eric decided to go through with it. OK, enough with that, next page"

He sort of was glad to get over that until he saw the next pages were from the night they went to the disco. That meant reminders of Jackie and Kelso, and his stupid infatuation with Donna back then. He looked at Jackie, how did he miss how hot she was back then? Jackie pulled the picture of all the guys together and then the one of her and Donna, but left the one with the whole gang where she was in Michael's arms.

Pictures from the when they went to the wrestling show only reminded him that it was right after Michael and Jackie's first time. Jackie kept turning the pages, till it came to a few pictures from career day, there was several of Eric at the hospital, but the ones that was surprising was the ones of Jackie and Red working on the Vista Cruiser. Red had his arm around Jackie in front of the cruiser with Jackie holding a part from the car, covered in grease with the googles above her eyes. Steven couldn't help but remember his talk with Red and then seeing Jackie of all people rolling out from under the car. Jackie took the picture of her and Red and put it with the others.

"Daddy I don't know I have ever seen you pose like that for any picture before," Red looked at the picture of him and Jackie.

"Hey that was a good day, Jackie was the only one aside from Steven that I could teach about the car. She could hold a flash light and find a U joint."

"Oh you should have seen the look on Eric's face when he found Red and Jackie working in the garage when we came home from the hospital. I should have taken a picture of that face."

They went through the rest of the albums Kitty had, taking pictures here and there. She had even gotten a picture of Steven grabbing Jackie's hand to go on that first date. Pictures over the years of the two of them before they were a couple to before everyone knew they were a couple and after everyone found out. The pictures from graduation were the hardest, it was right before Red's heart attack, but also Steven and Jackie were broken up, while anyone else would see the picture as a happy graduation picture, to those in it, it was anything but happy. Even the newly married couple in the picture didn't want to think back to that day.

Finally Jackie moved on to the album Red had gotten out of a trunk in the attic. She looked at the pictures of her grandfather and Red's father together, of the 2 couples together. She remembered Eric's grandmother's funeral and looked up at Red, "Why didn't my grandparents come to the funeral for your mom?"

"They wanted to, but your grandmother had just had a stroke herself and your grandfather didn't want to leave her. I talked to him on the phone, he hated not being there especially since it would give and excuse to be able to see you. But they had moved to Madison several years before to a retirement community."

"You know I don't even know what their names were" Jackie felt ashamed, she didn't know anything really about her own grandparents, the same grandparents that had left her a small fortune.

"Jackson and Beulah" Red said

"I was named for her, I never knew. I hated my middle name and my parents would never answer me when I asked why on earth they gave me the middle name Beulah"

Steven put his arm around Jackie, "you don't have to tell me you hated that name, I think I still have a dent in my leg from where you kicked me that Halloween"

They took several pictures of her grandparents together and had a nice stack, along with the pictures they had at home they decided it was time to head home.

In their bedroom that night as they were getting ready for bed, Jackie looked at Steven, "That was a nice night, to look back at how far we have come"

"Yea it was, now if after you have this baby you want to work on the El Camino and get all greasy…" Steven gave her a smirk "I would have no problem with that"

"I can't believe you saw me like that and still took me to prom"

"What can I say, you looked hot and you cleaned up pretty good for prom" He leaned in to kiss her, just as she felt the first contraction.

AN: I hope no one takes offence to the Home Interior, I remember mom hosting parties and such when I was little, had a great aunt that sold it. It seemed back then most homes were decorated from Home Interior books, I would think Kitty would be like that. But Jackie would still want something more unique than what everyone else had.


	44. Chapter forty four

Chapter 44

"Babe what is wrong?" Steven pulled away from her and looked at her.

"I think I just felt my first contraction" Jackie leaned over and held her stomach, trying the deep breaths. He helped her to the couch.

"What do we do now?"

"Check your watch and we time these and wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Wait till they are close enough to go to the hospital"

"Oh right" He remembered now, and he should have been the one to remember to start, she was the one in labor, in pain. All of a sudden she grasped out again, he checked his watch, "five minutes, doll it's time. How is it time already shouldn't these things start off a little further apart?"

"I think they hadn't been as bad until just now, I had cramps most of the day but I didn't think anything about it"

"Ok I am going to go up and get your bag, are you going to be OK?"

Steven raced up the stairs while Jackie grabbed the phone next to the couch and called the only mother Steven and her had, when Kitty answered the phone, "Mrs. Foreman I wanted to let you know we are headed to the hospital, if you can call everyone and let them know for us, and I want you up there too."

"Oh sweetie, I'll call everyone, I wish Eric was here, but Red and I will meet you guys at the hospital, you just make sure they know you are Kitty Foreman's daughter in law and they are going to take good care of you."

Jackie was tearing up and the statement, she was Steven's mother and she was going to be there for them, not just tonight, but always to help them. They were going to be great parents with a great support system. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman, Reggie is going to have the best grandma a little boy could ask for"

"Doll are you ready?" Steven had came downstairs with her bag"

"Steven's here and we are headed to the hospital so we will see you there in a little while"

"You let Steven take care of you, and remind him you don't want to get in a wreck on the way"

Jackie hung up the phone and Steven helped her off the couch right as another contraction hit. After it was over Jackie leaned into Steven, "Kitty wanted me to remind you that we don't need to get into a wreck on the way to the hospital"

"Well this is it, the next time we are here it's going to be the three of us"

Kitty hung up the phone in the kitchen and hollered through the door, "Red we need to be leaving shortly!"

Walking into the kitchen, "Kitty it's late I don't want to go anywhere"

"Jackie just called they are on their way to the hospital, so we are going to go, but first I am going to call everyone"

She picked up the phone and called WB first, surprised when he answered the phone himself. "WB here"

"Hey this is Kitty, Jackie and Steven are on their way to the hospital, it's time"

"Ok, let me get Angie and we will be on our way up."

Next she called Brook and Michael and then Fez and Laurie, Brook said they would drop Betsey off at Michael's parents and be on their way. She called the ER of the hospital to be ready for when Steven pulled up with Jackie. Finally Red lead Kitty out to the car to drive to the hospital, they knew it was going to be a long night.

Steven was driving as best he could, wishing he would have taken Jackie's car instead of the El Camino, but he rarely drove her car, but at least it was an automatic. It was hard to comfort Jackie and switch gears at the same time. He really wished he would have taken her car when he heard her "OH!"

"Another contraction?"

"Yea and I think my water just broke" yea her water broke in the nice seat of his El Camino. Jackie just started to cry, "I am sorry"

"Hey it's nothing that you could help, and it will clean up" at least he hoped it would.

They pulled into the front the ER doors, a guy in a wheel chair was there to meet them. "You Kitty's son?"

Steven was taken back by the question but knew the answer, "yes"

"She just called and told us to be ready for you, let's get your wife in the chair and wheeled in and you can park right over there. We will get you both up to the maternity floor"

Steven went and pulled the car in a parking space and rushed back to the doors. They were immediately taken to the maternity floor. "Lucky for you guys it is a slow night, they have already called Dr. Stevens, they will get you checked in and settled from here" He turned and left as nurse came up to them.

"Hey I am Karen, I'll be with you overnight, Nurse Foreman called me, we have your paperwork already done so let's just get you in a room and changed" She wheeled Jackie into a room with Steven right by Jackie's side, never letting go of her hand. "Ok you will be in here till it is time for the delivery room, Dr. Stevens is on his way here and will check you and see how far you are and then we just ride it out. Do you want drugs for the pain?"

"I don't know, do I have to decide right now?"

"No you can wait for the doctor to get here and talk it over with him. Let me ask a few questions and then I'll leave you to get changed. How far apart are the contractions?"

Steven looked up, "about every five minutes or so." About then another contraction hit.

"I have had cramping most of the day, but didn't think anything of it till it got worse."

"Ok when did your water break?" She took Jackie's blood pressure and vitals while asking everything.

"On the way to the hospital" Jackie answered sheepishly looking at Steven.

Karen followed Jackie's eyes, she done this enough and married herself to a car guy, "cloth or leather seats?" she asked Steven.

He was not expecting a car question and couldn't register an answer, Jackie looking at him realized shock was taken over and answered for him. "Leather"

"My husband works on cars and well he taken it upon himself to help new fathers out when this happens, he can clean your car in the morning"

"Thanks, there are times he takes more care of the car than anything else, but it is a pretty sweet car"

"Well I'll let you get changed and see if the doctor is here yet and we will be in to check on you."

In Milwaukee, WB hollered down the hall for Angie, "What is going on dad?"

"Well I was about to tell you to get dressed we are headed to Point Place, but you are still dressed?"

"Um I have to go to the airport, Eric called here and his flight gets in at midnight and he didn't want to get his parents to drive so late and since he was flying into Milwaukee"

"Well let's go get him and get to Point Place, Kitty just called Steven and Jackie are going to the hospital, looks like my grandson is on his way."

"Eric will be so glad to get here in time!"

Kitty, Red, Laurie, Fez, Michael and Brook all met in the waiting room of the maternity floor of Point Place General. They hadn't seen Steven or Jackie and no one would tell them anything. Finally Kitty spotted Karen, "Karen, how is Jackie doing?"

"Kitty, she is doing just fine, Dr. Stevens should be here soon and we will know more, but her vitals so far are good. Dr. Stevens had in her chart to keep an eye on her blood pressure so we are right now checking it every half hour. Her contractions are three minutes apart, so it could go faster than many."

"Oh dear, I hope WB and Angie get here soon."

"When is that doctor going to get here?" Steven was pacing the room, Jackie was setting up in bed, monitors hooked up to her and the sound of the baby's heart beat filling the room. Just as another contraction hit, Steven rushed to her side and took her hand, he never thought she had that much strength in her hand, had she been holding anyone else's hand she might have easily crushed it, "Just breathe baby, deep breath in and out"

"It hurts, I don't think I can do this"

"You can do this, and if anything the doctor can give you something for the pain when he gets here"

Just then Dr. Stevens walked in the room with Karen. Mr. and Mrs. Barnett great to see you this evening, well we got you to the point we wanted for this guy to develop and he is ready isn't he"

As the contraction ended Jackie relaxed, Steven took the cup of ice chips and gave her some, "Yea I think he is wanting out sooner than later" Jackie told the doctor.

"Ok let's check and see where we are and then decide if you want pain meds" Karen helped the doctor put Jackie's feet into the stirrups while Steven stayed at the head of the bed. "Well looks like you are at five centimeters so half way there." He looked at the tape from one of the monitors, "Contractions are steady, now this could change some with pain meds, but I strongly suggest pain meds even if it slows things up some, pain meds will help you blood pressure as pain can cause a spike in blood pressure. Right now everything looks good and we want to keep it that way."

"Yes, I'll take something for the pain"

"Karen put a call in for Dr. Parks, he is the anesthesiologist on duty, for an epidural. After he is in here, if you want anyone else in here to visit you can"

"Yea you have a pretty crowded waiting room out there. If you need me just push the button on the bed there" Karen told the couple as she left to get Dr. Parks.

Steven went to sit on the bed looking at Jackie and taking her hand, "I guess our family is out there waiting. Do you want me to go give them an update?" He wasn't sure he wanted to leave Jackie alone, but he knew everyone out there would be wanting an update, and Kitty might just be climbing the walls not knowing.

"Yea go you better go tell your mom, and see if they will let her in here before, I think I need her right now"

Steven leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, "Don't go anywhere Doll, I'll be right back and if you need anything"

Jackie cut him off, "Go that way you get back here sooner"

Steven looked around the waiting room, his family but he knew he was missing three family members, one that wouldn't be there, "Hey WB and Angie not here yet?"

"No but they are on their way, they should be here soon, how is Jackie?" Kitty stood up and went over to Steven.

"She's in pain when the contractions hit, but they are getting Dr. Parks to give her and epi something, then they said you guys can visit her, but she asked if you could come back now, said she needed you, I checked with the nurse and she said it would be fine." He looked at the others, "I'll come get the rest of you when it's OK to come back." He lead Kitty to Jackie's room.

At the airport Angie and WB waited for Eric to get off the plane, Eric stepped off into the waiting area of the gate and was surprised to see WB with Angie, "WB I wasn't expecting you here"

"Well we need to get your stuff and get to Point Place, I am about to become a grandpa"

"Jackie's having the baby?"

"Yea, your mom called me right before Angie was leaving to come get you."

"So I guess everyone is at the hospital?"

"I would guess so, but not sure, your parents are for sure"

They went to baggage claim and picked up Eric's luggage and took it out to WB's car. Angie let Eric ride up front with WB and climbed in the back.

"I guess it is a good thing I slept most of the time on the flights home."

"Yea, I am going to need coffee, there is never a way to know how long these things will take. Angie's mother was in labor 22 hours."

"Ugg, I don't know if I want to have kids and go through all that"

"Your mom forgot all of that when she held you for the first time, and maybe you shouldn't worry about it till you find the right guy"

"You got a point there dad"

The rest of the ride to the hospital Eric was telling about his trip and all that he had learned, how he realized teaching wasn't something he really wanted to do. He loved taking pictures and couldn't wait to see how they turned out. Angie told him that she hadn't seen them but Steven said the ones he had developed turned out great

At the hospital Jackie was feeling much better, but didn't feel like having everyone in her room at once, Red was perfectly fine once he saw Jackie knowing she was good and waited out in the waiting room. He couldn't help but wonder where WB was, it didn't take that long, he just hoped there wasn't an accident.

Kitty was a blessing, since she entered her room, she kept Jackie and Steven calm and helped hold her while the doctor gave her the epidural while Steven sat and held her hand. Everyone had came in to give their support and they would be waiting. Red said he would send WB and Angie in as soon as they got here.

Everyone but Kitty and Steven was in the waiting room. When WB, Angie and Eric showed up. Red stood up to greet them and send them into Jackie's room when he noticed his son with them, "Eric?"

"Yea my flight landed in Milwaukee and I had called Angie if she could pick me up since it was going to be so late and such, and mom had called right before Angie left."

"Well good to see you, your mom is in with Jackie and Steven, I told them I would send you guys in as soon as you got here." He hugged his son and shook WB's hand. "I'll show you to the room" and he lead them down the hallway to Jackie's room.

Right as they got to the door Kitty had just stepped out, "Eric! You're home!"

"Yea they picked me up at the airport in Milwaukee on the way here." Eric hugged his mother. "How is Jackie?"

"Doing good so far, the doctor is in there now, I step out to give them some privacy. Jackie and Steven are going to be so happy you are here"

When the doctor and nurse stepped out, Kitty motioned for Eric to go in with her.

Eric looked at his brother and Jackie on the bed, "Hey guys"

Both looked at the same time "Eric!"

"Well I was trying to get back before my nephew was born, didn't realize I was cutting it this close. WB and Angie picked me up on the way here"

"I was wondering what was taking them so long" Steven got up and gave Eric a hug, "Well welcome home"

Eric went over and hugged Jackie, "momma devil"

She hugged him back, "Uncle geek"

WB and Angie entered the room, and went over and hugged Jackie and Steven, WB looked at his son, "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, but I think Jackie is doing better than me"

"Women are like that, it's instinct to know what to do"

Suddenly Jackie broke the conversation, "Steven!" He rushed over to her, "I don't know but something feels wrong" The heartbeat that had been filling the room seemed to slow down.

Before he could reach for a button the nurse was rushing in the room, "I'm sorry but I am going to need everyone to leave the room while we check on Mrs. Barnett" Angie, Eric and WB left quickly, "Kitty I need you to go too, and take your son with you"

"I am not leaving my wife!"

The doctor walked in, "Just step into the hall, I need to see what is going on and you will be able to come back in."

Kitty reluctantly got up and went over to the door, she knew she wouldn't be able to move Steven herself, luckily WB was right outside, "Can you help, they want Steven to step out?"

WB motioned for Eric to follow him back into the room, both walked up to the side of him, "Son lets wait outside and let the doctor do his job"

Steven said nothing but just looked at Jackie, "Puddin Pop, I'll be fine just go, I'll see you soon." More nurses and another doctor had entered the room and WB and Eric guided Steven out to the hall. Time seemed to sit still, before they knew what was going on, Jackie was being wheeled out of the room. Dr. Stevens was standing in front of Steven, "There is no easy way to say this, but Jackie's blood pressure has spiked and on top of that the baby's heart beat has dropped both are signs of distress for both of them, we are going to do the best we can for both of them. But I have to ask you, if we have to pick one over the other do we save your wife or your son?"

Steven's world shook like nothing he ever known, he couldn't see he couldn't think. Choose? He couldn't live without Jackie, but he didn't know if Jackie would be able to take another loss of a baby. "Son we don't have a lot of time, I need to get in there, we may have to operate to deliver the baby"

"Jackie, I need Jackie"

And before he knew what was happening, WB and Eric was guiding him to the waiting room. The sat him in a corner of the room, Kitty went to the others while WB and Eric stayed by Steven. Angie, Brook and Laurie started to cry. Anyone that looked close enough would see tears in Red's eyes as well. They all looked at Kitty for what they needed to do, "Pray, pray for Jackie, Reggie and the doctors, and pray for Steven. I am going to make some calls from the nurses lounge, I think Bob and Donna need to know what is going on."

Red walked over and joined WB and his sons, Steven finally broke when Red put a hand on his shoulder, "I can't loose her, but she can't loose another baby" none of the other three men knew what he was talking about. "this baby has kept her going" WB took his arms around his son who seemed to collapse in his embrace.

Kitty walked up to the men, "I have called Donna and Bob, they are both praying and said to send their love. I talked to Karen, she will come out as soon as she can with an update. They are going to do whatever they can for both of them."

Now all they could do is wait.

AN: Please don't hate me. My father was faced with the same question when I was born.


	45. Chapter forty five

Chapter 45

Steven pulled himself up and looked around the room, Fez and Laurie were holding hands heads down, Michael and Brook had their arms around each other, both with tears in their eyes. Angie was sitting alone, looking like she was trying to hold herself together. He wanted to get out, to walk around, but he knew he needed to be there. He got up and walked over to his sister and pulled her to him, he felt her arms go around returning the hug. "I need air or something…"

Kitty walked over to him, "There is a walk out right there to a balcony, you can step out there and still be here when the doctor comes back." She pointed to a door that lead to a garden balcony, flowers and such not yet coming to life this early spring day. Steven let go of Angie and walked to the door and stepped outside, the sun was just starting to peak over Point Place, funny he could see the water tower from there looking at him, giving him the finger. Why didn't they just go back and paint over the whole thing? The markings from their senior prank stared back at him. He had gone back shortly after and covered up the Jackie that Michael had put up there that night, he changed it as a joke to Fez. Maybe coming out here was not the best idea, the door opened and Eric stepped out.

"Hey just wanted to make sure you are doing OK"

"No I am not, I thought I was going to be with her holding her had when our son was born, I don't know how men did this before just waiting here. But this is worse, the not knowing if they are both going to make it."

"Look that kid is going to be a combination of you and Jackie, he's too stubborn to give up and not fight"

"I can't lose her again man, without her I am in this dark hole with no way out. It was worse this last time, even before I realized she was not even here. I feel like this is some sort of punishment for the asshole I have been, like God is finally paying me back for how I treated her over the years. I've lied to her, I even went as far as giving her a poem telling her to die away from, I never told her when she needed to hear that I love her that I did. I couldn't even be there for her when she lost the baby last year"

Steven found a chair and sat down, leaning over and putting his head in his hands.

"Jackie lost a baby?" Eric took and pulled a chair and sat across from him.

Looking up he realized that Jackie and himself were the only ones that knew, "Last year when she was begging for me to see a future she was pregnant, she lost the baby the day before we went to the Packers game" he stood up and looked over the town, "she was so scared of losing this baby after I came back from Vegas, it was the only thing that kept her going as I shattered her heart"

"Listen, yes Jackie was crushed by everything that happened, but I know she never gave up hope that you would find your way back to her. That is what makes you two work so well, she is the eternal optimist and well you are you, but you together balance each other out. I know I once said you two were creepy and unnatural, but in truth you guys are completely opposite of that, you help ground her and she lifts you up. You guys are going to be amazing parents, you can teach him all about music and Jackie and teach him how to roller disco" That last part got the reaction he was hoping for when Steven gave him a glare.

"There is no way in hell my son is going to roller disco, Rainbow"

"Well he could always be a male cheerleader?"

"Um no"

"Well he'll have his Uncle Eric to give him Jedi training"

"Eric don't make me throw you over the side here"

About that time Kitty came out, "Steven the doctor is here"

He rushed inside, Dr. Stevens was smiling "They are cleaning up your son now, you should be able to see both Jackie and him shortly, the nurse will come in and take you up. Jackie was able to deliver the baby without us needing to operate, she did a great job and both pulled through. He weighs 7 pounds and 3 ounces and is 20 inches long, and has a full set of lungs letting everyone know he was not a happy camper. Though that is most babies leaving the comfort of their mother, he is just louder than most I have delivered."

Red was the first to break the silence after the doctors statement, "Forget Reggie, he is Loud One Jr."

Everyone was on their feet, laughing at Red's true statement and crying in relief taking turns at congratulating Steven and hugs.

Soon Karen came in, "Steven, do you have your car keys? My husband is here to take care of your car for you, and then I'll take you to Jackie's room. Everyone else I would suggest giving the new parents an hour before you bombard the room."

Steven reached into his pocket, and pulled out his keys to give to Karen, he noticed the looks, everyone knew Steven was not one to trust most to his car, especially after Fez hit Leo, "Jackie's water broke on the way here, so her husband is going to help take care of it"

Karen turned and handed the keys to the guy standing behind her. Red remembered this guy, "You bought my Corvette off me!"

"Hey Red, she's a bute still. Hear this El Camino is pretty nice too"

Steven looked at the two, "Red you want to show him the car in the parking lot, and you can hold on to the keys when he's done?"

The two men left, and Steven followed Karen to Jackie's room. "She's been pretty demanding wanting to see you and for you to see your son, but know you both need some rest and we suggest you try and get as much as possible now, because this little guy won't let you get a full nights sleep for several months, so make sure that Jackie takes advantage of having nurses around to help take care of him."

As they continued to walk, Steven could feel his exhaustion start, he had been awake over 24 hours. "How much longer are you working? You've worked all night."

"I am getting ready to head home, just wanted to make sure Jackie and the baby were fine and she got settled in her room. She'll have another nurse that was already in the room with her when I left. The doctors will keep both of them for a few days before you can take them home."

She opened the door for him "I'll let Kitty know her room number on my way out"

Steven turned to her before she walked away, "thank you for everything"

"Just doing my job, you just take care of your family"

Steven stepped in the room to find Jackie sitting up in bed with a bundle in her arms, Jackie had been staring down at her son before she looked up and met Steven's eyes and gave him a smile.

"Reggie there is someone very important here to meet you" Steven walked over and found a spot right beside her on the bed and sat down and looked at his son nursing. "I am surprised you didn't hear him when he was born, little Reginald Willliam has a strong set of lungs"

Putting one arm around Jackie and the other hand rubbing his son's head, "Yea the doctor was telling us, Red said maybe we should call him Loud One Jr."

"Of course he would, but it's not like he is quiet at times, when he found out about Eric and Donna's engagement or when he found me in your bed, he was anything but quiet."

Steven couldn't help but laugh, "Yea he raised his voice at me after I was arrested, but he was even louder when he told me I could stay and was louder chewing me out for taking the wrap for you"

"Well would you like to hold your son?" He had stopped nursing and was dozing, Jackie handed him to Steven and covered herself up.

Steven took his son and held him like they had practiced, the only time he had held a baby was Betsey and he didn't hold her till she was a few months old and could hold her head up. "Well he's quiet now" Steven just stared at his son in his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, happy, tired"

"Karen said we have an hour just us three before the others are allowed in, not sure if they are all going to stay or what"

"I don't even know who all was here" Jackie leaned her head on Steven's shoulder as he leaned back in the bed.

"Well you know Red, Kitty, WB, Angie, and Eric. But Fez, Laurie, Michael and Brook were all here as well. Kitty called Bob and Donna with updates. Why don't you get some rest for now" He looked over and her eyes were already closed and her body looked relaxed. "So buddy looks like it's just me awake now, let's see if I can move without waking you or your mom"

He carefully moved and put his feet on the floor, looking over to Jackie still asleep he moved over to the chair next to her bed. Relief that he was able to not wake either of them up. His son was all wrapped up, he didn't know even what color his hair was, he decided he was going to try and look at his son, he didn't realize that Jackie had woken up and was laying there watching him with their son. He reached up and took off is hat, a full head of blond curly hair, he moved his hand to run it over his son's curls. He knew over the years his own hair had darkened, Reggie's probably would too. He then felt the urge to see what he looked like under all those blankets, and started to unwrap him, at first he thought he was getting away with it till Reggie started to scream. Crap, now Jackie was going to wake up, he looked up from his screaming son to see Jackie smiling at him, "You woke him up, you calm him down." She just continued to lay there and watch them.

"Hey at least I got to see his eyes" he was wrapping him back up and working on calming him back down.

"Yea I did all that work to have a mini Steven, not sure if that is fair"

He couldn't help but laugh, well he has you loudness. He began to hum held Reggie to his shoulder, Reggie instantly calmed down. "I got him calm!" he relaxed in the chair that also reclined and carefully reclined in the chair.

"My Pudding Pop is superior in everything, of course you did" Jackie was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Steven looked over at her, "I love you Jacks, and I love this little guy too, you both are everything to me"

"Love you too Puddin"

"Not sure I want you calling me that in front of our son, don't want him to think he can call me that" but Jackie had fallen back asleep, and Steven was feeling the pull of sleep himself.

In the waiting room Kitty had left to make calls, Red was with Karen's husband working on cleaning up the El Camino. Eric looked at his friends, "Guys why don't we just let mom, dad and WB go in first and spend time with Jackie and the baby and we come back later?"

Angie looked up, she wanted to see Jackie and her nephew but knew Eric was right, grandparents had first rights. "That might be best, I am sure Jackie and Steven have to feel more exhausted than we do, we have all slept even if it wasn't much but more than they did."

Brook remembering what it was like when Betsey was born, "Michael, why don't we go home get some sleep then get Betsey from your parents, we can come up tomorrow, Betsey won't be allowed up here, but maybe your mom can watch her for a little bit tomorrow."

Laurie looked at Brook, "do you think it would be better if we came several instead of taking turns?"

"it might be best for more people to visit at the same time, maybe all of you can visit later this evening, maybe make sure to bring some food up, the hospital food isn't the greatest and they might not bring anything for Steven"

"Angie do you think your dad would mind if you took his car to drive me back to my house, I need rest, food and a shower and clean clothes before I see them anyways. You can crash in Laurie's old room if you want"

About that time WB walked up, "I called over to the office and Grooves to let everyone know. Laurie, Todd said if you could come in tomorrow for a while he and Randy want to visit, but understand that today is not going to work for you. They may bring Leo too."

"Dad we decided we would let you and the Foremans go visit first, Eric and I will come back later, Eric needs to get home and showered and changed. Do you mind if I take your car and take him and his stuff home, maybe Red can give you a ride back to Jackie and Steven's."

"that should work, it will be nice not to have to share my grandson with everyone right away."

Red and Kitty made their way to the group. "Bob and Donna were both ecstatic to hear the news, Bob said he was going to be sending something and Donna said she was going to come visit as soon as her semester is over. It sounded like Bob might come up to visit as well."

A nurse came into the waiting area, "I am looking for the Barnett family?"

"That's us" WB said.

"Ok, Mrs. Barnett is ready for visitors now, are you all coming?"

Eric stood up, "No just the grandparents for now, us uncles and aunts will are going to go home and be back later." He gave his parents a push to follow the nurse with WB. "Angie is going to take me home, we will be up later, I need a shower and clothes that haven't been in another country. Go start spoiling that first grandchild."

It had been decided that the aunts and uncles would come up later together, and Brook and Michael would come the next day after some rest and spending time with Betsey that hadn't been away from her mother this long.

Steven had woken up, to Jackie taking Reggie who had woken up rooting for food.

"I guess this is something I need to get used to"

"Yea, how about I feed him and you change him?"

"I don't know about all that, it's not like I can feed him. But we both can change him."

After he was fed and Jackie helped Steven change him, the nurse knocked on the door, "I have I believe three grandparents out here?"

Steven looked down at his son, "Are you ready to be spoiled more than any child should be?" Reggie just looked up at his father and gurgled. "Grandma Kitty gets a hold of you I am afraid she might not let anyone else hold you"

Kitty, Red and WB all walked in the room and right to where they had Reggie laying on the bed.

Jackie looked at them, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well Eric needed a shower and clean clothes, they all needed some rest and food, they should be up here later this evening." Kitty told them as she scooped Reggie up without a thought to the other two men in the room. "Oh my word, Steven he looks just like you!"

"Looks like me, sounds like Jackie"

"Oh Red our first grandchild, and he's named after both his grandfathers, I forgot how tiny they are"

"Kitty you can't hog him, I am sure WB would like to hold him as well." Red scolded his wife. "Jackie how are you doing sweetheart?"

"Better, it's a little overwhelming but fantastic at the same time."

"It is, you just relax and let the nurses take care of you and Reggie" Kitty said as she handed Reggie to WB.

WB was overcome, he didn't even know about his own son till just over a year ago, and now he was holding his grandson, that carried on the Barnett name. He just held him quietly.

Red reached into his pocket and pulled out Steven's keys, "Here you go Steven, your car is all clean, now that you have this little guy it may never be this clean again."

"Thanks, Red. Can you guys make sure that Eric brings his camera when he comes up, I want him to take Reggie's first pictures"

"Will do, we won't stay too long, you guys need your rest."

Steven walked over to where WB was sitting, "Hey dad"

"Son you and Jackie did good work on this one. He's perfect."

"Thanks dad"

"You cherish this time, you didn't have to wait 20 years to hold your son"

WB looked up, "Red I think it's your turn" He stood up and handed the baby to Red.

"I forgot how small they are" Red found himself lost for words and just stood there looking at his namesake. All of a sudden Reggie woke up and proproved to everyone he was Jackie's son and he wasn't happy. "Ok Loud One Jr time to go back to momma" He handed him to Jackie and started to root.

"I believe he's hungry, and these men are too, so we should be going" Kitty leaned over and kissed Reggie's cheek. "We might come back this evening"

After everyone left, Jackie started to nurse Reggie, Steven took a seat on the chair by the bed. "Maybe we should ler the nurse take him to the nursery so you can get some sleep"

"As long as you stay here"

"I'll be here till they kick me out"

The nurse came in to check on Jackie and Reggie just as hhe was finishing nursing. "Mrs. Barnett do you want me to take him to the nursery and let you rest?"

"Yes please i am afraid I am gonna fall asleep and it might be best"

The nurse took him and laid him down in the bassinet and wheeled him out of the room. Jackie moved over and motioned Steven to join her. He reached down and took off his boots and laid down with her pulling her into his arms.

"You have been amazing Doll, thank you for everything I love you"

"I love you too"

AN: i didn't want to leave anyone waiting too long. it was my birth that my dad had to choose, he chose my mom, we both pulled through. it was traumatic enough that I am an only child my parents both afraid to go through that again.


	46. Chapter forty six

Chapter 46

After about an hour Steven woke up, moved and put his boots back on, checking that Jackie was still sound asleep. They had given her some pain killers when they took Reggie to the nursery. Needing to stretch and wanting to see his son he walked towards the nursery. There were only a few babies in their when he stood at the window looking in, just staring at his son. He wondered if the nurses knowing that he belonged to Kitty's family was reason he was up front. It amazed him he could be so content to stand there and watch this baby sleep. He heard someone approach but didn't bother to turn and look, till he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped some.

"Wow never thought I would ever be able to sneak up on you before"

"Hey, Eric just watching Reggie sleep, not expecting anyone to be up here"

Eric turned and looked at the baby Steven was back to looking at, "Mom said he looked like you, and dad added that he sounded like Jackie"

Steven laughed, "He slept being passed to your mom, to dad and then after Red had him for a few minutes, well he had enough of being passed around, and was getting hungry and he let us all know. I don't think Jackie cared for Red calling him Loud One Jr."

"I bet she didn't, how is she doing?"

"Well they gave her some pain meds after she fed him and she fell asleep not long after, I slept for a bit too, but woke up and wanted to check on him. He might be waking up shortly"

"Forget the Jedi robes, he needs dirty jeans and tiny Led Zeppelin t-shirt, he's a mini you"

"Well the best part of that is forgetting the Jedi robes. But yea may need to get him his own Led Zeppelin t-shirt. I wonder if Jackie would mind a family picture of the three of us wearing t-shirts"

"Well I don't know if how soon we could get one of those for him, maybe see if WB could find one.

A nurse came up to the two, "Mr. Barnett?"

"Yes that's me" he was getting used to the name by now, the doctors and nurses mostly called him by that now.

"There is a phone call for you, we checked the room and your wife was asleep and I figured you might be here, they said it was long distance."

Steven looked at Eric, "Donna or Bob"

He quickly followed to a room where they transferred the call to and give him privacy, he motioned for Eric to come with him.

"this is Steven"

"Hey Steven just called to check on Jackie and the baby"

"Hey Donna, both are asleep right now, but both are fine."

"Kitty called with updates, the last call was that he was born and was fine, what does he look like?"

"Everyone is saying he is a mini me, with Jackie's mouth, light brown curly hair, blue eyes. We will have to send you a picture soon. Eric is here with his camera and we will make sure to get a copy for you."

"That sounds great, how are you doing? Kitty called and told me there was some trouble"

"Better now, feel like I can breathe again. He's amazing, Jackie was amazing, I just wish I could have been there." All of a sudden they could hear a screaming baby in the hall, "Donna I think I hear him now, must have woke up and wants his momma"

"Wow I can hear him, they are right, he is Jackie's, you take care of them and give Jackie my congratulations, love you guys"

Eric was standing by the door, "Wow they wasn't joking about how loud he is"

"That's my boy, probably wanting a boob"

"Don't we all? I think I'll wait out here till after he is done, just come get me in the waiting room"

Steven stepped towards Jackie's room as Eric went over to the waiting area. When he walked in, Jackie was waking up and Reggie was still screaming, he went over to the bassinet and picked up his son, who seemed to calm down some in his father's arms. But he kept at it that there was someone else he really wanted. "Donna could hear him from the hallway when I was on the phone"

"Donna called?" Jackie was sitting up and taking Reggie from Steven.

"Yea, she had just called to check on you and Reggie, Eric is here too, he said he would wait in the waiting area till you were done nursing him."

"I don't see Eric prepared to see me nurse even if I was covered"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I don't know that I like the pain meds they gave me, I felt odd before I fell asleep, and still feel like I am in a tunnel or something, I think film had a better feeling than whatever they gave me."

"Well maybe we can see if there is something else they can give you when you need it."

"So you were out talking to Donna, that why you wasn't in here when they wheeled him in here?"

"Actually I had woken up a little bit before and had went and was watching him in the nursery when Eric came in, then they came and said I had a phone call"

"That was sweet for Donna to call, I'll have to try and call her when we get home, probably much easier to call than try from here. Did Eric bring his camera?"

"Yes, he did. I haven't even told him about the pictures I developed I have been a little too occupied."

"Well can you hand me my makeup bag? I want to make sure to get my makeup and hair done before we have pictures" She looked down and realized she had on a hideous hospital gown, "I may try and put a different top on just for pictures."

Steven couldn't help but shake his head, there was still part of that Jackie that he met years ago. "Eric suggested we get him a little Led Zeppelin shirt and have a pictures done with all three of us wearing Zeppelin shirts"

Jackie looked at him, she couldn't tell if he was serious, "Well I left mine at home and not sure where to find one to fit him"

Taken back that she didn't protest the thought, "well I'll have to see if WB can help find one and maybe do that sometime down the road"

"Here you want to take him while I get ready?"

"Sure we will go for a little walk and get Eric."

He took his son from Jackie, he wasn't screaming or even asleep. "Let's see if you can stay that way for a bit so Uncle Eric can get some good pictures with your eyes open." He walked down the hall and saw Eric fiddling with his camera, "Hey we better do this quick, he's awake and content."

Eric walked over to him and looked at the bundle in his arms, "Wow those are your eyes for sure."

"Yea Jackie fussed, she went through all that work for him to look just like me"

"Well hope he gets your height and build too"

"Yea a short stick is not a good look on a guy is it?"

"hey I bulked up some"

"Finally, I'd rather he not have to wait 20 years before he starts to have a man's body"

They made their way into the room just as Jackie was finishing her hair. "Ok that is the fastest I have ever known you to do your makeup and hair, it would be nice if you could always get ready this fast."

"Ha, probably never going to happen again, though I have a feeling I won't have much time to get myself together with this little one"

"Exactly, so just get used to getting ready quick."

"Well I have my camera and a couple rolls of film, strange now that when I say film I actually mean film"

"Totally understand, noticed that when I was developing your film."

"So how did those pictures turn out?"

"Really good, in fact we are having a few blown up and framed for the house, I just have to talk to WB since it would be easiest to get that done in Milwaukee."

"Wow I feel honored that you are using some of my pictures to decorate your house"

Jackie piped in, "Well we are also using some of your mother's as well."

"That reminds me, when you can sneak down in the den and pull that picture of us in the tub and burn it"

"WHAT? I did that after that picture day when we were talking about it I promise, mom must have made sure to keep a copy or something"

"Ok burn that picture and find the negative, Jackie, Fez and Laurie all saw it last night"

"Puddin, don't worry it is burned…into our brains now"

"Ok guys, I'll see if I can destroy all evidence other than what is burned your brains from that picture so Puddin Jr won't have to ever see it, but let's see if we can get his pictures done," looking at Steven noticing the death glare he was giving him "before I die"

"Don't call my son Puddin Jr again and you might live"

Eric walked over to Steven and looked at the boy, "Ok we are going to take pictures, I suggest you get used to it, Grandma Kitty will probably have you blind before you start school from the flash. Lay him on the bed and I'll get some of him first"

They took several pictures, Reggie seemed content mostly when he was in his parents' arms. Steven had even gotten a picture of Eric holding him. "Mom is going to be upset there is a picture of me with him before she got her picture"

"Are they coming back up here?" Steven asked as he took Reggie back and started to rock him to sleep.

"Yea they are coming up soon with Fez and Laurie and I think WB and Angie will be up too. So we will try to get more pictures with grandparents and aunts, Michael and Brook are spending time with Betsey since she can't come up, but they will be up tomorrow before work I believe."

Eric was changing the film in the camera, while Steven took and changed Reggie's diaper. There was a soft knock at the door, "Sounds like Kitty" Eric walked over and opened the door and Kitty, Red, Laurie and Fez all walked in.

"WB and Angie should be here soon, they had to run over and check a few things out at the store"

Steven looked at Laurie, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, just a shipment came earlier than expected, and they guys weren't sure what do with it"

"OK, I'll try to get up there after I get Jackie and Reggie settled at home, at least for a few hours. It seems odd not being there all the time"

"I think they guys are coming up after work tonight"

Red spoke up, "has he been fed and changed recently? If not I'll step out till he his, if he has hand him over so he isn't crying this time."

Steven laughed, "Here ya go, he is in a good mood, if it changes we are blaming you"

Eric began to take pictures of everyone holding Reggie, when WB and Angie came in they took more.

"Eric see if one of the nurses can come in and get a few pictures of all of together" Jackie said as she was finally handed back her son.

Not long after the family picture was taken Reggie was ready to eat again, "He's had a busy few hours, we probably should go home too. I brought up some food for you two, its in the nurses' break area marked for you, they know it's there if you want it after he gets done."

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman, the hospital food is lacking taste, especially compared to your food." Jackie told her.

"We will see you tomorrow, I have to work so I'll stop in. And you two need to start either calling me Kitty or mom" She went and gave the family of three each a kiss on the cheek.

Steven looked at her as she kissed him last, she had been his mother even when Edna was around she mothered him, he really didn't even call Edna mom. "thanks mom."

Laurie, Fez and Eric all left too. Eric said he would come by one day after they got settled in and they could work on developing the pictures.

WB and Angie stayed around they went to the waiting room till after Reggie was done. And came back in the room.

"Hey dad, I have some pictures that are on the dinning room table with notes we want to have enlarged and framed to put on the walls in the house. I thought there would be someone in Milwaukee that could do that, I can only do so much in the dark room in the basement"

"Sure I know just where to take them. What kind of pictures are they?"

"Some are ones Eric took in Africa, they turned out pretty good, different landscapes sunsets and sunrises, some of the animals he saw. And then there are ones over the years of us that Kitty had. Some of the pictures she had of us I didn't know she had taken the picture. Of course there will be more once we get the ones developed from today, I know we will need copies for everyone, I talked to Donna earlier and told her I would send a picture, we will probably send one to Bob as well."

Angie was over on the bed with Jackie and Reggie, "This little guy has be best family you know that?" Angie said holding Reggie in his arms, "Three perfect grandparents, and a group of aunts and uncles."

"He already has more than Steven and I had growing up."

"But know that you both have all that now as well, Kitty and Red are starting to feel like second parents to me as well, and I know they love you as if you were their own, just those two are something special."

"The mold was broken after those two"

"WB came over and took his grandson from Angie, "I think it is about time to head out of here, Steven are you staying here tonight?"

"I don't know that they will let me, but I am here till the kick me out."

"I understand, I'll probably see you later at your house. Jackie take care of this little guy" He kissed Reggie on the head before handing him over to Jackie, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

Later Randy and Todd both come up to visit bringing flowers that they said was from the entire crew of Grooves, not jus the three guys but Laurie too. Flowers had also been brought up by WB and a huge basket of fruit and flowers from Bob and Donna.

As it was getting late, Steven knew he was going to be kicked out soon. He laid next to Jackie on the bed holding his son. "it's surreal how I could have lost all this. I love you both so much."

"I love you too, I didn't think I could love you anymore than I did, but seeing you being a daddy to our son, there are no words."

"I wish I didn't have to leave, I don't know how they expect me to sleep without you."

"I know what you mean, we haven't been apart since I first came home from the hospital back in December. Promise me this will be the only times we are apart."

"I'll do my best to keep it that way."

When the nurse finally came in and told Steven it was time for him to leave for the night, he promised he would be back as soon as he could in the morning.

That night as he got ready for bed he gathered Jackie's pillows and arranged so he could hold one, it was the closest he could come to having Jackie in his arms.


	47. Chapter forty seven

AN: this Chapter is reflections for 3 characters. I could not remember the name of the song for Jackie and Steven's first kiss

Chapter 47

Jackie was woken during the night by her crying son, she nursed him and got him changed, she was proud that she was able to do it all on her own, but still missed her husband. It had been amazing watching him with their son her love grew, but right now it was just her and Reggie. The nurse came in to take Reggie back to the nursery for Jackie to get more sleep, at first she was glad to get more sleep but then she realized how lonely she was, she wasn't used to not having Steven with her. She always slept best when she slept with him. Even back in high school those nights she snuck in to his room she slept the best she ever did. Moving in with Donna, at least she wasn't lonely but still it wasn't the same. She looked over at the clock on the wall it was 2am, she wondered what Steven was doing, was he able to sleep? It was hard to believe how much had changed in 24 hours. Steven hadn't talked to her about it, and she hadn't said anything but she had heard the doctor and nurses talk, she knew that it had gotten to a point they were not sure if they would both make it. She didn't want to think about losing another baby, especially since they had named him and gotten attached to him already. She laid there and found herself crying, they had both made it, and he was healthy and was beautiful. She remembered telling Steven he was beautiful the night he took her to prom. She wondered how things would have worked out if she hadn't gotten back together with Michael that night. So much changed that night for her, she had seen Steven if a different light. She thought back to when they went to Sizzler and then to the mall, buying the boots that he still wore, throwing herself at him and being pushed away, she wanted him for him, not as a rebound or to get back at Michael. Most of her life she tried to hang on to childish things, but she also was so ready to grow up. Growing up meant moving out of her parents' house, having her own life not dictated by her parents or cheerleaders, but her own life. She would mourn her childhood she never really had, parents love she never had, all they had offered her was material things and thought that would be enough. Love was something they didn't take stock in, her parents didn't love each other and they didn't love her. And despite all that her nannies read her fairytales growing up, and not really witnessing it in real life she wanted that more than anything. It wasn't till a few years ago, that summer after Michael and Donna went to California that she first witnessed true love, that summer not just spending time with Steven in the basement but watching Red and Kitty interact, she realized that this was what she wanted, this was their fairytale, Red despite his gruffness was Kitty's white knight, he fought her battles, he provided for her, and he loved her. Watching them and then spending time with Steven she found herself falling quickly for him, but she had been falling for him long before that summer, before that Veteran's day date, before he had gotten arrested for her. She knew she needed to get to sleep, the sleep would pass time sooner and her white knight would be there, he would help take care of her and he would be there to help take care of their son. A year ago, she was at a loss, still feeling the effects of the loss of the baby she had never told anyone about at the time. Despite she knew she should move on, that was what her head kept telling her, her heart still loved him, even if he didn't love her the same. She realized that it was a year ago that her and Steven reunited with a little prodding from Fez. Yes it might have been more wronger than when they first hooked up, but she loved him, she had missed his arms, his kisses. She knew he was expecting make-up sex, but she was able to put it off, she was still healing and had been told it would be a little bit longer before she was healed, and then she had been off the pill and needed to wait a bit before it would start to be effective. These were things that at the time she didn't want to explain to him. She was scared he would accuse her of trying to trap him. She learned from her last pregnancy that being on antibiotics caused the pill to be ineffective and thus she had ended up pregnant the first time.

Over a year ago she was with Fez pretending to plan a wedding, a wedding she knew that she would never have, but wanted to know what it felt like to plan one. Then she got caught, Donna and her big mouth. Steven yelling at her, not sure how to explain that she just wanted to know what it was like, she would never have the wedding that she dreamed of growing up. Her parents were out of the picture or close to it. At the time she was pregnant, no white dress. She just wanted a sign that he saw a future with her, she didn't want the baby to be the reason he was with her. 'I don't know' and it was over. She realized she couldn't dwell on the past, it wasn't so much the wedding as the marriage she had always wanted. And she had that now, she loved Steven and now didn't have the doubts she once had that he loved her too. She had been so insecure in their relationship, but never let him know. After being in a relationship with Michael and his cheating she couldn't help but wonder if all guys cheat. The nurse incident didn't help disprove her thoughts and even after. She wondered if the insecurities would ever vanish completely. She looked at the clock again, it was now 3, she really needed to get some sleep, morning would come and with that Steven would be back. She reached over and turned the small radio on that she had made sure to pack in her bag, turning it on Elton John's Tiny Dancer played softly, she closed her eyes 2 years ago she was in Steven's arms dancing with him at the school's dance, then her thoughts went to just a few months ago, after they were married, before they went over to the Foreman's for a small reception they danced again in their own living room. She fell asleep imagining dancing in Steven's arms.

Steven woke up, it took him a moment to realize where he was, he knew it wasn't Jackie in his arms, his mind went back to the dark days that she was gone and he didn't know where she was. Every break up they had ripped him on the insides, he hated to see her and not hold her. He hated himself for the nurse, then he hated himself for just saying 'I don't know', he hated himself for telling her to have a good trip. He kept screwing up, and yet they would find a way to each other. He thought back to the last summer, they had been back together for several months but it seemed like Jackie had him on a probation, she had snuck in to sleep with him many times, but much to his dismay it was just sleep. And then he took her to the drive in, he couldn't help but smile at the memory, especially now that he knew that night their son was conceived. But then she pushed again about the future. He never thought to notice why she always tried to plan for the future. This being the same girl that seemed to believe in unicorns and fairytales was determined to grow up. She had pushed him to a relationship with WB, she had told him before back when her dad went to prison that she hated her dad, and that she hated his as well. She admitted that the night she found out that Bud had left him again she cried that night, upset that just when he thought he had his dad again he was gone. She accepted that her dad was never around, and the thought of one of them having a parent that might actually care meant a lot to her, she wanted that for Steven. He remembered how upset she was on the first meeting, but was so happy for him when WB returned. Now he was in his own house with his dad and sister in rooms of his house. He was lonely but wondered how his younger self could think that growing up mean life going to crap, he wouldn't trade what he had with Jackie now for anything, he just wished she was with him. He reached over and turned on the radio, Tiny Dancer was ending and oddly enough Leo Slayer was playing next, he thought of that first kiss, since that one that he pushed her away they didn't count, and their first date. She had told him he deserved love, and it took years for it to really sink in that she was right. He finally fell asleep dreaming of kissing Jackie on the hood of her dad's Lincoln.

In another house, Eric couldn't sleep as well. Finally being home after being gone so long, the long trip and eventful moments that followed. He had slept too much he figured that afternoon when he was home. Now he was in the den looking at the family albums, he noticed where pictures had been pulled, he figured those were the ones Steven and Jackie wanted copies of. He found the one picture in question, he pulled it out and folded it into his pocket to take care of it again, but he had no idea where his mom had negatives. Looking at pictures of him and Donna made him think back on his relationship with her, it seemed they were together because well it was easy. They lived next door, they had known each other forever it seemed. Was that why they were together, because of the closeness? Eric really never thought of other girls at least in long term. Most of the time because he knew there would never be anything long term with them, especially that friend of Laurie's or Jackie's cheerleading friend Leslie. Most of the girls he dated or whatever was something to pass the time when he was broken up with Donna. He wondered if somehow he missed the one when he was wasting time with Donna. Was it wasted time? What was it he wanted in life? He thought about it and realized he still wanted what he wanted back when he bought Donna the promise ring, he wanted to have a good job, live in a nice neighborhood and have a wife and family. Donna didn't want that back then, and never really did. It didn't change when he went to California and they got back together, they just never talked about it. Donna was even worse than Steven when it came to talking about their future, even as they were planning to get married they hadn't talked about it, how do you plan to get married without talking about what comes after? It was something that he realized in a letter from Jackie, they had talked a little about it before he left, and he had thought about it more when Jackie started to write him. Jackie was heartbroken, her supposed best friend didn't take the time to see it and even befriended the girl that had been responsible for the heartbreak. He had begun to see Donna in a whole new light and the thoughts of future with her began to be harder to see. He realized he had been blinded by love, and with the distance he was able to see her clearer, she had been cold and really didn't have any other friends. He thought of how she had treated Jackie over the years, if Jackie was cheating on Michael or Steven when she was dating them, he would have never thought twice to rating her out. But Donna kept silent about the number of times Michael cheated on her. Sure their friendship didn't go back as far as the others, but still he never really understood it. He had found it out of place when Jackie and Steven started and knew Michael would not be happy and thus he wanted it to end to keep unity in the group. Not really looking below the surface to see how much they matched. He felt bad later about not having Steven his brother's interest above Michael's, but he had let Donna's opinions cloud his own. How long had he let her opinions cloud his own? Sure with Donna he stood up to his dad more, but it was always more to save face in front of her. The best thing he ever did was not showing up to the wedding, now he wished he had stayed gone a little longer, just checking in with his parents to let his mom know he was alright. He needed time to find himself, and he couldn't do it with Donna because he always lost himself with her. He needed to find a girl that wanted the same things he wanted. He was looking at the pictures of his parents, they had now been married 25 years, they were in love and at times couldn't be more opposite, but that was what he wanted. Sure people may call him a momma's boy, but he loved his mother, that was what he wanted in a wife someone that would dote on him like she did his dad, and love and mother not just their own kids but the kids' friends as well. It was amazing the love he saw not only his mother but his father had for his friends. He knew that Jackie and Steven both were special to them, but they cared for Donna, Michael and Fez in their own way too. He was looking forward to seeing how his pictures turned out, he hoped to maybe lead to a career in photography. He only hope that if he didn't stay in Point Place he wouldn't be too far, he did enjoy Africa, but he did miss his family and friends and wanted to stay close. He was coming to the end of the last album when his noticed his mom standing there.

"Hey mom, I guess my internal clock is still a little off and I couldn't sleep so I came down here and was looking at the photos, Steven told me about you all going through them the other day."

Kitty went and sat down by her son, "Yes it was a nice time" she reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the picture, "and this is going back where it belongs"

"You can't be serious? Why do you need to keep this picture, it is embarrassing to me and Steven, he almost killed me junior year picture day when I let it slip about the bath."

"So this the only picture you have taken out of the albums?"

"Yes amazing enough this is the second time I have removed this picture too"

"Well I like this picture, something that day told me you and Steven would be best friends and look you two are practically brothers" she looked at her son, "you didn't take out pictures of you and Donna?"

"No, it's not like I hate her, or regret everything we had. I know she isn't the one for me, I think I realized it back before we got were supposed to get married, but I just stayed with her because I didn't know what else to do."

"Sometimes first loves last, and sometimes they don't. Your father's parents grew up together, I think that was part of why she didn't like me, I wasn't the girl your father grew up with."

"You are not going to be like that since more than likely my wife is not going to be Donna?"

"No, because your father and I didn't marry our high school sweethearts, so I don't think you have to either. Donna wasn't your match, you will find your match, just don't rush it."

"I guess it seems odd that Steven is married with a baby before me, I never would have thought back then" pointing at the picture Kitty was putting back in it's place. "And he had asked me to destroy that picture."

"I figured as much, but trust me you never will. Steven had a different upbringing and yes while many would make judgments on how his life should turn out, we are all in charge of how it should. Steven listened to those judgments for too long, expecting to follow in Edna and Bud's footsteps, your father and I tried to get him to see that he didn't have to. He was expecting to be kicked out when he turned eighteen even though he was still in school. We only had a short time to try to show him that he could have whatever life he wanted he didn't have to settle for what others expected of him, even his friends."

"Yea I guess he has gone against everything people have predicted of him over the years. Our second grade teacher said he would be the smartest in his cell block"

"How dare she, she told Steven that?"

"Um no, one Halloween we checked out our old school and Jackie and Donna found our records and well we read them. It led to a huge fight between all of us, Steven revealed Jackie's middle name, we found out that Michael was held back thus actually older than all of us. It wasn't a good night."

"Oh dear, I know Jackie never liked her middle name, it didn't help that her mother actually hated it but Jack had insisted at the time." Ready to change the subject, "So what about you, do you know what your plans are now that you are back?"

"I want to look at my pictures and look into maybe going into photography, it was what I enjoyed doing the most in Africa. I mean I did like teaching, but I didn't find a passion in it, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do, I feel that way when I am at work or at home. My passion is taking care of people either here or at the hospital. You father has struggled with that since he left the Navy never really finding his passion. I often wonder what it would have been like if he stayed in the Navy."

"Why didn't he?"

"Your grandfather had gotten sick when he had the decision to leave or stay in so he left, he figured his mother would need him, and as much as I hated that woman at times, it was true. We got married just before your grandfather passed away, it wasn't that long after that I found I was pregnant with Laurie. We had already bought this house, and your dad was about to buy a Corvette when we found out."

"Poor dad, got that Corvette and sold it too when you thought…"

"yes, well maybe one day he will get a Corvette, well I better get back up to bed, I had gotten up to go to the restroom and well I just checked on you and you wasn't in your bed so I walked around making sure I hadn't dreamed you had come home."

"Nope, I am home, night mom"

"Night snicklefritz"

He looked at the picture of him and Steven in the bath and laughed, they would probably just have to live with this picture existing, something told him that his mom had copies hidden somewhere. He then flipped over the one that had most of their high school pictures. Graduation, Steven between him and Donna, Jackie in front of Donna wearing a cap, Michael and then Fez and Laurie posing. It was the moment that changed his life, what if dad hadn't had a heart attack and he and Donna did go to Madison together and lived together. Something tells him that it would have ended worse for them. Donna couldn't cook, he wasn't that great either, now he only regrets that Donna stayed. Maybe they would have ended the farce of an engagement sooner, he knew he was right down the road she would have regretted it, and in a way he would have too if they had gotten married. Now he had to focus on himself and discover for himself what he wanted to do with his life. When Jackie and the baby came home he hoped he would be able to see his pictures, he was interested in what ones his friends were going to use to decorate their home, he felt honored that his pictures would be on their walls, it also gave him hope that he could do something with this and be happy. He knew his dad wanted him to find something to do in his life and not just settle, that was what he had done with working in the plant, he seemed happy now working in the shop, with the cars. He hoped he could use some of the money he was getting from his work in Africa and maybe with Laurie and Steven get his dad a special birthday gift this year.

Steven woke early and remembered Jackie and Reggie were in the hospital still, he jumped and got ready faster than he normally did. He got down stairs and figured he had time to get some breakfast and maybe fix something to take to Jackie. He was cleaning up and getting ready to leave when WB came down.

"Morning son, didn't expect to see you this early."

"Well I am allowed back in the hospital in 20 minutes so I got ready and got some breakfast and got some to take to Jackie"

"I am sure that she will appreciate that, there is something lacking in hospital food"

"Like taste? I have coffee done, but just made enough for two, I wasn't sure when you and Angie would be up. Are you guys coming to the hospital today?"

"Probably this afternoon, why don't we take care of lunch for you two, I believe Kitty said something about working so it might be easier for us to get something for you guys than her today."

"Well Kitty has been stocking our freezer with casseroles for the past few weeks, if you want to pull one out later and heat it up."

"Angie and I will grab breakfast somewhere before we go to the store and check things over. Did that hippie come to the hospital last night?"

"No just Randy and Todd, not sure if Leo is going to come up or not, they didn't say"

"Well get up there and we will see you later, we can clean up here"

"thanks"

Steven was walking the hall to Jackie's room when he heard the cries behind him, he looked and sure enough Reggie was there and not happy. He stopped and waited for the nurse to catch up with him. When they reached him Steven looked down at his son, "I guess someone is hungry and wanting mommy?" He scooped his son up, and Reggie started to calm down some.

"At least daddy will do for now" the nurse said as they continued to walk to Jackie's room.

"I thought I heard him in the hall but then it stopped so I thought it might be another baby" Jackie said as they walked in the room.

"You heard right, he just calmed down when I picked him up. But I don't think I have what he wants" He leaned down and handed Reggie to Jackie and gave his wife a kiss, "morning doll"

"I missed you last night, I woke up and had a time falling asleep, I turned on the radio and finally fell asleep to Tiny Dancer, dreaming about dancing with you."

"Well I missed you too, I turned the radio on just as it was going off and Leo Slayer's song was next, I went to sleep dreaming of kissing you on the Lincoln"

"Sounds like we both had nice dreams"

"Yea because you didn't tell me you felt nothing, of course I don't remember breaking the kiss in my dream."

"Pudding Pop I feel something every time you kiss me even if it just a quick peck on the lips or a soft kiss to my forehead"

"Same for me, like that first time you kissed my cheek before prom."

She had settled to nurse Reggie and Steven had taken a seat beside her on the bed. "I had hoped they would let us go home today, but I believe they are keeping us one more day."

The day was filled with visitors off and on all day, Brook and Michael, WB and Angie, even Leo had managed to make it up to the hospital. Again Steven stayed until he had to leave. He was excited the next day he would be bringing his family home.


	48. Chapter forty eight

AN: Something I had thought of with Rocketman coming out in theaters, for the first part of the story, does the realization of Elton John's real name make Steven want to change his? Not sure if it was even known, but well this gets creative and for the purpose of the story.

Steven woke ready to head up to the hospital and bring Jackie and Reggie home. WB said he and Angie would leave that evening after Jackie got home so they could have family time alone, but he still wanted to see his grandson. From what he heard from Eric Kitty was cooking up a storm for their first night home dinner, despite the 10 casseroles she had stocked in their freezer. Brook said that Betsey was anxious to meet the new baby but they would wait till they had been home a few days first. When he got in Jackie's room she was sitting in bed still in her hospital gown, and Reggie was in the room asleep in the bassinet. He noticed Jackie was reading Teen Beat, he couldn't help but shake his head, "Babe you know you are no longer a teen right? I mean yea you are 19 but you are married with a baby"

"Sorry one of the nurses heard me listening to Elton John late last night and brought this to me. Did you know his real name is Reginald?"

Steven sat down on the bed and looked at his son asleep, "You mean that my son has the same first name as Elton John?"

"Well know, because he changed it and he was named after Red and not the singer anyway."

"We already filled out his birth certificate any way haven't we?"

"Yes I filled it out, I put John Lennon down as the father" Jackie gave him a smirk.

Steven moved over to attack Jackie and tickle her, "Really I guess we start calling him John instead of Reggie?"

Trying to control her laughing so not to wake the sleeping baby, "Steven stop you are going to make me wake up Reggie, and I put you as the father, Steven Elton John Barnett."

"Jackie Beulah Barnett"

"Ok, Steven James Barnett, now remember I just gave birth, can you stop with the attack?"

He stopped and lifted up and kissed her lips, "Love you doll"

"Love you too" She put her arms around his neck and sighed, "I've missed you and missed this"

"I've missed you too. Can't wait till I get to sleep with you in my arms tonight"

"I hope you are going to be OK with just that for a while, no sex for six weeks, I have to heal from giving birth."

"I know, but I will be happy with holding you"

Just then Dr. Stevens came in, "Hey guys, Jackie are you ready to go home?"

"Ready to be out of this hospital gown, this room and this hospital"

Dr. Stevens began to feel around on her stomach and such, "well are you in any discomfort or pain?"

"Some but nothing too bad, I know I never want to take that one pain killer you gave me afterwards again."

"I have made a note in your chart, some people react differently to different medicines and pain killers, and side effects can be different as well. If you have any severe bleeding come to the ER right away, and I am sure nurse Kitty will be there for any questions you might have. If all goes as planned I'll see you in six weeks for a check up. No heavy lifting"

"So we are good to go?" Steven asked, he was ready to have Jackie and his son home.

"Everything looks good Jackie, and the doctor checked and has released Reggie, so if you want to change and sign the discharge papers a nurse will be here to walk you out. I have a feeling Kitty will be in here to do that" Dr. Stevens chuckled as he walked out.

"Steven can you get Reggie changed for me while I change, I hope we don't have to wait too long to get out of here."

"Sure" Steven looked around, and realized he had a lot of things they didn't bring to haul home, flowers and stuffed animals and then he noticed a little bag that got his attention, there was a card that was from WB, inside was a small Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Looking that Jackie was in the bathroom with the door closed, he looked at his son. "So looks like Grandpa B got you your first rock t-shirt, I don't even know if I had said anything to him about this, maybe your Uncle Eric did, well as my son you are going home in this." He held up the shirt and put it aside, changed his diaper, and got him dressed before Jackie came out. "Now I just need to get you your own sunglasses and maybe get me a new pair, I have no idea what happened to mine, and to be honest I have been too busy to think about it, but you and me are going out and getting matching glasses"

He didn't realize that Jackie had come out of the bathroom and heard him, "Father son talk?"

"I guess you could say that. Look doesn't he look badass? He just needs the glasses" He held up Reggie to show Jackie.

"Seriously? You both have gorgeous eyes, why cover them up?"

Steven quick on his feet, "Hey that way you are the only one to see our gorgeous eyes"

"Yea I hated the glasses more than the sideburns" Jackie said as she took her son. "Start wearing the glasses again the sideburns got to go"

"Ok, but he is going to need some, I mean we have to protect our eyes from the sun"

"Outdoors sunny days only, no wearing glasses inside" Jackie challenged looking at her son, "Where did this shirt come from?"

"It was in a bag I guess WB brought in, I found it and figured put it on. We get home and you can put your shirt on and we could have a Led Zeppelin family picture" He tried to imitate her pout to see if he could get away with it.

"Are you pouting to get your way?"

"Is it working?"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe, but that will mean he can't have spit up or anything on it before the pictures"

"No problem," he went over to the diaper bag they had and pulled out a bib that said Momma's Boy, he figured the bib would soften her up more to get his way. He put it on him and looked at Jackie.

"Oh you are good. OK, I'll change when we get home, I want to get comfortable when we get home anyway."

Steven started packing up things and took them down to the car. When he got to the room Kitty was in there with a wheel chair holding Reggie, she was in her nurse uniform. "Jackie has signed everywhere she needs to, just a few places for your signature and then we can walk you guys out" She never looked up at them, just kept making baby faces to Reggie. "You get to go home, and you have such a lovely room, and then when you want to you can come see me and Grandpa Red, and we can babysit anytime your parents want. Your grandpa thinks he is being sneaky but he went out and got a baby bed to put in Aunt Laurie's old room, he knows this is just the start for babies. He has fixed it up behind my back, but I know he is going to just spoil you more than anyone expected."

Jackie's hormones were still out of whack and she had tears start to form at the thought of the hardass father figure to all of them being so soft and sweet.

"Jacks, you OK?"

"Yea, I don't know exactly why I am crying, Red being sweet, my baby having grandparents, who knows"

"Oh sweetie that is just the hormones, actually you are never going to be the same again."

Jackie began to gather her bag when Steven stopped her, "I believe I can get that, you get a ride out of here."

"Ok, but who is going to push me if you have the bags?"

"Silly me, here you take Reggie and I will push you out of here, let's just put him in his seat. And he can sit in your lap and I'll push you out."

Once they were outside Steven went and pulled his car up, he realized that all their things would have to sit in the bed and it was going to be interesting shifting with the car seat in the middle. Things he didn't think of this morning, never considered bringing Jackie's car, they may have to travel more in her car or maybe it was time to get something a little more family friendly. He helped Kitty get Reggie settled, he had slept the whole way down to the car, now if he could sleep all the way home.

Once they got home, Steven made Jackie just stay on the couch with Reggie while he put everything away, flowers went in their room, stuffed animals in the nursery. He took care of getting laundry sorted he knew he probably needed to do a load since it hadn't been done this week, but he figured maybe wait till at least tomorrow. He heard Reggie's wails and knew it was time to eat, the cries didn't last long, when he came back down stairs Jackie had made herself comfortable in the recliner nursing Reggie. "Is that all he ever wants is to eat?"

"I think so, it seems I am constantly feeding him. I am glad that we have the bassinet in our room for the nights, at least till he doesn't eat so often."

"Do you want me to bring that down here for now and I can take it back up tonight?"

"No, we have this bassinet part for the swing, he can sleep in it when he's down here. So what was on your mind on the way home? You seemed in deep thought"

"Trying to figure out what car I need to get, kind of hard to drive and shift gears with all three of us"

"Well we could just use my car and use yours when we go on dates or such, you know when this guy stays with Grandma Kitty and it's just the two of us"

"I guess it would be hard to get rid of the Camino, wouldn't it"

"Harder than Red getting rid of the Corvette, we have too many memories in that car"

"I guess we do." Steven sat on the couch and stretched out. "WB and Angie should be here, and then I think they are going back to Milwaukee today."

After getting Reggie down for a nap, Jackie got a blanket and laid down in the chair. She was asleep when WB and Angie came in, Steven heard the backdoor open and got up to see them coming in. "Hey guys, Jackie and Reggie are asleep in the living room. How is the store doing?"

"Doing great, aside from Leo you have a pretty good work crew" WB told him. "The store looks to be in good hands, you will be able to make money and not have to work much yourself"

"Dad why don't we go ahead and get the car loaded that way we don't have to worry about it later?"

"Yea, I have called and have an appointment in the morning with a guy to get your pictures taken care of, he is interested in seeing these pictures from Africa, who knows maybe this guy can help lead Eric to selling some of his prints."

"I think Eric is coming over soon, Jackie will need to change, we are going to get pictures done in our Led Zeppelin shirts"

"yea Eric told me that idea, is Jackie going to go for it?"

"He is wearing it now, I think I convinced her, she said as long as he doesn't mess it up before Eric comes over. She probably let me put it on him to bring him home in hopes that would happen"

"that sounds like something she would do." Angie said.

"What would I do?" Jackie walking into the kitchen.

"Jackie how are you doing? I hear my son has convinced you to a family photo in Zeppelin t-shirts?"

"I guess, if Reggie doesn't mess his up before then."

"Steven said you have it set up so he will get it messed up and not get the picture"

"I would never" Jackie protested

The other three in the room, "Yes you would!"

She could only smile, Steven looked at her, "do you need something, I though you were asleep?"

"I was, but I got hungry."

"Well let's see what we have that can be fixed quickly, maybe put one of the casseroles in the oven later for dinner."

"Well we actually picked up burgers at the hub before we came back, and figured you might be home or almost home we got you guys some too." Angie said holding up the bags of food.

"That sounds wonderful," Jackie said as she went to the table. The others followed and Angie passed out the food and drinks.

After they had finished Eric had showed up with his camera, Jackie went upstairs to change, she was disappointed she couldn't fit into her jeans still. But found a pair of sweat pants, just as long as they could take the picture without anyone noticing she was in sweatpants she would be OK, right now she was comfortable.

She came downstairs to see Angie cooing over the baby that was laying on the couch beside her. Steven looked up to see her coming down, she looked hot, but she always did when she wore that shirt for him. He had been showing Eric the pictures that had been developed and the stack that WB was taking.

"Oh I tried to take care of that picture the other night, I was up in the middle of the night had it in my pocket and everything and mom caught me"

"You put it in your pocket, didn't you tear it up first?"

"No, I didn't think I would get caught, I think she has the negative locked away somewhere or even a stack of copies of that picture"

"What picture are you guys talking about?" WB asked

The boys looked at each other not sure what to say, finally Steven spoke up, "a rather embarrassing picture of the two of us when we met"

Angie looked up from her spot on the couch, "Kitty took a picture of the two of you in the bath together? I have to see this picture!"

Steven and Eric both looked at the girl on the stairs "Jackie!"

"It wasn't Jackie, Michael told me about it when we were dating. He sort of gave a rundown of how everyone met"

"Sis there is no way in Hell you are going to see that picture"

"Aw, it's a sweet picture, I have it burned in my brain"

"yea and if we are lucky no one else will ever see it, promise me you won't take pictures of our son in the bath tub, and never make him take a bath with a friend, that just wasn't right."

WB just sat back and watched the exchange, he had taken over holding his grandson, who couldn't help but wonder exactly what his son's life was like growing up, just the things he had learned from Jackie, and then to be a little boy so dirty that Kitty had to give him a bath. These were the things that when he reached out to Jackie he was going to make sure his grandson would never have a life like that. He was glad Steven got his act together, because of all the things that Steven grew up without, having a real father figure was what he needed the most back then. He looked down and saw the bright blue eyes staring back up at him, "I think someone is awake. You are not going to cry in my arms like you do Grandpa Red now are you?"

Reggie just looked up like he was studying WB's face. It was amazing the love he felt for this little guy, then he realized what had woken him up, "Guys I think that Reggie needs changed"

"Here dad, I'll take him, Reg let's make sure you don't mess up your shirt before pictures" Steven took him over and changed his diaper being careful of the shirt so it wouldn't get messed up.

"I never thought I would see the day that Steven would be changing diapers." Eric said as he took a picture.

"I know isn't it hot?" Jackie asked

"Jackie sweetie, you know that only happens to you right and would be sort of wrong for anyone else in this room to find Steven hot at any time?" Angie said to Jackie.

After pictures were done WB and Angie left to go back to Milwaukee and Eric took his copies of his pictures home with him to show his mom and dad.

That night after getting Reggie a bath and in bed, Steven and Jackie crawled in bed together.

"So Steven is this when life goes to crap, married with kids?"

"Babe over the years I have learned that many of the things I thought were wrong and I am man enough to admit it. There is nothing wrong with love, not everyone is going to leave me, and life with you just keeps getting better and better. Now I had to go several nights with empty arms, and I'd rather not do it again and we better get some sleep before he wakes us up.


	49. Chapter forty nine

AN: This story is coming to a close, a new one is working in my head right now, but my hope was to finish this before the weekend. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.

Epilogue

There is always angst to stand before we get to our happily everafters, dragons to slay, and journeys to make, fights to be fought. We were never told that it was ever an easy life. If anything those that might seem to have an easy life on the outside had their own problems that they tried to hide. Jackie had been a prime example of this. But now they were in their happily everafter. Steven and Jackie had just celebrated 2 years of marriage and was expecting their 2nd child, this one they found out was a girl. He was now running three stores, but had managers that he trusted at each and worked mostly from home. Randy was managing the one in Madison while Todd had moved to Kenosha and managed that one. Jackie still worked alongside him keeping up with the books and crunching numbers and had been learning the new Apple computer that WB had got them to help with the business. What would have been the den on the first floor of their house was now an office. The basement now was laundry area and a play room for Reggie. This pregnancy was going by a lot smoother and they expected no issues this time around.

Eric made a huge chunk of change with his prints from Africa, he had finally moved out. That summer after he got back he ran into Leslie Cannon that had been on the cheerleading team with Jackie. She had grown up herself, and Eric now had grown in confidence could actually talk to her unlike his teen years. She was actually running a shop in Point Place down from Red's muffler shop. She had felt bad that Red had sold his Corvette and couldn't believe how she drove it, even after dating and eventually marrying Eric they never told anyone else that she had drove it. The only other people that Eric knew for sure about it was Steven, Fez and Jackie. They had gotten married back a few months ago and did a honeymoon across country. The Vista Cruiser had finally been put to rest and Eric was able to buy himself a new reliable car. He was still taking pictures, he traveled some but home would always be Point Place. He was now not just taking pictures of landscapes but was being called to do family pictures as well as weddings. He had found his passion and was loving being able to make a living with it. He had his own house, which Steven as glad to finally move the dark room out of his house as his son was getting more mobile. Leo was actually working more with him and seemed to be more coherent over the past year or so. Leo had been the one to take the pictures at Leslie and Eric's wedding.

Fez and Laurie ended up buying Bob's old house when the new owner got transferred out of state. Years ago they would think it was brave of Fez to move next to the man that never called him by his right name, or at least what his friends called him and he actually got it legally changed to. Laurie was a different person that they all knew when they were in high school. While Fez now ran the salon he started out as a shampoo boy in, Laurie was the manager to the Grooves in Point Place. The day she got her 2 year sobriety chip all her friends and family was there to cheer her on. Kitty of course had to throw a party in her daughter's honor, the year before they had almost lost their daughter, Red was even happy to throw this party. During that party they announced that Laurie was pregnant. Laurie and Fez had just returned from visiting his family in his homeland, it was a honeymoon of sorts for the couple that had gotten married for reasons other than love but through it all they found love. Laurie and Jackie had become very close friends over the years now, building back what had started before the cheating had been uncovered. Kitty was over the moon that more grandbabies were coming.

Michael had finally won Brook's heart and they had gotten married the fall of 1980. Brook at first wanted a big wedding with all her close friends as bridesmaids, but then realized that they had all slept with Michael. It had even come out that Michael and Donna had a quick fling that summer in California. She realized that with already living together and Betsey being almost two that they just ended up with their friends going to the justice of the peace. Michael had finally grown up and was taking his job a cop seriously and Brook was working at the library. They talked about having another baby but wasn't there yet.

Donna did her best to keep in touch with everyone back in Point Place, she wasn't sure where her home was anymore. She lived with her mom while in school, but when school was out she would visit Point Place or her dad in Florida. She was writing and trying to find herself. She wasn't sure if she would ever find love. She was there for when Laurie got her 1 year chip, and she had been back for Reggie's 1st birthday, but she wasn't there for the weddings of Michael and Brook or Eric and Leslie. Weddings just was a reminder of what she didn't have. She had spent a few weeks in New York over the last summer and her dad wanted to have her tour Europe as a graduation present, with the credits she had taken in community college, she was finishing up college after only 2 years at Berkley, but then when you don't have many friends or a boyfriend and didn't live on campus, school was all she had. Before she left for Europe she decided it was time to return to Point Place, she hadn't been there since Reggie's first birthday. She let them know she was done with school and was stopping in for a few weeks. Jackie and Steven were always open to let them stay in their guest room.

Stepping into the airport Donna began searching for the small midget girl that was supposed to be picking her up, but instead she found Steven standing there alone.

"Hey Steven, where is Jackie?"

"Jackie just had our daughter Katie this morning"

"Oh wow I didn't realize I came so close to the due date, I have been crazy busy with finals and everything the past month."

"No worries, we tried to reach you but Midge had just returned from dropping you off at the airport"

"Yea, no direct flights this time, had two layovers. I guess with my trip to Europe I better be getting used to airports now."

"Yea well I need to get back to the hospital"

"Couldn't anyone else have come, so you wouldn't have had to leave Jackie and the baby?"

"Well Eric is out of town this weekend, Michael is on duty Brook is taking care of Betsey and watching Reggie too at the moment. Laurie and Fez are both working as well, along with mom and dad."

They got out to the parking lot to find a Chevy Nova, "wow what happened to the El Camino?"

"It's in the garage at home, this is my other car, easier to fit the family in this."

"I see you kept with black?"

He helped her put her suitcases in the trunk and they got in. There was still an uncomfortable silence as they were never really just the two of them. Donna stared out the side window as the familiar signs passed by. She noticed the water tower looked to be freshly painted. "Wow someone finally painted the water tower"

"Yea it was a last act of teenage vandalism, the four of us snuck up there the night before Eric's 20th birthday and painted over it. It was harder than painting the pot leaf"

"So just you guys?"

"Yea Jackie and Brook stayed at the house waiting to see if they needed to meet us in the hospital or jail. We found out why Michael always fell off, he had a time getting down that stupid ladder. He had never climbed down that thing. I was ready to push him down and just take him to the hospital on our way down."

"Oh my god, I never thought about it before, he has always fallen off before climbing down."

"Yea knowing that led to me doing lights on his house at Christmas this year when Betsey begged for them, and her godmother showed her how to pout to get her way."

"Aw the things you do for your goddaughter"

"Yea now I have Katie to join the ranks of Jackie and Betsey and get their way with me"

"You know, Michael did good picking you and Jackie, back then I was jealous, but in truth he was right you guys were the better couple and with everything you guys have been through in your life you both grew up a lot faster than the rest of us."

"Well we didn't have a choice in a way. Jackie who we always thought as a young girl only put on the front and convince us she was still just a little girl, when she had grown up more than all of us. At least I had the Foreman's, but she never had much of anything."

"So are you guys happy?"

"Donna I never thought growing up I would have what I have now. I was scared if I even thought of it I would lose it, but now I am happy. Jackie and I have two kids that will know love more than we ever did growing up."

"Yea some spoiled kids, how are Kitty and Red?"

"They are doing just fine, Red is selling the shop and retiring and Kitty has decided to retire now, she had cut back to part time after Reggie was born, she is constantly wanting to babysit. It will be interesting when there are three grandbabies not long after they retire."

They pulled into the parking lot at the hospital just as Kitty was pulling in parking next to Steven, he looked over and noticed she had picked up Reggie.

"Daddy!" Reggie yelled excitedly as he scrambled to get out of the car with his grandma. Immediately went to his father who picked him up. "I missed you, where is mommy?"

"Mommy is in her room in the hospital probably with your sister Katie, and I missed you too. Where you good for Aunt Brook?"

"Yes, when is Auntie Angie and Grandpa coming?"

"They should be here later today"

They walked up to the Jackie's room where she was laying in bed with a pink bundle in her arms. "Mommy!"

Donna laughed, "He still has his mommy's voice doesn't he?"

"Yup and I am in trouble if Katie is the same, but so far she seems a little quieter than her brother, even the doctor said so when she was born."

"Reggie you want to meet your sister?" Reggie nodded up at his mommy, "OK, let daddy bring you over and sit next to me, but you have to be careful, remember how we showed you with Betsey's dolls?"

"Yes mommy" Steven took his son and sat him next to Jackie on the bed, and then walked over and got the camera they had to take pictures of his kids together for the first time, they realized that they couldn't always have Eric or Kitty with a camera, but looked up and saw she had brought her camera too.

A few days later Eric and Leslie were home from their weekend trip and the basement gang was gathered at Jackie and Steven along with added spouses and Angie, they were planning a surprise retirement party for Red and Kitty.

"Ok guys the Katie is asleep and Reggie and Betsey are playing in the basement, so we better be quick about what we are going to do" Jackie said as she took a seat on Steven's lap in the recliner. Eric, Leslie, Laurie and Fez were seated on the couch while Donna, Michael, Brook and Angie were in chairs brought in from the dining room.

Laurie was the first to speak, "Ok we decided on a surprise party at their house, Jackie and I can plan that but we will need something to get them out of the house and set up and decorated, and we need to figure out what we are getting them as a gift."

"I have an idea on the gift if you guys could all pitch in" Eric said

"Well what is it?" Steven asked

"I want to get dad his Corvette, I have been talking to the guy that bought it from him and he is wanting to sell it, he wants something else, and has kept the Corvette in good condition, better than some people" he looked over to his wife.

"It was one time and you told me it was yours!"

"OK, I think if we pool our money together we could probably pull it off. Why don't Laurie and Jackie get everything planned then the six of us take them out for the day, do a brunch or something and then the rest of you can set up the house and everything." Steven said.

After everything was sorted out they all went home. Steven and Eric would take care of meeting and getting the Corvette, the guy would bring it to the party since he would come with his wife anyway since Karen had worked with Kitty for years.

Eric had went out and bought a 2x4 like he had gotten his dad for his birthday years ago, everyone signed it and they put the spare keys to the car on the wood. Jackie and Laurie wrapped it

The morning of the party Fez and Laurie went over as planned to take Red and Kitty out for brunch with Eric, Leslie, Steven and Jackie. Angie would watch the kids. Donna would help Brook and Michael get everything set up.

Donna stood in the driveway looking at her old house, "I can't believe Fez and Laurie live in my old house"

"Well to be honest there was a time that he lived in your closet, but now he doesn't have to" Michael said as he came up behind her carrying party supplies.

"It seems like yesterday Jackie had moved in and we were pulling him out from under my bed."

"Your old room is already set up for the nursery when the baby is born." Brook added as they walked in the Foreman's house.

They began to set everything up. Donna looked around pictures of the gang growing up were everywhere, they really had been parents to everyone. She expected her dad to be there soon, he was driving up from Florida and was planning on staying in a hotel nearby and was going to talk to the Foreman's if they would want to move to Florida with him. He was enjoying the weather and didn't miss the Wisconsin winters at all.

The Foreman's were having brunch with all their kids, it was a treat that they all were together and it was just the eight of them, that didn't happen too often they were all so busy to be off at the same time.

"Thank you all so much for this, it is nice just us having brunch together," Kitty said looking around at her husband and kids.

"So what are your plans now that you guys don't have to go into work?" Jackie asked

"Well I would say that we are going enjoy having the house to ourselves but it seems like you all just reproducing and we have to make sure they grown up right." Red answered.

Leslie was still getting used to her father in law and his rough exterior, but she had seen him with Reggie and how sweet he could be, "Have you guys thought about traveling?"

"I would love to travel, but then I would also miss my grandbabies." Kitty said

"You guys should travel now, you barely go out of town. It wouldn't hurt to leave for a week or so" Steven told them.

Kitty was ready to change the topic away from what seemed like they were trying to get rid of them, "So instead of talking about you guys getting rid of us, Laurie Fez have you decided on any names?"

"Yes but we are keeping it under wraps till the baby is born since we don't know if we are having a boy or girl" Laurie answered giving Fez a look.

"Well now that we are not working we can really plan a baby shower for you Laurie, since I didn't throw Jackie's"

"Mom you know that Angie wanted to do it and it worked out to surprise her more and you shouldn't have to do everything, you had already hosted Christmas, New Year's Eve and our wedding reception, you needed a break, and if not you then Red did."

"Damn right I did, I could have kissed your sister for taking a party over and not having it in my house"

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the time together, then they decided to head over to Red and Kitty's.

"I thought the reason for us to eat out was so you guys wouldn't be in my house?"

Eric came up and patted his dad on the shoulder, "Well dad as usual in these circumstances, you thought wrong"

The eight of them walked into the house with Red and Kitty and headed into the living room where they were met with a group of people yelling "SURPRISE!"

In the group was Donna, Bob, WB, Angie, Michael, Brook and nurses and doctors from the hospital and a few of Red's car guy friends.

"Um sorry daddy but we are throwing you a party" Laurie said a little hesitantly

"Yes Mr. Red we know how much you hate these things, but Ms. Kitty loves them, but don't kill us" staying close to his wife Fez told him.

They all turned to Eric and Steven who was holding up a long wrapped present.

"Dad this is from all of us, your kids and the ones that were forced on you over the past several years."

"Eric this looks like a piece of wood wrapped up, like that stupid gift you gave me several years ago for your birthday, I don't want to spend retirement with my foot in your ass"

Steven mumbled under his breath to Eric, "Wow Red saying he didn't want to stick his foot in someone's ass, that is a first"

Jackie stepped forward, "Why don't you open it before you threaten anyone?"

Red relented and unwrapped the gift, it was piece of wood as he guessed, but all of the basement babies had signed it and wrote little messages of how much Kitty and him had meant to them over the years. Then he noticed something at the top of the wood as set of car keys on a Corvette key chain.

"Is this what I think it is?" holding the keys.

"Red why don't you go out to the garage and see" Steven said as he and Eric put the present down. The party all followed Red who was holding Kitty's hand out to the garage, where Eric had the remote for the door and opened it to see Red's old Corvette with a big bow on it.

Jackie was the first to speak up, "Red you have been a father to all of us, those of us that didn't have one and those that had one you were the second father. You and Kitty mean the world to us, and we know how much you loved that car and giving it up when you thought you was going to be a father again proved to all of us the sacrifices you would make for your kids. So we wanted to show you that those sacrifices didn't go unnoticed by the dumbasses that hung out all the time in your basement." Unable to finish, she threw herself at Red and hugged him.

"Oh Red this is perfect, you kids are too much."

Laurie stepped up and had small present for Kitty, "Mom this is for you, it might not be as much as a car, but I am sure dad will let you ride in it. But this is for you from your kids"

Kitty opened up to a charm bracelet that had mom on it with charms with the names of each of her babies from the basement with their birthstones. Three were gold and the rest were silver. She noticed Laurie, Eric and Steven's were gold and the rest were silver.

Steven noticed there was three gold ones, he pulled Jackie off to the side, "Jacks why are there 3 gold?"

"Steven Laurie and Eric both agreed that you was as much Kitty's son and Eric and they didn't want you to have a silver charm, you are their brother. That is what Laurie told me when we went to pick it up and I saw it."

It was one thing to be looked at as a son by Kitty but for Eric and Laurie to see him as their brother even if they really had over all the years, it meant the world to him.

Bob looked around and realized Red and Kitty would never leave Point Place, they had their kids and grandbabies, especially when he saw Red with Reggie and Kitty doting over Katie later in the night.

Later most of the guests had left, the only ones left was the basement gang, along with Bob, WB and Angie. They spent time telling stories reminiscing about the past and how much everything has changed.

"You know Eric I just realized that you wanted that Corvette back because it was where you and Leslie first kissed." Jackie said to Eric.

Red looked up at his son who had his arm around his wife. "She's the one? I thought I told you to stay away from that one?"

"And I did dad, for several years, and I guess it is too late now since we are married"

Donna looked on, she didn't realize that Leslie had went out with Eric back when Red had the Corvette, but then she figured it out, it must have been when they broke up after the promise ring. She would always have a place in her heart for Eric, but she could tell looking at him now he was truly happy, Leslie was to Eric a lot like Jackie was to Steven, she drove him to be better to grow up, she was the one that would enjoy being a wife and mother, something she didn't know if she would ever really want.

"Trust me Red, we wouldn't have worked out back then, I just really liked the car. It wasn't till later that I got to see Eric and know him without the car, plus we had to grow up before we could love each other like we do now." Leslie said.

Bob looked around, these kids had all grown up, they were having their own kids now. He missed his friends but was glad they still stayed in touch, Jackie would send pictures of Reggie and he knew now he would get pictures of Katie as well along with updates. "Guys sometime you all have to come down and visit me, I am pretty close to the beach. I had thought about trying to talk Red and Kitty to moving, but you guys have too much family here."

"No Bob we could never leave this house, I have Laurie's old room into the babies' room and Eric's old room is now a guest room."

"I am going to be turning the basement into my own escape room recliners and a big TV, going to get cable hooked up down there too now."

Steven couldn't resist, "Sure now that I am gone going to get it hooked up down there."

"You needed to work not waste your time watching TV and trying to knock up your girlfriend"

"Well maybe if I had cable I…" yea he was smart enough not to finish that statement.

"Babe, probably best not to talk now, you have cable at home"

Kitty looked at her basement babies, "Thank you all for tonight and everything I love my bracelet and we all know Red loves his car. You kids have made our lives full."

Red stood up, "Yes thanks, I guess it was worth not killing you all to get my Corvette back, now you guys clean up Kitty and I are going to bed, I plan on a Sunday drive tomorrow, he looked at Laurie, "you don't have that baby tomorrow"

As the gang started to clean Steven escaped and went down to the basement, like everything else this place would be changing soon. Jackie came down looking for her husband to find him sitting in his old chair

"Pudding Pop what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here one last time before Red changes everything" He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, "Eric and Leslie have the Corvette we have the basement"

"Our first kiss was on the Lincoln"

"BuBut we both lied that night, we have this basement the couch and Price is Right." He moved her over to the couch and laid her down while he hovered above her, they were recreating memories in the basement when Eric, Michael, Donna and Fez came the steps.

"Guys don't you have a few weeks before you can do that" Donna said as she came down the steps.

"I can kiss my wife as much as I want" he pulled Jackie up and sat down on his chair again, the others took their regular seats.

"Sorry we was just reminiscing" Jackie said sitting on Steven's lap. "Not going to look like this much longer"

Michael looking around, "so who would win Samantha versus Genie?"

"To have Samantha's powers, Genie's bottle room and Woner Woman's accessories" Jackie piped in.

"I miss this out in California, I haven't made friends like you guys"

"Aiy Donna you are going to have to come back and meet my baby"

"Donna have you found the car that runs on water out there? I bet it started out there"

"Dude you're not even high and you're talking about a car that runs on water," Eric said to Steven, "Wow what a long strastrange trip it has been in this basement"

The End

Thank you guys for the comments and encouragement


End file.
